


Melancholy Skies

by rosadellic



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, Good!Wesker, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 109,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosadellic/pseuds/rosadellic
Summary: After surviving the Mansion Incident together, Chris Redfield and Albert Wesker settle into a domesticated relationship but find problems with bio-terrorism along the way and much worse, two stubborn twin teenagers who start developing their own problems. With Jill's help, they form the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA), but start having issues of their own, including Chris suffering from nightmares and Wesker doubting his abilities as a father.Sequel to Moonlight Sonata.





	1. Chapter 1

_December 23, 2003_

_-_

Snow was beginning to fall throughout the clouded over skies, blanketing the small town like a white veil and making the Christmas spirit much more beautiful than it already was. Everything had been quiet the past few years, no more problems with bio-terrorism and that was everything the people of the world wanted, no more being afraid of viruses getting leaked or much worse, people getting eaten. Raccoon City was a horrible tragedy and between July and September 1998, Umbrella had leaked the t-Virus into the sewers and soon, the entire city had been infected. It had gotten so bad that the military had to step in before ultimately deciding that the city needed to be decimated in fear of the infection spreading further. A sad incident that everyone hoped would never happen again.

But it made the former S.T.A.R.S members want to work harder to stop bio-terrorism.

Chris Redfield yawned softly as he made his way down the stairs of his apartment, this one being much larger than the previous two with four rooms, two bathrooms, a decent sized living room, a kitchen that was separated and a balcony that overlooked the small but beautiful city called Calumet, which was a moderately sized suburban city in northern United States. It was a nice transition but sometimes the city felt awfully similar to Raccoon. The home they owned was nice and spacious for them and they had no plans to move out any time soon.

Chris adjusted the dark brown sweater shirt he had on, still smiling once he noticed Albert Wesker sitting in the black leather arm chair with a newspaper in his hands and of course, those familiar sunglasses shielding his eyes.

"I thought you'd be in your office, typing away like you normally do." Chris chided gently as he approached the blonde, who looked away from the paper and smiled faintly once he noticed the brunette was walking over towards him. He looked comfortable and warm too, wearing one of his famous black knitted turtle necks and black dress pants, along with those gloves he loved to wear frequently. Even black socks!

"I was but I finished earlier than I expected and thought I would catch up with this." Wesker held out the newspaper for a moment. Chris leaned over so he could read the headline before snorting and shaking his head. " _'Calumet City Time: Local woman thinks she married Bigfoot'_? What a load of crap, there's no such thing as Bigfoot! Bunch of tabloid stories."

Wesker folded the newspaper neatly before setting it on the black coffee table. "The same thing could also be said for zombies but I guess that was proven wrong, among the other strange night dwellers." Chris rolled his eyes at the sarcastic tone of voice but before he could turn back around to head into the kitchen, a strong hand latched onto his wrist and with a small yelp, the brunette fell backwards and landed on Wesker's lap.

"I feel like I haven't held you in days, Christopher. Have you been hiding from me?" Hands ran over his lower back like all those previous times and when the blonde leaned forward to start kissing his neck softly, Chris closed his eyes with a sigh and relaxed into the steely arms wrapped around his waist, having gotten used to the affection by now. It still made him blush like a teenage girl sometimes but after spending a few more years in a relationship with Wesker, it had gotten much easier.

"No, I've just been busy going over some work with Jill, you know, about fighting these scumbag terrorists? The ones that you're supposed to be apart of too? Or are you too busy dying your hair and buying new sunglasses?" Snickering lightly at Wesker's light scowl, Chris wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck before pecking him on the lips lightly.

He loved joking around with Wesker like this, it made their relationship much more enjoyable, not that it wasn't already. The two men had managed to stay together following that horrible night at the mansion and Wesker proved how much he loved Chris by protecting him from the monstrous creature called the tyrant, even getting impaled by the long, jagged claws because it came after him. The brunette had honestly thought that killed the man but as tears blurred his vision and as he cried like a baby, Wesker was seemingly unharmed and revealed that he had injected himself with something, a syringe created by some maniac named William Birkin.

Chris was furious when it happened, because he thought Wesker had injected himself with something that was going to turn him into a zombie or one of those creatures but when that didn't happen and the man made him feel his powerful heartbeat and kissed him passionately, he believed the blonde was still the same man. The prototype virus that Wesker had injected himself with changed the man in a drastic way, giving him superhuman abilities that were beyond natural and had even changed those once beautiful blue eyes into narrowed slits of flaming golden red.

Chris was devastated that the warm blue orbs were gone but when Wesker reopened his eyes and revealed those same eyes that made his heart flutter, he learned eventually that the virus inside of him caused them to change colours depending on his mood. The brunette didn't like the violent red at all so he tried to keep Wesker in a genial mood as much as he could, anything to see those warming blue eyes at all times.

Most of the S.T.A.R.S members had been murdered depressingly but Chris and Jill were relieved to find some of the others alive and he couldn't be more grateful about that and although he missed chatting with all of them, at least he still had Wesker and the twins with him.

"I do not dye my hair, I am a natural blonde but you know this already, you have seen me naked before or would you like me to remind you?" There was the dirty flirting again and Chris still blushed from it, now trying to move off the man's lap but it was struggle since Wesker was so much more stronger now. "You're impossible, you know that? Don't you know that Jake and Lily are - "

"What about _me_?" Jake had come down from his room, a scowl etched onto his face like always and had stopped once he heard his name.

He had grown in the following years, his height quickly catching up to him and the more people looked at him, the more they could see Wesker in his features. He never smiled anymore though, wore more black than usual and even began trimming his hair shorter, so the curls were closer to his scalp. Chris honestly thought the boy was too angry for an eleven year old but he could never say anything about it, he would never tell them what to do and didn't want to ruin any friendship they had. He only wanted to make them happy but he felt like his attempts were failing on Jake.

Chris offered him a weak smile and got off of the blonde's lap. "Nothing Jake, don't worry about it." Jake's piercing blue eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion but he didn't say anything and walked into the kitchen after a moment, returning with a bottle of water and bolting back up the stairs. The brunette sighed sadly after that before plopping down onto the long black couch, crossing his arms with sorrow-filled eyes.

"That kid hates me, Wesker."

Wesker rolled his blue eyes before sitting forward slightly, "Come now, you are over thinking things, Jacob is still young and has to figure out his emotions. You know he misses his mother now that he's able to understand her death." That didn't make Chris feel any better so he continued to frown, as if someone had intentionally hurt his feelings. He definitely looked better when he smiled. 

"No it's not _just_ that, I know he hates me, he's always glaring at me and never talks to me anymore!"

Wesker chuckled lightly, amused by the accusation. "Jacob does that to everyone, Christopher. Do you know how many times I have had to break up an argument between him and Lilith?"

"That's not the same though, Lily always talks to me... when she's in a bad mood or when she's in a good mood and Jake... he barely acknowledges me and it hurts. I've loved these kids since they were small, I don't want to grow up with them feeling like I'm on edge because one of them hates my guts. Jake was my buddy when he was younger. This hurts so much, Wesker." Chris's voice grew quiet before he buried his face into one of the sofa pillows. The other man sighed before he got up to take a seat next to Chris.

Wrapping one arm around his shoulders, Wesker threaded his fingers through his hair softly, the younger man now wearing it much neater these days but it was still long enough for him to play with on occasion.

"This is troubling you, I know. But you have to understand that Jake is still a child and while he may not show his emotions like Lily, who you know is much more fragile, I assure you he does not hate you. Jake simply needs time and until then, just keep doing what you are doing now, he will come around."

Chris looked up at him again and the blonde frowned once he spotted the tears that had escaped and were trickling down his cheeks. "Please do not cry, I assure you everything will be fine. We could sit down with Jake and talk to him if that would make you feel better?"

"No! No, we can't do that! Jake already hates me and trying to talk to him will only make things worse, Wesker. Just... let's just let it ride out, I guess. All I can do is see what'll happen, I'm scared he won't ever warm up to me again. These kids are like my own and I know that's a stretch and I know it sounds dumb because we're not married and we're two men but I love them, I love them so much." That made the blonde smile, who began wiping a few of the tears away with his knuckles before leaning in to kiss them.

"I know you do Christopher and that is very important to me. This is the holiday season and since tomorrow is Christmas Eve, how about you find something else Jake would like? I know we bought gifts in advance but something extra couldn't hurt." That peaked Chris's interest as the tears came to a stop, his cheeks tinted a little pink. Wesker hated it when the brunette cried, it always upset him and even though most of the time it was because of him, he would always try his best to keep the tears away.

"That's... actually not a bad idea but I don't even know what the kid likes! He doesn't play with toys or anything and he doesn't ride a bike, all he does is go outside for walks and play that old piano down in the garage. I don't think I've seen him watch television since we moved here actually." Chris got an idea after a moment, a bright gleam in his eyes and Wesker caught onto it his knowing stare quickly.

"Do you think he would like a new piano? And maybe some new music sheets? His mother was an amazing player and I know he got the talent from her. Would he like it? I don't want to step on any toes...."

Wesker thought about this for a moment, knowing he heard Jake fiddling with the old piano downstairs a few times but he was never home when he tried to play it, Lily was the one who told him Jake dragged her downstairs so he could play something for her, the piece always being _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven. That was the same one their mother liked to play and the same one she played the night they met at that Umbrella event in 1991. So many years ago and even though he had a different life now, he still thought about the beautiful woman, she would always be apart of him.

"That would be a nice present but I think you should be more subtle with your approach, why don't you try getting the one in the garage cleaned for now? Then if Jake starts to open up towards you again, you could get him a new one. His mother always preferred the parlor brand but that one might be too expensive for a boy his age, so perhaps a spinet version would be more appropriate in the near future."

Chris looked like he was contemplating this before sighing. "Yeah, you're right, that sounds better than my idea, at least. I'm sorry for complaining to you about this but... I don't want to keep living like this, trying so hard but nothing I do seems to work with him."

"Jake does not hate you and I know Lily holds you in high regards. And you never bother me, I like that you come to me when you need to vent." That made Chris smile sadly but before he could close the gap between them for a kiss, a pair of feet coming down the stairs caused the two men to pull apart and when they turned towards the stairway, they spotted Lily standing there, looking expressionless like always and her long light blonde hair hanging in front of one of her eyes, it being hard to see the rest of her face. It had really grown out in the past years, almost touching her lower back.

Wesker stood up as the young girl approached them slowly, she had grown taller too but was still shorter than her brother by at least three inches.

"Are you alright, Lily?" He had been worried about her lately, not to a high extent, but the girl looked sad almost every time he saw her and spent most of the time curled up in bed in her room in total darkness. Wesker had his suspicions she was becoming a recluse but maybe he was over-thinking everything, this was probably her way of coping with her emotions. Jake seemed to get angry very easily while she stayed quiet instead. 

"I'm fine... I just came down here to get some water but I also wanted to ask you guys something about Christmas." When the two men sat there listening, Lily sighed before hiding her hands under the baggy sleeves of her black hoodie. Actually it looked like one of Chris's old black hoodies, the thing looking three sizes too big and going down to her thighs. "Are we going to have one of those parties again? Or can it just be the four of us this time?"

Wesker sighed, he knew about her impending anxiety issues and should have known she was going to ask this question.

Last year, a group of people came over for a little party that Chris and Jill had planned and in short, it sent Lily into a panic attack and while she refused to come out of the bathroom for three hours, Jake entertained the guests by comparing his knowledge the ones they didn't have and it became a disaster. Some people left offended, although Jill got a kick out of Jake talking them down. Chris and Wesker came to the conclusion that there would be no more holiday parties due to this.

"I think the four of us would be suitable for this year, right Chris? A chance for us to behave like a normal family and not having to deal with Jill's many drunken escapades." That sent Chris into a bout of snorted chuckles but when Lily just stared at him with her visible blonde brow raised, he cleared his throat before nodding.

"Yes! I agree, just the four of us. And who knows, someone might be getting a nice gift this year...." The brunette trailed off, grinning when Lily's eyes widened as the ideas of what they had gotten her flooding through her mind. Seeing emotion on her face was rare so Wesker tried to make it happen as much as he could.

The blonde girl still loved elephants, even had elephant earrings and a fluffy pillow with one on printed on it. Chris had picked out a new necklace for her, a silver elephant charm on a thin black chain that he knew she was going to love. Jake didn't care for materialistic items that much but was fond of dark clothing and for some morbid reason that he got from his father, black bed sheets. Well Lily liked that sort of aesthetic as well so Chris was really the only one who wore any colour.

Lily then smiled warmly, emotion on her face for the first time in a while as she leaned forward and wrapped Chris in a hug. Wesker couldn't help but chuckle softly at the startled expression on the brunette's pink tinted face before he hugged her back. Chris had always gotten along with Lily rather well, the two talked, went out for lunch sometimes and even went for occasional walks around the block.

The blonde girl pulled away, flashed her father another one of those half smiles before disappearing back upstairs.

"I told you she held you in high regard, should I be worried that you'll become my daughter's new favourite?" Wesker was teasing him, smirking lightly and Chris just rolled his hazel blue eyes in response, not really having an answer for that but that was normal between them.

"No no no, Lily loves you and I can tell. Besides me and Jake, you're the only one she ever talks to, which is why I think she freaked out at the party last year. It was too much for her to handle and until she gets older, or at least until she can cope with this, we shouldn't have any sort of parties here, if you don't mind me saying. I'm looking out for Lily and Jake, although he can clearly handle himself." Chris laughed, remembering when Jake verbally talked down to one woman who had a degree in legislation. He had never seen someone look so offended before. 

Wesker hummed in response. "I agree with you Christopher, although I had already planned on cancelling these events regardless. I find most of the people annoying and as you know by now, I cannot tolerate Jill when she gets intoxicated. Lest I remind you of the times when she broke into my office during S.T.A.R.S and also rigged the Secret Santa game." Even though the sunglasses were shielding his eyes, the brunette knew he was being glared at.

"Don't look at me like that! I had no idea what she was up too, Jill is sneaky! She was onto us before we even _knew_ it, Wesker. I told you to watch out for her. And if it wasn't for her pushing us together, who knows if we'd even be together today." Laughing again, Chris finally stood up to stretch his arms above his head.

That much was true though, without Jill being nosy, Chris honestly didn't know if he and Wesker would have gotten together, let alone still living together after a few years. He could never thank her enough. 

Wesker stared at his body appreciatively, noticing how he still managed to keep his shape up after these few years. He seemed to be getting a bit more mass around his shoulders and biceps actually, although the rest of his body was just as it was the first night they spent together. They had better nights and mornings than that one though and although that was the first and it was special between them, there was always time for more. Wesker remembered the first time Chris declared his love for him, with that gaping, bleeding hole in his abdomen that healed moments later and knew they were going to be in this for the long run.

Chris didn't ever want to leave Wesker and he didn't want to leave Chris.

"It's getting late, how about me and you get some sleep? Tomorrow we can head out for breakfast and then look into getting the piano cleaned?" Chris smiled at this, stretching once more as he felt a sudden yawn take over him. Chris and Jill still had a lot of work to do trying to take down Umbrella once and for all, ideas swimming between them of creating a new organization altogether, so winding down for a few days didn't sound too bad, Christmas was two days away and the four of them were going to have a good time.

"Yeah you're right, just as long as you don't scare anybody with those cat eyes of yours." Grinning at the blonde's non-serious frown, Chris took his hand into his own and pulled him towards their bedroom.

Unlike Jake and Lily's bedrooms, which were located on the second floor along with a bathroom they shared, their bedroom was on the first floor and was directly across from Wesker's home office, the amount of space between themselves and the children giving them privacy. Although whatever relations they did have, it was always when the twins weren't home. Now though, Chris felt more tired than ever and just wanted to curl up in the blonde's arms and sleep for the rest of his life.

"I will try not to, Chris." Wesker spoke with obvious mirth, smirking because he actually did intentionally scare someone once.

They were attending a meeting about a year ago to see if Jake and Lily would be comfortable enrolling in a public school but when the head of the board, some ignorant woman, began making petty insults and basically insinuated that Jake was a 'thug' for his young age, the blonde confronted her with an evil smile and lowered his sunglasses for a moment to flash those cat-like eyes. Chris couldn't help but chuckle when the woman reeled back in fright and ran out of the room. Lesson learned, don't ever mess with the Wesker children.

Chris snorted in response before wrapping his arms around the blonde once they were in the bed, looking for the natural heat that radiated off of him. Wesker was always so warm, although he didn't look it due to his pale skin. Yawning again, the brunette adjusted his position so his back was against Wesker's hard chest, the same sleeping position that hadn't changed since their first night together. It was comfortable for both men, although Chris liked it more because it made him feel safe.

"See you tomorrow Wesker..." Chris trailed off tiredly with a yawn and within a few minutes, was sleeping soundly in those arms wrapped around him. Wesker didn't require as much sleep as a normal human did nowadays but it didn't stop him from doing it anyways, as he still couldn't bear to lay down without the brunette next to him.

"Goodnight Christopher." Burying his face into Chris's hair, the blonde tightened his embrace and found himself falling asleep too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back! i had this written out already but i wanted to get the epilogue for moonlight sonata out of the way :D this story will focus on depression in some chapters and other things that i've actually dealt with. if you couldn't tell already, jake is having anger problems and lily is becoming much like myself around her age, depressed and wanting to be alone. so fair warning, this will contain some harsh elements in the oncoming chapters.
> 
> i'll have the second chapter up as soon as possible but for now, please let me know what you think so far. happy reading and see you soon like always, becca.
> 
> come join my shitty wesker discord server if you want. https://discordapp.com/invite/bdCWccz


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas actually wasn't going as bad as Chris thought it would. That morning, Lily had crept into the bedroom around eight and jumped onto the bed, waking both himself and Wesker up in the process, actually smiling despite her recent behavior and told them it was Christmas morning and that they needed to get up. At least she had been smiling again but before they could even get up, the blonde had left the bedroom and stared at the gifts under the tall tree in amazement. Jake had woken up a little later than his sister, frowning like always as he stood next to green tree, it was decorated in white lights and silver and gold ornaments, a glowing angel resting at the very top.

They had set up the tree about three weeks ago, Jake and Lily both helping but because they were too short to reach the top, Chris had lifted them both up fairly easily so they could finish with the remaining ornaments and the angel. He had been frequenting the gym a lot lately and it didn't go unnoticed by Wesker, the subtle changes in his muscles were showing no doubt but he still looked fairly slim. Regardless, the blonde still thought he was beautiful and that was never going to change.

"I'm too tired for this, Wesker. Can't you go play father without me?" Chris whined tiredly, pulling his pillow over his face as he tried to curl back under the blankets. The blonde chuckled in amusement before snatching the pillows and blankets back, not caring that the brunette was only in his boxer briefs, that had ridiculous Christmas patterns on them. His taste in undergarments was different for sure but as opposed to Wesker's all black ones, he thought it was rather cute.

"That wouldn't be fair Christopher, after all, don't you want to be there when they open their gifts and when Jake finds out that you got the piano refurbished for him?" That got the brunette's attention who sighed tiredly before getting out of the bed. Wesker was right though, he couldn't sleep through them opening their presents, it was Christmas after all and it was a time for family to be together.

That reminded Chris that he needed to call Claire in a couple of hours to see if her plane had landed yet. She was coming over to spend the holiday with them and he couldn't wait to see her, it had been a few months. Claire had been busy since she still lived in the states and although they hardly saw each other anymore, she still understood his job and that they agreed to move across the states to start building up a new organization.

So Chris wanted to cherish today as much as he could.

"Alright you got me, I thought you would have tried to do something else to get me out of bed though." Chris responded in a softer voice, a small smirk on his full lips that the blonde didn't miss and in a split second, he was hovering over Chris and was kissing him lovingly.

Well that would have definitely worked because the brunette let out a low moan when teeth nipped his bottom lip and tugged, causing him to arch and wrap his arms around Wesker's neck tightly. Wesker's hands cradled his cheeks to deepen the kiss and after a few minutes, he pulled away so the younger man could take in a few breaths of air.

Chris smiled up at the blonde before leaning upwards to peck his lips. "I should start using you as an alarm clock because I'm feeling wide awake right now."

Wesker chuckled lowly, running his hands down the younger man's shoulders before stopping so he could grab both his hands in his, kissing his knuckles. "Then I suggest you get up so we can go entertain the children with our presence." Once Chris pulled on a pair of old grey sweat pants and green t-shirt, they left to join the twins in the living room.

Jake was sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his black sleep shirt with a few of presents laying unopened right next to his feet. Lily was instead seated cross-legged on the carpet, actually smiling as she continued unwrapping her gifts, having set the torn wrappers neatly to one side with a few more sealed ones on the other side.

She definitely got her neat side from Wesker, the man having to organize everything in the room and even the living room, making sure the photos of their mother were dust free. The colt. 375 Python Chris had gotten him for Christmas a few years ago sat in a locked glass case in his home office, which he cleaned almost everyday because he refused to let it collect dust. Jake was a bit more messy it seemed, shirts and socks laying on his floor, probably when Jake missed trying to toss them into the laundry bin. 

Chris still wore the lion head chain everyday and refused to take it off, not even caring when he took a shower with it on. The chain became apart of him and since it was from Wesker, the one he loved the most, he would never take it off.

Lily smiled when she noticed the two coming into the living room and got to her feet in a flash, attacking Chris with a hug like she had always done when she was younger. That took the brunette by surprise before he chuckled softly and hugged the blonde back, easier to do since she was tall enough to put her arms around his waist.

"I love the necklace Chris, thank you so much. You're the best." Chris felt his cheeks turn pink slightly and he could practically feel Wesker smirking from behind him. He patted her long blonde hair fondly before taking the necklace from her so he could put it on for her. Once he finished, Lily turned back around before hugging him once more. "I love you Chris, thanks for being here."

Chris smiled warmly, feeling his heart swell with emotion because Lily hardly ever said those types of things and it just made him feel loved.

"You're welcome, it looks great on you too. It matches your eyes." Her eyes were a cold light blue, so similar to the blonde man that it was almost startling for people who had never seen his eyes before. He still wore those sunglasses all the time and although the virus enhanced his vision, Wesker admitted one night after working on a case during the middle of a sunny day that the light still bothered him slightly so that was the second reason he kept them on. The first was to keep people and the twins from seeing the red.

Wesker walked around the mess of wrappers on the floor before taking a seat on the leather couch next to Jake, who was still looking down at his lap and was frowning. "What's the matter? You don't want to open your gifts?" The redhead boy sighed lightly before looking up at his father, seeing his own reflection in those dark sunglasses.

Jake didn't look angry, he looked a little sad and his blue eyes were shining with what looked like unshed tears.

"I do, I _just._.. I thought I was going to get something else...." Jake trailed off with a soft sigh before looking down at his lap again. Wesker looked around at the presents still lying unopened at his feet before it suddenly came to him, maybe Jake was expecting that new piano after all or at least something similar.

Wesker looked at Chris then, who was already watching the interaction with a small frown on his lips. Even though he couldn't see his eyes, the brunette knew why the older man was staring at him and got up so he could approach Jake.

"Hey Jake, I don't know if I should tell you this but... I think you've got an extra gift downstairs in the garage." That peaked the boy's interest and for the first time in what felt like months, Jake looked up to meet Chris's eyes with wide eyes.

At least he wasn't frowning anymore, the brunette didn't know if he could handle anymore of the animosity Jake held towards him for some reason. He just hoped he wasn't stepping on any toes with this gift...

"Really? What is it?" Jake got to his socked feet then and grabbed onto Chris's hand tightly before practically pulling him out of the living room. The brunette turned to look at Wesker for help but the blonde just smirked in return, not showing any interest in following the two since he knew they needed to bond. Lily was watching them with narrowed eyes as they left the apartment before she turned to stare at her father sitting on the couch, wondering what was going on.

"What was that all about?" Wesker chuckled at his daughter's curious question, crossing his arms across his black robe.

"Nothing bad dear heart, Christopher and Jacob just need to spend some time together. Why don't you see what else you got? I am sure there is something from me you haven't found yet."

Lily didn't really look convinced but shrugged a moment later so she could rummage through the rest of her gifts, deciding on checking out whatever was down in the garage after she finished with this.

-

Jake had let go of Chris's hand once they were downstairs and didn't wait for him, sprinting to the garage door and pulling it open. Chris tucked his hands into his sweat pants, nervously biting down on his bottom lip once he heard the boy gasp softly, already knowing that he had pulled the protective tarp from over the piano. The brunette entered the garage a second later, still feeling his heart race with the anxiety that Jake wasn't going to like the piano being cleaned, or that he wanted a new one, or that he was going to yell at him -

"You did this for _me_?" Jake spoke softly, finally turning around from the perfectly refurbished piano to face the brunette with big eyes.

Chris had gotten the entire thing cleaned up the previous day, which wasn't cheap but it was worth it, seeing as the mahogany brown piano now shined to damn near perfection and the keys that were fading yellow now looked as white as the snow outside. He even got it re-tuned and had the interior cleaned, making sure it would now sound better than before and hopefully, how it was when their mother played it. Chris still liked looking at the photo of her standing next to it.

"Yeah, I did. I've never heard you play it before but Lily told me you like to come down here sometimes and mess around with it, and that you're really good too. I wanted to get a new one altogether but since this one is your mom's, I felt getting it fixed up would be better. What do you think? Do you like it?"

Jake was at a loss for words, his blue eyes wide but there was no anger whatsoever on his freckled face. In fact... he looked like was about to start crying but before the brunette could ask him why, the boy suddenly smiled and ran over towards him. Jake threw his arms around Chris's waist tightly, catching him off guard with how strong he was, but Chris smiled a second later so he could hug the boy back tightly. This was the first time Jake had hugged him in a while and he was doing all he could not to burst into tears like a baby.

Jake pulled away and frowned again. "I'm sorry Chris... I haven't been that nice to you lately."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You've got a lot of on your plate and I know how that is." Chris explained carefully, leaning down on one knee so he could ruffle the boy's hair. It was a lot shorter than before but still easy to play with it, although Jake usually scowled when someone would do that.

"But I'm going to worry about it. You've been super nice to us for so long and I... I shouldn't have been treating you bad... It's just - it's because I felt like you were trying to replace my mom."

Chris blanched at the confession but breathed a sigh of relief afterwards, now knowing why there was so much tension between the two of them lately.

Jake had adored the brunette from the very first day they met at the police station, always smiling and telling him he wanted to be a police officer just like him, obvious hero worship that flattered Chris. That stopped almost a year ago and Chris was beginning to fall into a depression from it, his heart breaking at the thought of Jake turning on him and never loving him again. He cried himself to sleep a few times over it too but when Wesker would question why, he would chalk it up to missing Claire. 

"Listen bud, I'm not trying to replace your mom. I know how special she was and I know your father loved her very much. In fact, I love her too and even though I've never met her, all the stories about her make me realize how good of a person she was. I would never do anything like that, okay?" Chris said comfortingly, smiling softly as he brushed Jake's hair again, who seemed to relax more and offered him a nod.

"I know you aren't, I guess I got that feeling once I saw how happy you were making my dad. People think I was too young to remember but he would always stay up late sometimes and work without taking a break. But then you showed up and he got happy again, so I guess I was getting protective over him. I'm sorry Chris, I didn't mean to treat you badly." Jake's bottom lip trembled somewhat but before the boy could start crying, Chris wrapped him in a hug tightly, rubbing a soothing hand over his back.

"It's okay Jake, trust me. Do you want to give this a go or do you want to come back upstairs and spend some with the family?"

 _Our family_. It felt incredibly good being able to say that out loud without anyone thinking he was strange for it. Chris was not their father by any means but he had become an integral part of their life that transitioned into him becoming somewhat of a parental figure. He didn't tell them what to do or anything like that, in fear of putting his foot down when he shouldn't, but Jake and Lily were always able to talk to him when they needed, hang out with him if they wanted and that felt incredible.

Lily told Chris she loved him like her second dad on their seventh birthday and he remembered Jake grinning and Wesker taking a photo of his face, eyes wide and mouth open like a dead fish. Until Jake grabbed a cupcake and smashed it in his face.

Jake smiled, leaning in so he could hug the brunette again tightly. Things were slowly getting better and now that Chris didn't have the heavy worry of the boy hating him for the rest of his life hanging over his shoulders, it would be a lot easier to concentrate on other issues that needed attending. Such as work.

Jill would be phoning him after the holiday break, so he wanted to focus on that as much as he could after this.

"Alright, come on. I'm sure you dad is wondering where we are." Grinning, Chris stood back up to his feet and took Jake's small hand in his, feeling him squeeze it tightly in return. They both headed back inside, although the brunette wondered if Jake would ever let him play the piano while he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back guys! i hope you enjoy this chapter, i wanted chris and jake to make amends. please tell me what else you'd like to see and what else you think i should do! happy reading and see you soon! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_August 12, 2004_

_-_

Wesker pinched his brow in annoyance on the morning the twins would be attending in public school officially. It was going on seven in the morning and Chris was still snoring lightly in the bed so the blonde took it upon himself to wake the twins up. He found it a little ridiculous that Jake was currently protesting this, seeing as he begged the blonde for years to be allowed to attend public school with other kids, so he could make new friends. Wesker even called up Burton once he found out the man was living in the same area as well so they could go to the same school as his oldest daughter.

"Do I have to go? It's too early and I'm so tired." Jake complained in a muffled voice, still buried underneath his blankets with the pillow covering his face, the printed design of Darth Vader looking crinkled. Wesker pressed his thin lips together in a frown, this was not becoming a good morning for him.

Children were complicated - one minute they wanted to do this and the next, they changed their mind almost immediately.

"You are the one who wanted to go to school, Jake." The boy just snorted in response before finally tossing his blankets back, leaving them in a heap on his bed but since the rest of his bedroom was looking like it was becoming a thrift store, it didn't make that much of a difference.

Wesker never bothered them with trivial things such as chores because they had always been good children but Jake was beginning to grow an attitude, this one being far worse than how he used to fuss as a toddler. Maybe he should start enforcing those rules if they were unwilling to listen. Or take their cellphones away but that would leave them without contact and it was safer for him to be able to get a hold of them.

"I know but what if I don't make any friends? What if I get into a fight?" Jake was frowning as he got up from the bed, starting to sleep in pajama pants nowadays. He was getting taller and taller everyday and although he still had that fair ivory skin, his shoulders were getting slightly broad due to him starting martial arts classes. While he thought Jake was still too young for that, they just had their birthday a few days ago and were now twelve, the boy was clearly independent. There was nothing wrong with them learning how to defend themselves at an early age.

"Why would you get into a fight? I am aware this is different than having someone come over and teach you from home." Wesker said, crossing his arms over his black shirt as Jake just scoffed in response, his face resembling his own in every way.

That scowl that was etched onto his face, the gleam in those cold blue eyes and whenever he felt like being brash, he would have that same smirk on his face. Jake was growing to become a smart aleck and the change didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

Jake shook his head. "Because people don't like me,  _remember?_  Everyone thinks I'm some sort of demon spawn or something, I can see it in their eyes."

Wesker had never heard that before because if he did, he would have put a stop to it before it even got off the ground. He was very protective of his children and although some people would argue that it wasn't necessary, the blonde felt it was due to how cruel people could be in this day and age.

"Who are you referring too?" Wesker was genuinely curious now, because he would have heard about these people already, unless they were ones he didn't encounter yet. That worried him a little bit that someone could be disrespecting children and he wasn't even aware of it. Jake looked hesitant to answer but after huffing out slightly, he began looking for something to wear.

"Those jarheads you work with. I've noticed them staring, okay? I'm not stupid." He pulled on a long sleeved black shirt after searching through his drawers. "Why do you think I stopped coming down to the headquarters with you and Chris? I was constantly getting glared at and it was taking all of my restraint not to punch someone in the face."

Wesker smirked at that, his son was so much like him. "I apologize if you felt uncomfortable and if I had known, I would have put a stop to that. Most of the trainees there are a bit reckless however, so I can see where you are coming from. Maybe they were intimidated by you? You do have a tendency to glare." Jake looked affronted then, that same evil glare crossing his features thus proving the blonde's point.

"I wouldn't glare if people weren't judging me all of the time! How come they don't stare at Lily like they do me? How come they don't stare at the other kids like that? Why is it always  _me?_  You know what? Forget I ever said anything, I'm going to go to school just to get it over with." Jake turned away from his father so he could pick out some clean pants and socks while Wesker frowned lightly. So it really did bother him then.

"Jake, you do not have to keep all of this bottled up. You can always confide in me." Wesker wouldn't pressure his children into doing that though, but it couldn't hurt to let them know he was always available if they needed it.

Jake scoffed again, pulling on a pair of faded jeans and his shoes, the usual all black converse brand he had been favoring for the past two years. He didn't bother trying to fix his hair and began shoving a few books and notebooks into his book bag, frowning again.

"Like you care." He muttered under his breath before slinging his book bag over his shoulder and walked past the blonde. Wesker didn't stop him and although those words hurt him, forcing Jake to talk to him would not help the situation whatsoever. He heard the front door open and slam and sighed before leaving the bedroom, slipping his sunglasses back on since the morning sun peering through the windows was starting to bother him.

Lily was already in the living room as he approached her, wearing all black like usual and still wore skirts, she hadn't really changed since she was a little girl. And she was modest as well, the skirt a black plaid and almost touching her knees. Her hair was straight like always and hid most of her face, and Wesker wondered why she chose to hide her pretty face.

She wasn't smiling either but that was normal for her. "Are you looking forward to today?"

The blonde girl frowned sadly. "I am... but I don't want to take the bus. Do you... do you think you could drive me?" She was pleading with him carefully, voice small but firm and Wesker knew she really wasn't comfortable taking the bus like Jake had done. It was most likely the amount of children on the bus and he could understand that, he himself did not like to be surrounded by crowds of people either. Chris was still sleeping probably so he could do that for her, if it would make her feel comfortable.

"I can do that, do you have everything?" Wesker was already dressed and pulled on his black trench once she nodded, already having her things with her.

Barry had recommended this school to him a few years ago and he could not be more grateful - it was a nice building that was surrounded by numerous trees and had a lake-view behind it, a fountain in the middle of it. The teachers and children seemed to be nice folks in general, the area the school was located in having nothing but a good reputation. The only thing he was concerned about was Lily's anxiety problems and how they would figure into her finally going to school. 

When Wesker pulled up to the front of building to drop her off in a black Lincoln LS, he made notice of Lily's hands shaking lightly as she nervously tapped her knees. She looked like she was contemplating something before sighing shakily and turned to her dad. "I'm scared, Dad... I don't... I don't want to get made fun of..."

"You are not going to get mocked, Lily. And if you need too, you can always call me and Chris and we will come get you. I do not want you to be scared." Lily sighed again before pulling the hood down on her hoodie, ruffling up her blonde hair slightly. She was such a naturally pretty girl, he had no idea why she always tried to hide her face. Her mother was there in her features whenever she smiled brightly but hopefully she would grow out of it once she got older.

"No... no you don't need to do that. I guess I'll see you when I get home. Tell Chris I love him and that I'll see him later too." Lily leaned over to kiss Wesker's cheek quickly before she gathered her things and got out of the car.

Wesker kept the vehicle in park as he watched the blonde girl retreat into the building before pulling off once he was sure she had gotten inside safely. Barry's word on this school seemed trustworthy so he hoped there would be nothing but good news when the twins got home. He looked at his watch then, Chris was surely awake now and he thought of taking the younger man out to brunch because they weren't needed at headquarters yet.

-

Jill smiled as she watched Wesker and Chris walk into her office, a little late but that wasn't surprising with them anymore. The two honestly acted like high school lovebirds. Every time she saw Chris wearing a turtle neck and trying to look as innocent as possible, she knew the two had just got done necking or something. "I was wondering how long you guys were going to take! Did you forget we have an important meeting with O'Brian?"

Chris chuckled nervously, running a hand back through his hair. "Sorry Jill, we ended up catching a late breakfast since the twins started normal school today and Wesker had to drive Lily there."

That interested Jill, who walked from around her desk to hand them both a fresh cup of coffee. That was one of the perks of being a founder of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, they got their own spacious office and a coffee maker that filtered it just right. They only had the organization up and running since 2003 and yet they were already getting far with their work.

"Do you think they'll be able to handle it? Well I know Jake will be alright but Lily is the one I'm worried about, she never stops by anymore." Jill said with a small frown before filing through some important papers on her desk. She was always thinking about the two and barely got to see them anymore, missing when they used to visit all the time.

"Jake's fine, he just gets a little angry every now and then. I don't know about Lily though, she hardly leaves her bedroom and I was surprised that she went to school today." Chris shook his head as he sipped his coffee, thinking about the blonde girl a lot.

He hoped she was having a good day and that no one was messing with her. Barry's oldest daughter, Moira, was attending the same school so he hoped the two would get along. Moira was brash and outgoing, she would be the one to protect Lily when it came down to it. Jake could clearly handle himself since he began those martial arts classes.

Jill snickered lightly, "Does he have the Wesker frown? I can just picture him narrowing his eyes and looking like he's going to kick you in the knees again, Chris."

"If you are implying that Jacob takes after me, then you are correct. Although he has stopped kicking Chris in the knees since he's too tall to do that now." The woman couldn't contain her laughter, bellowing out because the blonde could be hilarious when he wasn't trying to be, although that left the brunette shaking his head with a small grin. "Chris doesn't have to worry about wearing knee pads anymore, huh?"

"Hey, I had every right to wear those that one time! Jake has some serious strength for his age, I would get bruises when he would kick me with bare feet!" The brunette tried to defend himself but Jill wouldn't stop laughing at his expense while Wesker chuckled lightly, before finishing his coffee and throwing the empty plastic cup into the trash.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door before it was opened, Chris smiling in surprise when Whitney Burke stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Whitney? What are you doing here?" Chris said as he hugged the woman gently but did so carefully because of her stomach. Whitney had gone on maternity leave almost three months ago so seeing her here was a delightful surprise, the redhead remained a good friend of theirs and when she started working for the BSAA following their foundation, Chris honestly considered her family. Just like Jill and Rebecca Chambers, she was like another one of his younger sisters.

"Just thought I'd stop by and see what you guys were up too. Also, it gets boring sitting at home and looking like a mini watermelon." Whitney laughed, running one hand over the bump that was her stomach, being two months pregnant but she was already showing so that meant the baby was growing healthily inside of her.

Jill beamed, her blue eyes sparkling. "You're always welcome here Redlocks! And I can't wait to be an Aunt Jill! Well besides Jake and Lily, I'm looking forward to seeing a little Whitney running around here!"

Whitney chuckled again, "So what's going on today? Any important meetings or upcoming missions I'm going to miss out on?"

"Nothing important, Whitney. It seems Director O'Brian has called us into a meeting though but seeing that you are here, why don't you attend?" Wesker offered the redhead, not seeing a problem with the suggestion. Clive O'Brian was an easygoing person all around and since Whitney was one of the few people who helped with the foundation of the BSAA, there wouldn't be an issue with her coming in. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she had to miss out on important details.

"I'll think about it but right now, I need to sit down. My feet are killing me and I drove up here." Whitney complained jokingly but smiled kindly when Wesker pulled out a chair for her to sit on, having dealt with this before when the twin's mother was pregnant. Nine months of taking care of her, rubbing her back, making sure to soak her feet and help her with anything she needed.

"Chris, you didn't tell me your boyfriend was such a gentlemen." Chris just shrugged in response but still felt his cheek burn a little. Everybody still didn't know how kind and warm Wesker could be in private but that was why they were together and he was the only who could ever see that side.

Jill snorted, finally finding the files she was looking for. "If you're such a gentleman, how come you never hold the doors open for Chris?" The blonde stared at the woman with a blank expression, wondering where she even got that from. But this was Jill Valentine they were talking about and she always had some sort of sarcastic remark to make in any situation, like she did after the mansion incident. He still snorted as he thought of her asking if he got into a fight with a giant cat.

"I'm sure Christopher is capable of opening and closing a door on his own Jill. But since we are on the topics of relationships, how is Mr. Oliveira doing?" Chris and Whitney snickered when Jill's cheeks turned a little pink this time as she had this tendency to look a love-sick puppy when someone brought up her boyfriend. And who could blame her for dating Carlos? He practically saved her life and it was obvious they were meant to be.

"Carlos is fine, actually. We're thinking of finding a bigger home to move into but from the looks of Whitney here, she's going to need something bigger than the BSAA housing." Jill responded with a smile, one that Whitney rolled her eyes at. Of course Jill would find a way to turn this one someone else, anything to avoid talking about her own love life but had no problem sticking her nose into everyone else's.

"I already told you I found a new loft that me and Richard are going to purchase as soon as he comes back from his deployment in Ireland. By the way, did you hear any more news about what's going on out there? Is it as bad as we thought?"

"No, actually. Turns out the virus scare wasn't the virus being leaked at all, just that a few criminals were trying to sell it through the black market. We just got word in from O'Brian that they took care of the situation, so they should be back in a couple of days." Chris explained while the redhead breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that Richard and the other agents were going to come back in one piece.

Whitney stood up carefully, "I think I'll head home though, but I'll take a rain check on the meeting. Call me later?" She questioned as she adjusted the brown knitted turtle neck she had wearing and Jill smiled in response. "Sure thing. Drive safe, okay? We can't wait to have you back here and working like the rest of us!"

After Whitney left the office, Wesker glanced at his watch. "We should get going, Director O'Brian is expecting us." Smiling softly, the blonde leaned down to press a light kiss to Chris's lips, which had Jill grinning widely. Oh how she wished she had a camera to take a photo of that...

"Alright now, try not to make out while we're in there. I swear I see a new hickie on Chris every time you guys are late!" Chris's eyes widened before he quickly placed his hand over his neck, not knowing that it was that visible. Wesker chuckled in amusement as the three left her office, the brunette scowling playfully because he honestly though the older man was serious when he said it wouldn't show up.

"Thanks Wesker, now I'm going to have to start wearing scarfs because  _you_  can't stop  _biting_  me!" Chris hissed lightly.

Wesker smirked, satisfied that the marks he left on the younger man's body still took a few days to fade away. "I cannot do that Christopher, I have to show people that you belong to me because I have seen the way some of the new recruits look at you. And if I have to keep leaving more marks on your body for them to get the message, then so be it."

Chris looked dumbfounded, eyes wide open and his mouth parted while Jill began cackling because of this, they really did act like two hormonal teenagers.

"You're... impossible! I can't believe you!" At least he wasn't that loud this time but his voice carried enough for a few of the people in the conference room to turn around and stare at the three people walking in.

Sometimes they forgot who was really in charge in here but that wasn't a problem when all Wesker had to do was glare at them with the red shining through his sunglasses to make it known who they were gawking at. There was resistance at first at the thought of a man infected with a virus running an organization against that type of thing but once they knew of his abilities, they realized he would be perfect in the field.

Wesker was more agile and powerful than before and because of that, he was able to complete more difficult missions than a normal human would have. Taking down Sergei Vladimir was a good example of that.

But there would be more to come in the future and each and every one of them were prepared to deal with it. The destruction of Raccoon City was the driving force behind the BSAA's push to stop bio-terrorism all around the world and with more reports coming in on the daily, they weren't going to stop until the global threats were eliminated.

Clive narrowed his eyes as the three took a seat down before his stand, a little irritated that they were late again. If he didn't have such high respect for the survivors of the mansion incident, he would treat them like the rest of the rookies. "Glad to see you guys finally showed up, you're setting a good example for all of the trainees."

Jill chuckled quietly while Chris slid down in his seat in embarrassment and Wesker showing no emotion at all towards the director. "Now that everyone is here, I'd like to start going over the facts Aiken's team pulled from Galway last night. There was no leakage of the t-Virus found but since they were packaging it in containers illegally, we have reason to believe they are planning on spreading it in the near future."

"I guess we're going to be facing some action soon, huh?" Chris whispered to Jill, the woman grinning in return at the thought of shooting off some guns. They hadn't gone on a decent mission since they put an end to Sergei last year, most of their cases now consisting of finding small illegal companies who distributed samples of the virus all around the world but there was no action.

Once the meeting was finished and everyone was filing out of the conference room, Wesker felt his cellphone beginning to vibrate in his back pocket. Pulling it out, he noticed it was the school calling him so he flipped it open. "Albert Wesker speaking."

"Hello Mr. Wesker, I'm sorry to be calling at your inconvenience but your children, Jacob and Lilith, were involved in an incident and you're needed down here at the school immediately." It was the principal and Wesker frowned, reaching out to grab Chris's shoulder to stop him from walking on with Jill down the hall.

"What kind of incident? Did my children get hurt?" Chris came back over towards the blonde and noticed that cold expression on his face again, one that he hardly saw anymore but now that it was back, something must have happened.

"Yes and no to an extent. I can explain it in full detail once you arrive." Wesker growled lowly before ending the call abruptly, feeling the vein throb in his temple at the thought of something happening to the twins.

Chris looked worried, his hazel blue eyes wide and full of concern. "What happened? You look like you're about to kill someone."

Wesker took him by the arm and sped-walked to the parking lot, "That was the school calling me, Jake and Lily have been involved in an incident but she refused to tell me what exactly happened. Come, we are needed over there right now." Chris frowned before telling Jill he would give her a call later so he and the blonde could rush to his car.

A million things ran through the brunette's mind as they headed towards the school, hoping it was just a small indifference and that nobody had gotten hurt. Jake could handle himself in any fight he was sure but Lily was so fragile and wouldn't harm a fly. This was the same feeling he got when Claire was bullied in school briefly but when he taught her how to fight, she ended up kicking the girl's ass who was picking on her in the first place. 

"Everything should be fine, Wesker. Maybe someone tried to start a fight with Jake and he finally threw that one punch he's been holding back?" Wesker's gloved hands gripped the steering wheel, frowning at the idea of the boy fighting but also the idea of someone physically attacking his son. And the idea of someone hurting Lily, who was already so emotionally fragile that the smallest insult would break her no doubt. 

"Let's hope you are right, Christopher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes the TEA! i've got so much free time on my hand at the moment and since i've got a lot of ideas for this story, i will be writing more and more :D if you have any ideas, please send them my way! happy reading and see you soon! xo


	4. Chapter 4

Wesker didn't waste any time speeding towards the school and once they were parked in the guest lot, he got out of the car and was walking stiffly towards the front entrance. Chris had never seen the man in such a hurry before but it was understandable, it was the twin's first of day of school and there was already something going wrong. The brunette still thought it was something that was minor, like Lily had a panic attack and ditched her class or Jake had got into a fight and probably clocked someone in the mouth.

Actually Chris hoped nothing bad happened at all because they were like his own kids and he was just as worried as Wesker was when it came to them. He was never going to have children of his own but that didn't matter to him really because in a sense, Jake and Lily were already his children and he loved them to death, so sure on that he would probably take a bullet for the both of them at the same time.

They both approached the front desk and Wesker's glare was so strong it caused the woman behind it to push her chair back a smidge.

"Can I help you sir?" Wesker didn't even take off his sunglasses but the red glow of his eyes was shining through the dark protective lenses.

"Yes you can. I got a call about my children getting into some sort of incident? And if anything has happened to them on behalf of your schooling program, I will see to it that you are shut down." Oh shit. Wesker was not playing around and once the younger man saw the fear shining in the woman's eyes, he stepped forward and began talking to her himself, hoping he could get some answers of the woman.

"Uh, what he means is we got a call about Jacob and Lilith Wesker? They got into a little incident or something and we just want to make sure they are both okay." Chris flashed her a nervous smile, tucking his hands into his jeans pockets and felt a little reprieve when the woman nodded before picking up the phone and pressing a number on it.

Wesker was standing rigidly, both gloved hands clenched into tight fists against his legs and Chris could feel the anger rolling off of his body in waves. This was not going good, he did not want to get thrown out because the blonde man couldn't control his temper.

The woman looked back towards them. "Mrs. Fischer will see you now, Mr. Wesker. Her office is just around the corner of that hallway and on the left side, you can't miss it."

Wesker didn't even dignify the woman with any sort of response, instead, he turned swiftly on his heel and went into the direction she pointed out. Chris threw the woman an apologetic half smile before following the blonde, hoping to get some answers on what happened.

A curvaceous woman with long blonde hair noticed the two of them coming towards her and she approached them, glasses shielding her hazel green eyes but she didn't look too pleased with the situation either. 

"Mister Wesker, I presume? I'm glad you could make it so quickly, there is a situation that we need to discuss." But the blonde man wasn't interested in any sort of ineffectual nonsense or conversations, all he wanted was to see his children and make sure they were safe and not physically hurt.

"I have no desire to do anything of that, you understand. I am merely here regarding my children and I wish to see them. _Now_."

Chris felt a little nervous standing there, Wesker sounding so much like he did during S.T.A.R.S and that scared him a little bit. Sure Wesker was Captain in the BSAA north American branch but that was different, it wasn't the police force. He wanted to make sure the twins were alright just the same but there was no need to cause a scene. The last thing he wanted was both Jake and Lily to get booted out of a good schooling program.

The woman, presumably Mrs. Fischer, didn't like the way she was spoken too but complied with the request regardless and directed the two men to follow her.

They were led into another room, this one much smaller and Chris already figured out that it was the room they used for things like detention and after school meetings. Once Wesker spotted both Jake and Lily seated next to each other on some folding chairs and when the twins noticed him at the same, they came over towards him to embrace him tightly.

Chris came up to them as well, kneeling down and opened his arms as Lily clung to him like a lifeline, her hair covering her face so it was hard to tell if she had been crying or not.

"What happened here, you guys?" The brunette asked with concern, his hazel blue eyes imploring softly as Lily pulled away and sniffled somewhat. Chris gently brushed some of her long blonde hair from her eyes, frowning sadly once he spotted her puffy red eyes before wiping a few of her tears away with his thumb.

"Jacob was involved in a scuffle involving another student in a higher grade and, well, he ended up breaking his nose after hitting him a few times with his bare hands. Lilith was there as well but she's the reason Jacob attacked the other student, who was bullying her." Mrs. Fischer explained leisurely, steepling her manicured fingers together, "Because this was clearly self defense, we are letting your son off with a warning, though the parents of the high school freshman are in talks of pressing charges."

Wesker was scowling again, his threatening facial expression having an effect on the other school staff in the room as they tried not to be too close to him.

Chris stood up then, " _Whoa_ wait a minute - did you say a high school freshman? What was a freshman doing at this school?"

"This school is much different than the ones in other states, it holds students from junior grade all the way up to senior grade. That doesn't change the situation at hand, however. Jacob may have been defending his sister but he still physically assaulted another student." Wesker could be a reasonable man but this wasn't one of those times and he turned to face the woman, Jake still standing next to him and grinning in satisfaction.

"You are letting him off with a warning but are you doing anything about the student who threatened my daughter? Did he hurt you, Lilith?" The blonde turned to look down at his daughter, who's bottom lip was trembling as she shook her head no before burying her face into Chris's chest, who kept his arms tightened around her protectively.

Jake stood up that time, having an ice pack pressed to his right knuckles. "He didn't hurt either of us Dad, although I think my fist did some damage to his nose." The boy was smirking, practically mirroring his father in every way, down to the evil gleam in those blue eyes and Chris was almost stunned at seeing the incredible resemblance.

He didn't look too worse for wear though, his knuckles looking bruised and swollen but other than that, there wasn't any other wounds on him.

Wesker was impressed that Jake came out of the fight unscathed but still wasn't thrilled about a much older student bullying either of his kids. That just wasn't going to fly.

"While I applaud you for sticking up for you sister, that doesn't change the fact that they are considering pressing charges, Jacob. We don't know if they are yet but please Mr. Wesker, be aware of what your son does in the near future. Another slip up like this and we might have to expel him." Chris was praying for the woman now, not knowing how she could look a man like Albert Wesker in the face and even talk to him that way.

Wesker glared at the principal and from Jake's smirk, Chris already knew that the red in his eyes were glowing from behind those sunglasses.

"An older student threatens my daughter, my son defends her, yet here you are implying that he would be expelled? I do not know what kind of program you have here but I did not know defense did not fall under your rules of conduct when it comes to your students." Mrs. Fischer just kept staring with a straight face and Chris had to give her props for not backing down.

"He will be dealt with accordingly, Mr. Wesker. We don't tolerate bullying here." The blonde man didn't look convinced before flicking his wrist so he could check the time on his watch.

"School is almost over with, I hope you do not mind if I take my children home with me. And please call me if they do decide to press charges. I assure you I have everything at my disposal to win any court case. Excuse us." Wesker spoke coldly, pressing a gloved hand to Jake's back and Chris standing up with Lily, wrapping his arm around her thin shoulders.

The woman didn't say anything in response and stepped aside so the family of four could leave the room, Jake still smirking smugly as Lily clung to Chris's hip like a security blanket, still shaken up over what happened.

-

Once they were outside of the school and were walking in the parking lot, Chris couldn't contain himself any longer and reached his hand out, happy when Jake returned his high five with his non-bruised hand, still holding that smug smirk on his face.

"Don't tell your dad this but you kicked a high schooler's butt? That makes you even more cool than you already are, Jake. And props for defending Lily, I would've done the same thing with my sister Claire."

Jake grinned again, before looking down at his bruised knuckles. He didn't expect to get into a fight at all today but the way that student was threatening Lily made him angry and he just released all of his fury into three swift punches to the nose. "I didn't want to hurt him at first but I don't like it when anyone picks on my sister. I guess I sort of got into this mode where I felt like I needed to do something about it. I've been training really hard to defend myself and her."

Lily smiled softly at this, despite her cheeks looking red from the tear marks that were tracking slightly and her eyes still looked bloodshot. "I was glad that Jake was there with me Chris, I'm not a fighter at all...." The blonde girl trailed off and Chris smiled sympathetically before running a hand over her back, anything to keep her calm. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Don't worry Lils, I'll teach you if you want. That way when someone tries to mess with you, you can use those right hooks that I learned from my teacher." The boy then made a demonstration of his shooting skills, swiftly air boxing and Chris almost got dizzy while watching his hands move so fast.

Wesker had turned to face the three and shook his head, grateful that the boy had been there with Lily or who knows what would have happened. "You can teach your sister how to fight once your hand heals but until then, you are going to relax and soak that in ice."

Chris chuckled at the sour expression on Jake's face before opening the back doors so the they could get into the backseat.

"But it doesn't even hurt, Dad! I'll be _fine_." Jake tried to argue but Wesker wasn't having it, shaking his head sternly as he put the keys into the ignition. "It does not matter if it hurts or not, the swelling will not go down if you aren't careful. You will soak it in ice, unless you do not want to play the piano any time soon?"

Jake scoffed, that childlike ignorance taking control once again before he smirked. "I think that jerk will need some ice for nose too, you know, since I broke it after hitting him three times in the face." That caused all of Chris's self restraint to diminish as he began laughing, despite the situation and despite feeling Wesker glaring at him through those sunglasses.

He couldn't help it! Jake's dry sense of humor was the best and it was clear who he got it from because there were a countless number of times when Wesker would say something so stale but the way he said in it would have him laughing and clutching his ribs from it. Even Jill was the victim of this a few times. 

"If you are done behaving like a child, Christopher - " Wesker began as they pulled out of the parking lot but the brunette snorted in response and crossed his arms.

"Oh come on Wesker, it was just one fight! I bet you got into a few of them in your younger years, I'm pretty sure even you aren't that perfect." Chris had no doubts that the spruce blonde was perfect, after everything they had been through together, after the man risked his life to save his own by infecting himself with a virus and still maintained his sanity to this very day. Wesker was probably the most perfect human Chris had ever encountered actually and he loved him to death.

Wesker snorted lightly, letting some of the tension leave his body. "I assure you I am far from perfect but you are wrong, I have never gotten in a fight during my youth. However, I was trained in combat at a young age."

"So you're telling me there was never a person you wanted to knock out? Someone who was so annoying that you were just tempted to kick their head off with one of those fancy karate kicks I've seen you do?" Chris chided him, smirking when he noticed the blonde shake his head with a light chuckle, thankful that he was finding amusement in the conversation and not looking like he was going to murder someone.

"Perhaps." He answered but when he didn't elaborate further, Chris scoffed and leaned a little closer so he could try and see his eyes through the sunglasses, although it was a useless effort since they were tinted to a pitch black. "Come on Wesker, tell me about the person you wanted to beat up! Don't make me start guessing because I think I have a pretty solid list of all the people you would have loved to smack around a little bit."

"Oh really? Indulge me Christopher." Wesker was smirking again, that same small tilt of the lips that made the brunette flush so easily back during their S.T.A.R.S days. It really hypnotized him as well, that the spruce blonde only had to smirk or smile and just stare at Chris with those warm blue eyes and he would melt instantly. God Wesker was so damn handsome.

Chris shook free of those thoughts, because there was always a time and place for him to reminiscent on those days and try not to cry while doing so. That was an amazing part of his life and it was all flushed away when Raccoon City was destroyed but the brunette was forever grateful that he still had the blonde and his children with him.

"Well excluding myself because I know you wanted to knock me silly a few times after our first few missions during the S.T.A.R.S days," He didn't miss the blonde chuckle again, "But the first person that comes to mind is Forest, I used to catch you glaring at him when he would constantly hit on Jill or Whitney. And then there's Chief Irons but I think everyone wanted to clock that fat bastard and even though he's dead, I'm sure someone is pissing on his grave."

Wesker smirked, hands gripping the steering wheel because the younger man was right so far in his assumptions.

While Forest was a good member of the team, there were a few instances where he would get out of line but Chief Irons was someone the blonde could not tolerate whatsoever, despite him being in charge of the police station. He was an out of control psychopath who was money hungry and was willing to put innocent people in harms way just to obtain said money. Irons was also incredibly crude and although he was the Chief, the blonde always left him speechless when he tried to be degrading.

"And I know I've never met the man but maybe William Birkin? I don't know a lot about him but from what Claire told me, the guy was deranged and even infected himself with one of the viruses! Then he did some awful things to Sherry so don't even try to tell me you weren't thinking of punching his lights out. You worked together, right?" Chris hoped he wasn't treading into dangerous territory but he really wanted to know, he and Wesker have been together for a few years now, they were usually open about this sort of thing.

"William was an intelligent man who had the promise of becoming great, it's shameful how he let his work consume him. He would not pay attention to his daughter Sherry, which is why you would see her spending time at the station, she was lonely. But you are correct, there were times when William would test my patience and though I haven't told anyone this, we did get into an argument once that turned into a physical fight."

Chris looked at him with wide eyes. "Wait, are you talking about that time at the Italian restaurant? You told me you got into an argument or something with a business partner of yours but you never really told me anything about it." The blonde smirked, always impressed by the younger man's intelligence to catch onto things quickly. So smart and so headstrong.

"I never explained it further because it's an uncomfortable part of my life that I try not to think about. But since you are insistent and because I find your questions cute, I have no issue telling you." Chris bristled at the taunting tone of voice, feeling the blood pooling in his cheeks at being called cute, something he always protested. What kind of grown men went around and called each other _cute?_ It was insulting.

Wesker looked towards him and smirked, "Come now Chris, I was only teasing, surely you know that by now?" He reached over to take the brunette's hand in his own, bringing his knuckles up to his lips so he could press a light kiss to them.

Chris smiled again, always feeling the butterflies swirl around in his stomach whenever Wesker did that, he was such a gentleman towards him and treated him with such kindness. He loved it and hoped it would never stop.

"Yeah yeah I know but what happened with Birkin? Did you kick his ass?" The blonde almost snorted in response, wondering if Chris still played those violent video games. They were almost home now, passing by numerous red and yellow trees, fall was approaching them quickly.

"We were supposed to meet an Umbrella executive that night but before they joined us, William began discussing physical body changes that the Tyrant virus would bring out on the human body and the effects it would have on small rodents, such as rats. As you know, I was against human experimentation but when I voiced my concerns, William got upset with me and for some reason that was childish, threw his drink into my face." The brunette noticed Wesker grit his teeth lightly, this memory still bothering him.

"I usually know how to control my emotions but in that moment, I was humiliated in a place full of strangers and when William got up and tried to strike me, I took him down without effort and when the staff stepped in, I quickly left before the police were called. I was not working with S.T.A.R.S at the time but I felt it was in my best interest to leave." Chris stayed quiet as they pulled up to their home, wondering what he should say.

"... Did you hurt him?" The brunette couldn't help but ask as they entered their home, hearing Wesker sigh lightly as he held open the door for them and lock it once they were inside. Lily didn't stick around and rushed up the stairs but Jake went into the kitchen, probably to get that ice for his knuckles.

"I did not intentionally hurt him but my actions came as a reflex when William tried to attack me. I have been trained in various martial arts and defense techniques since I was a teenager and William knew this, so I do not know why he would try and come at me the way he did when he surely knew the outcome."

Chris thought of all the times during their training exercises in S.T.A.R.S and during their missions, watching Wesker pull some sort of amazing block or defense take down, not even getting a scratch on him. Then there was that time during a hostage situation, the target had his gun pointed to the back of Whitney's head but Wesker quickly took him down like a ninja, using some sort of leg sweep and headlock take down combination.

"You were defending yourself but that's still pretty awesome. I used to think you were some sort of cool assassin when I first met you. Also you would kick my ass during any training session we had so I tried not to piss you off." Chris said with a grin, shrugging off his jacket before plopping down onto the couch.

Wesker smiled, taking off his own jacket and his glove before sitting next to the younger man closely.

"I took notice of your admiration Christopher but I am glad it turned into something more as you are simply _marvelous_." Oh there was the flattery again.

Chris couldn't help but blush slightly, heat stinging his cheeks and although he kept reminding himself that he should really be over this by now, Wesker still had that alluring factor that would continue to render him speechless and turn him into putty in his own palms. And his sexual prowess was another thing that drove him wild.

"I'm glad too, I don't know what I'd do without you, Albert." Chris smiled warmly before scooting closer so he could cup the blonde's face and bring him closer for a kiss.

It was in the middle of the day but that didn't stop Wesker from easily taking control of the kiss, hand gripping onto Chris's sides so he could push him back down onto the couch, pinning him down efficiently. The blonde's pink tongue was long and curled around his own with talent, making Chris whine lowly as his hands gripped his neck, trying to have him closer.

However when one of those hands ran up the front of his red t-shirt, Chris jerked back with a gasp and stopped the hand that was traveling upwards. Wesker pulled back with a smirk, leaning down to flick his tongue against those full lips before sitting back up. "Not here, not when the kids are still awake. I think I'd die of embarrassment if one of them walked in on us." Chris hissed, the heat fusing in his cheeks from the sensual kiss.

"I did not plan on escalating anything but you are more than welcome than to join me in bed later." Wesker spoke before his voice dropped towards the end of the sentence, leaning in again so he could claim those lips. The brunette didn't protest this time but didn't let himself be pushed back, instead he wrapped his arms around Wesker's neck and pulled him into an embrace, not breaking the kiss for a second. Jill was right about them when it came to this sort of thing, they sure did act like a couple of hormonal teenagers.

They were so caught up in what they were doing that Chris startled once he heard Jake bellow out in mock-disgust, "Really!? Do you guys have to make out in the living room!? The neighbors can see you from here!"

That was enough to make Chris push the blonde away before he almost fell from the couch from how quickly he was trying to compose himself.

Jake was grinning like the Cheshire cat, arms folding across shirt as he watched Chris try too hard to look normal while Wesker just smirked and sat back against the leather couch, smoothing his hair back into it's customary style with one hand. "You guys are something else, do you know that? You're lucky I never have any friends over." The boy was still grinning, laughing a bit now but at least he wasn't offended by the situation in the slightest.

"Did you get the ice for your hand?" Wesker questioned, changing the subject immediately and the brunette could not be more grateful for that, his cheeks feeling like they were on fire from being caught kissing on the couch.

Jake relented in the teasing before coming over to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch, holding the bag of frozen corn that he had been holding against his knuckles.

"I was too lazy to make one so I just used this bag of corn instead. I'm telling you it doesn't hurt anymore! Do I really have to keep this doing this?" Jake said with a snarky chuckle once Wesker motioned for him to get off the coffee table and sit on the couch instead. He did so, plopping down on the couch instead and placing his feet in his father's lap, making Chris chuckle lightly at the displeased look on the blonde's face.

"Yes you do, you cannot play the piano or go to your training classes with swollen knuckles, Jake. It shouldn't take too long to heal however, so stop complaining about it." The boy snickered in response, letting his father take his feet off of his lap and set them onto the floor.

"Alright alright, I'll take it easy, so stop nagging me about it. You're too busy making out with Chris to notice anything else anyways, right?" Jake chided with that ruthless smirk and Chris gaped soundlessly.

" _Jake!_ " The brunette started but didn't really have anything else to say, which made the ginger haired boy laugh even further. Chris didn't take any offense to this however, because he and Jake were getting along again and it was all harmless joking.

Wesker sighed, pushing his sunglasses up to his hairline so he could pinch the bridge of his nose in mild irritation. His children were unique that's for sure but they really liked tipping the boat with anything it seemed. With Jake, it was like he knew he was getting under his skin and with Lily, she liked to bat her eyelashes when she was in a genial mood to get what she wanted.

Those two would surely become a mystery when they got older.

"That's enough Jake, how about you go upstairs and get some rest?" Wesker spoke with slight authority in his voice but Jake just rolled his eyes in response and held up his good hand as a sign he understood.

"Fine fine, I'm _going_. Come get me if you plan on making dinner tonight, I haven't eaten anything all day." The blonde man nodded and slipped his sunglasses back down as the boy retreated up the stairs.

Chris stretched his arms above his head, feeling the blonde watching him. "Do you want me to go check on Lily?"

"That won't be necessary, she's sleeping most likely. I do not want to bother her after what happened today." The brunette sighed in response before sitting down next to the man on the couch, leaning closer so he could rest his head against his chest. Wesker didn't protest and wrapped his arm around Chris's shoulders, pulling him closer so he could press a kiss to his hair, still looking messy but much more neater these days.

"For now, I am comfortable sitting here with you." Chris smiled at the blonde's warm voice before leaning upwards to meet his thin lips in a kiss. Work was tomorrow but for now, they were both comfortable relaxing and doing nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoy this chapter. i tried to bring out jake's personality from RE6 as much as i could :/) and i had to throw in a makeout scene, just because ;) 
> 
> happy reading and see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A month passed with the children attending public school and aside from the incident of Jake getting into a fight with an older student, everything else was going smooth. Barry had heard of the scuffle but when he phoned Wesker the following day, he wasn't angry at all but was more concerned about the twins, asking if they were alright.

Moira was even worried about them and promised Wesker that she was going to stop by almost everyday to make sure they were okay with the second promise of looking out for Lily during school. Wesker smirked at that, the girl was brash no doubt and was tough for only being thirteen and her personality was a sharp contrast to Barry's soft-hearted one.

Lily had warmed up to the girl nicely and they always spent more time in her room than anything and although Wesker was curious, they were girls and were probably talking about thing that girls liked. Jake had even made a few friends, although he never brought them home for some reason and just insisted that he didn't want them in his room or disturbing any of the BSAA work from the home office.

After Wesker got done with some files that needed to be typed out, he felt his cellphone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out, the caller ID reading Burton.

Flipping it open, Wesker held it to his ear while shuffling some papers, "Good afternoon Barry."

"Hey Wesker, don't mind me calling, I just wanted to know if Moira came home from school with the twins. Kathy's worrying my head off because she didn't come home." Barry explained in his ever present gentle tone of voice.

"Moira is here, she and Lilith came home together and have been upstairs for quite some time. Would you like me to tell her?" Wesker responded, stepping out of his home office and locked the door behind him. Barry exhaled lightly on the other end, clearly relieved that his daughter was somewhere safe and was not out running the streets alone. Not that she couldn't handle herself but she was still young and needed to be with someone.

"That would be great, yeah. She can still hang out or whatever, just let her know that good ol' dad called. Tell her I'll pick her up when she's ready to leave." The blonde man walked out into the living room and began walking up the stairs. After the two said their goodbyes, Wesker put the phone back into his pocket before passing Jake's open door, ignoring how messy the room was so he could knock on Lily's.

"Come in, I know it's you Dad." Lily said in her soft voice, not looking up from where she and Moira were laying across her black bed sheets, seemingly doing nothing at all but gazing up at the ceiling fan that was spinning lightly.

Wesker opened the door but snorted lightly at how lazy the two girls were being. Lily liked doing this since they moved here, just holding up in her room for hours on end, not talking to him and not even coming down for dinner, only exiting when she left for school or to use the bathroom.

Moira rolled over onto her stomach and smirked. "Do you ever take off those sunglasses? I'm sure you've got a pretty wicked tan from those things." Wesker rolled his eyes at the girl's sense of humor as Lily couldn't help but laugh softly. She elbowed the brunette in the side softly, causing her to gasp and look back at her.

"You already know why he wears them, Moira. His eyes have been really sensitive for years." Lily defended him softly but left out the important part about the prototype virus changing his eyes into a cat-like fiery red.

Not many people outside of the BSAA knew about it, Barry telling the man that he would explain it to Moira once she got a little bit older and matured out, since she still acted like a brat sometimes.

"Moira, I got a call from your father and he wanted me to let you know that he will be picking you up shortly." Wesker said before crossing his arms when the girl simply rolled her eyes, not pleased with that at all.

She scooted up until she was sitting at the end of the bed, tugging down the sleeves of her baggy grey sweater. "Do you think you could drive me then, Mr. Wesker? I kinda don't want to be around Barry right now." Lily frowned but didn't say anything and looked at her dad with pleading light blue eyes.

Wesker always gave into the stare and this was one of those times.

"Alright, please make sure you are ready when I come back up. Are you coming as well?" Lily shrugged in response and nodded, getting to her feet so she could pull on her black boots.

The blonde was dressing more and more like Wesker everyday, owning nothing but black but the only thing that stayed the same was her blonde hair. It was still long too, contrasting sharply against Moira's short unruly hair-style. They dressed different too, Moira wore studded jeans and shirts with skulls on them, Lily wore skirts with long socks and blouses.

"Sure, I don't have any homework." Moira groaned then, also standing up to work the kinks out her legs. "Lucky for you, I'm always getting slammed with stacks of work!"

Lily laughed again and Wesker couldn't help but smile faintly at that, the girl was always looking so emotionless so seeing her actually enjoying something made him happy. Moira was becoming a good influence after all, he just hoped Lily didn't inherit some of her brash attitude in the near future.

One sarcastic twin was enough and that spot was already taken by Jake.

Speaking of the ginger haired twin, he stepped into view from hearing the voices and pushed past Wesker so he could walk into the room.

"Where are you guys going?" Jake asked with his arms crossed over the black t-shirt he was wearing. "I'm taking Moira home and your sister is going to come along. Do you want too as well?" The blonde man asked, finally stepping out of the room into the hallway.

Jake look offended at the mere idea of sitting in the backseat with his sister and one of the loudest girls ever. "No way! Do I look like I like hanging around with a bunch of girls? Besides with you guys gone I can practice without anybody bothering me."

Moira scoffed in response and leveled the redhead with the same snarky grin. The two were so much alike that Wesker often wondered if that was the reason they didn't get along most of the time.

"Speak for yourself Jake, does it look like I want to be around _you_?" Moira said with defiance before walking out of the bedroom to start going down the stairs, leaving Jake snickering to himself because he got under her skin for the fifth time that day. Lily rolled her eyes before following the brunette girl. Wesker still didn't understand children these days and grabbed his trench coat and keys on the way down the stairs.

"I will be back shortly Jake, try not to put pressure on your hand." The boy scoffed as he followed his father.

"I told you it doesn't hurt! And the swelling has gone down already, I'm not going to break a finger playing a few notes. Do you think I'm a girl or something?" Jake said in annoyed tone of voice, going into the kitchen to pull out a red apple from the refrigerator.

Wesker sighed in mild irritation left without saying anything in response, finding Lily and Moire both standing next to his black Lincoln LS. They both slid into the backseat once he opened the doors before he pulled out of the driveway.

Lily looked at the empty passenger's seat, confused. "Where's Chris? I thought he was home this morning?"

"Christopher had some work to do and left this afternoon before you got home from school. However, he should be home soon." Wesker explained as he made a left turn down a tree covered street, getting closer to the Burton home since they actually didn't live too far and it only took him about fifteen minutes.

Barry was a reasonable man and he was glad that the two of them became acquaintances over the years, not friends, but close enough for their children to get along and hang out. He had taken a liken to Moira and Polly from the times Barry would bring them to the station in Raccoon City so it was a good thing Moira had integrated herself into Lily's life.

Wesker pulled up into Moira's long driveway and looked up at the large townhouse the family lived in, beautifully built and big enough to accommodate them. The blonde had spoken to Chris about moving into something much larger once Jake and Lily were in high school but that was still a few years off so they had plenty of time to think about it.

Moira sighed before unbuckling her seat belt, throwing her black bag over her shoulder that was littered in skull pins and stitched on patches of The Misfits. "I'll see you later Lils, I gotta go deal with Barry. _Ugh_." The girl voiced her obvious irritation before leaning over to hug the blonde, who smiled and squeezed before letting her go.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Moira grinned before approaching the driver's window and flashed Wesker a wide smirk with a mock-salute.

"Thanks for the ride home Captain Wesker, tell Chris I said hey since I didn't see him today. Later dudes!" The girl called out as she trotted over towards the front doors and Wesker rolled his eyes in response to her calling him that.

Never mind about children as girls these days were a handful no doubt. He had a strong feeling that Lily wasn't going to end up like Moira though, her quietness and shy habits were definitely going to roll over into her adulthood. He didn't know if that was a bad or good thing though. 

Lily didn't waste time hopping into the front seat and buckled herself in, always doing this when no one was in the backseat with her.

Wesker smiled as she did, reaching out and gently brushing some of her hair out of her face so he could see her light blue eyes. The girl smiled back in similar fashion as he pulled out of the driveway before heading back towards their home.

-

The following months spent at work was hectic, numerous reports coming in following a panic happening overseas on a chartered cruise ship known as the Queen Zenobia. There was disastrous evidence proving that there was a virus leak aboard the ship and that a few operatives that were sent to investigate the cruise ship had gone missing, which prompted Director O'Brian into looking into sending Jill and agent, Parker Luciani into investigating it next.

There was a new recruit working alongside the team, an attractive woman by the name of Jessica Sherawat but the way she conducted herself and with the subtle but not work appropriate attire that left a sour taste in Wesker's mouth.

Jessica was overly cocky in this line of work and half of the time she would be brought into a meeting, he would catch her applying more lipstick and barely listening to anything O'Brian had to say, although the man seemed to have patience with her, possibly due to her physical attractiveness and while it was true that she was a beauty, this failed to work on Wesker and he had a feeling she knew it too. Jill didn't like the woman either, always glaring daggers at the back of her head and Whitney felt the same, having taken temporary desk duty due to her pregnancy so she had picked up on it too. 

In fact, no one seemed to trust Jessica, which raised the question on what the woman was actually doing here. Whitney had a few choice words to say about her after they all sat down for some fresh drinks, causing Jill to almost choke on her coffee at the crude insults.

"What? I don't trust her, there's something off about that broad but I'm going to figure it out." Said Whitney with clear distaste and Chris chuckled at that, finishing his coffee before throwing the plastic cup into the trash.

Wesker crossed his arms over the snug black shirt he was wearing, the fabric made of smooth material that had a zipper starting at the neck and stopping mid-abdomen. His style had changed over the few years when it came to work when he started doing more missions overseas but at home, he still wore those flattering buttons ups and dress pants. Chris thought the man was attractive either way but he couldn't stop staring at the tight black pants he was currently wearing, hugging every toned muscle in his legs and ass.

"I do not trust her either but I'm afraid we cannot do anything to disapprove of her." Jill scoffed loudly at the blonde's statement before sitting down on a folding chair in the large break room. Although this one was ten times larger than the one at the old police station, a few people only occupied it from time to time.

Wesker looked down at the woman, who's brown hair had grown out and was pulled into a ponytail, "Is there a problem, Jill?"

"Not with you no, but I don't trust that woman regardless of what O'Brian or anyone thinks about her. She's rude, she's stuck up and _god_ , I've been wanting to punch her in the mouth from the first day she began working here." Jill explained, sitting back into the chair and folding her arms over her chest with a frown on her lips. "Also I don't like how she looks at you Chris, she undresses you with her eyes every time."

Chris chuckled nervously, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks slightly.

"I think you're imagining things Jill, I'm sure Jessica doesn't stare at me that way!" The woman snorted loudly, clearly annoyed with the brunette's attempts to deny that Jessica had been checking him out every chance she got since she had gotten there. Chris could be a little dense some times but there was no way he didn't pick up on this.

"Yeah okay Chris, if she isn't checking you out, then Whitney isn't pregnant either, she just had a little too much too eat." Jill shook her head with a snarky chuckle.

"I've seen her too Chris, it's usually when you're bent over your desk or when you're trying to grab something from a really high shelf." Whitney exaggerated, raising one of her hands above her head to get her fictitious point across but all this talk of Jessica trying to get after the brunette was instead making Wesker tense slightly, his gloved hands clenching together tightly.

The thought of that woman trying to sink her claws into his lover was nerve grating, Chris was his and as long as he was still alive, no one else could have him. But at the same time, he could not blame anyone for staring, Chris was working out so much more than before and the payoff was obvious, the muscle coming through and filling out his form wonderfully. Most of his older shirts didn't even fit him anymore, stretching across his chest and shoulders tightly and although the blonde liked how it looked, Chris said it was uncomfortable and went out to buy more fitting clothes. Even his pants were too tight, although his rear end did look rather good in those dark jeans Claire had gotten him years ago.

Chris noticed this and sighed heavily, throwing his arms up in the air. "Do you see what you two are doing? You're making Wesker jealous and because of you, he's probably going to kill someone!" That sent Jill into a bout of cackles, not caring that Wesker was probably going to hunt Jessica down and, hopefully, rearrange her face a few times.

"I assure you, I have no ill intentions."

"You're such a liar, I can see it in your face! You're jealous, Wesker."

"I do not get jealous but you are cute for thinking so."

That made Chris let out a small noise of annoyance before he stalked out of the room, leaving Jill and Whitney laughing at how easily annoyed he could be. Wesker stood there with a smug smirk on his face, crossing his arms over his chest because how of childlike the younger man could be sometimes but he still loved him regardless.

Before the door closed all the way, the three heard Chris bellow out from down the hallway to get the final word on the blonde:

"And I'm not _cute_ damnit! Cute is for little animals and babies!"

-

Taking care of the incident involving the two cruise liner ships, Queen Zenobia and Queen Seramis, turned out to be a much more difficult and confusing task than they originally thought. They were given the wrong coordinates involving one of the ships, leading Jill and Parker on a wild goose chase as they tried to find Chris and Jessica, who had apparently gone missing a few weeks ago, and were sent out into the middle of a thunder storm in the Mediterranean Sea and walked straight into a bizarre infestation, the humans having been turned into horrible looking creatures by a new stain that was known as the t-Abyss virus.

It turned out towards the end that Chris and Jessica had been investigating for any suspected remnants of Veltro somewhere in Finland and that Jill and Parker were led to the Queen Zenobia in order for some sort of trap to be set. Wesker was not pleased about these turns of events, lashing out at Director O'Brian for even letting this situation get out of hand this way.

The research in Finland did help them however, as they ended up finding out that the FBC Commissioner Morgan Lansdale, was the calculating mastermind behind the incident the previous year, with the sudden reappearance of Veltro being O'Brian's own conspiracy to trick Lansdale into revealing evidence implicating himself.

This did not sit well with most of the BSAA operatives but when more FBC agents charged in to try and place O'Brian under arrest, Jill and Chris managed to broadcast incriminating video footage from Veltro leader Jack Norman's PDA, ousting Lansdale as the true force behind the conspiracy. His own troops placed him under arrest and O'Brian was let go.

Wesker had already done some digging of his own and in turn, found out that Jessica was actually a double agent working for another branded name pharmaceutical company under the name TRICELL and stopped her aboard the Queen Seramis before she could make her escape.

When she did though, Jill had managed to restrain the woman with no trouble at all and had her pinned to the ground tightly before she was taken into custody. Jessica vehemently protested to this, not before glaring sharply at Wesker and blowing a farewell kiss to Chris, simply to mock him which prompted Jill to throw a right hook at the woman, the single shot knocking her unconscious.

"That hurt like a bitch!" Jill complained, shaking the pain away from her hand and Wesker smirked with amusement, chuckling lightly.

"You did hit her pretty hard Jill, although I think Jessica's head was made out of bricks anyway. I'm so glad _someone_ finally caught up to her ass." Chris said slyly, casting a small glance in Wesker's direction and grinned.

Wesker smirked in response before stepping forward to push the younger man against the walls of the rescue helicopter, not even caring that Jill was sitting right next to them and grinning, before kissing the younger man passionately. Even though Jill was watching them and had pulled out her small camera to take a photo, Chris gave into the sensual onslaught and threw his arms around Wesker's neck.

When Jill kept snickering, Chris managed to push the blonde away by his shoulders but only succeeded in breaking the kiss.

"I know you've always been a pervert but now I know you really are into that PDA stuff! And you tried to convince that you weren't." He panted slightly while Wesker shrugged in response before stepping back so he could give the younger man room to catch his breath.

Jill tucked her camera away before sighing tiredly, reaching back to pull her hair out from the messy ponytail. "I can't wait to go home and take a long bubble bath, my feet are killing me and I smell like those disgusting rooms. Ugh, work sucks." Chris stretched his arms high above his head, having taken off his headset and vest and Wesker stared appreciatively at how the shirt stretched over his body, the now once athletic frame looking powerful.

"When we get home, I just want to sleep in my own bed for once. Make sure you tell Carlos to come over for dinner one of these nights, I haven't seen him in months." The brunette said with a light yawn, taking a seat down on the floor to give his legs a break. They were still covered in mucky water from the ocean and smelled horrible from being in that ruined ship for a few days, although Wesker still looked perfect and not a blonde hair was out of place.

Jill smiled, looking like a giddy school girl at the mention of her boyfriend.

"Of course I will! We can have a big family get together but just us and maybe Whitney and Richard. God I missed being able to hang out with you guys like that, it makes me think of S.T.A.R.S and how we used to slack off in the break room."

Wesker hummed in response, not minding the idea at all. "That sounds like an excellent idea Jill, but perhaps you can cook the food this time around instead of making up an excuse not to. I grow tired of serving a bunch of adults who act like children." Chris couldn't help himself and began laughing, Jill's expression of shock causing him to almost fall to the floor.

Jill scowled playfully then before rolling her eyes with a soft grin.

"Alright Wesker, I'll make the food but don't complain if the macaroni is burned again." The blonde smirked, knowing she was referring to the time she brought food she made to the house once when Jake and Lily were around eight years old but the top layer of the macaroni was burned. The woman didn't hear the end of it from Jake though, who was offended that his favourite dish was ruined.

"Don't make her cook Albert, if anything we can just order food. I've been having a taste for Japanese anyways, maybe some white rice and sweet and sour chicken."

Chris was practically drooling now, thinking of the delicious food after spending a few days lurking around in a run-down cruise ship when he could be eating amazing food. He had learned to cook after living with Wesker for a few years but the blonde's culinary skills were far more impressive than his and that was what he was looking for.

Jill rolled her eyes, "Pick up your chin before you start drooling everywhere, you dog, you'll get your precious food once we get home." Chris chuckled lightly before shrugging in response but the rumbling of his stomach couldn't be helped.

"As long as you're not cooking, I'll be glad to get something to eat soon!" Jill groaned before shaking her head when the brunette began laughing, now hoping that this ride didn't take too long so she didn't have to listen to Chris complain like a child any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy this one. i had to put moira in there, she's one of my favourite characters ever and i feel like she and lily would get along, despite being polar opposites. maybe she and jake secretly like each other but let's wait until their teenagers to find out ;/) 
> 
> anyways hope you all enjoy and let me know if you would like to see more of moira! happy reading and see you in the next chapter, xoxo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content. Please do not read ahead if you don't like that.

Although there was no global threat at the moment, no more casualties because of bio-terrorism and Claire was safe and sound at her home, Chris began having nightmares about everything that happened so far. For the past couple of days, he kept suffering from horrible images of Joseph's dead body lying in the middle of the dense forest, looking like nothing but a pile of blood and body parts. Those ravenous dogs were hovering over him, still eating and pulling at him even though he was dead.

Then he kept thinking about Whitney getting injured, accept this time it was fatal and she bled to death in his arms from that horrible laceration on her chest. He whimpered as he clutched the pillow beneath him, feeling the warm blood running all over his hands.

Next came horrible images of the other fallen S.T.A.R.S, the nightmare spreading blood and the dead bodies all through his unconscious mind and even though he kept trying to push them away and drift into a normal dream or at least a happy one, it all came back to him at once and unbeknownst to him, he began sobbing quietly in his sleep.

Even though he knew that Jill, Barry, Richard, Rebecca and Whitney had survived, they were dead in this nightmare and he walked by their lifeless bodies, face pale and his eyes looking wide and startled as they didn't respond to his calls. There was blood all over the walls of the mansion, flashing in his mind and terrorizing him to no end.

Chris knew Wesker was alive, he knew he was still the same man but the poisonous effect of this nightmare portrayed the man as a traitor, working for Umbrella throughout everything and lying to him despite how much they bonded and began seeing each other. Wesker was the one who murdered his friends, blood dripping from his gloved hands and a cynical, almost inhuman grin on his face. Those eyes, which were once a beautiful light blue, were burning a fiery red and looked like a glowing panther's.

Chris called out to him, pleading with tears running down his cheeks as he asked " _why?_ "over and over again.

Wesker just laughed maniacally in his face, as if he and Chris weren't anything at all besides a mere thirst of pleasure to the blonde, before he pulled out his infamous Samurai Edge and stuck it against the brunette's temple, who was still crying and forced onto his knees to plead pathetically for his life. _"I never loved you, Christopher. You were just a pawn in my game to kill off S.T.A.R.S and become even greater than I already am."_

That was the last thing Chris remembered before the trigger was pulled, the bullet plunging through his skull.

Chris sat up quickly then, finally snapping out of the nightmare and gasping for breath. He could feel the sweat beading on his hairline and his back, feeling the stickiness there as he tried to catch his shuddering breaths.

Hazel blue eyes glanced around the large dark bedroom, seeing nothing but the normal dark furniture, the sliding patio door to the right of the bed, the mirrored closet doors that looked eerily similar to the one's in Wesker's old apartment and the various photo frames of Jake and Lily that varied from age and lastly, their beautiful mother standing by the piano, her bright smile and ocean blue eyes glittering even in the darkness.

He didn't realize he was shaking until he ran both trembling hands through his messy hair, his heart beating so frenetically that he could feel it in his ears. Chris relaxed once he realized it was just a horrible nightmare and it wasn't real.

Even though he knew it wasn't real, he still whimpered from how terrifying it had been and buried his face into hands to sob, more tears running down his flushed cheeks silently.

The brunette's attempts at keeping quiet didn't go unnoticed because he startled when warm, steely arms wrapped around his abdomen and he was pulled back into a familiar, solid chest. Wesker didn't say anything though, he just tightened his arms around the younger man, who turned around in the embrace as much as he could so he bury his face into his chest and hug his naked waist.

"Are you alright?" Wesker's voice was low but it was so damn warm and comforting, from the first time they made love to when they both confessed their love for each other. Chris sobbed at hearing that, knowing that nightmare was just that: a nightmare and that Wesker would never betray him in such a way. Chris was trembling lightly and that made the man frown, using one of his hands to brush through his unruly hair gently.

When he didn't say anything and just kept sobbing, Wesker trailed his knuckles across his cheeks to wipe away some of his tears. "Christopher?"

Sighing and pulling away a bit so he could wipe furiously at his cheeks, Chris sniffled lightly before looking up into those warm blue eyes. "I'm okay, I just had the worst nightmare ever... it - it scared the hell out of me."

Wesker frowned lightly before wiping away more of the non-stop tears, feeling how warm Chris's skin was. He was still shaking somewhat, no doubt still feeling the affects of whatever had affected him.

"Whatever it was, it was just a dream." The blonde reassured, embracing Chris tighter to help him relax but that didn't seem to work.

Chris was still crying, tears wetting his bare chest but at least the hoarse sobbing had stopped.

He was almost too scared to let go of the blonde man, fear pouring into his heart that if he were to let go, the man he loved would vanish instantly and he would be all alone again. Chris hated being alone, it had been that way since his parents died, when he joined the Air Force and even when he began his job at S.TA.R.S, never having a boyfriend or girlfriend. Hell, he had never even been on a date before so he was ridiculously lucky to have Wesker in his life.

That was why he knew the nightmare wasn't real and could never be real. He loved Wesker with all of his heart and would never leave him and Chris sincerely hoped that the blonde man felt the same way towards him.

"I am here with you and I am never going to leave you, so you needn't worry about that. I will always be by your side in your time of need, Christopher." Wesker promised him, hands running upwards to rest on the younger man's cheeks. He wiped away any remaining tears with his thumbs but leaned in to kiss the remainder of them away, trying to soothe Chris as much as he could with his gentle kisses.

That seemed to do the trick, Chris finally going slack in his arms as he let out a shuddering sigh of relief.

"Thanks Albert, I just... never mind. Can we just go back to sleep?" Chris pleaded quietly, moving around so he was resting his face against Wesker's chest, looking for some sort of comfort so he could get to sleep easily. The blonde sighed lightly before adjusting his position so they were both laying down, draping his arm over Chris's shoulders to pull him closer and brought the thick black blankets up to cover them both.

Within seconds and the comfort of Wesker's warm body, Chris fell back asleep and stayed still for the rest of the night.

The blonde watched him for a little while longer, something he had always done since Chris had sleep walked into his room and curled up against him in the bed, just to make sure he wouldn't start crying again. This was the first time Chris had woken him up with a nightmare and although he managed to calm him down, he had concerns now if this would happen again in the future.

Maybe it wouldn't but he was still concerned so he made a mental note to talk to Chris about this another day before closing his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. They had more work to do with the BSAA being more busy than ever.

-

_February 8, 2005_

The chilly and romantic month of February came quicker than ever, replacing the former holiday season of mistletoe and Christmas trees with red candy hearts and chocolate boxes but this month only served a beautiful memory for Chris.

It sparked the seven year anniversary of his relationship with Wesker and honestly the brunette did a double take at the calendar, not believing that they had managed stay together for so long, moving in together and practically inseparable. It seemed like just yesterday that Chris was in his former Captain's office, where Wesker hugged him tightly as he agreed to spent Valentine's Day with the younger man.

Chris would never forget that night either, it was probably the best out of all of their sexual relations and although Wesker kept surprising himself by doing something new or just being better than before, that night was always going to hold a special place in his heart.

That made him think of the nightmares he had and although they visited him for a week afterwards, they were beginning to die down but he was still depressed. The brunette didn't like feeling sad, he knew it was against his personality but he couldn't help it. Crying didn't help anymore and even as the tears still came, he didn't make a sound and just let them come.

Letting his emotions run through him was actually somewhat of a relief because he felt like shit keeping them all bottled up as opposed to just accepting them.

Wesker knew he did this often but didn't bother him with it, he instead let him cry everything out and ran his fingers through his hair or rubbed his lower back soothingly, something the brunette had loved since he started it all those years ago. Having Wesker by his side helped him get under control more and though he was embarrassed and felt like a small child when he would cry, the man didn't care and was just there for him.

Like he said he would be.

Chris remembered how he promised Wesker that he wasn't going anywhere either and that still stood to this day, as evidence of the two still being together after that horrible night in the mansion and after taking on Sergei Vladimir, the cruise ship incident and there would be more to come, he had no doubt when it came to that. If things kept going the way they were going now, Chris was almost positive he and Wesker were in this for the long run and were always going to be side by side.

That's why he was honestly looking forward to spending Valentine's Day with Wesker, maybe go out for a nice dinner and rent a hotel room for that evening, only because they had no intentions of doing anything when Jake and Lily were still home and since they both never left, Lily always curled up in her bed and Jake practicing the piano almost everyday, their privacy was limited.

Although they were twelve, maybe Chris could give Claire a call and see if she would watch them for the night or maybe Whitney, since she was only on desk duty but he didn't want to hassle her because she was about to give birth any day now. 

Claire would have to be the one then. Chris was sure she wouldn't mind, she loved the twins like they were her own anyways so he was going to call her that morning to see if she could fly up and spend a few days out here. He hadn't seen his baby sister in such a long time so maybe they could spend some time together on the side.

Walking out of the bedroom that morning, Chris yawned heavily and wiped his eyes before grabbing his cellphone from where it had been plugged in on the marble kitchen counter. He flipped it open and searched through the contacts before finding Claire's number and pressed the dial button.

After a few minutes of hearing it ring, Claire finally answered with a bright and chipper, "Hey Chris! How's it going?"

Chuckling tiredly, the brunette flopped down onto the couch, "Nothing much, just woke up. I'm calling because I need a favor from you and don't worry, it's nothing drastic." He explained and could practically feel her grinning on the other end. Since she lived in another state and was busy working with TerraSave, he hardly saw her and barely got to talk to her on the phone because of their different and varied work schedules.

"Sure thing! What do you need from the greatest sister in the world?" He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well, me and Albert are probably going to spend Valentine's Day away from the house for... privacy, I'm sure you can understand, and since Jake and Lily aren't old enough to stay home alone, would it be too much trouble for you to fly up here on the twelfth or the thirteenth to hang out for a few days? I know I'm asking a lot but we could hang out too and I know you want to see the twins."

Claire smiled on the other end, "I have no problem with that! You're lucky because I took a few weeks off just to relax around the apartment but since you so kindly asked, I can probably book a flight even before then. Also I haven't seen your new place yet but I hope it's big and I get to sleep in a nice bed this time around." She snickered while Chris chuckled at her playful personality. He loved Claire, she was one of the few people who could make him happy.

"Alright, just let me know when you're coming and I'll let Albert know. You're welcome to stay as long as you need before your return to work," Chris paused as he looked up at the ceiling, ".... Thanks Claire, this means the world to me."

Claire smiled warmly. She was always going to be there for her brother, no matter what and would never judge him.

"No problem Chris, I have to go now but I'll see you soon. I promise to call you when I'm headed out that way and don't worry about picking me up, I make enough money to afford a cabbie. See you soon, I love you." Chris felt the pink in his cheeks then.

"I love you too Claire." The brunette sighed sadly after ending the phone call but he didn't make a move to get off the couch and just stayed in that position for a few minutes, sprawled out in his pajamas and watching the ceiling fans turn slowly. He had no idea why Wesker kept them on when it was bitter cold outside but since the complex was warm and had the walls lined to keep any cold out, it didn't really make that much of a difference. Sitting there with a heather grey t-shirt and black sweat pants kept him warm enough anyways.

Chris found himself falling asleep before he was jolted awake by the sound of Wesker speaking to him suddenly, "Are you comfortable sleeping on the couch?"

The man chuckled in amusement when Chris almost slipped off the couch from being startled before he managed to compose himself to lay back down. "You almost gave me a heart attack! And how come you're wearing your sunglasses?" The brunette accused before stretching out onto his back comfortably, arms folded behind his head and this gave Wesker a chance to glance over his powerful physique with appreciative eyes, although they were hidden like always.

"My eyes hurt in the morning so I like to wear them but I think you just want to see them," Wesker teased, smirking when the brunette's cheeks stained red, "But that's rather pointless because you already know what they look like." Chris just rolled his eyes in response to that but it was true, he just loved looking in those pools of light blue. They were comforting and took his mind off of his weekly night terrors.

"I was thinking of what we could do for Valentine's Day." That interested Wesker, who walked around the couch before sitting at the end where Chris's stretched out legs were and placed them into his lap.

"Really? What did you have in mind, _Christopher_?" The younger man somehow held in his shudder at the way Wesker purred his name because it always that sort of effect on him - it made his knees weak and the blonde's hands were skilled enough to turn him into a human puddle.

Chris stretched his arms again out of tiredness, not noticing Wesker glaring when the bottom of his shirt rose somewhat to reveal some of his toned stomach, the lightly tanned skin looking so tempting. But the twins were still here, asleep, but were still home nonetheless and that was a risk they weren't willing to take.

"Maybe we can go out for dinner? For old time's sake and then... well since we won't have any time to ourselves here, I was thinking we could rent a hotel room or something, nothing fancy, but something that'll give us time to be together." Chris should have been used to this sort of thing already but coming up with an idea so the two could have their intimacy still made the blood pool his cheeks and from the way Wesker smirked at him, he could feel his ears burning as well.

Wesker climbed over him then, pressing one knee between his legs before leaning closer so their lips were almost touching. Not quite but the brunette still shivered when their noses touched briefly.

"An excellent idea, you never cease to amaze me." The simple praise made Chris smile weakly, very aware that he was still blushing and that the blonde found it inciting because he leaned closer to run his lips over his cheek, feeling the small stubble starting to grow in from not shaving in a few days.

"And - and before you ask, I already called Claire and she's willing to come up for a few days to watch the twins. I originally wanted to ask Whitney but she's pregnant and I'm sure her and Richard are busy being a lovey dovey couple anyways." Wesker grinned, stopping at the tender part where his pulse was and pressed a firm kiss there, reveling in the younger man's low whine from it. Lathing at the slightly red mark from using his teeth gently, the blonde look into Chris's eyes, loving the combination of hazel and blue.

"You thought of everything it seems. You are marvelous, Christopher.." When Chris opened his mouth to reply, Wesker leaned down to stop him with a kiss.

Oh boy what a kiss as it caused the brunette to moan lowly into it, breathing through his nose for air when Wesker slid his tongue inside of his mouth, invading the warmness. Chris wrapped his arms around his waist, feeling the muscles beneath his black shirt before lowering them so he grab his ass, gripping the firm muscle there tightly. Wesker had a great ass, not soft but toned and tight from intense training through the years but that didn't stop him from grabbing it whenever he could.

They were both aware that the sun was peeking in through the windows and that Jake and Lily would probably be awake soon for school but Chris was too wrapped up in the hands that were running down his chest and stopped at his hips, gripping them tightly.

Thumbs pressed into the sensitive skin above his hipbones in circles, causing him to gasp and arch off the couch, pressing himself into the man above him. That was one of his more sensitive areas, aside from his nipples and another lower region. Wesker knew it too and always teased them with a smirk, loving how easy it was to make Chris hard.

Chris ran his tongue across those thin lips once they pulled away and tilted his head to the side, sighing in pleasure as Wesker attacked his neck again with small bites and hard sucking, not caring in that fleeting moment of euphoria if he was leaving a mark.

Wesker was possessive as _fuck_ and was always going to be that way, it made no sense to try and change him. Besides, Chris liked belonging to the man sexually and would give himself to him anytime he wanted. Wesker kept sucking on his neck, one of hands snaking downwards so he could rub his palm over his crotch, pleased when Chris moaned lowly, already half erect.

"No - no, not _here_ , the kids - they could see us!" Chris hissed quietly, trying to lean up from his position but he was panting slightly, cheeks burning hot from the arousal flowing through his body and he shook with desire as he realized it wasn't even seven in the morning yet. Wesker didn't have to do anything to him it seemed, he could look at him with the small curve of the lips and those penetrating blue eyes and Chris would willingly spread his legs.

Thankfully Wesker agreed with him and sat up, helping the brunette by pulling his t-shirt back down and handing him one of the couch pillows to cover his crotch.

"I agree, I do not want them walking in on us, which is why you should come with me." It wasn't a question, it was a demand and from the feral smirk laced onto Wesker's face, Chris couldn't deny it if he tried and just let himself be pulled back into their darkened bedroom.

He got onto the bed and laid back, trying to catch his breath when the blonde locked the door and stalked back over towards him.

Chris let him climb over his body, shivering as those thin lips found his ear and whispered deeply, "Stay quiet and I will give you what you want, lest you want the wake up the twins."

Chris just sighed in response, leaning his head back onto the pillows as Wesker slipped back down his body and before he could ask what he was planning, skilled hands quickly pulled his sweat pants down to just his knees. He was fully aroused now, and the man took pleasure in seeing that, loving when the younger man reacted so quickly to him. Chris was prominent and thick but was so beautiful anyways that it didn't matter what size he was, he was simply Chris and that was all that mattered.

Wesker wrapped a hand around him, slowly stroking and that made the brunette melt and moan softly.

Chris was already leaking pre-come so it was easy to slick his palm and start a firm but slow pace on his erection, causing him to make small whining noises against the bed, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. He found his voice, trying to whisper but he sounded strained, "What - what about you?" He heard Wesker chuckle lowly, who moved around so he was much lower than before and ghosted his lips across the wet head, pleased that he was so easy when it came to him. Just for him and nobody else.

"I can wait until Valentine's Day but for now, just let me give you want you want, I think you deserve this after working so hard and suffering from nightmares." Chris wanted to protest but was honestly too turned on to care and just gasped sharply as those lips ran over the swollen head again, a tongue lathing against him to collect the pearling drops of pre-come while fingers continued to stroke him.

Panting and trying to move his hips around, he glanced down and bit down on his bottom lip when Wesker did something he had only done a few times before and that was take the head into his mouth.

God that mouth was ridiculously warm and with the tongue still running over his dripping slit, Chris wasn't sure how much longer he would last. He held on though, knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets again when Wesker glared up at him with those light blue eyes, looking like a predator about to eat his prey before finally taking him all the way.

Chris let out a louder moan then, unable to help himself as he became a mess in the blonde's hands, pathetic sounding noises escaping as wet heat enveloped him.

This was still new for them, Chris really didn't know how to control his gag reflex and while Wesker seemed to know what he was doing, he strayed from this in favor of using his hands only and usually would be fingering him right about now.

Oh Chris honestly _loved_ feeling those fingers stretching him wide but this felt equally amazing, writhing and gasping as that hot mouth ran up and down his swollen cock slowly and then fast before repeating the same pace. Wesker didn't make a single sound, his hands latching onto the brunette's hips so he could dig his thumbs into the bones and rub, adding more pleasure that matched with his suction.

"F- fuck.... _Albert_..." Chris couldn't help but beg the man, his voice sounding broken in pieces but Wesker seemed to understand what he meant and used one hand to stroke over the thick shaft and when his fingers were slick enough with the man's fluids, he trailed them down over his stiff testicles, ignoring those in favor of finding that secret spot. Wesker made sure his fingers were adequately moist as he prodded the pink ring of muscle before slipping the first finger inside. Chris was always so tight. 

" _Wesker!_ " Chris hissed but instead arched off the bed once a second finger was entered and when they slid in with some resistance, curling and searching for his prostate, he was ready to come then. The blonde sensed this though and gripped him tight at the base to hold him off while he continued to fuck him with those dexterous fingers, making Chris gasp and try to move around to get some sort of friction but it was hard, those fingers were relentless in what they were looking for while that mouth continued to drive him mad.

That felt amazing and the sensation of being worked over from the front and back had him sputtering jumbled words and moans, trying to do anything to bring him over the edge. Wesker was teasing him like always and he kept thinking how he should have been used to this but there always seemed to be a new trick in the book. 

Wesker stopped sucking him for a moment, focusing his fingers before pressing them against his prostate when the tips came in contact with it.

Chris was already so sensitive and worn out from being worked over with that incredible mouth and when those fingers somehow slid in deeper and keeping rubbing and pressing against his prostate without any sign of slowing down, he grabbed the pillow and bit down onto it as hard as he could as his orgasm washed over him. Wesker handled it like a champ like the other few times, still crooking and moving those fingers about as he swallowed what was offered smoothly, not a drop escaping.

He wanted to ask the blonde how he had this experience but was too lost to even form a thought.

Wesker let his cock fall from his mouth with a wet sound before slowly licking away at the softening shaft, carefully pulling out his fingers as well. Chris was panting harshly, one arm thrown over his eyes as he tried to calm his frenetic heart beat, his body finally calming down from the intense waves. 

There was the rustling of blankets around him and before he knew it, they were placed back over him and a hand smooth through his messy hair.

"Sleep in, you do not have to work today and you could use the rest. I will wake you shortly for lunch." Chris nodded tiredly, feeling lips ghost over his own in a chaste kiss, followed with the sound of the door opening and closing quietly.

That was the last thing he remembered before falling back into a slumber, completely wiped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a more depressing chapter, well at least the first half anyway. i spent most of the day typing this out and i guess i'm pleased with how it turned out. if you like blow jobs, then you're going to like wesker giving one like a pro ;)
> 
> happy reading and see you in the next chapter! love, becca.


	7. Chapter 7

Returning to the BSAA headquarters, even if it was just a visit, was a little unsettling for Lily seeing as she hadn't been there in over six months. It was only going to be a few hour visitation since most of the other workers there were bringing their children or their parents but still, she couldn't help but get a little anxious over this. Jake, on the other hand, had no problem with going along but seemed to show a little distaste at having to deal with the same people who were giving him so many odd glares a few years back, which was the main reason he stopped going back in the first place.

Valentine's Day was right around the corner so Wesker wanted to spend some time with Chris and the twins before Claire flew out to watch them for the weekend. Jill was no doubt going to be there and was going to be thrilled to get to see them again, since it has been a long time since they did stop by for a visit. Many of the new recruits were probably going to hanging about as well and if there was any more of that hateful staring that Jake brought up, Wesker had a feeling the boy was not lying, then he was going to put a stop to it right away, not caring if O'Brian disapproved of him or not.

Wesker walked up the stairs after he had finished getting dressed, wearing a black button up that was made of nylon that accentuated his broad shoulders, rolled up at the elbows to reveal his pale ivory forearms. His regular pair of fitting black dress pants were what he was wearing with the shirt, his sunglasses on like always and his light blonde hair slicked back to it's customary style. 

Jake's door was open like always but he was coming out of the room, actually wearing a clean pressed black shirt that buttoned at the neck with dark jeans. He looked... presentable, which was a shock.

"This is surprising, I thought you would wear something less fresh, such as those destroyed jeans you refuse to get rid of." Jake scoffed and smirked before running a hand over his ginger hair, now looking a little bit shorter due to him trimming it down a few days prior.

It wasn't a bad look on the twelve year old but it would be different once he finally got rid of those ginger curls, the hairstyle he had reminding him so much of his mother's gorgeous hair.

"Just because I'm not dressed like some secret service agent like you, it doesn't mean I don't look good. Besides these were the nicest clothes I could find." Jake snorted, lazily trying to straighten out his shirt but gave up on it a few seconds later. Wesker sighed before adjusting the collar of his shirt for him, surprised when Jake didn't protest, and had it looking neater than how it was before.

Lily came out of her room them, wearing what she always did, a long sleeved black turtle neck, a matching pleated skirt that almost touched her knees with opaque black stockings underneath. She definitely got her proper sense of fashion from father and her mother, while no one knew where Jake picked up his sloppy habits. Wesker could easily put the blame on Chris but even the brunette knew how to clean up sometimes.

"We're not going to an awards show, Lils. Do you always have to dress like one of those rich school girls?" Jake chided her with that familiar smirk but Lily responded with a frown and came up to him so she could look up into his eyes. Jake had grown a bit taller than her, despite them being the same age.

"At least I don't look like a slob. Do you ever take a shower?" Jake scowled at this before the two began bickering over who looked better and who didn't. Wesker pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose when he felt a small headache coming along due to how immature the two were acting.

"That is _enough_ , children. Go wait in the car before I make you wear the clothes you got from your aunt Alexandra for Christmas last year." That shut the both of them up and without another word, they both hurried down the stairs, Wesker smirking as he followed them. White clothing was definitely their least favourite thing and he loved using that threat against them.

Wesker stopped at the bottom of the stairway once he noticed Chris finally come out of the bathroom with obvious trepidation, wearing a flattering dark brown zip-neck sweater and beige coloured pants, shades of the earth having always been his choice of colour. His hair was messy still but somewhat neater, no longer having that small piece hanging to his forehead.

But Chris didn't look all too happy, in fact, his eyes were lowered slightly and his full lips were drawn into a slight pout, as if he was trying to conceal the fact that something was bothering him and because of how stubborn he had always been, was trying his hardest not to let it show. It didn't work though and Wesker sighed before approaching the brunette, gently caressing his lightly stubbled face with his knuckles.

Chris suddenly relaxed into the soft touch, tilting his head slightly as he cupped his hand over the blonde's.

"You look unwell. Do you wish to stay home?" Chris sighed tiredly at the concerned tone of voice, always so deep and slightly accented but he could never tell from where.

He hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, plagued by strange and horrifying nightmares that didn't even make semse anymore, they had nothing to do with his life or the people he loved, they were just... terrible visions. So lucid and real and it honestly scared him to death, he was feeling weak because of them and often wondered how he was going to continue working at this rate. Maybe he should have done what he read in those health magazines once, get a prescription for some sort of sleep inducing pill or something to control how melancholy he had been feeling.

He experienced small cases of depression right after his parents died but this time it was much worse and the only thing he had to blame it on was the nightmares. If he could just get them to stop, just to stop ruining his mind and go away forever, maybe Chris would be able to feel happy and stop walking around with a black cloud of depression hanging over his head. It didn't make him feel good, it made him feel like nothing but garbage.

Chris sighed again, turning his head so he could kiss those long fingers before offering the blonde a smile, or at least tried to.

"I've been having nightmares again and no matter what I do, they won't go away...." Wesker frowned slightly at hearing this before he leaned closer so he could take the brunette's hands into his own. He brought the worn knuckles upwards so he could kiss them, hoping that this familiar gesture would help and it did, making Chris's heart flutter and another small smile tugged at his lips.

"Would you like me to make an appointment for a therapist? It is a much more healthier approach as to taking medication but if you feel like talking about it will not help, there are plenty of pharmaceutical products that would help ease your mind. " Wesker offered, willing to do whatever it takes to help him through this.

Even if it was getting him to take a couple of pills every hour until he felt better, then so be it. Chris had always been a reasonable man and this was one of those times, his hazel blue eyes glistening lightly as he thought it over a moment. He had never taken anything like that before, always resorting to drinking a few beers to calm him down but he hadn't touched any sort of alcohol in over a few years, not having a reason too. The brunette didn't want to go back to that type of lifestyle, not when there had to be healthier coping methods.

"Do... do you think they would help me?" Chris was aware of how broken his voice had sounded but didn't know he had started crying until his vision got blurry.

Wesker cupped his warm face in his hands, rubbing the pad of his thumbs across the stubbly cheeks in an attempt to stop any more tears from falling. "Please Albert, I don't want to feel like this anymore, these nightmares keep scaring me and they get more real every time I have one. I'm always tired and it sucks, I can't concentrate on anything besides my pain. I don't want to keep living like this, I just... I want to be happy. Happy with you."

More tears spilled down his flushed cheeks before Wesker pulled Chris into a tight embrace, hugging him comfortingly to let him know that he wasn't going to go through this alone, not if he had anything to say about it. Chris was a few of inches shorter than him and even though he had built up a generous amount of muscle, he still looked small in the man's arms as he buried his face into his neck, wetting his shirt with his tears.

"We are happy, Chris. And I will help you with whatever you need, even if it does involve taking bigger steps to help you cope with this. I am glad you confided in me when you did because now we can do something about this." Wesker reassured him, rubbing away the last of the tears dropping down his cheeks. Chris managed to gather himself after a few seconds of silence, inhaling and exhaling in an attempt to calm himself down.

It worked as he felt his heart relax and the painful throbbing of the small headache diminishing slowly but surely. "We can set up an appointment during the week so we can get you evaluated and they should be able to put you on certain anti-depressants to help with your mood and stop these night terrors." Chris sighed at hearing that, it did sound like a good idea after all. It sounded like it could help him and that was all he needed. The brunette wanted a clear mind before the two spent Valentine's Day together.

"And before you ask again, I don't want to stay home, I need... I need to get some fresh air. Being cooped up here all day isn't going to help me, so I need to do this. And besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you go with only the twins while everyone asks? Not a very good one."

For that brief moment, Chris reverted back to his usual self, so upbeat and happy, a beautiful smile always on his face and it reminded him so much of the young man during S.T.A.R.S. Those days were long gone now but there was always a little spark of that side of Chris that seemed to shine through.

Wesker chuckled. "Not a very good one but you are perfect no matter what." He leaned in to gently kiss Chris, who returned it lightly before running a hand over the blonde's chiseled jaw, feeling nothing but smooth skin from a fresh shave. Chris snuggled deeper in that protective embrace, closing his hazel blue eyes for a moment to hear the powerful heartbeat that belonged to Wesker. "I love you Albert."

Smiling softly, Wesker pulled back slightly so he kiss him once more on the lips.

"As do I, Christopher. We should get going however, as I fear Jake is trying to break into the car as we speak." That made the brunette chuckle lightly before the two held hands tightly, once again like two love-sick teenagers according to Jill, before they both made their way outside.

-

Everything was going smoothly so far. Jake seemed to be enjoying himself, smirking as he talked to a few of the adults and once again, broke a few of them with how intelligent he was for his age and even getting along with some of the kids that were his age. Turned out that most of the operatives for the BSAA had children that were around eight to fourteen years of age, Chris being a little dumbfounded at that because most of them either looked too young or too old. 

Either way, it was a pleasant evening and although Chris still felt a little depressed from his nightmares and breaking down earlier, this did cheer him up somewhat.

Wesker tried to avoid as much people as possible, clearly growing annoyed with the influx of them and it made Chris chuckle lightly, the man acting just like he did back at the Christmas Eve Party, where they had both given each other gifts.

Chris was still wearing that beautiful lionhead necklace to this day, placing his hand over his shirt where it was safely tucked inside to prevent it from getting torn off like before. It meant the world to him and it always gave him a strong sense of reassurance whenever he needed it. Although Wesker never touched the Python, it looked amazing sitting in that glass case and Chris would sometimes go in there and stare at it for a few minutes. 

Lily was a little more troubling though, as she stayed directly behind Wesker since the moment they stepped into the building, holding one of his gloved hands tightly and refusing to let go, acting so much like she did when she was a child. Wesker didn't mind it at all, choosing to stand back by a table littered with paperwork so Lily could hide behind him and although the blonde girl was much taller, she still looked dismal in comparison to her father, who was six foot four.

Chris fetched himself another drink of water, swallowing it in one gulp due to how shaky his hands were. God he hated feeling like this. So useless and powerless, although he still had full control of every body movement and thought, the negative thoughts that kept pouring into his brain were preventing him from believing that. Still, the brunette put on a smile and talked to anyone who approached him and kept forcing himself to think that tonight was going to be a good night and nothing could squander this for him.

Barry had walked in that time, with Moira trotting right behind and when she noticed Lily, she grinned and hurried over towards the girl. Wesker was quick to move out of the way before he was attacked in a hug, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly as his daughter finally opened up for a moment and accepted Moira's tight hug. He was pleased she had made a good friend in the Burton girl and had a strong feeling they were going to stay that way until they got older.

"I didn't think you would show up Lils but I'm glad you did!" Moira praised cheerfully, pulling back so the two were only holding onto each other's hands. The brunette girl looked pretty tonight, her hair short and cropped like usual but she wore a flowing black top that had a glittering skull design and some nice acid jeans with sneakers, still contrasting sharply to how Lily dressed in skirts and blouses.

Polar opposites were usually the ones to get along well and Wesker often used that analogy to describe his relationship with Chris.

"Yeah I know but everyone else was coming too and I didn't want to be home alone." Lily explained softly, still not moving from her spot behind her father but that was fine with Moira, who continued to grin and moved so she was standing behind the blonde man too, who noticed this and sighed lightly.

"See? Now I'm hiding behind Captain Wesker too! He should get another job as a wall." He was never going to understand how children worked.

Barry noticed Chris and grinned, walking over to his long time friend and clapped him on the back, still making him double over after all these years, still not knowing his own strength even to this day.

"Hey Chris! I didn't think you'd make it!" The brunette couldn't help but smile with a small shrug, the older man was one of his closest friends here and it was always a treat to see him and be able to hold a few conversations with him.

He recognized a few familiar faces, including Whitney and Richard, who were seated at one of the round tables with a few cups of water by them. She looked like she was glowing actually, the radiance most likely coming from having her baby a week ago and Richard looked the same, only aging a bit in the past years with his hair grown out some and a little bit of facial hair on his chin.

They both looked... so _happy_.

So at ease with their relationship and although Whitney was on desk duty, that didn't stop any sort of romance between them. It made Chris a little jealous as he watched them, knowing he shouldn't have been, but with how much his mind began dwindling lately, he could not stop feeling that way. Why did he have to suffer? Why couldn't everyone else feel as hopeless and as dead as he did?

Chris blinked back hot tears, not knowing why he was thinking so selfishly. No one deserved to be suffer through this kind of pain and he would rather go through it by himself.

-

More people passed by him as they chatted along but now he found himself starting to ignore the ones who smiled or say something to him. Chris felt lost. He felt completely broken and he didn't even notice the tears rolling down his cheeks until Jill noticed him with a startled expression and quickly pulled him out into the long hallway before anyone else would see one of the founders of the BSAA crying while everyone was laughing, smiling and talking like they were old friends.

Jill looked rightfully concerned, her ocean blue eyes gleaming with worry.

"My god Chris... you look like crap. What's the matter?" Although she would usually throw in a joke or two to make him feel better, she had no intentions of doing that now because she had never seen the brunette cry like that, in fact, she didn't think she had ever seen him cry at all. He was always smiling, a pure and cheerful expression on his face and with a bright smile that anyone could notice from across the room. Seeing him look like this was wrong.

Chris let out a shuddering breath, wiping at his face until he was sure the tears were gone before looking into her eyes. "I.... Jill, I know I haven't been talking to you and I'm so sorry but I've been feeling like shit lately. I keep having nightmares and at first they were about the mansion... I kept seeing blood and you were dead and so was everyone else and it was awful." Jill didn't look thrilled, she looked like she was about to start crying herself but she was too strong for that, he knew she was.

"Hey, it's okay, you can talk to me." Jill whispered, looking around for a second to make sure no one was looking before she brushed away some of his trailing tears.

"I know and I'm sorry. I've been distant for the past few weeks but I wasn't trying to be, I really wasn't. I've been trying to cope with this by myself and I can't believe I woke Wesker up in the middle of the night, crying because of my nightmares." Chris frowned as Jill's soft fingers kept brushing away more tears, feeling horrible about that. He hadn't meant to disturb the blonde man at all during their slumber but the visions, the images of bloodshed and death were everywhere and he couldn't stop. The only thing he felt like he could do was cry until he got everything out.

Jill gave him a weak smile, she hated seeing her best friend look like this.

"You don't have to say sorry to me, okay? We all go through crap and handle it differently and I'm sure you're doing your best. I know asking this is dumb but has Wesker being making it easy for you? You know he cares about you more than anything, aside from his kids." Chris nodded at that, finally controlling his emotions as the tears came to a stop as he was able to breathe.

"He hasn't been anything but supportive but... I'm trying not to drag him down with me. I'm acting like a child or something, always crying and needing to be hugged. I feel like a hindrance and - " He was cut off when Jill suddenly scoffed, stopping him from say something he already knew she wasn't going to agree with.

"Stop right there! You know damn well that Wesker doesn't think you're some sort of little kid who needs babying. I know I've always been nosy in the past and you hate it, but I can see how much he loves you, even when you're working or just filing away papers when we're not on a mission. He's always looking at you and the way he smiles when you look at him or come over to him proves that he cares about you. And that's just at work! I'm not trying to yell at you or anything but please Chris, just relax."

Chris sighed, "I'm trying too! But it's so hard. I can't sleep, I can barely eat.. Wesker thought about getting me in to talk to a shrink but you know I'm not comfortable with that. Then he brought up medication and I'm scared but... but they would help, right?" Chris was pleading silently for an answer, his hazel blue eyes shining as he hoped it would help.

Jill frowned as the thought about that too. It seemed like a logical course of action and if Wesker was encouraging it, then maybe they would help.

"That doesn't sound like the worst idea in the world, Chris. There are few other recruits here who take medication for various reasons too, so it's not like you would be alone. Remember Monroe? He was there during the Terragrigia destruction and is still taking pills due to severe depression but he doesn't let it stop him from doing his job. And I know you'll be the same because you're strong and you're brave. I'm not telling you what to do but if you decide to make that decision, I think they'll help you. We all love you Chris and we all want what's best for you." Jill spoke in that comforting voice, squeezing his shoulder.

That did make Chris feel so much better. Jill had always been the voice of reason, she was even the one who pushed him and Wesker together all of those years ago. If it wasn't for her, he honestly didn't know where he would be or where Wesker would be, probably still would have been with Umbrella or doing something else. There were so many corrupt people out there these days, threatening the world with bio-terrorism that it scared him to think of that type of life. Not when he had a good life in the here and now.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense." Chris sighed heavily before he and Jill jumped when the door opened and Wesker stepped out into the hallway, looking around before sighing when he spotted the two of them standing a few feet away. They both noticed how tense his shoulders were and that meant he had been looking for Chris.

Jill rolled her eyes, "Don't go kicking someone's head off Wesker, I was just talking to him in private." Wesker was probably rolling his eyes underneath those sunglasses as he came closer to them.

"I wasn't going to do anything of the sort, I was just wondering where Christopher had gone before Monroe told me that you both were in the hallway." Wesker started before he noticed how exhausted Chris looked, not missing the tear stains drying on his flushed cheeks or how droopy his eyes looked, how bloodshot they had become because they didn't look like that when they left the house earlier. "Are you alright?"

Chris sighed again, nervously wiping under his eyes before nodding tiredly, trying to give the blonde a smile but found it hard to do so.

He would still try for Wesker though. "I've - I've been better but Jill just gave me one of her infamous pep talks to try and get my head back in the zone." The woman grinned before adjusting the dark blue blouse she had been wearing, the colour bringing out her eyes.

"I didn't want Chris to start balling in a room full of co-workers. And then you'd make a scene and then someone would be thrust punched across the room for laughing at him for crying and then Jake would probably try to copy you and - "

"I get the picture, Jill. I assure you, I am not going to attack anyone, so long as they do not try and approach Christopher with the intent of flirting." Wesker smirked, causing Jill to start laughing slightly and Chris's jaw dropped, not believing how the blonde man could be! This was his attempt to make the brunette feel better and it worked, although he was never going to be over how impossible the man was.

"You know, it's getting harder and harder to believe you these days. You don't need to hurt anyone for them to know I'm taken." Chris explained, shaking his head as the three of them made their way back into the conference room.

" _Perhaps_."

Chris rolled his eyes at that response but before he tried to make a fast walk to get another cup of water, a strong grip latched onto his wrist and he was easily pulled back against Wesker's solid chest, who obviously didn't care that people could see this. Chris felt his cheeks flush hotly, trying not to seem like he was embarrassed when one of the blonde's steely arms looped around his back, that hand lowering to grip his ass tightly.

Jill was loving it, snickering and pulling out that damn camera from her small so she could snap a photo of them.

"Wesker... People are staring!" Chris complained in a quiet voice, trying to pry the blonde's hands off of him but it was a futile effort, as Wesker merely chuckled in response before he began walking over towards the catering table with the brunette, Jill following them and grinning because she managed to get a good photo of them. She was so developing that when she had her next day off.

"Let them stare, then they will know you are _mine_ and they can never have you." 

Chris just gave up with trying to escape then, knowing it was a pointless effort because even though he was always working out and his body an impressive build of raw muscle, Wesker was always going to be so much stronger. And though that inhuman strength came from the prototype virus, he knew from his experience back in S.T.A.R.S that the man was strong even before then, watching him during their training exercises and the time he got stabbed in the thigh and pulled the blade out without even a flinch.

Wesker thankfully let go of him once they reached the table, and Chris quickly filled up another cup of cold water, the one drink that always managed to calm his nerves. Jill looked like she was going for some sort of alcoholic drink but that wasn't unusual for her, he was sure she slept with a few bottles of wine. The woman was sipping her drink before her eyes caught sight of Lily talking to a girl around her age with Moira and smiled.

"Looks like Lily is getting to know Monroe's girl." Jill said as she elbowed Wesker, much to his displeasure of being touched and turned from where he was standing, raising one eyebrow at the sight of his usually shy, reclusive daughter talking to Rosalie Monroe, who was a few years younger and was a bit of a talker. Not that it was a bad thing, although she didn't act like him at since Monroe usually kept to himself and Wesker had respect for the man after everything he had went through.

"It appears so. I am glad she's coming out her shell." Wesker responded, not taking his eyes off Lily smiling softly, probably giggling at whatever was said between the three. It was good to see her laughing and enjoying herself for a change. 

Jill eyed him with that strange gleam in her eyes, the one that he knew all too well. "So you're okay with her talking to other kids?"

Wesker looked down at the woman with a raised thin brow, not understanding what she meant by that. "Why would I not be?"

She shrugged, taking another swallow of her drink. "I always got the impression that you were this overprotective dad, you know? Not in the bad way, but the type that didn't let his kids talk to anyone you aren't comfortable with." Wesker sighed before pushing his sunglasses up a bit so he could pinch the bridge of his nose in mild irritation. Jill had brought out that irritation more than anyone these days.

"My children are free to talk to anyone as they please, as long as that person isn't dangerous or could be a threat to them. I have nothing against the Monroe girl, she has never done anything to offend me and neither has her father." Jill snorted and Wesker glanced at her again.

"Should I be concerned about them?" Jill almost choked on her drink, trying to control her sudden laughter and he failed to see what was so amusing.

"Of course not! I just think it's funny that you say that, I'd never think you could handle someone who talks all the time. Since when did you become so lenient? What happened to the strict, hard ass Captain Wesker?" The woman teased him with a gaiety smile, crossing her arms as Wesker shook his head before smirking himself, although it was the faintest one she had ever seen before.

"Maybe I have grown a tolerance due to working with a loud mouth such as yourself for all these years." The blonde smirked again once Jill stared at him with a look of mock-offense but he walked away from her and over towards Chris instead of listening to whatever she had to say in rebuttal. Chris had joined Lily in her conversation with Moira and Rosalie, smiling and looking better in general - no tears, no frowns, nothing. He was right about needing to get some fresh after all.

"Hey Captain Wesker! You're looking as evil as ever, with the sunglasses and all. I still think you're hiding lasers under those things." Moira interrupted and joked around like she always did, that being apart of her brash personality.

Barry rolled his eyes before resting his hand on her shoulder, giving her a warning stare. "Easy Moira..."

"Lighten up Barry, I was only kidding. Besides, I'm sure Captain Wesker can take a joke, there isn't a single person in this word who doesn't know how to smile." Lily sighed lightly, running a hand back through her blonde hair, still keeping it hanging in front of one of her eyes. While everyone else looked a little shocked at the brunette girl calling her father by her first name, Lily already knew why and never judged her for it.

"Oh Dad, this is Rosalie. We just met and she says her father works with you." Lily said to try and change the subject. Rosalie smiled somewhat, almost too afraid to talk to the man and it was probably due to the intimidation he had while working here, a man infected with a virus working to stop bio-terrorism was not of the norm so it was understandable for people to feel that way about it. Not one of them disrespected him, but it was obvious when someone was too scared to approach him.

Moira rolled her eyes, "Calm down, he won't bite. Captain Wesker is actually a cool dude and don't mind the shades, he's got girly eyes or whatever Lily said and even wears them while he's sleeping." Chris was trying so hard not to burst out laughing now, already knowing it was a useless effort from the way Wesker sighed and Lily's wide eyed expression.

" _Moira!_ I never said that!" Lily tried to defend herself but instead covered her eyes out of embarrassment when the brunette laughed in retortion.

Rosalie looked at Wesker then and after reading him for a few minutes, she concluded he wasn't that intimidating. He was tall, wore an all black outfit and those dark sunglasses made him look even more inconspicuous but she was taught never to judge people on how they looked.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wesker, Lily's told me some very nice things about you. I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rocky!" Wesker felt his lips twitching slightly at the thought of Lily doing that before taking her extended hand in his, shaking it briefly before letting go.

She hook Chris's hand too, "And nice to meet you, Chris! I've heard a bunch of things about you too and how brave you are." Chris felt his cheeks redden slightly before smiling down at the girl, squeezing her hand before letting it go. 

"Thanks kid, it's nice to see this one finally making some new friends." Chris thanked her with a small grin, before resting his hand atop of her head and Lily sighed in embarrassment, giving up on trying to hide her face because there was no point now. She was feeling a bit anxious now but since Chris and Wesker were standing near her, it wasn't all that bad.

At least Jake wasn't around to make things worse, as he was busy talking to a few other boys that looked the same age as him.

Wesker glanced at his watch then, furrowing his brow as he realized that time had passed and it was now going on nine. The twins had to go to school tomorrow and Claire was coming over to visit so they really needed to get home. Chris yawning somewhat was another reason for them to hurry on home.

After saying goodbye to everyone and Wesker having to practically drag Jake out of the building, they all got into the car and were now headed back home.

Chris yawned again in the passenger seat, looking tiredly at the blonde man with a small smile, who returned it lightly. Wesker reached over to take his hand in his, giving it a firm squeeze before lacing their fingers together. "Are you looking forward to seeing Claire tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah but all I'm thinking about right now is getting some sleep. I don't know about you but crying and talking to a bunch of people makes me tired." Wesker lifted their joined hands so he could press a kiss to his knuckles, now feeling dry and worn from years of work.

"Also she can be a handful so I'm going to need a few good hours of sleep to deal with her." The brunette spoke with a small laugh, rubbing a hand over his stubbly chin. He had shaved almost everyday when he was younger but now he had gotten lazy with it and just let it grow. 

Wesker chuckled lowly, amused by that. "We will be home soon but I am looking forward to spending Valentine's Day with you, Christopher."

Chris produced another smile, although his eyes were looking droopy. "Me too, Wesker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more insight on what's going inside chris's head. don't worry, he isn't going to stay sad forever. another thing, i'm having a really hard time trying to figure out where i want to go with this. i'm lost and this just isn't going the way i wanted too, i had more ideas when it came to moonlight sonata because it's easy writing their relationship developing but writing a sequel and trying to work with a current relationship is hard. i'm not saying i'm giving up but i don't know where to go. i don't know if you guy want me focus strictly on wesker/chris or should i delve more into the twins.. idk man i'm really lost lol. 
> 
> either way, happy reading and see you soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Valentine's Day was actually nice and it was the first time in a long time that Chris was actually able to relax and enjoy himself. Since Claire arrived on the Friday they were supposed to leave, it gave them enough time to quickly head out and go rent a room at a luxury hotel downtown called Red Stone Inn, which was a beautifully built stone building that had to have at least six or seven floors. It had an inside and outside pool as well as a sauna and hot tub but since it was too cold for that, they didn't bother using those. They spent all of their time in the room anyway, which was more of a suite and had large, comfortable bed with a ridiculous heart shaped bathtub.

Chris was sore after the three days staying there, his lower back and the muscles in his thighs aching while his neck, chest and stomach were littered with bite marks and hickies. There was even one on his inner thigh and it hurt too much to touch it. He first noticed them in the bathroom the following morning, grimacing at how intense they looked but sighed a moment later, Wesker was always going to be a biter and although he had trouble hiding them, he could never make the man stop.

Good thing it was still bitter cold outside because he had a closet full of turtle necks that would hide the ones on his neck perfectly. Sweater weather no doubt.

The few that were one his ass were going to be a pain once he tried to sit down but nobody was ever going to find about those regardless, Chris never used the showers down at headquarters and it had been that way for years, since he strayed away from the ones at the police station. Mostly because he was a bit more insecure in his younger years and while he knew he worked hard to obtain that athletic build he had, he wasn't comfortable with it and even sharing a shower with Wesker at home made him a bit nervous.

Sighing as he pulled out some clean clothes on the morning they would be heading back home, Chris thought about his upcoming appointment. It was going to be the first time he was going to take a psychic evaluation to determine if he would need to go on anti-depressants and although he was a bit scared, he knew it was only for the greater good and he kept thinking they would help him.

The nightmares were still there, haunting him almost every night, but having Wesker pull him close and carefully thread his fingers through his hair helped calm him down. A simple but effective remedy though it wasn't going to help forever so getting checked out was the next big step. Wesker recommended his personal doctor that had been treating him due to complications when he first injected the prototype virus and from the way he spoke about the man, he seemed like a capable person.

Pulling down his dark green t-shirt and buttoning the pair of jeans he slipped on right after, Chris walked into the bathroom and smiled softly once he spotted Wesker standing in front of the mirror, naked besides a white towel wrapped around his waist, with a straight razor in his hand. He was honestly terrified of using one of those in fear of cutting his neck but watching Wesker handle the razor with perfect precision almost made him jealous, as it glided across his jaw and neck slowly to remove any blonde stubble.

Chris walked around him so he could grab the hair gel and caught sight of the man's pale back, covered in red scratches that were not bleeding anymore and finger nail marks all over his shoulder blades and he knew they were from him. They looked like they were painful, especially the open ones that were now healing. He really didn't mean to dig so hard into his back but he couldn't control his actions.

"Those don't hurt, do they?" Chris asked in reference to the scratches, trying to hold in his smirk at marking the man but also feeling a little guilty. He never wanted to cause any type of pain to the blonde, although he most likely didn't feel a thing.

Wesker wiped some shaving cream off of his face before beginning to shave on the right side of his chiseled jaw, "If you are referring to the scratches, then no. I have always had a high pain tolerance but I appreciate your concern." He smirked as he carefully moved the razor across his skin before lowering it, turning his head in the reflection to see if he missed anything.

Chris rolled his eyes before applying a dime sized amount of gel to his hair, working his fingers through it to make himself look more presentable.

"What about you? I did not mean to leave so many on you but I seemed to have gotten a little carried away." Wesker was smirking proudly in the reflection as he finished shaving, making Chris's cheeks redden slightly because he was clearly satisfied with the result. Like Wesker would ever feel bad about leaving every little possible mark on him he could, knowing that he needed to do that to prevent anyone from trying to court him. Chris rebutted this a few times because he was always going to be loyal to Wesker no matter what.

"Eh, more or less. The ones on my ass are going to sting for a bit so thanks for that, I really appreciate it." Chris complained jokingly, lips forming into a small pout as he reached down to set the hair gel back into the blonde's shaving travel kit. Wesker smirked and took advantage of the younger man's position and gave his ass a tight squeeze, causing him to yelp and stand up quickly, almost bumping into the counter top doing so.

Chris's face was as red as a tomato and Wesker continued to smirk as he wiped the remaining shaving cream off his face, loving that he still that effect on him after all these years.

"You're welcome, although I hope you will be able to sit properly on the drive home. Unless you wish to sit on my lap? Because I would enjoy that."

"I - I don't believe you! I still have to go to work and try to hide these from Jill because you know she'll keep teasing me about them and you think this is a joke. And I don't care what you say, the scratches on your back are your fault! Stupid perfect jerk." Chris mumbled with a shake of his head, running a hand down his hot face.

Wesker put the rest of shaving supplies away before taking another towel and wiping over chin once more, to make sure there was no residue of the shaving cream left and grinned lightly.

Making Chris fluster was always something he loved doing. "I will take full blame for that, only because you know you _love it_ when I make you scream, Christopher."

Chris threw his hands up in defeat before leaving the bathroom in a hurry, mostly because his face literally felt like it was on fire and it was hard to have Wesker looking at him as he still got embarrassed over the things he would say. God Jill was right about them, they were never going to tire of the teenage crap. Maybe that was why they fit so well together, they weren't afraid to do those things and were never going to act like an old married couple because the two men were in love.

"You're impossible!"

Wesker heard the brunette shout as he began gathering up all of their belongings and chuckled lowly under his breath, grabbing his clean clothes sitting on the sink counter and pulled on his pants, followed with a leather belt before grabbing the black turtle neck he had packed and slipped it on over his head. It didn't take him long to smooth his hair back into's perfect state and after slipping on his sunglasses, he joined Chris out in the main part of the room.

All of their things were neatly packed into the two suitcases and Chris sat down onto the couch across from the bed as Wesker neatly folded the sheets and blankets and had everything looking as it did before they wrecked it. Well, not wrecked, but the bed ended up looking like a tangled mess, a few of the pillows were on the floor and the sheets probably had bodily fluids all over it. Chris was thankful places like this had cleaning services.

"Let's go home, it'll be nice to sleep in our own bed for once and not have to worry about room service bugging us." The brunette chuckled as they both headed out of the room and downstairs to checkout.

Wesker laced his fingers with Chris's, holding his hand tightly and he didn't care that a few people who were passing them by gave them judgmental stares. Let them stare, the blonde had no shaming in showing off his lover, Chris was absolutely beautiful and was the one he loved the most so a few hateful glares from strange bystanders didn't bother him in the least.

Once they put their things into the trunk and settled into Wesker's black Lincoln, Chris pulled out his cellphone and dialed up Claire's number. After a few moments, she finally answered as they pulled out of the parking garage. "Hey Chris! Coming back already?" Claire questioned with a happy voice, no doubt glad to hear from her brother and the brunette laughed softly at that.

"Yeah that's why I called you, we're leaving the hotel now and should be back in maybe twenty minutes or so. How are Jake and Lily? Did they give you a headache?" He knew Lily was too quiet and reclusive to do that but Jake was getting more loud by the day and gave him a few headaches from time to time. He hoped nothing was broken, knowing Claire was never going to hear the even of it from Wesker if there was.

Claire giggled softly, "They've been nothing but good. Jake is not as bad as you or Albert make him out to be, we hung out for a little bit and watched movies. I didn't see much of Lily this time though, does she always hide away in her room like that?"

That made the man worry a little bit, hoping she didn't have another panic attack. She was probably fine and felt like staying in her room for the weekend, most kids her age liked to do that.

"Lily's always been a little shy don't worry about it too much. I'll talk to you when we get to the house, okay? Yeah yeah - I get it, alright, I love you too." Sighing, he hung up the phone and shoved it back into his jeans before smiling gently when he felt Wesker taking his hand into his again, holding it firmly and resting them in his lap.

"I had fun but honestly, I can't wait to go home." Chris was still smiling, pink flooding his cheeks when Wesker hummed lightly in response before lifting their joined hands so he could press a soft kiss to this knuckles.

-

Once they arrived home and stepped through the front door, Claire had rushed towards them from where she was seated on the couch and threw her arms around Chris in a tight hug, practically knocking him over but he didn't fall over and instead hugged her back. Wesker avoided the oncoming embrace and instead carried their luggage towards their room, setting them down on the bed.

"I know it's only been the weekend Chris but I missed you. Did you have fun?" Claire questioned once she finally let him go, pulling his hand with her so they could both sit down onto the leather couch. He laughed lightly before shrugging.

"Yeah I did. The hotel was nice and a huge interior pool but it was too cold to take a dip. Besides, it was fun just hanging out in the room to whole time, you wouldn't believe how good the food is!"

Claire grinned, feeling emotional that her brother had finally enjoyed himself and didn't look like he was going to cry anymore. He really did deserve better after everything they went through and even though he always told her she needed a good life and a good job, Claire made sure to remind him that he needed that in his life too. She never had an issue with Wesker either, from the bright sparkle in Chris's hazel blue eyes whenever he talked about the blonde, she knew they were good for each other. Chris deserved happiness, more than anyone in the world. He was that special.

"Good, I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself, I really am. You needed it but I needed this vacation!" Claire giggled, stretching her socked feet out on the couch.

Chris snorted with a roll of his eyes before standing so he could go help Wesker unpack the rest of their belongings. He headed into the bedroom, shrugging off his leather jacket before hanging it across the end of the bed. Wesker already had everything unpacked and was folding the clean clothes and separating them from the worn ones. He was such a neat freak but because of him, their room always looked impeccable and not like Chris would have had it, clothes on the floor and no vacuum in sight.

"I would've helped you know." The brunette chided gently, running a hand through his hair and smiling when Wesker looked at him with a small curve of his lips. "You could have but I was already in the room while you were talking to Claire and I did not want to disturb you two since it has been three days."

"Yeah well Claire understands, so don't worry about that. Also I haven't heard the from the kids yet, do you think they're still sleeping?"

It was possible since it was only going on ten in the morning and since it was a sunday, Lily usually stayed curled up in her bed for hours on end when she didn't have to go to school while Jake was either snoring still or busy doing something else, like practicing more with the piano downstairs. He was getting better and better with it everyday, such a lovely talent and it was all thanks to their mother.

Wesker folded a pair of Chris's faded jeans as he rose a thin brow. "Most likely, you know they prefer to sleep in as much as they can when they don't have school. Lilith is still sleeping or just staring at the ceiling and Jacob has to be downstairs, since I did not hear any loud music coming from his room."

They both acted so different but had different types of interests to keep them occupied, even if it was just laying around and letting the day pass.

Chris sat on the bed where there wasn't any clothes so he could pull off his brown boots, sighing in relief since his feet were able to breathe now.

"I'm glad they're doing better in school though and relieved since Jake hasn't had any more fights. I still can't believe he broke that freshman's nose, he's definitely going to be a trooper once he gets older." He could already picture Jake getting into fights, developing his father's fighting style and kicking their heads off. He thought about teaching Lily how to defend herself like he had done with Claire but he felt that was Wesker's job and not his.

Maybe Jake would be the one to do it one day.

"You are right but he needs to stray away from violence if he wants to get a good education, I do not want to have that following him." Wesker finished folding all of the clothes before pushing his sunglasses up to his hairline, his light blue eyes looking slightly exhausted but that was most likely from the weekend spent away from home. They didn't do those things often so being tired from a small vacation was normal.

Chris stretched his arms, feeling the joints popping. "I doubt that'll happen, Jake is tough but he's also incredibly smart and knows not to let that sort of thing get in the way of him pursuing whatever he wants to do with his life. Maybe he wants to get a career as a professional player, you know, like his mom." He looked over at the picture of the twin's mother that was atop the desk, her beautiful vibrant smile noticeable even from afar. She was such a beautiful woman and Chris loved looking at her eyes.

"Perhaps but we won't know that until that time comes. They are still young and until then, how about we focus on each other?" Wesker spoke with a half smile, his eyes showing off that predatory gleam and Chris barely had any time to get up from the bed when the blonde was over him in seconds, pushing him down by his shoulders and kissed him deeply. Chris didn't know why he was trying to fight this because when teeth dug into his lower lip lightly and pulled, his eyes fell shut and a low whine was pulled from his throat.

Never mind the door was still open and that anyone could walk in but Chris was too focused on that long tongue entering his mouth and curling around his own, causing him to grip Wesker's shirt tightly, trying to pull him closer if he could. The man was already putting his entire body weight on top of him, one of his legs slipping between Chris's spread thighs and his warm hands were traveling up and under his shirt. They spent the entire weekend doing this, the bite marks and hickies still fresh on his body but they could never get enough of each other.

"Albert, _stop it_. The door is open and someone could see us!" Hissing pathetically despite keening when the blonde's thin lips ran across his stubbled jaw and sliding gently over the pulse in his neck but, thankfully, strayed from biting down and just kissed there softly, Chris felt like he was on cloud nine. The blonde man was talented in this sort of thing and Chris couldn't help the curiosity that flooded his mind on how much experience Wesker had. It wasn't a big deal, he just wanted to know. Maybe he would get the nerve to ask him one of these days and try not to get jealous when it came to that owner from the restaurant.

Wesker leaned back upwards but didn't move from his position, smiling down at his lover with light blue eyes that held the smallest gleam of gaiety. "I apologize but I don't think you realize how tempting you are, Christopher. I find myself losing control every time we are alone together."

Chris rested his head back against the bedspread, smiling faintly. "Sorry, I guess I can't control how I look sometimes. I can say the same thing about you though but I think you know what you're doing when you wear these pants, you jerk." Feeling more bold than usual, the brunette ran his hands across Wesker's hips before settling them on his ass, firmly gripping the tight muscle.

Wesker grinned, leaning back down so he was a few inches away from Chris's face, stopping so he could lick across the younger man's full lips, who moaned lowly from it. A few strands of his hair was falling to his forehead so Chris gently brushed them back, doing so a few more times when they wouldn't stay slicked back like usual. He gave up when it failed before pulling Wesker down by his shirt collar to kiss him again, the blonde running his hand up his neck before stopping so he could cradle his cheek, rubbing the skin with his thumb.

"Hey Chris, did you want me to - Oh come on, you guys _just_ got home!" Claire shouted a bit too loudly and the brunette gasped before trying to escape from under Wesker, who just smirked in response before standing up and adjusting himself by pulling down his shirt and sweeping his hair back into's customary style.

Claire was grinning giddily despite her shock and had one hand over her mouth, probably feeling like a snooping child who got away with putting their hand into the cookie jar.

" _Claire!_ " Chris started, clearly out of breath, "Don't you believe in knocking?" He wanted to sound angry but his voice just sounded clouded with lust and he was completely embarrassed being caught with his lover straddling him in the middle of the day. Claire just shrugged her shoulders in response before coming further into the room once the two men composed themselves.

"Sorry, the door was open so I thought it was fine. Jeez, you guys are like two horny teenagers or something. Didn't you do enough of that over the weekend?" Claire was teasing him slightly. Chris sighed, a little flustered before running a hand back over his hair a few time to relax his frenetic heart beat.

Wesker was composed like always and just crossed his arms over his back, perching his hip against the desk. "Is there anything you need, Claire?"

The woman in question nodded then, "I got off the phone with one of my co-workers and I'm afraid I'm going to take a rain check on that dinner I promised and head for the airport. I'm so sorry Chris, I know you wanted to hang out some more but you know, duty calls." Claire said with a carefree sigh, smiling when Chris stood up and threw one arm around her shoulders.

"I understand, don't worry about, work is work and we know that more than anybody. Do you need a ride?" He offered but Claire shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I can call up a cab and get out your hair, you guys just got home and I know you want to relax. Promise you'll answer me if I call later?"

"Sure thing, are you sure you don't want one of us to drive you?" Chris said as he walked out of the bedroom with Claire, who still protested against that and just patted his chest lightly, feeling so much different than before since he gained more muscle. She always looked small in comparison to him though, so not that much was different.

"No no, I'm positive! You look exhausted and you need the rest, so stop bugging me and let me take care of myself for once, yeah? I'm not a teenager anymore."

Chris patted the top of her head fondly, her hair now tinted a reddish brown. "I know but you're still my baby sister and I'm always going to look out for you, no matter what." He smiled down at her before they both hugged tightly. When they parted, Chris returned to the bedroom while Claire went upstairs to start packing her things, having been staying in the small guest bedroom that was next to Jake's room.

-

About an hour later, Claire left for the airport and although Chris knew she had work to do, he was missing her already and had done nothing but lay around in bed, feeling so tired and drained but also because he missed her a lot. Wesker had made breakfast for them a little bit earlier and he ate as much of it as he could before returning to the darkened bedroom so he could get under the blankets again and relax.

_When did he let himself get so lazy?_

Wesker came back into the room then, opening and shutting the door quietly before he took a seat next to the brunette, reaching to run his hand across his back. Chris sighed softly at how relaxing that felt before turning over to give the blonde a small smile. "How are the kids?"

"They are fine, Jake is still downstairs practicing a new piece called from the sheet paper he got for Christmas and Lily is still up in her room laying around, and it appears you have taken after her." The brunette rolled his eyes before turning over completely so he was facing him, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Sorry I know you wanted to spend some more time together but I'm honestly exhausted... and internally freaking out over the appointment in a few days." He admitted slowly, sighing and closing his eyes when Wesker lightly trailed his fingers through his messy brown hair, probably making it look even worse but he was used to it by now. He never really cared for the appearance of his hair, unless he was going somewhere important.

"Do not fret over something so trivial, you deserve to rest as much as anyone does. And the appointment is going to go fine, I assure you," Wesker ran his fingers over Chris's cheek before stopping at the underside of his chin, "And whatever the outcome is, you will be fine and you will get through this."

Somehow the blonde always had this way of talking him through anything, so calming and relaxing even after the all of these years.

Chris remembered the first time Wesker had spoken to him in such a tone of voice, when they were outside of that coffee shop in the bitter cold and when they shared that bottle of wine at Wesker's old apartment. All of those memories were still vivid in his mind and he couldn't wait to have more in the near future.

"Yeah, yeah you're probably right." Chris sat up that time, winding the blanket around his shoulders. "I love you Wesker, and thanks for everything." There was a hopeful gleam in Chris's eyes, the combination of hazel and blue never ceasing to amaze Wesker, his eyes always looking so unique and his lashes so dark.

"I love you too, Christopher." Wesker smiled before leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some fluff, this story has been lacking it lately. i was originally going to include a smut scene but i was too lazy to write it so i'll probably include it as a bonus chapter/story sometime. but maybe i'll include some in the next chapter ;)
> 
> happy reading and see you in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A month and a half passed since Chris had his evaluation and Wesker's assumptions proved right when the doctor, a rather handsome man with brown hair and a chiseled jaw that was eerily similar to Wesker's for some strange reason, actually did house visits and concluded that Chris was suffering from a minor case of post-traumatic stress disorder that no doubt stemmed from the night they barely survived escaping the mansion. His nightmares were deriving from that as well and over the years, Chris had added more stress and pressure onto himself from non-stop work and the fatigue was starting to take it's toll on his body.

Chris tried to defend himself though. "I can't help that, my job is very... strict and there's no time to take a break, not when there's a lot of dangerous people in the world who need to be stopped." Both Wesker and the strange doctor look-alike didn't agree with his poor defense and after a few more visits to determine the next choice, the brunette straight out refusing to talk to a therapist for reasons he wouldn't disclose, so they both settled for the outcome they had agreed on before: medication. They were called prazosin.

Chris knew they weren't going to be something simple but it turned out they were small white tablets that he were to take at specified times and that was it. Nothing crazy and why would there be? It was easy enough to remember, take them with water and nothing else.

Wesker seemed satisfied but when they were both about to leave, the blonde insisted he wait outside for a few moments so he could talk to the doctor, those sunglasses shielding whatever emotion was in his eyes. Chris didn't think anything of it however and just shrugged in response, mentally and physically exhausted and although good news came from this, he just wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed. He often wondered who that doctor was but thought back to the time he was sick in 1998, how the blonde had his own personal doctor back then as well and like always, Chris chalked it up to the man not liking hospitals. He didn't like them either so he understood.

The first few weeks of taking the medication, Chris was feeling a bit better but nothing stopped the nightmares from haunting him and he would wake up sobbing, clutching the pillow and Wesker would usually soothe him back to sleep by running his fingers through his unruly hair. More death and images of his friends and family turning on him, Wesker using him as a tool for Umbrella still sent him into a spiral of hysteria. Two or three months into taking the medication and then the brunette was starting to see results, less night terrors and even when he did have them, they were not as lucid as before and that was one of the things that convinced him he would be able to overcome this.

Now it was May and it even though it was getting much warmer outside, due to them living up north and farther away from the warmer states, there was still a small breeze and a noticeable chill so people were still wearing light jackets and such.

The nightmares had come to a full stop at this point, leaving nothing but the occasional crying session from picturing them but even those only lasted for a few minutes. Chris would usually do that in the bathroom during a shower, not wanting Wesker or the twins to see him that way, mostly because he had worked hard to maintain a normal parental image for Jake and Lily and he couldn't falter that, not when Jake had his growing anger issues and Lily was starting to develop anxiety problems. Wesker was worried about this, despite not showing it, but didn't want to take them to the doctor just yet, probably being too over-protective.

Chris would bug the man about it another time but now it was so nice outside and he found himself sitting out on their bedroom balcony, the early afternoon air fresh and crisp as it flowed through his lungs and helped him breathe. He used to be a smoker during his time in the air force and few years following his discharge but Chris was glad that gave up such a nasty habit and settled for having a few beers every now and then.

Much to his displeasure, Wesker, Jill and a few other people forced him to take a break from work but he refused and instead begrudgingly settled for desk duty.

It was boring and reminded him so much of S.T.A.R.S but he felt good having Whitney to talk to, as well as Monroe and surprisingly, Brad, who decided to take a job at the BSAA after all. Old Chickenheart stayed true to his name, refusing to compete in any action of the field but did not hesitate on snatching up a pilot position.

Chris sat comfortably in the lounge chair, leaned back to a comfortable position with his chin in his palm and one of his legs crossed over the other, still wearing his normal sleep clothes, which was a pair of loose plaid pajama pants and a flimsy white t-shirt. His chin felt stubbly, looking more sloppy than usual due to him forgetting to shave and his hair was still messy as he still forgot how to use a comb. He didn't feel like shit but he certainly looked like shit but not being on the field brought out that forgotten laziness.

He startled lightly when the patio door slid open but smiled softly once he saw that it was Lily who came out and slid the door close with much less noise. She had taken the day off from school after a mild panic attack this morning and hadn't even changed out of her all black pajamas too, the both of them in the same boat it seemed.

Lily smiled gently before taking a seat on the empty chair, curling her legs up underneath herself, her long hair straight like always and still covering one of her eyes.

"I don't mean to bother you Chris, I just got lonely since no one else is home, I hope you don't mind..."

Chris grinned, sitting up in his seat so he could face her. He and Lily always had a good relationship with each other, although she was suffering from her own problems, she always came to him willingly and never had a problem checking up on him when she thought he needed it and it was vice versa.

"It's alright Lily-pad, you never bother me. I was going to come check on you actually, are you feeling better?" Her lips curled into a gentle smile, always loving it when Chris used that nickname. It started after her tenth birthday.

"I'm feeling... okay, I guess. I'm just glad I can breathe normally again," Lily's eyes glazed over with curiosity with a tilt of her head, looking so much like her father then, "Have you ever had a panic attack before, Chris? I - I'm not talking about being scared but when you feel your can't breathe and your chest is caving in? And it seems like there's nothing you can do to stop it?"

Chris sighed heavily, feeling his heart throb because he understand that feeling all too well. Countless nights of having nightmares and waking up to suffer from one of those.

Chris rubbed his chin before sighing lightly. "I do, yeah. I've never been able to figure out how to control them either because they just come out of nowhere. And then they just stop and then you can breathe again and everything around you is back to normal?"

Lily looked relieved, her shoulders sagging. "I thought I was the only one, I've been so scared because I keep having these... attacks and it's scaring me. I know I should've went to school today but I just couldn't do it... I couldn't be surrounded by so many people and then I'd have one of those attacks again."

Chris listened silently, knowing exactly how the blonde girl felt because he had those progressing thoughts frequently when he first began his job for S.T.A.R.S and even when he first met Wesker, who was so stoned faced back then and everyone thought he was a machine. He was glad to see that the blonde was anything but and was so warm and passionate, just for him. The brunette was a little selfish when it came to that as well, because no one would ever to see his lover that way and the thought of being the only one made his heart swell.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You and Jake haven't missed a day, besides this one, so I don't think staying home and hanging out with me is such a bad thing. And I like hanging out with you, so stop self loathing huh? Your dad used to do that a long time ago and I had to give him this long speech just to make him stop, don't make me do that, Lily-pad."

Lily didn't stop the small laugh that come from her, the sound small but there and it reminded him of Wesker.

"I won't, so don't worry about that," The blonde girl started before looking out over the view, taking in the beautiful scenery over the green trees, "Why don't me and you hang out since it's just us? You're always working but now that you have time off, we can go for a walk around the trail and maybe go get some lunch?"

Chris blinked, pink tinting his cheeks at how open she was being and had a bright smile on her face before grinning himself. "That sounds like a good idea. Let me get some clean clothes on and shave so I don't look like a slob." Lily smiled again before standing up.

"I'll go do the same, meet you downstairs in a few?" Chris smiled lightly, standing up himself to work out the tense muscles in his back as she left to go get ready.

Finding something to wear wasn't that hard since the weather was nice, so the brunette settled on dark jeans, a plain white shirt that was clean and a dark brown jacket. Chris missed wearing his leather jacket but he couldn't fit in anymore so it just hung in the closet. Shaving didn't take too long and he was glad he didn't nick himself like usual. 

When he stepped out of his room, Lily was already dressed in her usual garb, a black pleated skirt with a matching blouse and a black cardigan, nothing too fancy but it was definitely her.

"Come on, I know this nice little place you dad goes to and it has the best sandwiches." Chris said while tucking his keys into his pocket, Lily nodding with another of those small smiles before they stepped outside. He made sure to text Wesker doing so, just so he would know where they would be in case he got home early.

-

  
"I didn't know you liked going for walks too." Chris said with a smile, keeping his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans as he and Lily slowly trailed down a gravel path that was not too far from their home, a bunch of tall green trees surrounding them, bits of sun peeking through the gaps and leaving sun spots in their path.

Lily shrugged, her hair actually brushed back slightly from her eyes due to her pulling up the hood on her cardigan, the weather having dropped a few degrees. "I usually walk around here by myself and sometimes at night when I can't sleep. I've never told Dad that I come out by myself though but please don't tell him, he'll make a big deal out of it."

"I won't tell him but you really shouldn't be coming out here by yourself. You're still too young and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Chris spoke carefully, a little worried that she had been doing that.

"I know, I'm sorry. I won't do it again but please don't tell Dad, I don't like it when he gets upset and when he gets that... that red glow in his eyes." Lily admitted in a rush and looked down at their shoes walking over the gravel, crunching softly.

Chris sighed, raising his gaze so he could look around at the surrounding trees.

"I'm not going to tell him but please don't come out here by yourself anymore, or at least ask me and I'll go with you," He paused for a second before continuing in a softer tone, "You know your Dad is a good person, right? I know it's been a little strange for you and Jake because of what happened but he's a good man. He just has a few minor... differences that make him less human than you and me."

Lily kept looking down, causing her hair to fall into her eyes but didn't say anything.

Chris let out a small breath, trying to make this turn into a positive and not into a negative. "Look, I know how you feel about his eyes. It scared me to death when I first saw them and I still don't like seeing them but I've accepted that it's apart of him now. His eyes are still blue but when his emotions change, the virus becomes more active. It's not something he can control... but he wouldn't want you to be afraid of him."

"I'm not... afraid of him, I just... I want to be sure that he's still my Dad before he used that virus on himself. That's he's not some experiment gone wrong."

Her admittance made Chris worry even more but he understand how she felt, it was how he felt when he found out that Wesker was working with Umbrella and that his DNA had been superior from birth. It took him a few days, maybe even a month, to convince himself that the prototype virus had saved the man's life and kept him from dying. Chris could still picture that gaping, bleeding wound in Wesker's abdomen every time he closed his eyes...

"Wesker's still your dad, Lily. Nothing's ever going to change that fact either and he cares so much about you and your brother. I've known that from the first time I saw you guys with him at the police station, when you were so small and he used to carry you every where. Even when we went into that mansion, he did nothing but worry about you two, wishing he could protect you from the dangers of the world. Believe me when I say that he's still the same man, I don't know what else I can tell you."

They both had stopped walking now, the sun still shining bright but Chris couldn't help that he may have a crossed a line and that Lily was going to close up on him. He let out a small breath of relief when Lily finally looked up at him, her light blue eyes shining with tears but they didn't fall and she had a small smile, looking so much like Wesker. The brunette had always thought the man had attractive children and that was shining through Jake and Lily as they got older, she was becoming very beautiful and Jake was turning into a handsome man, so much like his father.

"You're right, I don't know what I was thinking... I'm sorry Chris, I probably sounded like I hated him or something, which I don't, I'm just worried about him. I know that he loves us but sometimes... seeing him so angry and his eyes changing... it gets scary." Lily explained as they resumed their walk, now heading back towards the direction of their home.

Chris reached out and placed a hand atop of her head, something he had always done with Claire when she was younger and now he was able to do it again.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad we got to hang out and that you talked to me about this. You have every right to be worried about him too so don't ever think otherwise, Lily-pad." The girl smiled again at the nickname as they walked back towards the way they came, Wesker and Jake were probably home by now.

-

  
Wesker was untucking his shirt out of his pants when Chris walked into the bedroom that night, a genial smile on his features and looking freshly shaven. He turned around after pulling off the button up, raising one thin eyebrow as the brunette plopped down onto the bed and stretched out on it with a loud sigh.

"I am pleased to see you in a good mood Christopher, mind telling me how the afternoon spent with Lilith turned out?"

Chris grinned happily, folding his arms behind his head as he stretched again. "Sorry, I promised to tell you when we got home but you got busy in your office with more paperwork and I needed to work out for a bit." He explained, seeing the blonde man come over towards him and bend slightly at the waist so he could press a light kiss to his lips, Chris sighing into it before they pulled away.

"It was fine, actually. Lily found me on the patio earlier and we talked for a bit and believe it or not, it was her idea to go get some lunch and take a walk. I didn't expect that of her, she's always hiding around in her bedroom for hours and even when there's food, we never see her then either."

Wesker unzipped his pants before taking them off so they could join the worn shirt in the laundry bin. He found his normal black sleeping pants and pulled them on before finally removing his sunglasses. "It seems she's coming out of her shell around you, which is more than I expected. Did you enjoy your walk at least?"

"Oh it was great but we kind of got into a deep conversation though. Don't tell her I told you any of this but we kind of centered it on you, actually. Lily's worried about you, she's worried about your eyes and the virus. I know you're not ready to tell the twins anything more drastic about it yet but I thought I'd let you know, you have the right to know." Chris explained before turning on his side, watching the blonde slip a black t-shirt over his head, the fabric a bit too clingy and showing off every muscle. He looked good in everything he wore.

Wesker's face was unreadable, even though he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. After a moment of silence that was beginning to make the brunette nervous, he moved across the room and picked up the photo of Jake and Lily as toddlers, seated on the couch safely and looking adorable with matching hats, Jake's blue and Lily's pink. There was another photo that was similar, accept it was on their tenth birthday, Chris was holding Jake up who was trying to flex his arms while Wesker was seated with Lily perched in his lap, the photo being taken by Barry. And more just like it, memories of their childhood.

Sighing, the blonde set the photo back down. "I have always wondered what they would think of me and I admit, I am relieved that she isn't afraid of me. I used to think she would frighten of me as she got older and not think of me as human anymore. I never had to worry these concerns about Jacob, he has always had a callous attitude but has not once showed he is bothered by... Well, you get my point I'm sure."

Chris sat up that time, contemplating on getting up but decided against it. Whenever the blonde got into this type of mood, he tried not to touch him.

"Lily loves you, she loves you so much and I could tell from how she spoke about you. I know you don't need me to remind you but still, you should hear it from me too. She's just concerned."

"Rightfully so, I imagine. Perhaps I need to explain my condition sooner than I expected - "

"Wesker, I don't think you need to do that right away... Lily told me about her panic attack from this morning and how much it scared her, I'm worried about how it's going to effect her when she gets older. And Jake, I know you don't need me to remind you that he broke one of the doors in the garage by punching it..."

Chris got up that time, but stopped once he noticed that Wesker was standing still, one hand on his hip and the rubbing the crease at his forehead.

His heart suddenly picked up in his chest, hoping he didn't do or say anything to make him upset, Chris felt he was close enough to the twins now that he had a right to give his honest opinions. Wesker turned around that time but he didn't look upset, he instead had a look of melancholy on his face and that made Chris pout softly, not liking that expression.

"I'm sorry Albert, I - I didn't mean to step on any toes...."

"No, you are correct and you have the right to come to me about these things. You are apart of our life so don't ever think you can't come to me, Christopher."

Wesker paused before sighing and coming closer to the younger man, "Do you think me a fool for continuing to raise two children while infected like this? While I knowingly injected myself with a virus? Do you think they would have been better off living with Alexandra instead of me dragging them into this type of environment?"

Chris literally couldn't believe what he was hearing! Wesker was doubting himself as a father and it was heartbreaking.

"No no no, _stop_ talking like that. You know I hate it when you start self loathing like... like you're the worst person in the world when you're not! You work harder more than anyone that I know and you never stop taking care of them. Jake doesn't show it but he looks up to you, he's just stubborn and you know where he gets it from. Lily's always going to be reclusive so she'll hide away but that doesn't mean they both don't care! And really? Alex? You haven't heard from her in over six years and all she does is send Christmas gifts in the mail! She wouldn't even know how to handle a kid, let alone two. If you think she would've been a better guardian, when she never calls or comes to visit, then you're nuts."

Wesker didn't say anything as Chris continued on with mild rant.

"Remember that night at the mansion? How you kept doubting yourself and kept trying to order me to leave you alone? That's how you sound right now and it's killing me, come on, you know you're a good father or else you wouldn't have spent all those years alone raising them after... you know and I could tell you were trying once I got to know you better. So please, stop talking like this, it hurts me when you do that. What do I have to do to convince you?"

Chris was pleading, something he never did, but his strained voice and the painful gleam in his eyes was something the blonde didn't want to see any longer.

Wesker approached him but didn't embrace him, he instead lifted a hand so he cup his chin lightly. "I truly do not know what I would do without you, Christopher. You are always here when I need you and no matter what I do or what I say, you are willing to stay." The blonde actually smiled and so did Chris, who was glad his words still had a calming effect on the man after all of these years.

"I'm never going anywhere and I'll keep telling you until you believe me. Alright?" Chris smiled before leaning in to kiss the blonde lightly.

Wesker responded by hugging him, running one of his hands through his messy hair for a few moments. "Let's get some sleep, you need it and so do I, these meds are making me drowsy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading and see you in the next chapter! tell me what you think too, this took forever oml >:D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content and role-play elements. If you do not like that, please refrain from reading ahead.

_October 31, 2005_

It was getting cooler out again, the summer months fading slowly and were being replaced with orange and red trees, fogged weather and skies that were clouded over with grey. And work with the BSAA was getting heavy again, alarming reports of someone trying to sell variations of the t-Virus over the black market and there was a bio-terrorism attack at the Hardardville Airport, that had Chris seething in anger and worry since Claire was apparently there on a work visit. Luckily an old accomplice of hers and a former Raccoon City police officer, Leon Kennedy showed up just in time to rescue her. He had never met the man but heard nothing but good things about him from his sister. After that, the four of them ended up moving from the states to England, only because it was closer to the BSAA and made life easier for the twins. Other people from the BSAA lived here as well, including the Burtons who decided moving was a good choice. 

He ended up meeting with Claire a few weeks after the incident before they moved, and was relieved that she was fine and despite a minor injury to her leg, she was still working hard and said it wasn't going to stop her. Chris snorted at her, because she had been walking on a single crutch and even rebutted his attempts at helping her stand up, once again reaffirming that she wasn't a little girl anymore and didn't need his help. They spent a few days together and now Chris was back home and although there were a few more smaller cases they were taking on, Jill took things into her own hands, realizing that everyone was not getting a decent break and began setting up a Halloween party.

Chris had no problem with it, he felt so much better after being on medication for almost eight months and was not regretting taking Jill and Wesker's advice to go on them. They didn't slow him down during duty and that was what mattered to him most.

Even though he was still taking them, that didn't stop Chris from working out still and he continued to frequent the gym on the weekends, his body displaying the changes. Jill noticed this but only made smart comments about it, still embarrassing him after all of these years while Wesker was more than appreciative, constantly touching the man and brushing up behind him and Chris knew Jill was probably taking more photos. The woman was starting a damned collection since she had gotten herself a camera.

Chris got himself a costume this year that was a bit over the top for this party but he liked how his arms and stomach looked whenever he got a look at his reflection, finally at ease with how hard he worked to get his physique this way. He had always been a little envious of how powerful Edward and Forest looked during S.T.A.R.S but Chris was now confident enough to show off his body that way and he didn't care what anyone had to say. Wesker was so confident in his figure with his tight leather clothing so why shouldn't he be?

On the afternoon of Halloween day, Chris had taken a shower after lifting some weights and was in the middle of changing when Wesker walked into the bedroom but stopped so he could stare intensely at his lover in only his boxer briefs that had a pattern of grinning pumpkins on them. 

" _What?_ Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed too?" Chris said as his cheeks felt hot under the older man's scrutiny as he tried to fix his hair by running his hands through it in the full body mirror. After all of these years, Wesker still had that weakening effect on him and even though they had seen each other in a state of undress more times than he could count, that stare hidden by those dark shades always made him feel small in comparison.

Wesker had gotten one of those last year because he loved fixing his hair and adjusting his clothes whenever had the opportunity and although Chris teased the man by calling him vain, he knew he was confident in himself. Jill couldn't get enough of that though, often joking that the blonde was starting to worry over his looks because he was in his fourties, though she knew the virus made him look young.

"I do not see the point attending this party with a bunch of adults dressing up in ridiculous clothing. Jill will be intoxicated and you know I have no tolerance for that. " Wesker spoke as he walked around him to peer down at the large shopping bags that the brunette had come home with, insisting that he wear the costume he picked out.

Chris snickered lightly, giving up on his hair once he realized it wasn't working with him tonight before pulling out his costume. While Jill originally wanted them to match along with her but once Wesker refused to comply with her ridiculous idea of them wearing their S.T.A.R.S uniforms, she settled with something else and Chris picked out what the two were going to wear this year, whether Wesker liked it or not.

"You're not getting out of this one, I don't care if I have to carry you there myself. Get dressed, the party's starting soon and I want to see Jill's outfit."

Wesker was annoyed but still smirked, amused at the statement. "Is that so? You have been out working more, maybe I'd let you carry me."

Chris didn't even offer a response and instead grabbed one of the bags before tossing it at the older man, who caught it with incredible cat-like reflexes and looked down at it with a thin blonde brow raised. Chris smirked as he continued to stand there with his arms folded, watching Wesker look through the contents and frowned at what he saw inside.

"Surely you aren't insinuating that I wear this?" Wesker didn't looked thrilled at all, he almost resembled Jake when he didn't get his way.

"I am and you're going to wear it because you know I want to see you in it." Chris smirked in satisfaction, crossing his muscular arms over his bare chest as he heard Wesker sigh, knowing that he would wear it because Chris wanted him to and that was the only reason he would. The younger man always had this way of getting what he wanted from the blonde and although that hardly worked during their intimate relations because he preferred being in control, everything else fell under that category.

Wesker pulled out the pants and pushed his sunglasses up to his hairline so he could rub his forehead in mild irritation. "Is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?"

Chris tipped his head, lips curling into a suggestive smile then. "Well, I _might_ change my mind if you let me top during sex for once." He was teasing of course, he honestly loved being submissive and was always willing to give himself to Wesker whenever he wanted but he also knew Wesker was uncomfortable with not being in control, he never asked why and although he was curious, Chris felt like it was something he wasn't willing to disclose.

Wesker didn't look pleased with that suggestion and crossed his arms, not even trying to offer one of his snarky responses. Chris couldn't help but chuckle somewhat at the tense expression on his face, wondering if he always took his joking comments seriously. Like that would ever happen anyways, Chris would either have to grovel before the man on all fours, wear nothing but a dog collar and feed him grapes or get him insanely drunk.

Chris rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh come on Wesker, just put the damned thing on! You act like it's going to burn your skin or something. How bad can it be?"

Wesker's lips thinned in a firm, displeased line. "It's not black."

After spending a few minutes coercing Wesker into putting on the costume, Chris smiled once he finally gave in and went into the bathroom to change while he quickly slipped on his in the bedroom, it being a revealing sailor outfit. The white shorts were high waisted but tight fitting and showed off the small curve in his lower back, the top was was midriff bearing, white as well, complete with matching white gloves and flat shoes. The shorts had gold embroidery along the pockets and the blue scarf had a personal stitching of BSAA across the back in white letters.

Chris pulled the hat on along with the gold rimmed aviator sunglasses, looking himself over in the mirror and smiling as he loved what he saw. Flexing one arm and grinning because confidence felt incredible, he turned around slightly and adjusted the shorts he was wearing before startling once the door opened and in came Wesker, who did not look pleased but at least had the costume on.

Hazel blue eyes widened as he got to see what the blonde looked like, feeling his cheeks stinging because even though he wasn't happy with it, Wesker actually looked incredibly handsome.

While Chris had gone with a sailor outfit that deckhands often wore, he picked out a sailor Captain suit for Wesker instead since he deemed it perfect for the man. And he was right because the dark royal blue pressed dress pants, white short-sleeved button up that had a gold insignia on each shoulder looked tantalizing on the blonde.

Wesker was frowning, obviously embarrassed by the choice of costume. He didn't have his sunglasses or the Captain's hat on that came with the clothes, they were tucked under his arm and he had the matching blue blazer hung over his wrist. Chris was shocked that he didn't get one of those sexually undertoned compliments regarding his costume but that was because he made Wesker wear something other than black.

"Christopher, this is degrading."

Chris laughed then, running a hand over his neatly trimmed face. "Are you kidding? Do you know how sexy you look right now?"

Grabbing the blonde's stiff arm, he pulled him over towards the mirror and made him look at his own reflection. Wesker was scowling, his eyes glowing red slightly and even though he was irritated, Chris was having too much fun to care and wrapped his arms around the blonde from behind. "I think you look great! The white matches your pale skin and blue eyes, well if I could _see_ them."

Wesker sighed, his eyes fading back to their normal light blue, adjusting the jacket in one arm so he slip the hat on, it fitting perfectly due to his hair being slicked back.

"Seriously, you look handsome. I know you don't like white but it's just for one night. What's the worst that could happen? Besides Jill taking photos obviously." He said with a small smile, snuggling the man's back once Wesker's steely arms folded over his. Some of the tension left his body.

"Would you believe me if I told you I might perish by going out in public wearing this?" Chris couldn't stop the hearty chuckles that came from him that moment, shoulders shaking as Wesker smiled lightly in the reflection, pleased that he made his lover laugh, who had spent the past few months crying and suffering from nightmares.

"I would've believed you if we weren't dating but since we are and I know when you're joking, you're not getting out of this one! We're going to have a good time so let's go before we're late. I told you I want to see Jill's costume." Chris insisted, barely giving the blonde man enough time to slip on his sunglasses as he pulled him out of the room with him so they could hurry up and get to the car.

Wesker was annoyed but still went along with him. "Since you were insisting that I wear this ridiculous outfit, you can drive." He handed him the keys to his black Lincoln, to which Chris grinned at. He had only gotten the chance to drive the man's sleek car only a few times and honestly he loved it, the vehicle was better than the red Silverado he owned but he wasn't going to replace the truck, he loved it too much.

"We're going to have fun, I promise." Chris said once he backed out of the driveway carefully, feeling Wesker take his hand in his. Warm lips pressed against his knuckles then and he smiled warmly before driving down the empty road.

"I am merely going at your request, I do not intend to have fun, as you put it so kindly." Rolling his eyes with a grin, Chris focused on heading down the darkened streets.

-

"Hey! So glad you guys could make it!" Jill shouted with a wide smile once she saw the two men enter one of the larger offices, this one being cleared out so they could have room for a couple of tables and of course, a bunch of Halloween decorations. Two of the large folding tables were laid out with different types of snack bowls and appetizers littering them, orange and black table cloths with pumpkins design cover them. The last table held the alcoholic content of course, numerous bottles of wine and dark liquor and a glass bowl that had a mixture of green and orange punch in it, a label across it reading witch's brew. This was definitely Jill's work. 

Chris smiled, squeezing Wesker's hand tightly before going over to Jill so he could drape her in a hug, pulling back to stare at her choice of costume with wide eyes. She really did knock it out of the park, wearing a female pirate costume with a practical hat and eye patch, that was honestly too dainty but her body had always been beautiful and was rocking it so far. She wore her brown hair down for once, it falling around her shoulders in delicate waves and wore a hint of red lipstick and mascara.

"Wow Jill, you really out did yourself tonight." Chris complimented the woman with a smile, stepping back and taking her hand in his so he could twirl her around. Jill smiled kindly in return, cheeks turning pink a little at the sweet sentiment.

"Thanks Chris but holy crap, you didn't tell me you were going to dress as a slutty sailor! Those little shorts really show off everything, huh?"

Chris chuckled lightly, feeling his own cheeks sting a little bit at her compliment, already expecting this because it was Jill and she loved to tease him relentlessly. "I wasn't trying to be slutty, believe me. I actually like how my body looks so I decided to wear something that would show it off, you know?" The brunette explained with a bright smile, eyes hidden by his aviator sunglasses as he flexed one impressive bicep.

Jill smirked but her mouth fell open in shock once Wesker joined them near one of the tables, his white and blue attire almost making her fall over in surprise. Wesker in white? Were they living in some strange alternate universe or something?

"Wesker, what did Chris do to make you wear this? Oh my god this is great! You now I have to take photos!" The blonde was irritated already, thankful that Chris let him keep his sunglasses on.

"I didn't do anything Jill, sometimes he just listens to me." Chris snickered lightly, crossing his arms over his chest while Wesker scowled lightly in return. Jill didn't look convinced but just went along with it regardless, filling up a cup with the punch and handing it to Chris before grabbing herself one as well.

"Well whatever you did, I'm impressed. You usually wear all black so it's weird to see you dressed like this! And as Chris's ' _Captain '_ , hmm? What's gonna happen once you guys need to go down to your cabin?" Wesker snorted in response while Chris felt his cheeks burn hot at the innuendo, not believing this woman! Sometimes Jill could be a handful but that was what made him love her so much.

Chris recovered a few moments later, sipping his drink to hide his red cheeks. "Nice one Jill, how long did it take you to come up with that one?"

The woman smirked in response before she smiled and waved her hand around once she noticed Whitney enter the room. Whitney spotted them and trotted over towards them and Chris did all he could not to gawk at the redhead woman, who had already given birth and was clearly not letting those extra pounds stay on her figure for too long.

Whitney was wearing a Playboy bunny outfit, the singlet black velvet with matching high heels and a bow tie choker. Her red hair was falling down her back in loose curls, a pair of white bunny ears resting on her head with a fluffy white ball that resembled a tail. However, the singlet had a high neck and tied around her neck like a halter, no doubt hiding the jagged scars running across her chest from the Cerberus wound she obtained back in 1998. Chris couldn't blame her, that was a terrible time and he wouldn't want anyone seeing that either. 

Jill noticed him and elbowed his side, causing him to snap out of his stupor. "Pick up your jaw before you start drooling, you dog," She said before turning her attention to the redhead, grabbing her hands in hers and holding them tightly, "You look incredible! I can't believe you lost all of the baby weight!"

Whitney laughed heartily, shrugging in response. "You know I can't stay away from the gym too long, I'll go crazy. I've also been doing my morning runs again, although I can't get Richard out of bed to save my life so he gets to deal with Cam." The two of them laughed, referring to her infant son Cameron, who was born almost two months ago. Chris had seen him once when she brought him to the conference room on a visit, the baby adopting Richard's golden brown hair and blue eyes but getting Whitney's freckles.

"Stop making me out to be lazy Whit - Captain Wesker? You're wearing _white_?" Richard started once he joined the four of them, intent on chiding his fiance gently before spotting Wesker, who looked out of place and sighed lightly at the question. Richard was dressed completely different than Whitney, wearing an imitation costume of a S.W.A.T. officer, the fatigues being all black and he had a replication of steel handcuffs and nightstick at his waist.

Chris grinned, looking at the blonde who probably wanted to jump out of the window and sprint home. "Yep, I made him match with me this year, even though he hates it."

"Aww, you guys are so cute! Seriously, I think it's adorable that you two do a lot of things together and you both look great!" Whitney exclaimed with sparkly eyes, "Chris, I can tell you've been working out too! You should join me for my morning jogs since _someone_ doesn't know how to wake up and go with me." She finished with a playful glare towards Richard, who sighed and shrugged lazily. Despite surviving that poisonous snake bite and almost dying, the man never lost his gentle personality and was still laid back and calm to this day.

Wesker interrupted them, snaking one arm possessively around Chris's waist and pulled him closer so his chest was pressed against his back. "I apologize but Christopher won't be able to join you, since he already has a place next to me in the mornings."

Jill choked on her drink, Richard chuckling and Whitney's cheeks tinted pink all the while the brunette looked like he wanted to bury himself into a hole.

"You didn't have to say that!"

Wesker smirked, the blue suit jacket hanging off of his shoulders so the white button up was visible and the pale, toned muscle of his biceps and forearms could be seen. "I did not but let's call it revenge since you insisted on having me wear this ridiculous costume."

The five of them settled in a smooth conversation for about five minutes until they were joined by Barry, who decided on wearing something that looked like a lumber jack, a red flannel, suspenders connected to blue jeans with a black beanie on his head and a large plastic ax. Monroe had attended the party after not being at work for almost a week due to breathing problems, sporting a golden Spartan costume that was more revealing that Chris and Jill's outfit combined.

"Damn Ted, are you trying to audition as a stripper at the nearest night club?" Jill teased the man, although she couldn't take her eyes off his incredible body, he worked out daily and was looking like close to a Greek God right now. Jill was thinking of dunking her head into some ice now. 

Monroe chuckled, holding up the fake sword and rubbed a hand over his russet beard. "My wife picked this out for me, alright? It's hard to turn her down so I just went with it."

"Sounds like us, right Wesker?" Chris spoke with a sly smile, before yelping in surprise when Wesker suddenly grabbed his ass and gave it a tight squeeze, not caring that people were probably watching or that Jill was dying of laughter from this.

"What were you saying, Chris?"

Chris scowled playfully, trying to control his frenetic heart beat and the feeling of blood pooling in his cheeks, no doubt looking like a tomato. "You're... impossible!"

-

A good hour or so into the party and Chris found himself a little tipsy, whoever had spiked the punch was now making him feel pretty warm on the inside. Jill was drunk at this point, cheeks tinted pink and could not stop giggling if her life depended on it. Wesker was not too pleased with this turn of events, not at Chris, but that a few of other recruits who showed up to the party were staring at Chris and making wolf whistles at the younger man and that just wasn't going to happen. Not when Chris was _his_ to look at it.

Wesker stood behind Chris, leisurely sipping on a cup of scotch before scowling. "People are staring at you, Christopher."

Chris just grinned happily in response, glancing around quickly to make sure no one was looking before leaning back and purposely grinding his ass into the blonde's crotch, who tensed up at the feeling. "Let them stare, you should know by now that I'm _yours_ and no one else will ever take me from you." The blonde set his drink down, not caring about it anymore, before snaking a hand around the younger man's waist protectively. Alcohol still had no effect on his body but he still indulged in a drink every now and then.

"You must enjoy tempting me, even in a room full of our colleagues." The brunette grinned again, turning around and Wesker could see his reflection in those aviator sunglasses perfectly, noticing how enticing Chris looked while wearing them.

"So what are you gonna do about it then? We don't have to stay here..." Chris started, leaning a bit closer so he trail his fingers down the blonde's taught stomach through the white shirt but that only fueled Wesker's desire, who growled lowly and took his wrist in a tight grip and practically dragged the younger man out of the room with him.

On their way outside of the building, a heavily intoxicated soldier and his girlfriend from Monroe's team saw them and shouted quite loudly at them from across the parking lot, "Woo hoo! Look at those legs Redfield! What time do they open?"

Chris chuckled from the alcohol swirling in his system and waved a hand in return, only to yelp suddenly when Wesker jerked him closer and shoved him into the car. One sharp glare at the young soldier with the fiery red shining through his dark sunglasses had the young man and his girlfriend skittering away in fear, shouting apologizes. He never really showed his eyes to anyone but sometimes he had to make it known who Chris belonged to, since the marks faded. Time to make more.

Smirking, the blonde got into the driver's seat of the car and didn't waste time driving home.

Chris was feeling bold and even though it was hard to see at night with the sunglasses on, that didn't stop him from reaching over and placing his hand on Wesker's inner thigh, who tensed slightly at the feeling but didn't try to remove his hand.

" _Careful_ Christopher, you do not want me to crash." He warned with a small smirk, and the brunette grinned in return before squeezing the tight thigh muscle before scooting his fingers upwards. He would never do this while they were driving but whatever whiskey was in the punch was his liquid courage and all he wanted was to tease the blonde, digging his fingers into the muscle before swiping over the bulge.

Wesker didn't make a sound, only tightening his grip on the steering wheel and was thankful that the tree covered streets were stark empty. Chris didn't move from the passenger's seat but didn't move his hand, instead managing to curl his fingers around the thick shaft through those blue pants, squeezing before rubbing his palm over it. He smiled when the blonde began to get slightly hard from his simple ministrations, glad he was the one to have this effect over him just as he had over Chris.

"You aren't behaving like a good subordinate, Christopher." Wesker growled lowly, this time stopping the brunette's traveling hand by grabbing his wrist tightly.

Chris's hazel blue eyes sparkled beneath his own pair of sunglasses, a boyish smile forming on his full lips then as he batted his lashes. 

"I'm afraid I've been a bad sailor, Captain Wesker. Are you going to punish me?" That was the alcohol talking but the younger man didn't care and neither did Wesker, who was very interested in this little game and reached over to cup his chin, tilting his head up slightly so he could give him a feral smirk.

"Perhaps, but you will have to wait for us to get home to receive your punishment." Chris offered the blonde a pout then and Wesker was thankful that they had reached the house before he pulled into the driveway.

Once they were outside of the tight confines of the black Lincoln, they both latched onto each other in the dark parking lot, lips connecting harshly and not even paying attention as they stumbled towards the front door.

Wesker was much stronger than him, so he only needed to loop one arm around his lower back to keep him upright as they walked in through the front door, the living room was encased in darkness. Thank god the twins were staying at Burton's because the blonde had no intentions of stopping. As their mouths never parted, he cupped his arms underneath Chris's powerful thighs before lifting him up in his arms, not even breaking a sweat despite the brunette putting on solid muscle.

Somewhere along their journey to the bedroom and managing to not knock over anything, Chris had lost both of his shoes but that didn't stop the blonde from opening their bedroom door so he could set him down on the large bed, making sure to lock the door after.

"It's not fair that you get to pick me up even though I look bigger than you." Chris pouted playfully, leaning back on the bed and spreading his thighs, giving the blonde a good view of those snug shorts.

Wesker forgot about the humility he felt at wearing white once he got the younger man all alone, leaning over him on the bed so he could pin his hands to the bed. "You did not ask permission to speak, sailor." Chris's eyes glittered in the darkness then, the small moonlight shining through their patio doors giving him enough light to see how feral Wesker was looking and that he was intent on playing this game.

"Sorry Captain, you know I have a problem following orders sometimes." Chris spoke anyways, giving the blonde a salute to show he was interested in this roleplay. Wesker smirked before stepping off the bed so he could fold his arms over his chest, still wearing the uniform but having removed the suit jacket and his sunglasses, leaving him in everything else, including the Captain's hat.

"Show me how sorry you are, sailor. Take off your clothes." Wesker ordered, no malice behind his voice as he pointed to the brunette's revealing costume. Chris looked down at himself before blushing somewhat, the alcohol not doing it's job because he was always going to be a little bashful when it came to Wesker. But he liked being bossed around at the same time so he stood up and started with taking off his gloves.

Chris was always a little shy so it was enticing to see him trying to be subtle with this, unbuckling the belt around his shorts before pulling them from the loops. Next came the blue scarf, his fingers nimbly undoing the small knot so the blue fabric could fall to the floor along with the gloves and belt, now leaving those tight white shorts and shirt. He hesitated on the shorts, looking at Wesker who shook his head firmly and pointed at him again.

"All of your clothes. Do not make me repeat myself." Wesker's Captain voice could be intimidating and although he was doing this out of fun for them, Chris still took him very seriously and slowly pulled the white shirt over his head, still not touching the hat and aviators as his powerful chest was exposed to the blonde, his efforts not going unnoticed because Wesker loved how hard he worked to achieve this body.

"You're a pervert, Captain. How long have you wanted to see me strip?" Chris regained some of his self composure, still feeling the heat fusing in his cheeks as he offered his lover a smirk, playing with the button of his shorts before finally popping it open.

Wesker scowled non-threateningly, refraining from taking the younger man right then and there for his smart mouth. "Watch your tone, sailor. Or do you want me to take those shorts off for you?" Chris grinned cheekily at the words before slowly dragging the zipper down, turning around then so he could give the older man a show by bending at the waist, pulling the shorts down and once they were around his ankles, he kicked them away.

"Your turn, Captain." The brunette teased, not even bothering to take off the aviators or the hat as he laid himself back down on the bed, spreading his legs willingly to show off. Wesker smirked, undoing the blue tie and once that was out of the way, he bit the gloves by the tips and pulled them off with his teeth, those joining the growing pile of clothes on the carpet.

Wesker undid the first couple of buttons before coming over towards the bed, pressing his knees onto the black sheets so he could fit himself between the brunette's open thighs, who didn't move from his position and was waiting for the next order. His hazel blue eyes were hidden by the aviators but he knew they were on him.

"Touch yourself and don't stop until I say otherwise, sailor."

Chris felt cold chills run through his body unhindered at that deep voice before complying with the request, running his hand between his thighs experimentally before hesitantly wrapping a hand around himself, already half hard since they got home. Wesker watched him with predatory eyes, shaking his head when the younger man flicked his wrist without any enthusiasm and faltered in his attempts to masturbate in front of the blonde, not used to this by evident of his lazy strokes.

"Put some heart into it, Christopher. Are you going to disobey a direct order from your Captain?"

Chris gave up in his attempts then, his cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink that the older man found a little too alluring that very moment. God his lover was striking.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it with you watching, it's too much..." He stopped for a moment before that boyish smile returned to his face, pink lips curling upwards, "I guess you're going to punish me now, Captain. What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, you are getting punished all right. Turn around and get on your hands and knees and you better follow that order." Wesker commanded, stepping back somewhat and tilting his head with an appreciate stare as Chris gave him a salute before doing as he was told, propping himself up on his hands and knees and even though it was dark in the bedroom, he looked absolutely beautiful exposed and put on display like this.

Wesker pulled off the white shirt after popping all of the buttons, glad to finally be out of that white monstrosity before stepping close to the brunette again.

Chris shuddered once he felt those unyielding hands running across his cheeks, digging his finger tips into the skin but not hard, impressed with how much his body had developed. Wesker shifted closer, brushing his clothed crotch up against Chris's bare ass, who gasped from the feeling and rubbed back against the man.

"You are a tease, sailor." Wesker muttered under his breath, before raising his hand and bringing it down across one of his cheeks, causing the younger man to yelp from the light stinging sensation of being spanked.

Chris was already breathing heavily, cheeks flushed pink as he lowered himself somewhat, purposely grinding back onto the blonde with a cheeky grin. "Sorry, did you want me to stop? Because I'm not sure what you want me to do, Captain." Purring out the title, the brunette gave an impressive show of arching his back, proving that he was still quite flexible despite having powerful arms, thick thighs and sculpted abdomen.

Wesker growled then, placing one hand on the brunette's back and pushed him down, causing him to arch even more into the position. "You will remain still and let me do what I wish, sailor. That's an order." That send waves of arousal through Chris's body, who complied and remained still as warm hands explored his naked form, shaking lightly and letting out small whines when fingers found his nipples, teasing the sensitive buds until they hardened.

Chris trembled, pressing his face against the sheets as those skilled fingers ran down until they found his hips, gripping them tightly and he bucked when thumbs dug into the skin above bone.

"Captain!" He yelped, unable to help himself from the sensation, Wesker chuckling because he knew this was one of the brunette's more sensitive areas. He leaned over Chris's back, already shining with perspiration, to start biting at his shoulder blades, distracting him with that as he snaked his hand around his waist so he could firmly grip his erection.

Chris was hard now, the tip beginning to leak pre-come as Wesker teased him relentlessly by starting a fast pace, stroking him with slick friction as his punishment. He moaned against the bed, stretching his hands above his head to try and grab something, knowing he had to remain as still as possible or this onslaught would end. The blonde bit down on his shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave teeth indentations and that made Chris jump with a harsh whine, knowing he was going to have more marks by the time they were done.

Moving his hands so he could grip Chris's ass tightly and knead the warm skin, Wesker leaned over and used his own flexibility to reach into the bedside table, pulling out the bottle of lubrication that was now half-empty. They had used plenty of this already and Wesker only purchased it about month or two ago. Getting a generous amount into his palm, he coated his fingers with it before gripping the brunette's hip with one hand tightly, making him groan into the sheets below him.

"Stay still or I will not give you what you so desperately need." Wesker commanded, although his own authority betrayed at how harsh he sounded, seeing his lover stretched out for only him to see setting his insides ablaze. Chris panted but produced a smile, curling his back so the other man could see more of him, "Yes Captain."

Long fingers stroked between his cheeks, almost feather like but it was too soft for Chris, who reminded himself that he had to keep from moving. Wesker pressed two fingers against the ring of muscle before easing his middle inside first, glaring at the flexing back muscles when Chris hissed sharply against the intrusion, toes curling to abide the pain. No matter how many times they did this, the brunette was always ridiculously tight.

Wesker draped his torso over Chris's trembling back, finding the tender spot on his neck so he could start biting, gently scraping his teeth against the skin. When the brunette moaned lowly from this, he pressed a second finger inside so he could stretch his inner walls, relishing in the way the body below him tensed up and quivered a second later. Melting against the bed because of those fingers sliding in deeper and working him over, Chris let out a few jumbled words but most of them were unintelligible.

"Speak up, sailor. Your Captain is talking to you." Wesker growled, leaning back upwards so he could slip his ring finger inside with his index and pointer, moving them about as he began searching for the bundle of nerves inside. Chris's bottom lip trembled from the mixture of pleasure and pain, moisture forming on his tongue and he lifted his head up to try and talk, his breath coming out in a hot puff, "Please Captain, hurry up... I can't take this anymore...."

Fingers suddenly pressed against his prostate, causing Chris's body to tighten up and he let out a shout, the oncoming waves of white hot pleasure attacking him ruthlessly. Wesker continued to prod against the sensitive area inside of the brunette, tilting his hand slightly so he could work all three fingers in and out without hurting him.

"What do you say? What do you say to your Captain after he gave you what you wanted?"

Chris panted against the bed, grinning despite feeling like he was going to spontaneously combust from how hot he was on the inside, "Thank you Captain, thank you so much for giving me what I asked for."

Wesker smirked at this, this time stepping off of the bed without removing his fingers so he could work on the belt and button on his own pants, succeeding in getting them open and once they pooled around his ankles, he stepped out of them. Getting back on the bed on his knees, Wesker applied some lubrication to his own erection before replacing his fingers with the swollen tip. Chris's breath hitched sharply when he felt the blonde start sinking into him, not caring how pornographic he sounded because all he wanted was to be filled completely.

He would never get over the slow pain of penetration but it was worth it in the long run. Clutching the sheets, Chris lifted his head and smirked, pushing back experimentally once Wesker had all eight or so inches inside of him, which caused the blonde to groan lowly in response. "Did I say you could do that, sailor?"

"No, Captain, I'm sorry, sir!" He yelped out when Wesker began thrusting in and out in a quick pace, barely giving him time to adjust so he was lucky that he had been prepped before hand with more than two fingers. Chris clenched his thighs, gasping out as hands gripped his ass tightly, holding him in place so the older man could slide inside of his slick entrance deeply before pulling out all the way, then sinking back in. That had the brunette letting out strangled noises against the sheets, the sound of skin sliding filling the room.

Wesker angled his thrusts then, finally bumping into the man's prostate and Chris grabbed one of the pillows, tangling his hands into it as he bit down on it hard, trying to keep from crying out at the sensation. A few more of those harsh rubs to his prostate and Chris knew he wasn't going to last any longer, already feeling pleasure pooling in his belly so he gripped the base of his leaking erection tightly, anything to prolong this moment.

"How does it feel, sailor? Speak up so I can hear you." Wesker demanded hotly, trying to keep as much of a straight pace as he could but it was hard, those hot walls gripping him like a vice. Chris moaned then, sweat pearling on his brow as he shook his head to get rid of the sunglasses and hat, still clutching the pillow tightly, almost tearing it in half. 

"It - it feels so good, Captain! You're so big and I love it, sir." Chris sobbed in between shuddering breaths and although he would have been humiliated for speaking in such a way, he was too lost in the control of pleasure as Wesker picked up speed at the praise. The blonde felt his lower stomach tighten, growling lowly under his breath as his thrusts grew erratic, the ending coming far too early.

Chris was completely lost in the pleasure he was receiving, biting down onto the pillow even harder as his prostate kept getting assaulted and once Wesker did that infamous hip roll followed with a particularly deep thrust inside of him, he muffled his cries of pleasure into the sodden pillow as he reached his orgasm, spilling his semen all over the sheets.

Wesker gasped uncharacteristically when the brunette clenched tightly around him and after feeling himself fall over the edge, he groaned sharply as his own orgasm washed through him, releasing inside of the younger man's body who milked his cock in return. 

The room felt like it was spinning for a moment so the blonde had to balance himself, panting heavily while Chris chuckled lowly from the position, adjusting his aching body from Wesker so he could roll onto his back and take in deep breaths of air. That had to be one of the best experiences of his life, not knowing he would enjoy role playing that much. 

"That was... intense! But you know I'm going to have fun trying to walk tomorrow." Chris grinned cheekily, feeling the sweat running down his body as Wesker smirked lightly, his blonde hair looking out of place, a few pieces hanging in his forehead and due to the moonlight shining through the patio doors, his pale body looked like it was glowing.

"I will take that as a compliment, however those sheets are unusable for tonight." He pointed after trying to get his hair back to it's customary style, Chris blushing slightly before standing up with shaking legs so he could pull off the ruined sheets. Tossing them into the laundry bin, he was about to lay back down before realizing that his lower regions were a mess and a shower was the first thing to come to mind.

Chris was already feeling his body protesting to walking tomorrow.

"I'm going to take a shower, wanna join me?" He offered with a small smile, already heading towards the bathroom they had in their room, walking past the patio doors so the moon could cast a sheen over his naked body.

Wesker smirked, eyes raking over the brunette's body with appreciative eyes. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh so i wrote this chapter with good intentions but i've got a fever so this turned into smut >:D also it didn't help that i kept listening to nelly's 'body on me', which only fueled me to write more. 
> 
> you know i was going to feature chris's incredibly sexy sailor outfit! but i had to give wesker one too. in fact, i based their outfits off of a drawing which i'll link for you! https://sta.sh/021fwpouyemy
> 
> happy reading and see you in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris couldn't believe the twins were starting high school already, thinking about them being the little five year olds who used to run and hug his legs and even most of their birthday parties in their younger years, which would end with Jake smashing cake or a cupcake into his face, Jill or Barry taking the photo while laughing. He knew they were getting older and older everyday but to see Jake finally growing into his height, adopting that signature scowl and turning into another Wesker was almost startling. Although he still had a few more inches to go, he was turning into a young man and was slightly intimidating already.

Lily was still shorter than Jake but was growing too, her hair was still ridiculously long and she had stopped covering her face, now parting it and wearing makeup, such as heavy black eyeshadow and mascara. She didn't stop wearing black, in fact, Chris was sure it was all she owned now and while Jake was adding on more muscle and had broad shoulders, Lily was actually much thinner than him and hardly had any weight on her. They both would be attending a different high school this year, the same one Moira and a few of their other friends would be going to so they didn't have to worry about them being lonely.

While they were busy focusing on that, Wesker had been dealing with his own personal demons and in late Autumn of last year, he ventured out on his own and went after the man who basically created him and gave him a childhood, Oswell E. Spencer. Chris was worried and although he so desperately wanted to help, Wesker warned him in that strict tone of voice to watch Jake and Lily for him because he needed to do this on his own. The brunette didn't stop though, he was concerned and couldn't help the curiosity that struck him and he tried to dig up more information on Spencer.

Aside from what Wesker told him about the old man being sick with power and engineering all of the children obtained for the Wesker project, there was nothing about the man anymore. He was one of the founders of Umbrella, had been behind most of the sickening experiments, abducted children at a young age and needed to be stopped. Chris still thought he might have been abusing them but Wesker wouldn't admit to it and just kept repeating that he was only taken as apart of the Project Wesker and nothing more. No one knew if any of the other children survived, aside from his sister Alex who had completely fell off the grid sometime in 2000, and there was no information pointing otherwise.

Chris wanted to help Wesker track the old man down himself, maybe even get Jill's help or the BSAA but the blonde would not give in and insisted that he took care of this himself, because it was something that he needed to do in order to get on with his life. He gave in finally, not liking the idea of his lover going off alone because they had always helped each other in the end but maybe Wesker was right, this was his life and it was his childhood and no matter how much it hurt Chris to not be able to help, he knew had to take a step back.

Wesker returned home in early December of last year, looking more worn out that Chris had ever seen him and finally revealed to him what happened while he was gone. "I am so sorry for my absence but this was a dire issue I needed to take care of, Christopher. Please forgive me for not coming to you but this was a personal matter but you should know that by now, I needed to put an end to Spencer. Once and for all." Chris felt distraught at hearing those words but he took the man's word for it and just hugged and kissed him, glad to finally have him home. Wesker was always going to a peculiar, secretive man but that was one of the things that he loved about him the most.

After finishing up in the shower and touching up the hair on his chin so it looked even, Chris exited the bathroom in a pair of grey sweats and white t-shirt. He scrubbed a hand over his damp messy hair as he entered the bedroom, stopping once he spotted Wesker standing near the desk. He was already dressed in his usual black, his hair slicked back to perfection but he was looking at a picture of Jake and Lily's mom, the one of her standing next to that beautiful piano. 

"She was beautiful, Albert." Was all Chris could say, suddenly entranced by the photo of them together so he picked it up gingerly and stared at it.

It looked like the two were standing in an auditorium of the sorts, probably an event for Umbrella but Wesker looked like perfection, an all black pressed suit, no other skin visible besides his face due to his gloves and black turtle neck. He was even wearing his sunglasses while she looked like a bright star standing next to him and although she had on a moderate sleeveless black dress and sheer wrap around her shoulders, her ginger red hair was contrasting sharply to their all black attire.

"Who took this photo?" Chris questioned, turning from the desk so he could face the blonde, who was now seated on the bed. Wesker pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead so he rub tiredly at his forehead, no doubt exhausted from his three month hiatus.

"Birkin did, although he protested because he did not like her." Wesker answered, his light blue eyes looking slightly droopy and Chris frowned at this somewhat, still holding onto the photo as he came closer to the man. "I don't mean to sound nosy or anything but why didn't he like her? From everything that you've told me about her, and from whatever Jake and Lily said, she sounds like she was an amazing person."

Wesker smiled faintly, carefully folding his sunglasses before placing them on the desk. He steepled his hands with his elbows on his knees as he spoke, "She was more than amazing, I would say marvelous. And her beauty was pure and like no other. Birkin was becoming self-absorbed with his work and became so engrossed in it, he barely paid attention to his family and would get angry if a topic was not about our work. He did not like their mother because he felt she was a distraction, which was not the case."

"I don't see how? Just because you got her pregnant doesn't necessarily mean she would've been in the way." Chris spoke carefully, still looking down at the photo. 

"I like to think Birkin was jealous of her because she gave me something he could not and that was happiness. He only wanted me for our work, only came to me when he needed to conduct more experiments and nothing else. I considered us partial at one point but he took advantage of that and began using me. She did nothing of the sort and taught me how to feel things I thought I would never and that Spencer was wrong about the Wesker children." Wesker admitted, an almost painful gleam in those blue eyes but it went away in seconds. 

Chris still frowned, sorrow written on his face. How could anyone just use someone for their own greed and not have any remorse for their actions?

"Of course Spencer was wrong! You were human just like everybody else and you proved him wrong the moment you fell in love and had children. I... I used to think you were some cold, unemotional robot or something when we first met, Jill and Joseph would make jokes about you and I admit I did too but when I got to know you, I got to see how you really were and that you were as emotional and warm like me. And about Spencer... he was a bigot who tried to play God and it didn't turn out well for him in the end. You and your sister are worth so much more than he ever was."

Maybe he was seeing things but a wide smile formed on Wesker's face, one that he had only seen maybe three times before but it still shocked him. The man was so infuriatingly handsome and he loved every second of it. "Thank you Christopher, I knew from the moment we met when I was looking for new recruits that you had a fiery spirit and cared more about others than yourself. That makes you one of a kind and I cannot tell you enough how much I appreciate you being here with me."

Chris smiled again, feeling redness shadow his cheeks as he set the photo back on the desk before sitting beside the man.

"I love you Wesker and that's never going to change, okay? And if I have to keep telling you over and over how much I do and how much I only want to be with you, then I will." Leaning closer, he pressed a gentle kiss to Wesker's thin, articulate lips, who responded lightly and curled a hand around his neck, feeling the pulse against his palm. 

"Although I would like to know about these jokes you mentioned. Care to elaborate on that?" Wesker smirked then, enjoying the way Chris visibly blanched at the question before chuckling nervously himself, not knowing how to answer that. "Uh... well, Jill started talking about your love life or something and then Joseph added onto the teasing and... so I did, but I feel bad about it, believe me. Had I known about their mother and how much she meant to you, I would've never said anything."

Wesker chuckled lightly in response."It's alright Christopher, everyone finds humor in something. Although I fail to see what is so humorous about my love life if you did not know anything about it?" Chris sighed lightly, taking Wesker's hands into his, lowering them so he could lace their fingers together.

"You looked like you didn't feel anything, you never smiled, you never talked to any of us and when Jill offered you to join us for drinks that one time the first year S.T.A.R.S was together, you looked like you were going to bite her head off," Chris started, clearly ashamed at how they acted all those years ago, "So we kinda started making jokes and all that and Jill basically thought you were this uptight virgin prude and that was the reason you were so angry looking. Joseph had this idea that you were one of those implosive maniacs, like a silent murderer or something - look we were all stupid and had no right to make fun of you."

Wesker just chuckled lightly in response, mirth shining in his eyes. "But you did not know me, so don't worry over such trivial things. It's normal to make assumptions about people you are curious about and I know how curious were about me." Teasing the brunette, Wesker watched the redness pool in cheeks before kissing his rough knuckles softly. "How - how did you know?" Chris actually looked a little shocked.

"You were not as discrete as you thought you were but I have always had the ability to read people, even when they try to avoid me or do not speak to me directly. You had this interesting, almost boyish charm to you that I found a little too interesting and I would catch you staring at me even when you were supposed to be working." Wesker smiled again in amusement and Chris groaned embarrassingly.

" _Oh man_ , I bet I looked like a total fool! I was trying to be cool and not get noticed but I guess I failed with that too. Wait, did you know I had a crush on you already?" Chris's hazel blue eyes drew on an interesting gleam and the blonde tilted his head slightly. 

"I was aware, yes. Although I thought it more as admiration and did not know if you had certain feelings for me like I had for you and I've explained this before but I was intentionally flirting with you." Chris grinned, taking Wesker's hand in his and placing it on his cheek, damn sure the man could feel how hot his face was now.

"I didn't think you were at first, I actually thought I was imagining things or something because I couldn't believe that someone like you could ever be interested in someone like me..." He trailed off, his eyes casting downwards for a moment before that boyish smile graced his features,"... but I was wrong and I'm glad to have gotten know you then, even though I tell you this all the time."

Chris smiled again, looking like he was about to start laughing. "Remember that night we were having wine at your old apartment? I kept telling myself that you weren't trying to kiss me over and over again after you took me home. I was so confused." Laughing now, the brunette watched Wesker smirk again, as if the memory was still fresh and could happen one more time. So many years passed between them although some of the best ones were when they first started seeing each other, more were to surely come and honestly that was the best part about being with Chris. He was so lively and always had a positive outlook.

"That was when I began my small advances on you, I must admit. You were so irresistible to me, so young and attractive that I could not help myself. I was a bit shocked when you pulled away but then I thought I probably scared you." Wesker said, adjusting his position slightly as Chris laid down on his back and stretched out before folding his arms behind his head lazily.

"You didn't scare me, I guess... I guess I was a shocked, like I said before. I don't know if you know this but you're incredibly good looking and everyone back at the office was intimidated by you, how do you think I felt when you tried to kiss me? God I thought my head was going to explode. I sat up all night thinking about it after you dropped me off at home." Chris sighed happily, still looking up at the still ceiling fan. 

"It's flattering that you find me so attractive Christopher, although I am sure you aren't the only one who thinks that way. There is a new female operative working under Monroe's team and I have caught her staring at me frequently while at work." The blonde was only saying this because he loved to see Chris get jealous, and he was right because the brunette's eyes narrowed and he scowled somewhat.

"You're saying this to make me jealous, aren't you? Well it worked! I don't care how hot she is, she can't have you because you're mine." Chris frowned like a small child then, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly and looked away from the blonde,who merely chuckled in response before quickly draping himself over the younger man.

Straddling him, Wesker leaned downwards to flick the tip of his tongue against those ever tempting lips. He moved to his neck, breathing in his fresh scent before laying down on Chris's powerful chest, who smiled happily as he circled his arms around Wesker's back to hug him, anything to have him closer.

"Perhaps, though I admit I like this side of you." Chris huffed out with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course you do, you tease. You'd do anything to make me jealous but unlike you, I'm not going to threaten anybody with bodily harm for looking at you in a certain way, though I can't blame them because your ass really does look nice in leather." Smirking with a sparkle in his hazel blue eyes, he leaned closer to pat the man's rear end firmly, always enjoying how firm and tight the muscle was. It was nothing like his own, which was more soft, but that didn't stop him from grabbing it whenever he had the chance.

Wesker was amused, one thin brow rising somewhat. "And you dare call me a pervert. Shame on you Christopher, I shall have to punish you one of these days." That interested Chris, who's cheeks tinted a delicate shade at the thought of being punished, and certainly not in a bad way, sneaking it's way into his mind and he was sure it wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

-

There was no issues with the twins attending school and although Lily refused to let on about any panic attacks, Jake seemed to managing and even started hanging out with two nice boys that were his age and was barely home sans for when he practiced playing the piano. As long as things stayed that way, maybe high school would fly by smoothly for the both of them. Moira coming over to visit and stay the night was becoming a daily thing although Wesker didn't mind and Chris just shrugged, pleased that Lily had become such good friend's with Barry's daughter, who was still one of his dear friends after all of these years.

Chris came back from his normal jog and was getting out of his running clothes in favor of slipping on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt when Wesker had entered the bedroom after wiping down the piano in the garage. Watching the brunette pull the shirt down over his strong chest and stomach, he smirked before coming up behind him to circle his arms around his waist, making Chris jump before relaxing into the embrace. "Finished already?"

"Indeed but I am much more interested in you than anything else at the moment." Wesker spoke into his ear, not even caring that he had left the bedroom door open and began kissing the inner part of Chris's neck, who sighed at the feeling and melted back against the strong arms and chest that were supporting him. That felt incredible compared to how tense the rest of his body was so he turned slightly in those arms so he could lock lips with Wesker, who's hands traveled lower to grab his hips firmly.

" _Oh come on!_ It's not even dinner time yet! Can't you guys make out at night like normal parents? Or at least learn how to lock your damn door?"

Wesker sighed, turning to glare at Jake, who stood there with his arms crossed and a smug smirk resting on his face. Chris was more than embarrassed, burying his burning face into his hands at the thought of the fourteen year old walking in on them like that. Jake was always doing this though, barging in at the wrong time and never stopping with the arrogant comments about them. He was definitely taking after his father, accept Jake had started swearing somewhat.

"I suggest you start knocking, Jacob." Wesker offered with own smirk once the teenager started scowling lightly, "What are you doing home this early? And where is your sister?"

Jake sighed, walking further in the room and pulled off the black jacket he had been wearing, matching his acid washed jeans and black boots. "We were let out an hour before due to some faculty meeting I guess but who the hell cares? I hate that place anyways, I'm lucky I get to hang out with my friends. And before you give yourself a heart attack, Lily is up in her room with Moira, god she's so _annoying_ , why do you let her in the house?"

Chris couldn't help but laugh briefly. 

"Oh lighten up Jake, Moira's a good friend of Lily's and as long as you guys don't argue, I have no problem with her coming over. Aren't you usually down in the garage anyways?" The brunette spoke with a light smile, watching Jake huff out lightly, looking so much older nowadays. Even his hair was short, now being buzzed down. Chris would never forget him as the small, energetic child who would run up to him and attack his legs, now all Jake did was smirk, tease his relationship and punch him playfully in the arm or stomach.

"I get it, okay? I'm going to go practice anyways, so just make sure Moira doesn't come down there and bother me like last time, okay? Thanks." Jake finished with a sarcastic eye roll before leaving the room, making Wesker sigh before pinching his brow tightly. Chris stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest as he cast a knowing glance towards the blonde, who looked like he was thinking of sending Jake off to military school.

"This is going to sound ridiculous but I think Jake and Moira like each other," The brunette paused, watching Wesker turn to look at him with a raised brow, "You can't tell me you haven't noticed it, Albert. They always argue but when they stop, one of them is always staring when they think the other isn't looking." Wesker didn't look amused, he looked slightly intrigued and mimicked the younger man by crossing his arms as well.

"I'm afraid I haven't noticed anything of the sort but it could be possible. They are in that age when teenagers begin experimenting and such." He mused, while Chris just shook his head before following him out of the bedroom and into the empty hallway. "Aren't you a little worried they could be doing... you know... what boys and girls do when they get close enough? Or if they end up doing... it in the future?"

Wesker chuckled again, slipping his sunglasses back on as they entered the kitchen, the sunlight shining through the roof window irritating his eyes. "If you are referring to Jake having sex, then yes I am worried because he is still young but I also do not think he and Moira are doing anything of the sort and if they are, then they are doing an excellent job of keeping it a secret."

"I don't think so either but... ahh never mind, I don't like talking about this. I feel like it's none of my business anyways." Chris sighed as he got himself a glass of water from the dispenser, leaning back on the counter to take a few sips of it. Wesker grabbed himself an apple instead, scuffing it off on his shirt before slicing it neatly into a few halves.

"You have been in their life long enough to be able to talk about these sort of things with me, although I cannot force you if it makes you that uncomfortable."

Chris finished his water before setting it down on the counter, taking the apple slice handed to him before popping it into his mouth. "It's not that... I just feel like it's forbidden territory, I wasn't having sex or hanging out with girls when I was a teenager, I was busy with other things and thinking of joining the Air Force. I don't have a clue about the things kids do nowadays... what about you?"

Wesker took a bite of an apple slice, perching his hip against the opposite counter, "I was rather preoccupied with Umbrella from the age of seventeen into adulthood and never had any interest to engage in such activities. There was a scientist there when I was around twenty three, an attractive young man who showed interest in me but I had no plans to engage with him at all - not when I had more important work to go over." That peaked Chris's attention, who was now interested in hearing about the blonde's younger years.

"Are you saying you never dated anyone until you met Jake and Lily's mom?"

Wesker sighed, setting down the remaining apple pieces so he could wipe his hands clean with a few pieces of paper towel. "She was my first serious relationship, as you are aware of my previous interactions with a male, Arnaud Calle, who owned the restaurant we visited. Myself and Arnaud were not in a relationship because it was purely physical."

Chris couldn't help but grin at the idea of Wesker just messing around, something that seemed out of the norm for him. "So was he your first then? And don't look at me like that! You can tell me, it's not like I'm going to tell Jill all about it."

Wesker didn't look too thrilled about admitting something so personal but the younger man was right and he honestly didn't have a reason to keep this information a secret.

"Of all people, I'm the one who would understand you the most... don't you remember Valentine's Day all those years ago? You were my first." Chris spoke, a little embarrassed. 

Wesker smiled somewhat, of course he did. "I do not know why you are so interested in this but yes, Arnaud was the first person I had intercourse with. Are you satisfied now?"

Chris's giddy face and sparkling eyes were a yes to his question so the older man just sighed when he began laughing somewhat. "Oh man! I can't believe this, I'm not making fun of you or anything, but you seem so talented in the sack I thought you'd been with more than just two people!"

"While I appreciate you giving me compliments on my sexual prowess, you do not need to have sex with a lot of people to learn how to do it, actually. I am merely gifted." Wesker's smirk and subtle hair sweep made Chris scowl playfully at the blonde's mock-ignorance.

"You're impossible, do you know that? How's your ego doing since you like stroking it so much?" Chris challenged non-threateningly, crossing his arms while Wesker shook his head with one of those devilish little smirks, looking so infuriatingly handsome and slightly cynical at the same time.

God how did Chris end up with someone like the blonde? Someone so refined and regal yet dangerous at the same time and if he wasn't mistaken, there was a subtle glow of red behind those dark shades.

"It's perfectly fine, in fact. Thank you for taking notice, Christopher." The teasing tone of voice only make Chris scoff with a smirk, now knowing why he loved the man so much. And he was damn sure it was not going to change, not after the many years they spent together as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey fellow gothlings! i'm so sorry for the late update but i'm running out of ideas and i finally got this chapter done after spending a week working on it. i honestly don't know if i'll be able to finish this, no matter how badly i want to create a good enough sequel for moonlight sonata, which everyone really loves. this story is hardly getting any attention and that dwindles my hope :'( 
> 
> i'm sorry for that but enjoy this chapter regardless.


	12. Chapter 12

It was an early Thursday morning when Chris was jerked awake to the sound of the front door opening and closing a bit too harshly and after groaning lightly, he grabbed his cellphone from the bed side table and squinted his eyes at the clock. It was only seven thirty in the morning and whoever that was thought slamming doors this early wasn't going to wake anyone up. Rolling over onto his side so he could try and get up from the large bed tiredly, Chris's hazel blue eyes widened when he noticed the space where Wesker usually slept was empty, his pillow even straightened out.

Chris frowned at this, because Wesker didn't ever leave without him and although he was always the first to wake up and begin getting dressed and making some breakfast for the twins, he never left without telling the brunette, sometimes leaving him a text message nowadays, having left small notes in the past due to lack of technology.

Scooting up until he was seated on the edge of the bed, Chris yawned a little too loudly and stretched his muscular arms above his head, only to jump slightly when he heard something like boots walking through his living room.

Maybe he was weird but that didn't sound like Wesker's signature leather shoes and since Jake and Lily had already left for the bus stop, he began to worry a bit. Who was that? Who could be walking through his home at this time? Was someone breaking in? No that couldn't be it, seeing as they were just walking around and nothing was being broken so maybe it was a visitor who just let themselves in. But even that didn't sound plausible, because Jill always knocked before coming in, something she started doing recently, Claire owned a spare key but she was busy with work in Baltimore and even when Whitney came by, she never ever walked in.

The feet were back to making noise so Chris stood up from the bed, silently grabbing his handgun he kept in the bed side table as a safety precaution and with the pistol hanging closely to his side, he crept out of the dark bedroom and into the equally dark hallway. Forgetting he was only in a pair of grey sweat pants, the brunette quietly passed by the stairway and into the living room. Since it was getting into the winter months, the sun hadn't risen yet so the entire complex still looked dark and felt just as cold. Even though his nightmares were basically nonexistent thanks to medication, Chris still suffered from small anxiety attacks and the thought of an unknown person being in his home was setting off major red flags.

Chris peered around the large living room with narrowed eyes, not seeing anything but making sure to keep his gun steady just in case someone was hiding in the shadows.

Turning around somewhat, the brunette was about to head into the darkened kitchen before he suddenly bumped into something that felt hard like a rock and almost stumbled back from the force of it. The chest felt broad and strong like Wesker's and after balancing himself, Chris looked upwards and found himself staring at Wesker. Why didn't he just say it was him in the first place?

The brunette was about to smile and greet his lover but once his eyes focused and he got a better look at amused eyes that were not the man's warm light blue and his small smirk, Chris blanched as he realized it was the doctor from all those months ago, the one who prescribed him the medication to treat his post traumatic stress disorder. The eyes were the major difference, they were instead an sea foam blue and although his hair was sandy brown, it was not slicked back to perfection like Wesker's and was instead slightly combed back with small waves.

" _You_ \- what the hell are you doing in my home?" Chris couldn't help but get on the defensive, stepping back slightly, still clutching his pistol tightly as he eyed the man warily. He really did look a lot like Wesker, accept it seemed he preferred more colour to his clothes than straight black - a tight apple red turtle neck and pin striped grey pants hugging his figure. The man in question only quirked a small smile in return and Chris felt his pulse quicken at how much he looked liked Wesker, cleanly shaven jaw, ivory white skin and all. But he wasn't too be fooled and still had his guard up.

"It would be better if you relaxed Mr. Redfield, I'm not here to cause any harm." The stranger raised both his arms to show he was serious and Chris suddenly realized he never even knew his name, only agreeing to see him because Wesker was adamant on taking him to a personal doctor and not one he wasn't familiar with. And although the brunette trusted Wesker with his life and even though this doctor had helped him, he was nothing but a stranger and had no believable reason to be inside of his home so early in the morning.

Chris relaxed his tense shoulders but was not about to drop his guard, not when he didn't get a proper answer. ".... You're a professional, I can respect that and I'm grateful for your help in the past but what the hell is wrong with you? You can't just walk into someone's home! We haven't seen you in almost a year and it's kind of late for a house visit, don't you think? Do you even talk to Albert at all?" The man chuckled in response at the question, shoving both hands into his pockets as if he wasn't just caught entering someone's home.

"Yes, I talk to Mr. Wesker frequently. In fact, that's part of the reason why I'm here, he is in need of my services and I felt it would be better to make a house visit, as you called it."

Chris still didn't believe this and instead scowled before finally dropping his guard. The man didn't seem like he was going to assault him and for some unknown reason, his cheery smile and small crinkles by his eyes was a bit relaxing. It was probably because of how similar he looked to his boyfriend. Chris didn't like that comparison though and quickly shoved the thought from his mind.

"... Alright, I guess I can believe that but maybe you should've called first? And why does he need your services? If Wesker was sick, he would have told me what was wrong with him - " But the brunette didn't get a chance to finish and turned around at the sound of the front door opening once more before it was closed carefully.

Wesker slipped his car keys into the pocket of his black trench coat, stopping with one thin brow raised as he saw Chris standing there in a state of undress and the doctor.

Chris could feel his face get hot for a moment, his heart also picking up speed because he knew he looked simply ridiculous standing there half naked and with a very attractive man, who was only a few inches away from him. But there was no way the spruce blonde would think something was going on between them, hell, Chris didn't even know the man's name! He was just called 'the doctor' by Wesker the few times they visited him.

Wesker's lips pressed together tightly as he dropped his coat onto the back of the couch, approaching them in rigid fashion. "What are you doing here, Alders? If I am not mistaken, I told you I would call you when I was home. Why are you here now?" Chris looked between the two men, suddenly a little nervous because he knew that irritated tone of voice of the blonde's all to well after being together for all these years.

The man known as Alders just smiled kindly in response and seemed to shrug off Wesker's cold tone of voice, which was used plenty of times in the past as a way of intimidation. That didn't seem to have any effect on the doctor, which was a bit surprising. It sure as hell worked plenty of times in S.T.A.R.S, Chris thought as he continued to feel out of place between the two men, and he didn't think he would ever forget the time Wesker got so angry with Jill for a mishap during their first mission and almost belittled the woman to actual tears.

"You should know how I operate by now, Mr. Wesker. I grew tired of constantly waiting for you to come to me and since I was in the general area, I thought I might make matters more easy for you and just come over here to administer your - " But Wesker cut him off then, raising one gloved hand and if Chris could see those icy blue eyes, he knew they were about to start glowing red from the way he was just spoken to him.

What was up with this doctor anyways? So his name was Alders and he decided to enter someone's home without permission all because he felt the need to? Apparently morals and decent manners were not as common anymore.

"I am _aware_ why you are here, Alders. I would have preferred if you would have called me like I said," Wesker stopped, this time turning to face the brunette and although his eyes were shield by those black sunglasses, Chris already knew they were boring into him that very moment. "Why are you up this early, Christopher? You do not start work for another two hours." The brunette felt pretty small then, always hating it when Wesker reprimanded him like he was some small child who just got caught disobeying rules.

And he just had to do it in front of Alders, who was still smiling and from the small twinkle in those sea foam eyes, he was clearly enjoying what was going on right now. Chris crossed his arms, looking at the handsome stranger with narrowed eyes, "I was sleeping until someone woke me up by coming into our home. I thought someone was breaking in so I got up to see who it was and I find... Derek here." At least he knew his name now.

Wesker still didn't look pleased but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "I would appreciate it if you refrained from walking into our home. My children are here and I would rather they not see you." Alders pursed his lips together, not smiling anymore but he still didn't take any offense and just nodded curtly. Chris wasn't sure what was going still but there was something that he still wanted to know and that was what the doctor was treating Wesker for. He never got sick due to the virus injection, had always been able to heal perfectly so what was going on?

"Um... can I ask why you're seeing him? I thought after the injection, your body became impervious to almost anything?" Chris was genuinely curious, the gleam in his eyes shining even though it was still pretty dark in the living room. He almost forgot that he was still wearing a pair of old sweatpants and that it was pretty cold, so he held back a shiver and instead kept his arms crossed to keep some warmth against his chest.

Alders looked towards Wesker, as if giving him the notion it was alright to be honest but the blonde man didn't look comfortable speaking about it.

"Not right now, you are tired and you need a few more hours of sleep for work. Once I have finished this meeting with Dr. Alders, I will explain everything to you, Chris." It was obvious the brunette wasn't going to get any answers out of Wesker with the doctor present so he just sighed in response, nodded his head and gave the doctor a sharp glare before retreating towards the bedroom. The blonde watch his lover walk away and once the door was closed, he turned to face the doctor with a sharp stare, the red suddenly appearing through his sunglasses no doubt.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" Alders only smirked in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a request from a few people to shed some light on the mysterious doctor from a few chapter's back and since i'm out of ideas on my own, i thought it'd be a good idea to bring this character into the story. now i know excella gionne was the one originally giving wesker his shots to control his virus but since she's not present in this story (and probably won't be because she's BAKA), i thought of having mr pretty doctor do it instead! it would explain wesker needing his help and all and of course, his real identity will be revealed soon. 
> 
> here's a drawing of derek! https://www.deviantart.com/aslyumbutterfly/art/Derek-771283295
> 
> happy reading and see you soon! i'm so sorry for the delay but like i said, WRITER'S BLOCK IS A CUNT.


	13. Chapter 13

Wesker thought the twins were doing fairly well in high school until Jake came home one day after being two hours late, a smirk laced onto his features but that looked dismal in comparison to the fresh welt that was marring his skin, his pale skin looking swollen and turning black and blue from how hard he had been hit. Well it looked like he had been struck, as it was across his cheek and left eye and if he had to guess, it was most likely from a fist. A very hard fist too because his left eye was almost completely swollen shut. Jake didn't look angry, he instead looked smug and stepped into the kitchen so he could raid the freezer.

Chris had come in the kitchen to grab something to drink before stopping in his tracks once he got a good look at Jake's face. "What the hell happened? Are you okay?" The brunette approached the teenager, worry etched onto his face but when he tried to inspect the damage, Jake merely scoffed in return and backed out of the way so he could press a frozen bag of broccoli onto the swollen area.

"It's not big deal Chris, I just got into a fight with some asshole." Jake explained nonchalantly, heading into the living room but sighing loudly once he spotted Wesker standing in front of the large television set, arms crossed and his lips pressed into a firm, displeased line. He did not look happy and Chris couldn't blame him but the redhead teenager didn't want to deal with this and tried heading upstairs.

But Chris wasn't having it and stood in front of his way, muscular arms crossed over the olive green t-shirt he was wearing and he leveled Jake with a sharp stare that signaled he wasn't going anywhere.

Wesker was going to get answers out of his son, because for the past couple of weeks, Jake had been two to three hours late after school and every time he came home, he told him some obvious lie about missing the bus and having to walk home. Wesker knew better than that because the twins had cellphones for emergencies and knew when to call their father when they absolutely needed. Neither he nor Chris knew what Jake was up too and that was the most concerning part about it all. Now the teenager had a horribly swelled black eye.

"Sit down." Wesker commanded, not about to ignore this. Jake huffed out then, keeping the frozen bag pressed to the right side of his face as he walked back over towards his father and plopped down onto the leather couch, that all too familiar scowl etched onto his face, the same one he had been using since he was a toddler.

Wesker pushed his sunglasses up a bit so he could rub at his forehead in irritation, not believing his son had gotten into another fight and now had a nasty, swollen eye because of it. Things were going so well within the twin's school life too but the blonde should have known something like this would happen again. Jake's anger problems were constantly budding in his life and that was something they needed to help get under control.

"Care to explain what happened, Jacob?" Wesker questioned his son sternly, keeping his sunglasses on his forehead so his cold blue eyes could be seen. Chris walked further into the living room then, keeping his arms crossed as he was interested in what happened during or after school.

Jake looked like he had eaten a bunch of sour grapes then, already knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one without explaining the situation.

"I got into a fight, alright? A stupid little fight. I didn't want too though and you've got to believe me on that. It just sort've happened after school and before I knew what was going on, the bigger guy had me pinned on the ground and was punching me." He sighed after that, adjusting the frozen broccoli somewhat.

"I guess he was a student, well he looked like one anyways, and when I was getting ready to get on the bus, he came up to me and starting talking shit - and don't look at me like that Chris, you know how I am when someone starts running their mouth to me!" Jake tried to defend himself, suddenly getting tense at the incredulous and doubtful look Chris had been throwing his way, obviously not believing it went down that way.

"That doesn't mean you can just get into fights like this, Jake. Do you realize how bad your eye looks right now? What if someone thinks - "

"For the love of god, _yes_. Some chick handed me her compact mirror so I already know how fucked up it is. Look, is there a reason why I'm being interrogated here? I was the one attacked, you know!" Jake huffed out angrily, adjusting his position on the couch he could lay down comfortably onto the thick cushions. Chris sighed, rubbing the back of his neck while Wesker looked like he was simply thinking this information over. Jake had a small habit of telling lies sometimes but he truly looked angry and no matter how many snide remarks he made, that didn't warrant such an attack on him.

"Watch your language, you're only fourteen." Wesker scolded him lightly, which made Jake only snicker lightly in response.

"And before you ask, I do believe you. You have always had a smart mouth but I do not think you were asking to be attacked. I certainly wouldn't want someone hurting Lilith and Chris for no reason either." He spoke leisurely, slipping his sunglasses back down so he could come closer and kneel down next to the couch, Jake watching him curiously from his stretched out position.

"You - really? _You_ believe me?"

Wesker shook his head before carefully removing the frozen pack so he could get a better look at his eye, frowning at how swollen and discoloured it was. It also looked very painful but Jake was a lot tougher than most teenagers and had developed a tolerance to pain.

"Of course I believe you, brat. No one should put their hands on you regardless, especially when you were defenseless. But your eye is not looking so well so I might have to take you to the hospital to get it looked at."

But Jake wasn't having any of that and sat up as quickly as he could and the frown on his face was enough to remind Chris of the times Wesker outright refused to go to a hospital. Like father, like son is what he always thought about them.

"Oh hell no! I'm not sitting in some room all day so some bitchy nurse can prod and poke at me like I'm some sort of experiment gone wrong! Look, I've always been a faster healer so I'm sure this'll get better in a week, tops! I'll even stay home, I won't practice the piano and I'll relax but please Dad, don't take me to a hospital." That was the only time they had ever seen Jake practically beg, his frown more pronounced and his good eye gleaming with nervousness.

Wesker contemplated on this for a moment before he looked up at Chris, who simply shrugged in response.

Jake really didn't seem comfortable and neither of them were going to force him into going if he truly did not want too. Wesker stood up again before crossing his arms over the fitted black turtle neck he had been wearing all morning. "Alright, you can stay home until your eye gets better and do not worry, I will not make you go to the hospital. However, I might have someone come over and take a look at your eye. I do not want you to get an infection or something far worse."

" _Who_ are you talking about? You're not going to have some crazy ass scientist come over here, are you? Because I'm not going to let someone look at me if all they want is to turn me into Frankenstein's monster." That sent Chris into a bout of snorted chuckles, as he always had trouble dealing with the ginger haired teenager's dry sense of humor.

Wesker was still stone faced. "Do you honestly think I would have someone harm you in any manner?" He was serious with his question and Jake knew it so after giving Chris one of those nervous stares, he cleared his throat before sitting up slightly. Jake's face looked slightly red but that was probably from the embarrassment he felt at the situation.

"No Dad - that isn't what I meant. Are you so dense you actually think I'm serious when I'm joking? I thought you knew me better than that." His blue eyes were shining lightly as he was finding it hard to convey his emotions. Chris knew how the teenager was, he was private when it came to his emotional state and always liked to brush things off in a crude or humorous manner. But Wesker relaxed a moment later, this time pinching his brow in mild annoyance.

"Look Jake, we're just worried about you and we don't want you to get seriously hurt - you're lucky it's just a bruised eye and not something worse. Are you even in pain?" Chris intervened carefully as if he was walking on egg shells. While Wesker always told him he had a right to act like Jake and Lily's parent because he technically was after being in their lives since childhood, the brunette wasn't their biological parent and although he adored the twins like they were his own, they weren't so he wanted to remain neutral.

Jake sighed, scooting back up so he was seated properly. "I know you guys are and I appreciate it but I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm not saying that so I can do whatever I want, I'm saying that because I feel like you guys treat me like a five year old. Yeah I've screwed up and yeah I may have done some stuff with girls but I'm not bad. I'm not some evil demon spawn like most of those jar heads you work with think I am. I'm _just_..." There was a momentary pause and Chris felt his heart ache for the teenager.

"I'm just looking for a place in this world, where I have damned good friends, I finish school and maybe look into a career of my own. Is that so much to ask for?" Jake was pleading while looking angry and Chris honestly didn't know if he liked the painful look that etched onto his pale freckled face.

There was a tense moment of silence between them before Wesker frowned lightly, as if he just recalled a certain part of his son's speech. Chris already knew what he was going to say -

"And what 'stuff' did you happen to do with these girls, Jacob?" Chris groaned audibly and should have known the blonde was not going to let that slip up go. While Wesker seemed oblivious to Jake's brash attitude and the fact that he was literally growing into an attractive young man, he already had his suspicious and he was right. Well, what girl in their right mind wouldn't be infatuated with Jake? He was pretty tall for his age, knew how to fight, was protective of Lily and had broad shoulders with a sharp smile.

Jake chuckled nervously and adjusted the frozen broccoli pressed to his face. "Uh well, I didn't mean it like that! I actually meant that like - like... well..."

Chris couldn't help himself then and began chuckling at the teenager's stuttering voice, who instead flushed a bright red and glared up at the brunette with a sharp stare.

At that exact moment, the front door opened and closed and Lily came walking in finally, dressed in all black like usual and with her black studded bag hanging off her arm. She stopped once she saw all three of them in the living room before finally getting a good look at Jake's injured face.

"Moira told me you got into a fight but I didn't believe her...." Lily started slowly with a small smile as Jake turned to glare hard at his blonde twin, not believing the news had already spread that fast and the fight wasn't even more than two hours old. "Seriously Jake, you don't look so good. Are you feeling okay?"

Jake wasn't in a good mood however and suddenly snapped at his sister, "What the hell do you care, Lils? I'm sure you heard enough from Moira anyways so stop with the stupid questions, okay? You don't care about me so get lost!"

The sudden tempo change in the room caused Lily to look away as she quickly turned from the trio and began heading towards the stairs. Wesker frowned at that and Chris thought about going after her but remembered how much she liked to be alone.

"That wasn't nice, Jake. Lily's just concerned about you." Chris spoke with a bit of bite in his voice but the redhead only snorted in response.

Most of the time, the twins got along with each other very well so what just happened was a bit of shock. But Jake wasn't in a good mood and if he was anything like his father, he was not to be bothered while in this type of mood.

Wesker shook his head at his outburst, this time reaching down so he could get a firm but not hard grip on the collar of Jake's black jacket, who instantly tried prying his hands off once he realized what he was trying to do.

"Let go of me, Dad! What the hell are you doing?" But Wesker's grip was too strong and luckily without ruining his shirt, he managed to pull the collar of the redhead's shirt down enough to reveal a set of hickies on his chest and neck, which looked recent by how red they were.

Chris was not expecting that and had to hold in more laughter, now wondering if Moira was the one Jake had been necking with as of late. Good thing he picked up on the strange behavior between them way before this impromptu intervention.

Jake scowled in embarrassment, his cheeks suddenly feeling hotter than the sun as Wesker sighed at what he saw before letting his son go, who quickly adjusted his clothes so the marks were once again hidden from view. So Chris had been right in his previous accusations of Jake doing more than he thought he was doing and the proof was just revealed to them both. He would never understand teenagers in this day and age.

"Oh man I _should've_ known, I knew you were up to something before but god, this just takes the cake!" Chris started, still giggling slightly and not caring that Jake was suddenly sending him a look so dark, it would have killed him if it he wanted it too. He just had to ask this next question, "Was it Moira? Is she the one you've been having - "

"Whoa whoa! I'm not going to sit here and be lectured to death by you two! Don't worry about what the hell I'm doing! I told you I'm not a little kid anymore! Leave me alone and worry about yourselves!" Jake scowled with that familiar frown and quickly got up from the couch, despite the frozen bag pressed to his eye, and retreated from the living room in a hurry until he disappeared upstairs, his door slamming shut after.

Chris ran a hand back through his messy hair, before grinning toothily when Wesker looked towards him.

But he couldn't let this one down, not after his assumptions were right all along. "Don't _look_ at me like that, I told you he was up to something! I had this feeling Jake was getting into that sort of thing and oh man, I can't believe you did that!" Chris admonished in mock-surprise, now stifling his laughter by pressing one of the couch cushions into his face.

Wesker was not amused and sighed, running one hand back over his hair even though there were no loose strands coming undone from it's perfect state.

"You were right but I am not happy about this. Jake is too young to be engaging in - "

"Oh come on Wesker, it's not that big of a deal. We don't even know if he was even having sex, he may have just met a pretty girl and starting kissing." Chris tried to reason, although he didn't believe himself because he still had a gut feeling the ginger haired teenager was getting busy with someone and although they were still a mystery, he thought it was Moira. The girl hadn't been around lately for some reason and automatically he began thinking of Jake and Moira getting together.

"It is a big deal, Jake is only fourteen, far too young to be doing this," A brief pause, "Although I have myself to blame because I paid no attention to him leaving the house for hours and coming back late at night. But now that I know, I think it's better for him to stay home - "

Chris interrupted then, something that had been happening a lot this afternoon.

"Wait - Albert, you can't just control his life like that. Yeah I get it, he's young and should be more focused on school but a few hickies on his neck doesn't mean he's... well, you know what I'm trying to say! Maybe he found a girlfriend and he hasn't brought her home yet. Come on, don't be so hard on the kid, you know his grades aren't getting bad so there's really nothing to worry about." Once again, Chris's convincing tone and the sparkle in his eyes caused Wesker to relent.

"Fine, I will not keep him from doing what he chooses too. But this does raise concern about Lily." Wesker mused, although he knew for a fact that Lily was basically the Virgin Mary and was more concerned with school, her gothic makeup and hanging out with Moira and Maddie to even think about doing any of those things.

Chris couldn't contain his laughter, clutching his stomach and Wesker just smirked a little in response because he loved hearing his lover laugh so wonderfully.

"Wow, you're reaching, Albert! You know damn well Lily's not that type of girl!" Chris wiped his eyes before sighing, "Why don't me and you go grab something to eat? Then you can get some reports done later and we can bring the kids something home?" That actually sounded like a good idea so Wesker agreed, tugging on the bottom of his turtle neck out of habit.

"That sounds reasonable but you are paying this time." Wesker smirked, reaching downwards to take Chris's hand in his, kissing his knuckles lightly. The brunette smiled in response because he had no qualms about doing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i'm feeling a little better about this story. with chris's problems out of the way and with the mysterious doctor finally returning, i thought i'd focus on the twins while i'm at it. i think i have an idea for jake's scar and maybe give lily some of her own. she's based off of me in some ways - a reclusive goth in high school with like three friends. so look out for more TEA!
> 
> i was also thinking of writing up a prequel to moonlight sonata, featuring wesker and jake's mom, although i don't think i could write something without giving her a name. maybe something simple? give me suggestions and let me know if you'd like to see a prequel about those two and it would feature jake's mom getting pregnant and so on. 
> 
> happy reading and see you soon! xo


	14. Chapter 14

Work with the BSAA was getting busy again but not enough to the point of it taking both Wesker and Chris away from time spent at home. One thing both didn't ignore was Jake continuing to be late after school went out and wouldn't return home for almost three to four hours. They were slightly worried but Jake seemed to be avoiding and dodging their questions whenever he stepped through the door, usually bolting up to his bedroom to lock the door or down into the garage so he could practice on the piano more. Although Lily was still coming home on time, it seemed like the blonde girl was hiding something as well and would always mumble something under her breath before leaving with Moira.

Whatever the twins were up to, Wesker was adamant on finding out what it was. Coming out of his office and locking the door, he flicked his wrist upwards to take a glance at the silver Rolex, lips pressing together somewhat when he saw that it was now going on five. Jake and Lily should have been home by now and since this was becoming an every day occurrence, Wesker took matters into his own hand and decided on finding out where his teenage son had been going all this time. Maybe he would be able to locate Lily as well, since she did not come home either.

Chris was lounging on the leather couch, one leg propped up on the foot rest as he skimmed through the latest newspaper edition of Red Falls county. There was nothing new happening, besides a pack of teenagers getting into parking lot fights and later getting arrested, which was very minor compared to all of the actual dangerous happenings in the world. He perked up once he heard Wesker walk swiftly behind the couch and turned to look at the blonde, who was grabbing his black coat and pulling it over the knitted turtle neck he was wearing.

"Where are you doing?" Chris questioned, folding the newspaper before setting it down on the coffee table so he could turn in his seat. Wesker finished buttoning his long coat, adjusting the high collar before pulling out his gloves.

"I am going to find out where Jake and Lily are. This has been going on long enough." He answered firmly, slipping the gloves on and adjusting his sunglasses, a habit he had always done to make sure they were still on and covering his eyes perfectly.

Chris frowned for a moment before getting up from the couch, also pulling on his normal dark brown leather jacket.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Wesker questioned him with one thin brow raised, stopping by the front door and the brunette was almost certain those penetrating blue eyes were boring deeply into him. He managed to control the hot feeling in his cheeks before smiling, ruffling his hair a bit as he shoved his hands into the pockets of the dark denim jeans he had been wearing all morning.

"I'm going with you because I have a pretty good idea on where Jake might be. And if I'm right, you owe me one of those kisses when I'm drunk, the one you don't like because I smell like booze." Wesker snorted before pulling open the dark wooden door so the brunette could walk through it first.

After closing it once they were outside in the chilly air, the sun beginning to set earlier now because they were vastly approaching winter, the blonde locked the complex up before they decended down the stair well. The front of their home looked slim and dark, the complex made out of dark grey stone and pale earth tones. Though Wesker was thinking of moving them into an actual home since the twins needed bigger bedrooms, Chris wanted his own room to lift weights, Jake needed his own space to play the piano and although this was a little selfish, Wesker honestly wanted more office space.

"You are a child, Christopher. I am not kissing you while you're intoxicated." Wesker chided with the most humor he could produce, smirking when Chris pouted slightly as they reached his parked 2006 Lincoln LS, ice already forming on the pavement of the driveway. The blonde was serious but that didn't mean he was not into joking around with the younger man, "However, if you are not intoxicated, I will gladly give you a kiss and make sure you enjoy it." Chris's cheeks burned a bit at the subtle flirting but he knew Wesker meant every word. And he was fine with that so he grinned cheekily in return.

Once they were both buckled in the car and Wesker pulled out of the driveway swiftly, Chris pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open to press the speed dial for Barry's number. Of course the older man hadn't heard from Moira either but the brunette sighed in response, resting his head back against the seat. "Alright, me and Wesker are heading towards the school now, do you want me to see if Moira is there with the twins?" He could feel the blonde in the driver's seat raise one of those thin brows, as if visiting the high school wasn't on his agenda at all.

Barry sighed on the other end, clearly annoyed his daughter wasn't coming home when she was supposed to either. "Yeah, that'd be great if you could do that. And tell Moira to call me if you do find her, I'm going to give that trouble maker a piece of mind for coming home a few nights ago with those marks all over her neck!" Chris did all he could to contain his sudden laughter, biting down on his bottom lip because he had this gut feeling Jake and Moira were doing more than arguing with each other.

"Yeah, no worries Barry. I'll call you soon, old man." Barry grumbled on the other end but was too lazy to be apprehensive on the nickname as the call ended. When he did that, the brunette couldn't help himself and burst into laughter, causing Wesker to sigh as he made a right turn into the high school's parking lot, a few cars parked in the otherwise blacked out parking space. "And what is so funny?"

Chris grinned as they got out of the vehicle and into the cold night air, the sun having gone down early due to winter approaching them fast. "Apparently Jake isn't the only one with a few noticeable marks on him. Moira had some on her neck too and I don't care what you say, those two kids are getting down and dirty!" He shouted a little too loudly, blushing slightly after before tucking his chilled hands into the pockets of his jeans. Wesker snorted in response as they began walking towards the front entrance of the large school.

It looked like staff or students were still here and a few buses were lined up at the designated areas for students to get on once finished. "I fail to see a coincidence. Moira has not been visiting recently so surely you don't think they are - " Chris huffed out with a playful eye roll, beginning to get cold as his breath began coming out in visible puffs.

"You can deny it all you want but I swear on my life that those two are fooling around. And before you say it, I think Jake and Moira have always liked each other and it was just a matter of time before they both realized it." Chris smiled sweetly when the blonde held the door open for him, stepping inside and sighing at the warm air that suddenly engulfed the both of them.

Wesker merely shook his head before glancing around the two hallways on each side of them, seeing no one in sight. But there was the faint sound of voices coming from down the longer dark hallway and that seemed to be the obvious choice to search. "Why do you think the twins would be here, Christopher? I was not aware of any post school activities the two could be engaging in."

"Well, Jake's been getting better and better at the piano, I figured he would be coming here right after school to practice more. They have better equipment and tons of musical sheets for him to work with so it seems like something he would do. As for Lily, I don't know really but I had a hunch she's here as well," Chris paused, peeking into a darkened classroom as they continued on, "But I don't know about the after school stuff, they don't seem like the type to do that sort of thing." They kept walking until they reached two large doors, the sign on one of them reading auditorium in bold gold letters.

Chris scrubbed his hair a bit before getting an idea. "Why don't you have a look inside of here and find Jake. I'll go look for Lily elsewhere and we might be able to find them quicker if we separate, okay?" Wesker just nodded in response, touching the brunette's stubbly chin affectionately doing so.

"Very well. I will see you soon." He watched Chris smile softly in return before turning away from him so he could walk down the even longer dark hallway for a moment before pulling the door open to the auditorium.

-

It was even warmer inside the auditorium and as Wesker closed the door mutely, he looked around and realized that he was more higher than the rest of the room, as there were numerous sets of red carpeted stairs that lined around neatly and led down towards the large stage. Anyone seated from top to bottom in the matching red chairs would have a perfect visual of whatever performance the students would be participating in. Wesker moved silently, walking stealthily down the stairs as he scanned the room for Jake and noticed that a few people and either a teacher or instructor was with them.

As he got closer to the stage without being seen due to the dim lighting, the blonde heard a frantic shout of anger and stopped where he was to see a teenage girl with long flame red hair, which was obviously dyed, run out from behind the velvet curtain, the expression on her face having nothing but pure irritation laced onto it. The teacher, he presumed, noticed the girls's face and sighed before crossing his arms over his dark blue shirt. "What's the problem now, Nicole?"

"It's not _my_ problem Mr. Rogalski, it's Maddie's problem! The dumb bimbo can't tune a piano to save her life and we should've been started almost fifteen minutes ago! And having that wannabe thug here isn't helping either! Who let that punk into the building anyways?" Nicole, presumably, scoffed ignorantly and ran her hands back through her dyed hair and Wesker instantly recognized the name Maddie, who was one of Lily's best friends and had often come over to the apartment to spend time with her.

Wesker watched the interaction, still opting to keep himself hidden.

The teacher sighed again, now looking a bit unsettled that the girl was using harmful names. "Stop with the name calling Nicole or I'll write you up. And why is Madeline tuning the piano by herself? I thought Jacob was helping her?" He questioned, resting his hands on his hips as he walked forward to step behind the curtain before Maddie appeared and jerked the curtain herself, Jake suddenly appearing behind her as he wiped his hands off on a hand towel. He looked a bit disheveled with a few patches of dirt on his pants but nothing else.

Maddie glared hard and approached Nicole with obvious intent to confront her, "What were you saying about Jake being a thug?" Wesker still kept hidden in the shadows, smirking a little bit as the blonde girl came to his son's defense and got into Nicole's face, who easily cowered down from her and took a few steps back before crossing her arms. Before anything could get out of hand, the teacher stepped in between them and once again let out a haggard sigh, clearly tired from the tension the students had.

"I already told you I can't tune a piano to save my life Mr. Rogalski and I was about to come tell you before Jake found me and did the whole thing himself. Nicole just had to go running her mouth because we couldn't get it finished in time for her. By the way, have you gone stupid from all that bleach you've been using on your head?" Maddie said loudly and Jake chuckled with one of those devilish smirks as the girl got offended before beginning to go off about the two and how they shouldn't even be allowed to work in production.

"Whoa whoa, take it easy! Look, I fixed the piano so it should work perfectly now, alright? I even removed some of the dust that was making the keys stick together." Jake spoke up that time, stepping forward and giving a small smirk to Maddie, who seemingly understood what that meant and back down as well, adjusting the knitted beanie on her head.

Nicole looked at him like he had just kicked her puppy, nothing but malice burning in her eyes. "Oh yeah? Why don't you try playing it then, since you _supposedly_ fixed it, you punk!"

Maddie frowned again, this time clenching her hands into fists. "Say that one more time and I swear, I'm going to knock that dye out of your head!"

Jake laughed again, which only added the fuel to Nicole's anger. "Alright, that's enough! I need you to leave now, Nicole! I can't have you here if you're going to keep calling people names and not helping! Don't make me write you up." The teacher ordered hotly and was clearly trying to hold in as much composure while Nicole had this look of disdain and shock written on her face.

Maddie smirked then, waving her black painted nails in her direction as the girl huffed out loudly before gathering her things and storming up the theater steps.

On her way out, she bumped into Wesker's arm but didn't apologize and just shot him a hateful stare and continued on her way. The door slammed loudly from her exit and he briefly wondered why the brat was even allowed in here if all she did was cause trouble. Turning his attention back towards Jake, Wesker kept on watching as his son began protesting playing the piano in front of the few students that were still present.

" _Wait_ , I'm not here to play! I just wanted to help Maddie clean the thing, okay? You can't be serious about this!" Jake said, holding up both hands as he tried to talk his way out of this. His eye had begun healing already and although the swelling had gone down after he was attacked two weeks ago, the right side of his eye was still a little discoloured as the purple began fading into brown.

Maddie urged him on despite knowing how uncomfortable he was with playing a few keys with everyone now watching him, elbowing him in the side playfully. "Oh come on Jake, just do it. Lily's told me that you're really good at playing so what's the big deal?"

"It's a big deal because I'm not that good, I _suck!_ Just call Nicole back in here and she can play it, we all know she's the best pianist you've got. She's a hot head but she knows what the heck she's doing."

"But you're just as good as her Jake, even better I think. You have a real gift and you're not as bitchy as Nicole, so just do it already."

Wesker walked down further, still hidden by the nicely constructed dim lighting so he could continue to watch. A young woman with her curly brunette hair fixed up into a high bun noticed him from her position near the main piano that was also away from the stage and offered him a kind smile. Her eyes were friendly so the blonde man saw no harm in standing beside her as they both watched Jake finally give in after Maddie pouted with her hands clasped together and batted her curly lashes. Mr. Rogalski drew the rest of the velvet curtains back so the beautiful piano, clearly parlor brand, was visible and Jake hesitantly took a seat down.

"Hi there, I didn't see you come in. Were you here to help are you just bird watching for now?" The woman spoke as stared up at Wesker, who looked down at her and knew she was probably wondering why he was wearing sunglasses inside.

"Actually no, I came looking for my son but I can see he has been rather busy after school instead of coming home." She nodded at his answer before they both turned back to Jake, who seemed to be taking a few breaths before finally beginning to play. The soft beginnings of a beautiful song began to filter and echo throughout the auditorium and it only took Wesker a few seconds to recognize the piece as _Fur Elise_.

Ludwig van Beethoven had always been their mother's favourite musician and he could remember her studying the sheet music almost daily to get it right. She had played _Fur Elise_ for him on the night she revealed she was pregnant and it had to be the most beautiful thing he witnessed so hearing it was now phenomenal. Wesker had no idea how long Jake had been practicing but this sounded almost damn near perfection, as his fingers moved effortlessly across the keys to create a beautiful, slow rendition of a beautiful song. Just like his mother, Jake preferred to keep his eyes closed and his shoulders straight as he played, Maddie and the other students watching on in admiration and surprise.

When he finished, everyone was silent until the brunette woman suddenly began clapping loudly and leaned over somewhat so she could bellow out across the stage, almost knocking musical sheets and her chair over in the process. Wesker was lucky enough to catch the chair from toppling over onto the floor and possibly break from impact. 

"That was so beautiful! That was incredibly done, Mister Wesker! You have quite the talent! I'm sure your father is very proud of you!" Jake almost bolted upright as he swerved around on the seat and felt the colour drain from his face as he finally spotted Wesker, the blonde now stepping out of the dim lights and down the stairs so he could finally be seen.

" _Dad?_ What the hell - heck are you doing here?" Jake looked nervous, rightfully so, as he wasn't aware that his father was watching or worse, how long he had been standing there watching him. The other students glared at him warily as he reached the end of the stairs before stopping right before the step to get on the wooden stage. That didn't bother him but Jake didn't like it too much and scowled at a few of them in return.

"Do not mind my being here, I only came because I thought you would need a ride home." It was an obvious fabrication and Jake was smart enough to catch onto it, thankful that his father had said that instead of the truth: he was just being a nosy parent. A few boys and girls had huddled together and were whispering about Wesker but he picked up on what they were saying instantly.

"He looks like an FBI agent."

"Maybe he's a terrorist, I heard they like to wear sunglasses at night."

"Yeah right, he looks like a member of the Men in Black, if you ask me. And what's with that hairstyle and the black clothes?"

None of this bothered him however, gossip and spreading hateful words never had an effect on him so Wesker simply ignored them as the ginger haired teen brushed his hands down his dark jeans before coming down to greet him.

Jake was trying to calm his embarrassment, his face feeling like it was on fire. "Well... I finished what I was doing anyways so I guess I'll need that ride after all. You need a way home or is your old man coming to get you, Maddie?"

Maddie merely smiled in return, grabbing her things as she shook her head. "Don't worry about me, I've got a ride home. Tell Lily I said hi when you see her though, she was here but I think she took off towards the creative writing room." Wesker rose a thin brow at this, now given a tip on where his daughter could be and he was going to follow up with that. It didn't long for Jake to grab the only thing he had with him, his jacket, and the two were heading out of the auditorium and back into the hallway.

Sensing his father was about to question what just happened, Jake scowled before holding up one hand, as if to prevent the blonde from saying anything all. " _Look_ , I don't want to talk about it, okay? I know you didn't come here to embarrass me and I'm fine with that but please, can you wait until we get home? I'm not looking for another interrogation like you and Chris trapped me with last time."

"There was no interrogation, we were curious about what happened to your eye. But I digress, I will not bother you with my questions if you don't want me too. However, I also came here to look for Lily because I've noticed she hasn't been coming home either." Wesker changed the subject, hands folding behind his back as they made their way down a longer hallway, which had a few flights of stairs. This high school looked huge on the outside but the inside corridors looked dismal in comparison to how tall the building was.

Jake rose a brow. "Lils? You didn't know she was staying after for writing class?"

Wesker pressed his lips together in a slight frown, it seemed there was a lot of things he didn't know about his children's high school lives. "No I did not, just like I did not know you were coming home hours late due to helping around the theater." Chuckling at the teenager's sour expression, the blonde stopped once they reached the end of the hallway.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry but I didn't feel like talking about it. Lils is probably the same way, she hasn't even told me when she got interested in writing, I only found out because Moira ran her big ass mouth about it to me." Jake admitted, pulling on his jacket.

Wesker smirked somewhat. "And how is Moira? Have you two been spending time together?"

Jake visibly blanched and it was the first the blonde man had seen his son looked so utterly shocked, his blue eyes wide and his mouth parted slightly.

"What are you talking about? Moira isn't even here, last I heard she took off with her mom or something." But before the blonde could answer, Chris suddenly came from around the upper stair well and smiled once he spotted them, looking a little out of breath like he had just spent the past few minutes running up and down the stairwells. "I was just coming to get you Albert, I found Lily and she's waiting outside in the car."

Wesker nodded at hearing that and was glad he followed up on Chris's hunch to search the high school for the twins. And he learned a few things tonight as well, Jake was even more gifted at playing the piano then he originally thought and Lily was apparently interested in writing and he was curious about that as well. He had always thought if they were to gain any talent, it would come from their mother and their intellect and brains would definitely come from him. They were his children no doubt.

"Can we just go home? I think I've had enough embarrassment to last a lifetime, holy shit." Jake muttered underneath his breath, shoving his hands into his jeans as he quickly walked away from the two and into the parking lot.

Chris chuckled, wondering what happened that caused this attitude burst before looking towards the older man. "What did you do to Jake?"

Wesker snorted lightly, as if his son needed a reason to be moody. "I did nothing to him, he was staying after school so he could help around in the theater, which is very noble of him but I was not aware how advanced he was in playing the piano, " He started to hold the door open for Chris, the cold winter air biting his chin and cheeks, "But let's not talk about it here, I will tell you everything once we're home."

Chris shrugged and leaned upwards to press a light kiss to Wesker's thin mouth, who smiled somewhat in return from the sweet gesture. "That's fine with me."

-

About three or four days after Wesker got to witness his son playing the piano in the most incredible fashion, he finally got some answers out of Lily regarding her reasoning for staying after school and choosing to partake in a creative writing class.

Not only had she been interested in poetry but she also had a keen taste for writing production plays, such as small scenes given to character where they would read off their designated lines. She found him in his office on early Sunday morning and explained everything, about how she got interested in that in the first place and how much she was trying to improve. Moira was the one who actually signed her up for the class because Lily was still too shy to do it herself and was still suffering from anxiety attacks.

While that was handled and he was fine with the children staying after school for those purposes, other problems were beginning to wedge back inside their life. Chris's troubles with his post traumatic stress disorder had returned and although he was refusing to take any medication, the blonde spent a good hour or so one late evening trying to convince him other wise because if he wasn't willing to see a therapist, then medication was the only option left that could help him.

Chris was still adamant on trying to overcome this by himself and to Wesker's annoyance, began smoking cigarettes again.

"I wish you wouldn't take part in that filthy habit. There are more healthier choices and I would rather you didn't inhale nicotine and other harmful chemicals." Wesker offered the brunette, who sighed from their position on the balcony attached to their bedroom. Chris didn't look happy about smoking the cigarette but he was feeling depressed after falling back into this state of mind and felt like he had nothing else to do besides smoke.

"I know you don't like it and I'm sorry but I really want to feel better..." Chris started slowly before taking another inhale of the cigarette and glancing down at it. They did not taste good, they tasted downright awful and he thought about what he was doing.

Back in his younger years, following his parent's funeral, he had taken up the gross habit and started smoking but his first year working for S.T.A.R.S, he realized he didn't need them anymore because he was doing so well with his life. And now as he looked down at the cigarette, he suddenly realized that he still didn't need them.

Looking briefly into Wesker's exposed light blue eyes, Chris signed heavily before crushing the cigarette in his palm and tossed the bud over the balcony. Wesker felt his mouth twitch as he tried to fight an oncoming smile, hoping that this was a good sign and that the brunette was going to take that final step in getting more help. The doctor, who the blonde had begrudgingly allowed to take care of his lover, would no doubt be willing to help him again and although Wesker wasn't too of Alders, he really had a kind soul and had this need to help the ones who needed it.

Chris needed this more than anybody, he was that special and deserved to be happy.

"Do you think more medication would help me? I know it worked in the past but I really hate that I'm going through this again. I thought I was doing so well Albert, why is it always me? I don't want to suffer like this anymore and this may sound selfish but I don't think it's fair that I'm depressed...." Chris let out the tight breath he had been holding in, suddenly feeling like a weight was lifted as he finally confessed. Of course had been wanting to get better, it was the only agenda he had on his mind but it seemed like there were obstacles getting in the way.

Wesker looked out over the balcony, staring off into the cold dark night, the tall green trees now dying off because of the approaching winter season. Snow had already begun to fall from the blackened skies that were littered with glittering stars but there wasn't enough for it to completely blanket the city like it had done multiple times in Raccoon City. The city they lived in was farther up north and collected decent amounts of snow and ice around this time of year so it wouldn't be long before it looked like a glowing slate of white. The blonde knew Chris was fond of winter as well and probably couldn't wait for Christmas.

"You do not deserve it and you do not deserve to feel this way. And sometimes the mind reverts back to negative thoughts which can hinder your health. I believe you're much stronger than before, do you feel any different?" Wesker questioned, stepping back somewhat so he could rest his hip against the steel railing and cross his arms over the black button he was wearing. He didn't get that cold so the biting cold air brushing past him was almost nonexistent.

Chris shrugged and shoved his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans. "I don't know, it's hard to explain."

"Perhaps you could try? I will always listen to you, Christopher. I care." That was incredibly endearing and Chris could feel the sudden rush of hot tears to his eyes but with some control, he managed to blink them away before they could fall, grateful for that. He didn't like crying in front of people but he really didn't like crying in front of Wesker, who was always so strong and it made him feel like some naive little child. And he never wanted to look so childish and immature in front of the man, call him pathetic, but it was a feeling he didn't want to go through.

"Well, if it makes any sense, I feel like I'm back in that dark place where I can't breathe but I know where I am. Like I'm trapped in my nightmares and even though I'm not having them anymore, it still feels like I am having them but... but then I feel strong again and I know that I overcame this before and with a little help maybe, I can get through it again. I have you to support me, I have Claire and I know I have the twins as well and maybe I can find a way to become normal again."

Chris felt more lighter than usual, his stomach fluttering because it really did feel good venting. Why didn't he do this more often?

Wesker smiled, coming forward so he could take one of the brunette's hand in his, lacing their fingers together before gripping firmly. "You are normal Christopher, there is nothing wrong with having a few minor setbacks. I have had them as well and if I recall, you talked me through them and continued to stay by my side through all of them. You are loyal but you also have a big heart and I could not be more lucky to have someone like you." Chris could feel the blush fusing in his cheeks and from the blonde's smirk, he knew he was as red as a tomato and he was enjoying it.

Chris chuckled, still holding onto Wesker's hand tight as if the man was suddenly going to vanish right before his eyes. "You say you're lucky, I think I'm the lucky one here. Who wouldn't be lucky to have someone as handsome and as intelligent as you are? I know I didn't know her and I'm sorry to keep repeating myself but the twin's mother must've been so happy to be with you," he paused before flushing again, "Oh man I bet I sound like a total fool!"

"Then we are both lucky although logically, luck does not exist."

Chris laughed again, feeling much better now that he had gotten some weight lifted off of his chest. "Well, then what would you call this then? I had no idea we would end up together when I began working for S.T.A.R.S, Albert but I'm happy it worked out for the better." Leaning upwards, the brunette placed a soft kiss to Wesker's thin lips, who smiled in return from the small but sweet taste.

"I would call it destiny. You were meant to be an integral part of my life and I will never let anyone else have you. You are _mine_." Wesker spoke lowly, a soft growl emitting from his throat as he pulled the brunette towards him, one arm steely arm wrapping around his middle so he could press their chests together. Chris was living for this type of contact and they both met for a kiss, their lips sliding and tongues softly curling around each other as they both could not get enough of each other. The brunette was a little obsessed with how possessive Wesker could be and he couldn't lie to himself, it turned him on a lot.

Chris pulled away for a few breaths of air and smiled softly, his cheeks tinted red and his lips looking a little swollen from being bit gently. "I'm yours Albert and no one is ever going to take me away from you and if they try, please don't kill them or one of us will be going to jail." A harmless joke and although the younger man doubted Wesker would ever physically harm someone for even flirting with him, he did like to threaten anyone who pissed him off so he guaranteed that would happen.

Wesker's chuckle was low and soft as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Chris's forehead, his arm embracing him tighter in the chilly night air. "I make no promises, Christopher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're going to be seeing more of the doctor! i'll try and get some more written soon! i felt like writing a bitchy character and that one happens to be nicole. if you want to see what the hot head looks like, here she is! https://www.instagram.com/p/BqOcuMtn9_y/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet
> 
> happy reading and see you in the next chapter! xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

"Am I done or do I have to sit here for _another_ two hours?"

Dr. Alders looked up from where he was filing away some important documents, raising one light brow when he noticed that Chris wasn't looking happy and had his arms crossed over his long sleeved white shirt.

To be fair, he couldn't blame the brunette for being slightly apprehensive about these meetings, more like therapeutic talks, most people did not like talking to a head shrink. Dr. Alders was not a therapist by any means as his medical field was in prescribing medication but since it was Wesker who had always relied on his services, he tried to help Chris as much as he could.

"You are finished Mr. Redfield, would you like my advice on your well being?" Dr. Alders said after he finished writing down on some paper, turning in his seat. Chris sighed lightly, leaning back lazily in his chair so he could brush one hand back through his scruffy hair. He kept forgetting to fix his hair up lately and even forgot to shave, the small hair starting to grow in on his chin and making him look older than he was. The brunette was honestly tired of all of this and even though he had only been visiting Dr. Alders for two months now, it felt like an eternity and he couldn't wait to get this over with.

"I don't care either way but if you think it'll help me, shoot." Chris didn't want to hear any advice but had been too tired to protest to the doctor's words. Wesker seemed to trust this man and although the brunette still didn't like him all that much, he wanted to appease Wesker's worries on his mental health and just went along with this regardless. The trepidation he felt was continuously festering in his mind and he highly doubted he was going to get out of this horrible mental state.

Dr. Alders tapped his knee with his pen, looking at the brunette solemnly. "I know you don't have faith in what I'm trying to do here but please, I only wish to help you. And my advice is that I think you're doing better than you think. I've been told by Albert that you're a remarkably strong-willed man and I don't have my doubts on that because I can see it in your eyes, you have a fire inside and it's burning. So if you have faith in what I'm saying now, please listen closely. I think you're getting better and you will continue to strive."

Chris just sat quietly after the doctor's spiel, nervously chewing on his bottom lip before he averted his stare from those sea foam blue eyes to the shined floor instead. That did make him feel a little better despite how poisonous his mind had been lately. He stared at Dr. Alders with narrowed eyes for a moment, still not over how much he resembled Wesker and now had the urge to ask him what he had been meaning to ask for months now.

"How do you know Wesker? And why are you two always so secretive?" Chris's question made the doctor falter a bit, his knee slipping off his thigh where it was folded and he almost dropped his pen while doing so.

Dr. Alders looked at the brunette with wide, startled eyes, as if he didn't know Chris was going to ask him something like that.

Truth be told, Chris really didn't know what to make of this man. There was just something about him that was off and he couldn't place his finger on it. Perhaps it was his kind demeanor, or the way he styled his blonde hair or maybe it was that familiar smirk, the sarcastic tug of the lips that showed he was taking amusement in any given situation. Maybe Chris would never know and that did bother him, probably because this man was nothing but a complete stranger to him and he felt like he needed to know more about him. The other reason was Wesker not wanting Dr. Alders to be around his twins and while he understood that, it made him more ominous than before and left a bunch of questions unanswered.

Chris had given this plenty of thought in the past and had come up with a few explanations but the one that made the most sense to him would make Wesker upset no doubt and he didn't want an argument to break out between them.

What if Dr. Alders was one of the surviving children from Project Wesker? Although Wesker had made it perfectly clear that only he and Alex were the remaining children, that didn't stop his imagination from running wild and Chris truly felt like this could be real. But maybe he was a formee Umbrella employee? He had heard the company liked to have therapists on hand in case someone got a bit out of control but that still wasn't a good enough explanation. 

Who was he really? Oswell Spencer was an intelligent man and had kidnapped plenty of children for this project so why would he just rely on two children? Granted most of the children sadly didn't survive the torment and it was extremely depressing, there had to be some sort of logical reasoning for Dr. Alder's existence. But the more Chris thought about it, the more he realized that he would probably never know the man as anything else besides as his doctor and the man who was administering Wesker those vital injections to help keep the virus as dormant as possible.

Chris almost snorted then, knowing for years now that Birkin would have made a downside to the prototype virus and it was going to affect his lover in the long run, it being now or the present.

Gathering himself, Dr. Alders cleared his throat slightly. "Why do you ask, Mr. Redfield?"

Chris didn't say anything for a few seconds, keeping his hazel blue eyes narrowed in suspicion before giving up and sighing somewhat. There really was no point in this and in all honestly, the brunette just wanted to go home, work out and sleep.

"Never mind, I'm just being nosy. Can I go home now? I really don't want to be here anymore and if you say I'm getting better, I'd rather stick to home visits or something." Without waiting for a reply from the blonde, Chris grabbed his jacket and was already making his way out of the sterile white office.

Dr. Alders watched him go, running a hand back through his hair, wondering if there would be many questions alluding to his relationship with Wesker. While he wasn't opposed to it, he had a feeling Wesker was not and would not be too thrilled with him for revealing it. Realizing he had work to do, the doctor focused on filing more papers instead for the rest of the evening.

-

"I guess we've got more on our plate than I thought." Jill mumbled underneath her breath as she filed some documents on her desk, clearly annoyed. She tossed the papers down after letting out a small displeased noise and plopped down into her chair, grateful that she got her own office to mill about and slack off when no one was looking.

Whitney, who was seated in one of the available chairs by the windows, merely laughed slightly in response before taking a sip of the water bottle she had snagged from the mini freezer. The redhead's own office was nice and was at the end of a long hallway but Jill's was always so comfortable to be in and had a beautiful view of the large green trees of the forest and lake that was nearby.

"You're telling me but at least no one is getting sent off for a fool's run. Besides, if things do get a little out of hand, all the higher ups have to do is send in Wesker and he'll come back unscathed with the problem fixed. Remember the situation with Vladimir? You, Wesker and Chris took him down easily and only took two months?" Whitney spoke before standing up so she could brush down the front of her dark green blouse slightly.

Jill looked annoyed and crossed her arms, her own blue shirt and matching jeans bringing out the colour in her light blue eyes.

"Yeah but not _everyone_ is infected with a virus, Whitney. There's only so much damage that our bodies can take and I'm not saying we're not tough, that our soldiers don't train as hard as they can, but think about it. We're made of flesh and bone, we can break easily. Wesker is incredibly strong and moves at lightning speed, he's the obvious choice. You haven't seen him in action since the injection, it's like a motion blur. And his strength is out of this world!"

Whitney eyed for a moment, a small smirk tugging at her full lips. "Sounds like you're quite the fan, were you always this plucky about him even during S.T.A.R.S?"

Jill huffed lightly and rolled her eyes, although she was fighting not to laugh. She did come off a little obsessed but she was right, Wesker was the most powerful asset the B.S.A.A had and although most of her respect came from serving under the man in S.T.A.R.S, no one could deny how incredibly lucky they were to have someone like him on their side.

"You know what I meant! And before you ask, _yes_. I've always looked up to Captain Wesker, even when he was that hard ass who worked us to the bone. It actually worked out pretty good in our starter days, there was Marini who was like a big teddy bear and then there was Wesker who looked like he wanted to tear your throat out." Jill laughed, walking around her desk so she could fill herself a cup of coffee. At least her office had it's own coffee machine.

Whitney sighed with a genial smile, tilting in her chair to stare out of the large windows to the right of her, enjoying the beautiful scenery of lush green trees with the sun rays peeking through the large mass. It had been snowing but since it was rather light and stopped a few hours ago, some of it had melted from the sun rays and it made everything look like a sparkly mix of green and white.

"So, how's Chris? I heard he's been getting better but ever since he's been on desk duty, the poor guy's been in a sour mood."

Jill frowned at the mention of that. She had been worried about Chris's mental health for the past couple of months and although he kept reassuring her the medication was helping and his weekly visits with some doctor was also proving to be helpful, that didn't stop the woman from caring. Chris was still her closest friend after all of these years and while other BSAA members were going to ignore him because he was a Captain and a founder, Jill was still going to be remain by his side until the end. He mattered that much.

"Chris hates not being out in the field and I can understand his anger. Things started getting messy around the time O'Brian stepped down so now that there's no one in charge really, we've been playing things by ear and hoping for the best but... Chris is different. He doesn't look happy and that really upsets me, he says he's fine but he's also a good liar." Sighing, Jill fiddled with her empty cup as Whitney crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe it's not the BSAA that's bothering him, maybe it's something personal. We don't really see them that much anymore outside of work so we don't know what's going on. The only one who stops by their place is Barry but aside from that, Chris and Wesker have been invisible for some time now," The redhead started before standing up and beginning a small pace around the office, Jill watching her curiously, "How did he act when the twins were children? I wasn't around long enough but you were there."

Jill didn't know where Whitney was going with this but just shrugged.

"Chris was always fine with Jake and Lily, I knew he loved them from the first time I saw him with them. He always got this look of happiness in his eyes when he got to hang around them and when it was their birthday, he always went out of his way to make them happy. Why? What are you getting at?" She questioned accusingly, eyes narrowed with that strange gleam in them.

Whitney looked like she was thinking things over before stopping near the coffee machine but didn't pour herself a cup. Instead, she ran a manicured hand over the oak desk it was sitting on, her actions making Jill a little more interested then usual. "Look, I'm a mother and since I've had my own child, I don't know what I'd do without Gabriel because he's my son and I'd do anything for him. I'm not trying to make up false drama, you know that's not how I am, but I am beginning to think Chris might be so lonely because he doesn't have a child of his own."

Jill's first instinct was to start laughing, clearly exasperated by that explanation. "Oh come on redlocks! Chris has the twins, they've been in his life since they were this small!" She lowered her hand to her knee to show an example, "They practically are his kids! I know they don't call him dad or anything but I know they care about much as if he was their second parent."

Whitney smiled at that before a small frown formed on her glossed lips once again, shaking her head firmly in protest. That wasn't what she was talking about here.

"No Jill, you're not getting it. While it's true that Chris is like their second parent because he's known them since their childhood, he's not their biological parent. Wesker and their mother are the twins' parents, regardless if Chris is there or not. I'm not trying to sound rude but it's true and I think that's starting to bother him. He's getting older, we all are, and I think he's starting to realize that he doesn't have any other family besides Claire. I think he wants a child of his own flesh and blood."

Jill's expression turned sour, although she couldn't deny that Whitney was telling the truth and was only looking out for Chris.

"... Alright, I guess I see what you're getting at now. But come on, I'm sure Chris knows that even though Lily and Jake aren't related to him, he's still their Dad and would take a bullet for them, just as he would for Wesker. Where did you get all of this from anyways? I've never thought Chris would be depressed over not having children." The redhead shrugged softly before walking back over towards the cushioned chair and took a seat back down.

"I've got natural parenting instincts and don't call me crazy, I just have these feelings. I've seen them enough times to put things together and Chris honestly looks miserable. I've never spoken to him about it but I did overhear Richard talking to Chris once in the break room following his return from the mission in Ireland and he sounded so sad. He mentioned something about Jake not liking him anymore and it was heart breaking... I think he wants to be a father so bad but he can't do that."

"Yeah, I know about the whole Jake situation. But they patched things up I remember, it was on Christmas when we were invited over to share dinner with them a few years ago. But I never realized it would still be bothering Chris after all this time... God, what kind of friend am I? I'm so wrapped up in work and preparing for my wedding that I...."

As if realizing what she just let slip, Jill's eyes widened and she quickly covered her pink cheeks when Whitney gawked and made a squeaking noise.

" _Oh my god!_ You're getting married!? Jill!" Whitney all but exclaimed and couldn't help but smile widely at the thought of Jill finally settling down.

She was always so drawn into what everyone else was doing and she worked herself to death so hearing that Jill was actually going to get married was surprising. The woman looked more flustered than the redhead had ever seen before, her hands clasped over her mouth and her blue eyes widened because of her own carelessness.

"I can't believe this! When did Carlos propose? How long ago? And what are you - "

"Stop shouting! Someone could hear you! I'm not Wesker, I don't have sound proof walls in my office and the last thing I need is someone walking in because of you!" Jill hissed tightly, lowering her hands and desperately hoped she wasn't blushing like crazy.

From the giddy look and bright shine in Whitney's hazel eyes, Jill already knew she looked like a tomato. "I didn't want anyone to find out this early and Carlos wanted me to keep it under wraps! Shit!" Groaning because of her own mistake, the woman flopped down onto her chair and made a dramatic display of waving a crinkled newspaper in her face.

Whitney chuckled, calming down herself before speaking again, "I'm not going to tell anyone Jill, you know me, gossip is not my strong suite. I remember keeping Chris and Wesker's relationship under wraps, don't you have faith in me now?"

Jill could've scoffed at Whitney's attempt to look offended, a mock-frown on her lips and her hand placed to her forehead like she was an actress performing an overly dramatic scene in a movie.

"I know you won't but I didn't want anyone finding out this early. Carlos proposed about two months ago and ever since then, we've been thinking about what we want to do and how this is going to turn out. He's not willing to work for the BSAA yet because he isn't over what Umbrella tried to do and I can't force him into something that'll kill him. I wish we could figure this all out like we did back in Raccoon City, he saved my life and that's something I'll never be able to repay him with." She admitted softly.

Whitney looked melancholy now, her face drawn into an expression of sympathy.

This side of Jill was genuine and although it was good to see her finally letting her hair down, it wasn't the strong willed Jill Valentine that everyone had grown to love. "I think you and Carlos are perfect for each other actually, I think it's romantic and incredible how he risked so much to save you from infection and probably almost got himself killed. And there's no love stronger than what he did for you that night, believe me. I even think Chris could understand how you're feeling now."

Jill relaxed her shoulders then, not forgetting how good of a friend everyone was and she never wanted to replace the survivors with anyone else. That horrible night at the mansion proved that they were all meant to be intertwined and the founding of the BSAA and they're continuance to fight against bio-terrorism was the proof in the pudding.

"Yeah I guess you're right... but this doesn't make me feel better about Chris. I wish we could help him somehow." There was a bit of silence between them after that, Jill choosing to sit back down and rub the back of her neck while the other woman got more relaxed in her seat and smiled a bit. 

"Too bad men can't get pregnant, huh?" Whitney offered in a light tone, extending both her hands out as if it was a completely normal thing to say but Jill's mouth flapped open in surprise before she began giggling.

"You're _awful_ , do you know that! As Chris would ever lay down with his legs open!" The two women began laughing at the joke following, although she still wondered how happy the brunette would be if he could have his own child. Maybe she would take him out to lunch and ask him one of these days, it couldn't hurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? an UPDATE? yeet yeet. have chris being a brat, whitney being awfully adorable and jill being embarrassed. as always, let me know what you think and any ideas you'd like to see. 
> 
> happy reading and see you in the next chapter, xo.


	16. Chapter 16

"What did you want to talk about Jill? We haven't gone out for lunch in weeks." Chris muttered nonchalantly, looking around the outside foyer of a decent breakfast and brunch place called _Red_ _Falls_ _Egg'In_ that Jill happened to look up on her phone.

It was a nice building, made of red brick and wood and was located away from the main road near a large lake and trees but close enough so the general population would be able to notice it. Due to the red aesthetic of Red Falls, such as their trees, bushes and skyline during the sunset, a lot of business places in the area seemed to adapt and more red was added in various shades, although it was not unattractive.

Jill smiled as the two of them took a seat at a normal sized rounded glass table, not too many people besides a couple with their two children a few spots down from them. It was early afternoon and since the weather was surprisingly decent despite the snow falling down softly, they were lucky enough to have a sun roof over their heads, giving anyone who was there a chance to look up a see the snow falling and the bright sun peeking through it.

"I know we've been busy but I felt like we haven't talked in ages. I've been meaning to pick your brain for sometime anyways, see what's going in that dense skull of yours." Jill snickered playfully as she flipped through the printed menu, watching Chris snort before rolling his hazel blue eyes. They never seemed to change after all of these years and even with all of the trauma they endured, Jill was still the same with her teasing jokes and snide remarks and Chris would always get flustered by them, although not as much as before.

Chris rested his scruffy chin in his palm as he skimmed through the menu himself. There was a few things he liked on here so he went with a fried egg sandwich with three hash browns, buttered wheat toast and a glass of plain black coffee. Jill ordered herself a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage links, a few pieces of bacon and a vanilla chai latte.

"I'm not dense, alright? Now what did you want to talk about? I'm assuming that's why you dragged me here so you can be nosy again." Jill rolled her eyes with a small smirk before relaxing once she realized she needed to talk to him about his problems with wanting a child and hopefully, to find out if Whitney's assumptions were correct.

Chris didn't look happy lately, he really did look downright miserable and she wanted to help him in any way she could and talking to her friends about it was always her strong suit.

"Look, I didn't ask you to hang out with me today because I want to be nosy, there's something I'd really like to talk to you about and honestly, it's been bugging the hell out of me and... I think it could be one of the few reasons you're so gloomy lately." Chris stiffened at hearing that and Jill noticed this, frowning somewhat when he looked away from her eyes and began nervously chewing on his bottom lip. What was he so afraid of?

"You don't have to say anything, alright? Just hear me out, even if you don't want too. I'm your friend and I'll be by your side so please don't be upset with me, I'm only trying to help you and so is Whitney and Barry, they worry about you just as much as I do." Jill carefully reassured, stopping for a moment to take a sip of her latte.

Chris sighed again before stirring his food around with his fork, looking like a small child about to be scolded. Again, the woman didn't know why he looked so afraid... unless Whitney was right in her assumptions.

Chris set his fork down before crossing his arms over his chest, the fabric of his white turtle neck doing nothing to hide his toned muscle underneath.

"There is a lot of things bothering me... I'm not happy like I used to be and even though I've been on medication and have a pretty good life, I'm still emotional over everything and it sucks. I don't want to feel like this anymore and no matter how times you, Claire and Albert try to talk some sense into me, it's obviously not working." Shaking his head, the brunette grabbed his coffee and chugged some of it quickly, ignoring the burn in his throat.

"Then let us help you, Chris. We're your friends and we'll do anything to make you happy... even if that means giving you something you want." Jill didn't want to tread into dangerous territory because the last thing she was an argument to break out.

Chris narrowed his hazel blue eyes at the woman in suspicion. "Something I want?"

" _Children_ , Chris. I know you want your own child and before you interrupt me, I know you're like a second father to Jake and Lily and that's fine but I can tell you want a baby of your own." Jill finally got out and couldn't stop the small breath of relief that escaped afterwards.

Chris's eyes widened for a second before he felt his face burn in embarrassment, turning away from her blue eyes to stare at his jean covered thighs instead. That wasn't what he was expecting and he couldn't lie to himself, the thought had crossed his mind numerous times once he and Wesker finally settled in together by moving in and creating a life around themselves and the twins.

Chris loved the twins to death, he felt like they were his own and had grown to recognize them as his children because of how long he had been in their life. They were special and he was almost brought to tears when Lily regarded him as her father on their seventh birthday, a day he was never going to forget. But he wasn't their mother and he knew he wasn't so that left him feeling depressed sometimes, often getting misty eyed at the sight of another man with his own kid and having to look away because of it.

He would often dream or think about having a baby of his own and would often imagine a little girl with rosy pink cheeks, his brown hair but in soft curls and with Wesker's light blue eyes and pale ivory skin. That was something that could not happen however and although he had these dreams quite often, Chris never told any of this to Wesker, partially in fear of the man outright laughing in his face or shutting him down for even thinking of such a thing.

Spinning his spoon around in his coffee nervously, Chris hesitantly flickered his eyes back to see Jill's face, her lips in a soft frown and her eyes full of nothing but concern.

"If this is making you uncomfortable, I'll stop but I only want to see you happy and if bringing a baby into your life would help then..."

"How would it _help_ , Jill? And how would we even make that work? I don't know if you know this but me and Albert are men, we can't have a kid together! And it's not like he would want one anyways, since he already has the twins. Why would he want to put up with another one?" Chris muttered angrily, forgetting about his food as he suddenly lost his appetite and settled for stubbornly crossing his arms and scowling.

Jill rolled her eyes then, not believing how childish the brunette was acting right now. Some things never changed because he often did this during S.T.A.R.S as well, only he was older now and needed to stop doing that.

"Stop it, Chris! You know damn well Wesker wouldn't ever stop you from doing something or getting something if it'd make you smile again. You don't know that he doesn't want another kid, have you even asked him? Because sitting around and brooding - yes you _do_ brood Chris - isn't going to help the situation, so if I were you, I'd go talk to him and see what he thinks, you guys are together for a reason, you need to be open and honest with each other." Jill finished, crossing her arms and shaking her head, a few locks of hair coming loose from her ponytail and draping her left eyebrow.

Chris bit down on his bottom lip and almost looked like he was about to cry. "You just... you just don't get it. It's something that I'm never going to have so just drop it, please?"

"Chris..." Jill started before running her nails back through her hair. "I know you don't like hearing it from me but I think you deserve it and I think you can have it, only if you want to push for it. You and Wesker are men, yes, but that doesn't mean you can't have a kid. Haven't you heard of surrogacy? All you'd have to do is give the clinic your sperm and then they'd implant into a willing woman who'd carry your baby to term." The brunette lowered his arms so he could rest them on the table, a bit more curious now but still not giving in.

"But it's not like we're having a baby from our genes, there's a chance the kid would only look like me or Wesker. I want one that looks like the both of us, with his blue eyes and my messy ass hair... I know, I know, it sounds so stupid but it's something I've been dreaming of and I'd love for it to come true. Wouldn't you want your baby to look like you and Carlos?"

Jill's cheeks turned pink before she nervously cleared her throat, not about to have this whole conversation turn on her. "This isn't about me but I get it. And I know that one of you won't technically be the father but I still think it wouldn't hurt to at least talk to him, Chris. I know Wesker is uptight about some things but he loves you and I don't think he'd stop you from having something you've been wanting for so long. Don't you think it's worth trying at least?"

Chris frowned, shifting in his seat so he could rub his eyes somewhat, feeling the sting of tears attacking him.

He found his voice after a moment, withering out a sad sigh as he gazed into her pretty but rightfully concerned blue eyes. "But what if he says no? What if he tells me he doesn't want a kid? What do I do then?"

Suddenly Jill's expression turned rough and she hardened her gaze, now looking like she did when she set her focus on a dangerous mission. The look was intimidating.

"Then do it anyway! I know you guys are together and you love each other but Chris, you deserve this more than anyone and if you ask me, you having a baby of your own is more important than what he wants and what he doesn't want. Yes that sounds like a bitchy thing to say but come on, Wesker can't stop you from doing this, he should know how important this is to you. And if you don't have his support, you have me and Whitney. Hell I'll carry your baby if you want!"

Chris almost choked on his coffee, feeling his ears burn hot when the couple a few seats down turned in their direction to stare at the two with bewildered expressions, no doubt hearing that last part since Jill still seemed to lack and inside voice.

"Jill! Not so loud! I don't want people getting the wrong idea!" The brunette hissed pathetically, shielding one side of his face from view as Jill only rolled her eyes and snickered playfully in response.

"And no, you won't need to do that, if I ever decided to take this step. I don't think Carlos would be too happy about his bride-to-be carrying her best friend's baby." He smirked proudly when her eyes widened and her mouth fell open partially in shock.

"How did you find out, I _never_ \- "

"Whitney told me a few days ago and I'm hurt you kept this from me, I thought I was your best friend! Were you even planning on inviting me to the wedding?" Pouting playfully and managing to look offended, Chris chuckled somewhat when Jill sighed in response, hunching her shoulders and leaning down so she could plant her forehead against the table cloth. She sat up a moment later, frowning like a child and looking like she was about to kick her feet when she didn't get her way.

"I wasn't trying to hide this from you, believe me, but Carlos can be a picky asshole about certain things so he didn't want anyone to find out right away. He only proposed almost two months ago and I've been trying to keep it under wraps until he's comfortable with spilling the damn beans. And you know me, I love him so I want to make him as happy as I can."

That made Chris smile warmly, eyes shining because he was so happy Jill had finally found someone for her and he had a gut feeling that they were going to be together forever. He often thought that about himself and Wesker, as evident of their trust and loyalty with one another. He was sure he would die of an actual heartache if he and the blonde man ever separated, he loved Wesker that much and could not let him go.

"I getcha... Do you really think I should talk to him about this?" Chris spoke softly, changing the subject back to Wesker.

He had a hopeful gleam in his hazel blue eyes, one that Jill smiled kindly at before she pulled out her wallet so they could pay for their breakfast and return to work. Luckily for them, they got extended lunch breaks, which gave them time in between to goof around and such. With Chris on his last week of desk duty, they were finding more time to relax.

"I do and I think it's going to go well. So don't worry so much about it, you've got a desk with your name on it back at work." Giggling at his playful scow, the two paid for their meals separately and made their leave not long after. Maybe Jill was right, maybe Wesker would be willing to hear him out and maybe, just maybe, they could find a way to work around this.

-

Chris was on his way home from work that evening, exhausted only because he filed paper after paper all afternoon. He loathed desk duty and wondered often how Brad and a few of the others could put with such stale silence, not a drop of action or anything to keep them busy until time passed. Thankfully today was his last and after another evaluation with the good doctor, he could return to the field and kick some ass, longing to feel the smooth grip of an assault rifle or his favourite, a Beretta in his hands.

Wesker was much more reserved in his approach, carrying only one gun on him during missions and it was the .357 magnum revolver, known better as the Colt Python. It had been sitting for years and to Chris's surprise, the blonde took it with him during a crisis overseas about three months ago. He really didn't need any weapons because of the virus giving him those enhanced abilities but maybe Wesker just wanted to belong with everyone and felt that having a weapon on him made it less conspicuous.

Either way, Chris was just itching to get back in the game along with his team.

Pulling into the driveway and turning the engine off, Chris sighed tiredly before resting his arms and forehead against the steering wheel. The brunette was almost tempted to just stay there and fall asleep for the rest of the night but before he could drift off into his much needed slumber, the sound of a barking noise and whining jerked him back upwards.

Chris looked around the dark parking lot to see where the noise came from but because it was pretty dark outside, he let out an annoyed huff of breath before getting out of his truck to investigate.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, he looked around again, hoping that there wasn't a child or someone else running around in the winter since the snow had begun building up late in the afternoon. His boots crunched under the fresh show as he continued to check the area before rubbing a hand through his hair when it seemed that there was nothing after all.

Only the brief cold chill, the flickering of a few street lights and the slight but icy gust of wind.

 _Maybe I'm hearing things, wouldn't be the first time_ , he thought bitterly to himself as he made his way towards the apartment complex.

He didn't have a chance to open the door before the barking started up again and he whirled around to see who it was, only to gasp when a giant ball of white fur suddenly pounced on him, the force of it knocking him off his feet and onto the frozen grass. Chris immediately went to shield his face from whatever had attacked him but instead blinked when a warm tongue began lapping happily onto his stubbly cheeks.

Once he saw that it was just a dog that had jumped on him out of excitement and was now licking him, he almost snorted before attempting to pull himself into a seated position. He couldn't recognize the breed but it was pretty huge, having big dark doe eyes and was incredibly fluffy and white. It's tail was wagging about at a fast speed, letting Chris know that it was in a good mood and hadn't meant him any harm at all.

"Where did you come from, huh?" Chris smiled as he adjusted to having the large dog sitting on his lap and began scratching it under it's chin and neck, which made the dog bark again as it's tail picked up speed. While it continued to lick at his face, he searched around it's neck but frowned once he couldn't find a collar, or even a little trinket with any address or phone number on it.

Who would let their dog run out at this time of night and in the cold? There was snow everywhere along with a brisk cold chill and the thought alone made his heart ache, hoping the dog hadn't been outside too long and it wasn't freezing or had been starving. Maybe the dog was a stray or maybe the owner had dropped it off at night to get rid of it.

Checking under it's fluffed out tail, Chris was able to see it was male before scrubbing the dog's pointed ears.

"I can't find a number on you pal, where'd you come from? Oh man, you're so cute, the twins are going to love you." Chris grinned at the idea of showing Jake and Lily this huge pooch but frowned then, suddenly remembering Wesker and wondering if the man even liked animals. He often showed he did not care for humans all that much, calling them bothersome and annoying, but he wasn't sure if that was applied to animals.

Thinking about this a bit longer and ignoring the snow melting through his pant legs, Chris shook his head before deciding to bring the dog inside with him. Getting back to his feet and brushing the fur off his jacket, Chris chuckled as the dog began walking around him and panting with it's tongue out, looking up at him as if he expected to be carried.

While the brunette was sure he could pick up the dog, he was too tired to do so and instead patted his thigh once he stepped inside of the foyer near the front office, the pooch barked happily and followed in after him. He was internally grateful no one was working on the floor today, the usual janitor sweeping about, and quickly headed towards the stairway that led to the second floor. This complex was larger than most so Chris was trying to be as quite as possible, because he didn't want to wake up any of the sleeping tenants.

The dog happily trotted up the carpeted stairwell behind him, still panting, tail bouncing and circling around his legs. Chris smiled and leaned down to scratch him under it's chin, grinning wider when the dog's eyes closed in response and the wagging of his tail increased. After stealthily opening the dark door to his apartment and pushing it open slowly, Chris looked around and let out a breath of relief at the pitch blackness of the living room and that meant the kids were sleeping and Wesker was in his office.

"Alright, I need you to be quite, okay bud? I don't to wake anyone up but I don't want you to sleep out in the cold." It felt strange talking to a dog, whispering no less, but Chris smiled with a little pink decorating his cheeks when the dog tilted it's fluffy head in response, as if he understood what was said to him before he was let inside the apartment. Instantly, the dog began sniffing around and slowly began inspecting his surroundings.

Carefully closing and locking the door, Chris removed his shoes and ignored the discomfort of his wet jeans as he followed the dog around, making sure he didn't bark or head upstairs near the twin's bedrooms before deciding to walk near the kitchen.

"I bet you're thirsty, huh?" Smiling affectionately at the dog as it followed him into the kitchen, Chris flicked on the lights and pulled out a plastic bowl from the cupboard. He filled the bowl up with cold water and after setting it down on the floor, the dog immediately began lapping away at, no doubt having a dry mouth from being outside for awhile. The brunette still hoped no one had left this poor thing out in the cold and tomorrow morning, he would print out a couple of flyers to see who could claim him. Chris seriously wanted no one to come forward, as he was starting to grow fond of the white fur ball already and wanted to keep him.

That reminded him that he needed to talk to Wesker so after making sure the dog was still drinking the water, Chris stepped into the dark hallway and approached the officer door. His heart beat picked up slightly due to anxiety but he willed it away and knocked before opening the door without waiting for an answer.

Just as he thought, Wesker was seated at his desk and was typing quickly on the keyboard before raising a thin brow once he noticed Chris walking in.

"So you are home, how was work?" Wesker continued on, resuming typing on whatever he was working on and a for a moment, the brunette was entranced as those long, elegant fingers clicked away at the computer keyboard almost effortlessly. But he realized he still needed to talk to him so he cleared his throat and sat down on the extra chair that sat to the right of the desk, nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

Wesker noticed his obvious reluctance and sighed, this time swiveling around in his chair so he could face his lover.

"Alright Christopher, you have my attention. What do you need?" Chris shrugged his shoulders before resting his elbows on his knees, opting to look at his sodden jeans because he just knew those eyes were boring into him, whether he was wearing those sunglasses or not.

"I... well, I don't want you to be angry with me but I was on my way home from work and I, well, I found something and I just couldn't leave it outside." Shit, his explanation sounded like utter garbage so Chris stood up from the chair and grabbed the silver door handle. "Just come with me into the kitchen and you'll see and please, don't get angry."

Wesker rolled his hidden eyes at how childish the younger man was sounding right now but stood up anyways and followed the brunette out into the hallway, making sure to straighten out the black button up he was wearing.

"Alright, I'm just letting you know... " Chris started but instead trailed off quietly as they entered the kitchen, the dog's attention was quickly drawn to them as he finished what was left of the water.

When he settled his dark eyes on Wesker, he barked happily and charged the blonde man at full speed. Chris almost stumbled and was about to try and catch the dog before it jumped upwards and, surprisingly, tackled Wesker onto the ground and began lapping at his face in pure excitement, it's tail once again shaking furiously. To his shock, Wesker didn't attempt to push the dog off of him but he was craning his neck away from the onslaught of tongue and saliva, groaning in irritation doing so.

"Christopher! Would you mind getting this overgrown behemoth off of me?" Wesker finally hissed out, gritting his white teeth together as he stared up at the younger man with visibly angry glowing red eyes, his sunglasses having been knocked off and were somewhere under the kitchen table.

Chris could tell he was getting more angry by the minute but the sight of a big fluffy dog sitting happily on Wesker's chest and licking him was so pure, he didn't want to make it stop. He had too though because an angry Wesker was not something he wanted to deal with - _at all_. He could get downright scary sometimes. 

"Yeah, sorry." Chris knelt downwards and gently but firmly pulled the dog off of Wesker by his scruff and the dog instead turned and leaped upwards, placing his paws on his chest. He wondered how long the dog went without any human interaction or affection, seeing as he was incredibly happy to be around two people.

Wesker got to his feet in perfect fashion, sweeping any hair off of his black clothes and making sure to brush away any blonde hair that came loose.

"I didn't think he'd jump on you like that, I'm sorry." Chris's hazel blue eyes were full of sorrow and no matter how much he wanted to be angry, Wesker sighed irritably in response and instead began searching for his fallen sunglasses. The younger man would always have this weakening effect on him, all Chris had to do was stare up at him with those hazel blue eyes and he would give in almost instantly.

"Yes well, I did not anticipate being attacked by this... large beast. Why is there a dog in our home anyways? I do not recall asking you to bring one home and neither did the twins." Chris let the dog down and watched as he plopped down onto the kitchen floor, curling up a bit to get comfortable but kept his tail moving about.

Sighing, Chris took a seat at the kitchen table so he could reach down and gently scrub the pooch's ears, who whined into the touch and closed his eyes.

"I told you I found him outside in the cold, he jumped on me once I got out of my car," Chris started before watching Wesker press his thin lips together in a slight frown, "I'm sorry, okay? I know you weren't expecting this but neither was I, the poor thing looks like he was walking around in the cold for hours and was so thirsty. I don't want you to get upset with me because every time we get into an argument about something, you shut me down and treat me like a child. I deserve to get a word in too, Albert."

Wesker made a low scoffing sound, shaking his head slightly as he crossed his arms.

"I do not treat like you a child, Christopher. Most of the time during our disagreements, you begin brooding and act like a child and if I do not give into you, you chose to act immature. And now you bring this dog into our home without even telling me and you expect me not to be angry?"

Chris instantly bristled and could feel his face heating up from how he was just spoken too, thus proving his point about being treated like a child. "How can you say you don't treat me like a child when you put me down, just like now! We're in a relationship but I don't always have to report back to you like some willing little servant! I'm not some stupid little kid waiting for you to give me approval, I'm a grown man and I won't sit here and let you belittle me like this! And I don't care what you say, I wasn't going to leave a poor dog out in the cold by himself!"

Wesker remained still but the noticeable vein on his forehead began throbbing, showing that he was clearly irritated with the entire situation. "You may be a grown man but you keep forgetting that you belong to me and as you are free to do whatever you wish, I will not let you bring homeless animals into our home when they could have fleas or something worse. I will never know why you continue to do things without thinking clearly."

Chris was offended, that hurt him _deeply_.

"You - you _own_ me? I don't think so, just because we're in a relationship, it doesn't mean that you own me! What the hell does that even mean? Are you going to start dragging me around with a collar and leash so you'll know what I'm doing every hour of the day? And for God's sake Albert, the dog doesn't have any fleas! I checked his fur when I was looking for a collar and he doesn't scratch so there's nothing wrong with him!" The blonde man merely snorting in response was almost enough to cause his red hot temper to flare out but after a few moments, Chris exhaled through his nose and managed to keep calm.

"I can't believe you and as always, you thought I was trying to keep him. I was planning on printing out flyers in the morning and passing them around town so the owner would come forward and claim him but once again, you shoot down everything I have to say and - and I'm tired of all of it. I do nothing but please you day after day, I work hard for us both and I try to be here for the twins as much as I can and having you talking to me like this just makes it worse!" His voice cracking towards the end, Chris suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe but before he would show weakness in front of the older man, he stood up quickly and left the kitchen.

Wesker instantly tensed, following the brunette out into the living room area as he made his way towards the front door. The thought of Chris trying to leave him gave him a hounding uncomfortable feeling in his chest and at that moment, he only wanted to make him stay.

"Stop running away Christopher, we need to talk about this."

But Chris wasn't interested in talking anymore and instead whirled around with a pained expression on his face, his hazel blue eyes glinting in the darkness and his mouth drawn into a tight pout. The dog noticed his discomfort and trotted on after him, whining solemnly and sitting down by his feet.

"I don't want to talk to you about anything! Can't you see I'm hurting here? Where the hell do you get off demeaning me and putting me down? Do you think you're better than me? Is that it? I'm not a little kid needing to be controlled or whatever you think I am..." A brief pause so he could inhale shakily, "I can't handle this anymore, Albert. I've got a millions fucking thoughts running through my mind and I'm constantly on the edge of a breaking point but do you even care?"

Chris winced after saying this, his heart throbbing painfully at the thought of Wesker not caring about him but that certainly wasn't true. Even Wesker had to hold back a flinch at hearing that, his shoulders tightening up at the thought of his lover thinking he did not care about him.

Wesker did care about Chris, so much _more_ than he would ever admit probably but the love was there and he would do anything to keep him from leaving him. So much of his life revolved around the younger man and the blonde wanted it to remain that way, there was no way he was going to let them both turn self-destructive. In truth, Wesker was still fearful that Chris would leave him eventually and that had been plaguing him for quite some time, often oscillating over that while working in his office.

Chris was vital to him, he _needed_ him. And the thought of actually losing him terrified Wesker. 

"Chris... I care for you immensely and I would never say or do anything to make you believe otherwise." Chris sniffled somewhat, choosing to look down at his shoes in fear of the blonde seeing how watery his eyes had become, as he never liked crying in front of anyone. Crying in front of Wesker, who was always so professional and regal, was something that left him feeling childish and so damn stupid.

After a tense moment of silence of the both of them standing near the dimly foyer, Chris found his voice, "Then why do you always talk to me like this? I know I can be hard headed and I do things that are stupid but fuck, Albert, I'm trying my best here. I don't know what else you want me to do. Am I doing everything wrong?"

Wesker slowly walked closer, keeping a safe distance because the younger man's anxiety had a tendency to flare up at any given moment.

"No, you are not doing anything wrong. I suppose I still think of you as the young, bright-eyed man who served under me for two years. You were always so difficult and refused to follow orders that I have grown accustom to that attitude, although that is not a justifiable reason to talk to you the way I have, Christopher. I apologize, I would never intentionally make you upset or do anything to push you away from me, I..."

For the first time time, Wesker didn't know what to say and Chris just stared at him with bright wet eyes.

That had never happened before, the blonde male always being so reformed and in tone with his emotions and what he had to say during conversations. So seeing him fumble over his words felt like getting an ice pick in his chest and after subconsciously wiping under his eyes to make sure he didn't look like a mess, Chris walked over towards him and took one of his hands in his, his pale skin smooth since he wasn't wearing any gloves.

The dog followed him, wagging his bushy tail around as he continued to stare up at the two men.

"No... it's alright, Wesker. I... I guess I should have called you or something before bringing the dog inside, I never wanted to make you feel like you don't care. I'm just stupid when it comes to certain things and like you said, I never think before I do shit. I guess I'm just as dumb as I was back in S.T.A.R.S, so I don't blame you for talking to me like you do - "

" _Christopher!_ " Wesker interrupted, a frown on his thin lips and Chris snapped his mouth shut, knowing that stern tone of voice all too well, "I don't ever want you to say something so redundant ever again, there is no need to bring yourself down when it is I who constantly degrades you in such a manner. I do not mean to demean you in a such a way, forgive me, I don't ever want to hurt you, Chris. You are very important to me, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."

Wesker's melancholy frown was enough to make a few tears trickle down the brunette's cheeks, so he just nodded slowly before wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. Wesker embraced him in return, burying his face into his neck and inhaling the scent of body wash and faint cologne. The tightening, warm embrace was everything he needed at that moment as it made him feel so comforted, so protected in the arms of the man he'd give his life for. 

Although he felt horrible and he was sure he was blubbering like a baby, Chris couldn't help but feel a little relieved that they got to talk about something serious and settle it before it turned extremely sour. Wesker's steely arms lowered to rest comfortably on his waist so the brunette took this opportunity to turn his head and meet the blonde's mouth for a gentle kiss, capturing those warm lips and moving about carefully.

The dog saw this and barked happily at the sudden display of affection, now bouncing around in circles with it's tail now shaking about furiously. Noticing this, Chris pulled away and chuckled tiredly when the pooch barked again and began brushing it's nose against his now drying jeans.

Wesker tilted his head down at the furry white dog but rose a thin brow in response when the dog whined up at him, it's ears flopping downwards and big brown eyes suddenly looking more adorable than ever. The blonde felt the corners of his mouth twitch lightly as he tried to fight a smile from how adorable the dog looked.

Chris looked between them, a soft grin appearing on his tired face.

"He's cute, isn't he? But don't worry, I'll make some flyers and I'll pass them out tomorrow to see if someone will and claim him. I don't want to bother you with a pet if it's not what you're looking for..." Trailing off with his cheeks tinting pink, he suddenly remembered the discussion he had with Jill and that he was supposed to bring up the topic of having a child with Wesker.

"I do hope someone will come forward, I do not wish to see a helpless animal out of the streets or in one of those gaudy shelters." Wesker spoke before he spotted the brunette's nervous look and stared at him questioningly through dark tinted lenses.

"Something on your mind? You look unwell, Christopher." It was true, he had been feeling completely exhausted today and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep but he had to talk to him, it was important.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about since I came home. And I - I want you to know beforehand that it's incredibly important to me and even though you might not agree, just know that's it's something I've been wanting for along time and... and I might go through with it even if you say no." Chris honestly didn't know why he was feeling so damn nervous but Wesker's small worry frown and his thin brows pinching together was almost enough for him to forget about it all and change the subject. 

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Chris sucked in his lower breath before shakily letting out a soft breath, hoping to god his face didn't look as burning hot as it felt.

"I want a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dog is actually a Samoyed breed, which is huge, white and fluffy! what should his name be? i was thinking Bear <3
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter, i worked on for a few days and hopefully soon, i'll be able to get some writing done. i've been so busy lately :/


	17. Chapter 17

Wesker stood silent, his hands still loosely hanging onto the younger male's waist as any emotions he might have been feeling were hidden perfectly by his sunglasses.

Chris didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as he nervously began biting down on his bottom lip as he waited for an answer. Despite Jill's encouragement, he did not expect this lengthy silence and instead tore his eyes away from those penetrating sunglasses as he ignored his frenetic heart beat. It sounded so heavy in his ears, thrumming endlessly but that didn't compare to how he felt now.

Wesker still didn't say anything for a moment, instead letting his hands drop so he could tilt his head slightly and frown, as if he was inspecting something, like a bad report.

Chris was a bit more nervous now and although he didn't notice his hands shaking slightly, the dog did and whined solemnly and began brushing it's wet black nose against his palm to try and get him to feel better. He apparently sensed certain emotion as well, hence the nuzzling and gentle whines.

"You want a child?" Hearing the blonde finally speak almost made Chris jump, who glanced back upwards and found himself staring into his own reflection. For some reason, his throat closed up and he was unable to form words at the moment so he just nodded hesitantly and quickly looked down again, his heart pounding against his rib cage.

There was an unbearable silence between them again before Chris felt smooth, dexterous fingers touch his chin and lift it until he was staring back into the blonde's face. "Why did you not tell me before? I had no idea." Maybe he was seeing things but for a moment there, a brief expression of remorse etched it's way onto the blonde's sharp features and the brunette almost felt his knees give out from how sad Wesker looked.

"I... I don't know, I didn't want to say anything to you because I thought since you already had kids, you wouldn't want another one and... I'm sorry, I should've said something sooner but I couldn't do that with my mind all screwed up."

Wesker sighed, this time pushing his sunglasses up to his forehead so he could rub at his forehead tiredly. Hearing that Chris wanted a child was not the worst thing in the world but it did surprise him, the blonde having no idea that his lover was craving his own baby. He should have picked up on all of the clues months ago, now putting pieces together and realizing that this was one of the reasons Chris had been downright miserable. No emotion on his face, teary eyes and just looking horribly depressed.

"This is certainly surprising but not unexpected and please, stop belittling yourself for having a few setbacks. From what I've gathered, you're doing much better than before and you no longer have to be on desk duty, and I believe that's what you wanted." Chris sighed after hearing that, shakily wiping under one of his eyes to stop any more tears. He already made a fool of himself in front of the blonde but was not about to let that happen again.

"You're not angry?" Wesker actually looked offended, his thin lips pressing together in a frown slightly.

"Of course not but I am a little concerned. You know I would not stop you from gaining something that makes you happy but how do you plan on doing this?" Chris froze, feeling the blood pool in his cheeks as he tried to think of something to say. In all honestly, he didn't plan this far ahead as he had no idea the older man would be so welcoming to the idea, let alone asking him what he wanted to do with the situation.

Of course Chris wanted a kid but how would he explain that he wanted one that looked like them both? As far as he knew, that wasn't even possible and was just wishful thinking at best.

Chris wasn't entirely comfortable with having a woman he never met carry his child for him, even more so that the baby would only look like him. Sighing again, he ran one shaky hand back through his disheveled brown hair and began biting on his bottom lip again.

Wesker didn't like seeing that and gently swiped his thumb over his lips, smirking when his hazel blue eyes widened and he looked at him in confusion. "Stop gnawing down on your lip, you're going to break the skin and bleed if you keep doing so."

Rolling his eyes, Chris just shrugged before stepping away from the blonde and around the couch so he could sit down on it. The dog barked happily and followed him, trotting around before deciding on jumping up next to him.

Wesker grimaced somewhat at having an animal on the expensive leather material but instead sat in the black backwing chair that sat a few feet from it, watching as the dog curled next to the brunette and laid his fluffy head onto his jeans. Chris smiled and gently scratched him underneath his chin, watching as his eyes slowly closed.

"I honestly have no idea, I didn't think I'd get this far with you about it and _hey_ , stop looking at me like that! I seriously thought you'd be angry and would kick me out or something."

"I would never do such a thing to you, Christopher. I do not know why you have this idea that I'm going to eventually tire of you and tell you to leave." Wesker's reaffirming words did little to calm his clamoring thoughts so Chris merely shrugged again, still looking down at the now sleeping dog. "Yeah well, I don't really have an answer, Wesker. Me and Jill talked about it earlier today at lunch and it's something that I'm not completely sure about yet... I know I want it, I keep dreaming about it, but is it really going to happen for me?"

Wesker only listened, crossing one leg over the over to further resemble someone sitting on a throne.

"This sounds kinda stupid... but do you blame me for wanting our baby to look like the both of us?" Chris was pouting, more like brooding, and it caused the blonde to chuckle lightly at the childish naivete that coming from him then. Chris and his emotions were certainly a handful but that was what drew Wesker to him in the first place, like a moth to a flame, and he doubted they would ever part.

His beautiful eyes and dark lashes were another thing that he noticed but the blonde could appreciate his looks another time.

"No I do not but you do realize that surrogacy is the only way we'll be able to have a child? And if you do want to follow through with this, we're going to go to someone I trust, as my personal doctors are the only ones with extended necessities to help us. I realize you are not too fond of Alders but I have others - " Chris's hazel blue eyes widened as he sat upright on the couch, his jerking movement causing the dog to wake up from it's peaceful slumber.

"No, if we're doing this, we're going to him for help. I don't like him but you trust him and that's enough for me, Albert, I'm serious." Why did Chris feel the need to say that? He was sure the blonde knew he intent on this but once again, he felt like a small child sometimes and just needed to remind himself and Wesker that he wanted certain things. Having a baby seemed like something that wasn't ever going to happen between due to the twins being around but they were getting older and soon, would be moving out and getting jobs. He still didn't know how Wesker felt about all of this but Chris was certain he did.

Chris rubbed a hand down his tired face, feeling the scruff on his chin and knew he needed to shave before a full beard would grow in. "What about you? How do you feel about this? I... I know I said I'd do it without you but I didn't mean it but it'd mean the world to me if you were honest about all of this. I don't want to do things without you, we're together and that means we make decisions together. So tell me, do you want another baby? Or do you think it's a bad idea?"

Wesker looked he was contemplating his thoughts on the matter, one balled fist coming upwards so he could rest his chin on it.

There was the tense silence between them, Chris suddenly thinking that he was going to get a no out of this, an excuse or that the twins were enough for the blonde. He wouldn't blame him for that one, Wesker was much older than him and had kids when he was in his thirties so there was a reason for him to refute this idea and just go on living as a father of two. And although it would hurt and Chris would feel broken, he would understand.

After another couple of seconds, Wesker reached upwards to take his sunglasses off altogether, the pale but icy blue now visible to the brunette. "I admit I did not expect this and I have not considered having more children. I have never told you this but the twin's mother wanted another child before her death but at the time of her illness, all thoughts of what we had planned to do were forgotten and she was transferred to the hospital. She never told me why she wanted a third child and I will never know."

There was a hint of melancholia in the man's voice and Chris felt his heart ache for the blonde. Wesker could be delicate sometimes but that side was never going to be exposed to anyone.

"... I don't want to bring up painful memories for you, you know I'd never do that. And I do want this, yeah, but I want you to want it too. I can't do this without you Albert, I don't ever want to do anything without you, even if it's fighting zombies and B.O.Ws." Chris was sure he meant it this time, not knowing why he said he would do it without him. He could blame his selfish attitude for how shitty he had been feeling lately but that wasn't an excuse for him to be rude to everyone else around him.

Wesker's broad shoulders loosened up, letting his leg fall so he could sit forward. "I know how much this means to you and it would be wrong of me to deny such a thing - "

"Stop it, Wesker! Stop thinking of me for a change and think of yourself. I'm asking if you want this, I need to hear your input and how you feel as well. Do you want another baby?"

The blonde remained silent, as if he didn't want to say anything in fear of further hurting Chris's emotions. Somehow the brunette could tell why he was being so hesitant and shuffled back against the couch, scrubbing the now sleeping dog under his fluffy chin again. "Look, I might be hurt if you say no but I won't be angry at you, I understand how you're feeling and everything you went through with the twins. I'm sorry you had to raise them for those months all alone but I'm here for you, okay? I know you hate my constant reminders but it's true, so please answer me, do you want another baby?"

The words seemed to resonate with Wesker, who finally stood up from the wingback chair and paced around lightly, something he had done countless times in the past.

"I do not want another child, at least not at the moment." From his position, the blonde could clearly see Chris's hazel blue eyes drop in sadness and that made him feel pained in the chest, a look he had never wanted to see again. "I'm sorry Chris, this was all brought on me so suddenly and I don't think I would be ready for this so soon."

"No, don't be sorry, it's okay. I did bring this on you out of the blue so it's my fault but I had to tell you sooner or later. Without Jill's help, I don't think I would've ever told you what was bothering me in the first place and... honestly, I'm feeling so much better now that I've gotten it off my chest. Yeah I want a baby but you were honest and told me how you feel and it'd be selfish of me to go on and do something without you." Chris looked regretful and covered his face with his hands, the dog whining again once it senses his discomfort.

Wesker came closer to them and took a seat next to the brunette, watching with interest as the dog suddenly turned it's attention towards him and panted happily, pink tongue hanging out and his tail suddenly whipping around. In truth, the blonde never had experience with animals, household pets in particular, but was not wary of them.

Umbrella had a habit to experiment on poor dogs and it was excruciating to watch but it was work and the blonde had to deal with it but now, as he looked into the pooch's big dark eyes, he began to see why people called them man's best friend.

"I do not know if this will make you feel better but would you like to keep this... dog? I can tell that he has grown attached to you and that you like him as well. If no one comes forward to claim him, that is. I wouldn't be opposed to you having an animal of your own to look after." If he had lived alone to this day, Wesker would have never thought he would be contemplating on getting a pet but seeing Chris look so sad and about to cry was something he never liked so the older male was going to do anything to make him happy.

That peaked the younger man's interest as he immediately looked up at Wesker with bright hazel blue eyes, which were swimming with unshed tears. "You... _really?_ You'd be okay with having an animal here? We can keep him?" Wesker almost smiled at the hopeful look in his lover eyes, brushing away the few tears that suddenly escaped and trickled down his flushed cheeks.

"If nobody comes forward and you still think you can handle taking care of a pet, then yes. We can keep him and you can choose the name." That made Chris smiled widely, his cheeks still tinted red but the tears came to a slow stop, only a few of them clinging to his dark lashes. Wesker gently wiped a few more of them away with his knuckle, always hating it when the younger male would cry. It just wasn't apart of his personality.

Chris still did have to think about that for a moment, because a huge part of him wanted a baby of his own but he could not do this without Wesker and if the man was willing to put his discomfort on the shelf so Chris could still be happy about something, then that literally meant the world to him. The dog wasn't a baby but it was an adorable animal who clearly loved the attention and maybe, just maybe, this would work for now. It wasn't even close to the being the same but... if Wesker was going to sacrifice a part of his own comfort to let him have this, then it had to be a good thing. All good things happen for a reason.

"This is... I don't even know what to say, other than thank you. I really appreciate you doing this for me, I know you don't care for animals but... shit, I can't even say anything." Chuckling tiredly, Chris sighed and let his eyes close when Wesker's long fingers ran through his short but messy hair, mussing it up even more if possible. "I do not expect you too, Chris. Surely you know I only want to please you and if I can't give you a child, perhaps this beast will make you feel better."

Chris couldn't stop the bubble of laughter then. "He's not a beast, Wesker! He's a dog and a cute one too, don't you love looking into those eyes?" The dog keened at the attention then, barking again before jumping up and down. Wesker looked down at him again, feeling the corner of his thin lips twitch because, even though it was against his better judgement and he would never admit this to the younger male, the dog was appeasing in a way since it was pretty easy to win Chris over.

"Regardless, I leave this up to you and the name of your choice. If I may make a suggestion - "

"No, we're not naming him Albert Einstein or something from science. You said this was my choice so you're going to have to deal with whatever I choose." Wesker looked slightly annoyed and amused at the same time, only to chuckle quietly and shake his head. Then he thought about the twins and wondered how they were going to take this. They were teenagers and as he was sure they would have loved the dog as toddlers, he had no idea what they would think now. Jake was still as brash with an attitude while Lily was incredibly shy and kept to herself but there was a chance to they wouldn't care.

"Fine but what about Jacob and Lilith? Do you think they would be okay with this?"

Chris scoffed then, now feeling much better and rolled his hazel blue eyes playfully.

"Teenagers love animals, especially dogs, so I'm sure they wouldn't mind." His lips melted in a small smile before he closed the distance between them once again, joining the older man for a sensual and slow kiss. Apparently Wesker had other ideas and intensified the kiss, cupping Chris's stubbly chin with one hand while somehow managing to push him down on his back at the same time. The dog suddenly barking didn't deter the blonde, who growled lowly under his breath when Chris keened and tossed his arms around his neck.

This was like a fresh breath of air for him, he couldn't remember the last time he even kissed Wesker but now that it was happening, he didn't want it to stop.

Chris groaned softly when the other man pulled away from his mouth to nibble on his bottom lip for a few seconds before moving towards his neck. The brunette tilted his head and breathed through his nose, finding it hard to stay quiet when lips and teeth attacked his neck. Small bites followed with suction that was no doubt going to leave one of those marks he seemed to own by now. When one of Wesker's hands found his crotch and began rubbing him through his jeans, Chris gasped sharply and tried to push him away.

"No, not here." Hissing pathetically, Chris reached upwards to carefully take the blonde's sunglasses off, gaping once he saw bits and pieces of red gleaming in those eyes. How long had they gone without sex that Wesker was looking like he wanted to kill a man? Chris couldn't remember the last time but tonight was not a good night, he was too exhausted to lay there and be fucked because he loved giving his lover the pleasure he deserved in return. Sitting there like a slug wasn't enjoyable for him.

"I understand, perhaps this is not a good time. Maybe we should take a small vacation in the coming months so we can have time to ourselves." Wesker smirked, his eyes glinting with mischievous intent at the thought of getting Chris all alone on the weekend at some resort or something, which was all the better for him.

Chris chuckled breathlessly, feeling his lips stinging from the sensual onslaught and he knew they were red and swollen. Wesker was always going to be a biter.

"That sounds like a good idea but why don't we get some sleep instead? I've had the longest day and I just want to lay down in our bed and fall asleep next to you, " Smiling warmly, he leaned upwards to plant a quick kiss to the blonde's thin lips, "But we'll have to find a place for Bear to sleep tonight."

Wesker's startled expression was enough to make him laugh, the rise of his thin brows and his eyes glazing over with could be light shock. "Bear? You're naming the dog that?"

"Why not? He looks like one anyways, a polar bear at least. He's all white, he's incredibly fluffy and is so big. Isn't that right Bear?" The dog tilted his head at the question before barking happily, beginning to prance around with his tail shaking furiously. Chris chuckled again, reaching over to let the dog lick his hand and nuzzle into his palm.

"Very well but I do insist... _Bear_ sleeps out in the living room, as I am not too keen on having animal hair all over my sheets and pillows."

-

_December 19, 2006_

It had been three weeks and so far, no one had come forward to claim the dog and after going through the right proceedings and documentations to get him fixed, cleaned and trimmed, Bear was now welcomed into the home. The dog proved to be extremely loyal and good, listening to orders very well and he had taken a special liking to Chris, often following the man around the home and barking for attention or to be taken outside. Not surprisingly, Jake and Lily had warmed up to Bear right away and Lily even protested to her father that she wanted him to sleep in her bed with her, not caring about getting dog hair on her black clothes.

It was a Saturday evening, the sun had gone down hours ago and since it was a week before Christmas, Lily and Chris had begun setting up decorations all over the house, even hanging a mistletoe right in the doorway to his and Wesker's bedroom.

It had been quite all day, Jake was out with a few friends of his and Lily had decided to stay home with Chris to help him decorate the tree due to having a bad panic attack that morning. The blonde girl had been quite all afternoon as she placed glittering, silver and red ornaments on the tall artificial green tree and Chris noticed her dead eyes and small frown from a mile away.

There was something strange going on with the girl, of course Lily had always been more emotional and fragile than Jake, but lately she seemed... off. She hardly talked to anyone and if she did, she would usually get angry and snap off at them suddenly before crying, not realizing how rude she had been acting. That concerned Chris a lot and maybe he was just nitpicking into nothing but she was always wearing this large black zip up hoodie that once belonged to him in S.T.A.R.S, the black fading to a lighter tone and practically looking like a dress on her thin frame. While Wesker noticed but didn't say anything, it worried Chris for some reason and his poisonous thoughts on Lily trying to hide something began festering.

As Lily finished up with the red ornaments, Bear came walking into the living room and gently brushed his nose against the black leggings she had been wearing. She smiled bleakly down at the white dog, kneeling down to give him a kiss on his forehead before setting the plastic container that was now empty onto the couch.

Chris watched her as he untangled some green tinsel and white sparkly garland, not missing her audible gasp when Bear suddenly brushed against her stomach and she pulled away from him quickly.

"Be careful Bear, you're a lot bigger and stronger than me." Lily spoke quietly, getting down on her knees to playfully brush his ears around, feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment when she finally noticed the brunette's gaze on her.

Chris didn't like what he saw but he held back whatever he wanted to say to her, in fear of sending her into a panic and then having to try and figure out what to do to calm her down. Wesker had gotten Lily onto certain medication for an anxiety disorder a few months ago and although it helped regularly, she still had those days and he desperately wanted to avoid it. The twins would be starting their sophomore year next August so keeping things as seamless as possible was the key.

Chris finished wrapping the tinsel around the large tree and smirked proudly when he got a look at his handy work. "Not too shabby, right Lily?" He chided the blonde teenager gently, who looked up into eyes and smiled faintly. It really was a beautiful tree and the onslaught of white, green, gold and red all combined somehow made the living room look brighter than usual, healthier even due to the normal black and wood coloured aesthetic. Lily tucked her hands into the large hoodie and peered around at the living room, also pleased that it actually looked nice.

Bear suddenly barked happily and his tail went into a fury as Wesker came out of his office, sunglasses perched atop his forehead so that meant he had just gotten done typing away on his computer. Chris didn't tell anyone what he had gotten the family for Christmas and since it was going into the new year, he wanted to keep this hidden as much as he could.

Chris had searched for a new home for everyone since the twins were getting older and frankly, they needed more room. With Barry's help, he was able to find a suitable house that looked like something Wesker would want to live in, as it was made of dark brick on the outside but had a beautiful oak wooden interior with a decent driveway for both vehicles, a backyard that was large but suitable since they now had Bear and the best part, it was off near the large thicket of forest and away from the more suburban area of Red Falls. That gave them privacy and most of all, the home just looked beautiful where it was located, surrounded by tall green trees and near a few lakes.

Chris was sure they would love it.

Wesker approached them and studied the gleaming tree with a raise brow, prompting Chris to sigh before playfully throwing the remaining tinsel around the blonde's neck. "I know you don't like all of these colourful lights, but you know me and Lily-pad did a good job. Now, do you want to put the star on top?" He chuckled once the older man gave him a slightly sour expression, as if even touching something so bright and glowing would burn his hands off.

"I'd rather not, if you do not mind. However, this is... adequate. Bear seems to have taken a liking to it as well." Chris turned and chuckled once he spotted the dog sniffing the bottom of it curiously before jerking back once some of the artificial pines gently poked his nose.

Taking the tinsel off of his neck and setting it down in an empty cardboard box, Wesker smiled and met the younger man for a quick but flirtatious kiss, not paying attention to Claire walking in that very moment and snapping a photo of the two men.

Chris flushed and scowled lightly at his smirking sister, who seemed a bit smug that she was finally able to capture the two of them.

"This is going to look good in the family photo album! I don't know why you guys don't like taking photos together, do you want people to think you're just _friends_?" To Chris's annoyance, the redhead began giggling as she placed her digital camera back into her purse. Lily noticed this but only looked on for a few seconds before grabbing the empty boxes and plastic wrappers so she could head into the kitchen to throw them away.

"I'd let you take photos if you didn't sneak up on me, like you always do." Claire snickered in response before beginning to pick up the rest of the trash, since all of the ornaments, lights and other decorations were already on the tree and such.

Lily returned and took a seat down on the couch so she could flip on the television and watch the news. There was a forecast warning for a few feet of snow coming in but since Claire would be staying for Christmas break, there wouldn't be any issues with people coming and going. Jill promised she would show up on Christmas Day but that was still to be seen so for now, it was only Chris, Wesker, the twins, Claire and Sherry Birkin visiting.

"What time did Sherry say she was stopping by?" Claire questioned as she popped a piece of Hersey's kisses in her mouth, coming back from the kitchen so she could also sit down on the couch.

Chris tiredly ran a hand through his hair as he continued to adjust the ornaments before reaching upwards to place the glowing white star atop the tree. "I don't know, she called Wesker a few days ago and asked if she could come by for the holidays. I'm sure she got in by plane already, unless the snow is slowing her down. Why don't you call her?" Claire nodded and was about to reach for the house phone when Lily got up instead and pulled out her own phone from the large hoodie's pocket, causing Claire to look at her in confusion.

"... I can call her for you Chris, if you want..." Chris frowned lightly at how intimidated Lily sounded and shared a rightfully concerned stare with Wesker, who just rose a brow in response before letting it go for now. Maybe Lily really just wanted to talk to Sherry again since she had not seen her in a few years, they never had a chance to become good friends but they were both still young so there was plenty of time for them to connect. Claire just shrugged in response when her brother also looked at her and returned to watch the television.

"By all means, but make sure you ask her when she is going to be by." Wesker answered for her and Lily smiled kindly before retreating from the living room.

Once she was sure the blonde girl was out of the living room and earshot, Claire turned from her position on the couch so she could look at the two with narrowed eyes. "Is Lily doing okay? She's been quiet ever since I got here and I'm a little worried about her."

Chris sighed, finally sitting down on the black loveseat that sat against the wall. "I don't know, she's always been like this but today was... different. Maybe she's not feeling well or something, school does run teenagers ragged." That could have been what was bothering her but the brunette still had his concerns about her. He remembered Claire complaining to him multiple times about school being ridiculously stressful so that could have been the factor behind her strange behavior.

"She's a teenage girl, Chris. She's probably dealing with tons of homework and all the usual things teenager girls go through... like maybe she likes a boy or she's having her period for the first time - "

" _God Claire_ , I really didn't need to hear that!" Wincing, Chris shook his head as he snatched the television remote so he could turn on something he would rather watch, like whatever cheesy Christmas movies that were most likely playing.

Claire gave out an exasperated sigh, crossing her arms over the dark pink sweater she was wearing, the soft shade matching the pair of light blue jeans she also had on. "Calm down, you idiot. It's not that gross, it's just a period. It could explain her mood, or does she already have it?"

Wesker didn't seem bothered by this and returned with cups of tea, who he handed to the redhead first before giving Chris his. "She started her menstrual cycle late last year so I don't think that would still be bothering her. Unless she is in one of her mood swings, then that could be a reasonable explanation for her behavior."

Chris tempted to cover his hears with the two couch cushions but instead focused on the movie that was currently playing.

Lily walked back into the living room then, her hands nervously tucked into the large hoodie as she stood next to her father. "I called Sherry, she said the snow was pretty heavy when she landed so she ended up getting a room by the airport and will probably be in sometime tomorrow. Is... is that alright with you, Dad?"

Wesker smiled before reaching upwards to brush a piece of her light hair from her eyes, her face looking younger since she didn't have her normal black eye shadow and mascara on today. He would never understand why she chose to wear all of that black makeup as it hid her natural beauty and how much she looked like her mother. 

"It's perfectly fine, dear heart. You look rather tired, you can stay down here with us or you can head upstairs and get some sleep? Only if you want too." Lily contemplated this for a moment, nervously taking her bottom lip between her teeth. She had no idea why she was so nervous over this, everyone here was family but at the same time, she still wanted to be alone and felt more comfortable lying in her fluffy black bed with Bear at her feet. But this was all her family and she intended to take part in the Holiday spirit.

"I think... I think I'll stay down here with you guys, if that's okay..." Lily muttered, feeling a red glow shadow her cheeks as she nervously wrung her hands together.

Claire grinned brightly and patted the seat on the couch next to her, "Of course you can! Come sit over here and we can watch that silly Home Alone movie Chris likes so much."

Chris scoffed, crossing his arms over his white turtleneck. "Silly my ass, I'd love to hit a few of those zombies in the face with a paint can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 18 is going to be heavy so i thought some light family fluff in this would be nice. i plan on giving jake his scar in the next chapter and something with lily is going to be revealed. thank you for reviewing and reading, it really does mean a lot to me that you guys like the good!wesker thing. happy reading and see you soon.


	18. Chapter 18

After spending most of the afternoon walking around outside and getting some food, Jake had decided to head to some underground bar that he had found out about through a few kids at school. It wasn't too far from his home but was surrounded by tall buildings, thus providing it excellent coverage. The place wasn't big, a bit trashy and definitely wasn't legal but that wasn't a problem for him, as he had managed to get his own copy of fake identification to get inside and it helped he looked older than fifteen.

While he wasn't much of a drinker like his normal group of friends, who liked to drink whiskey mixed with whatever soda they could find, he just preferred the occasional bottle of beer. Moira surprisingly didn't drink at all but just wanted to come along regardless and honestly, he liked having her around because she really did fit in with his small group. It was also because he thought she was pretty and if anyone knew him, Jake loved being surrounded by pretty girls with dazzling eyes and pouty lips.

When he leaned back in his chair and spotted Nicole suddenly walking over towards them, he blinked in confusion because he had no idea she knew about this place. And from the looks of her narrowed eyes and little flirtatious smirk, she was not there to start a conversation and was most likely looking for some sort of confrontation. Even though Jake had never been opposed to Nicole, he wasn't sure how Moira or anyone else felt about her but just went along with the flow anyways.

" _Hi_ _Jake_... I'm not that shocked to see you here, I've heard punks like you love to hide out in these places all night." Nicole was clearly being rude with her comments but Jake didn't take any offense and swirled around in his seat so he could flash her one of those feral smirks, already knowing his narrowed blue eyes were causing that little pink glow to her cheeks.

Even though Jake wasn't interested in her by any means, he was a teenager with hormones flooding his body and he had to admit that Nicole, despite the hot head she was, looked a little tempting in her sparkly red blouse, cropped jacket and high waist jeans that seemed to hug the subtle curves on her body. Maybe she was trying to show interest or maybe she was trying to snub them all with her nose in the air like she always did at rehearsals. She was a good piano player no doubt but her attitude was something that constantly turned him off.

Moira didn't take too kindly to this and huffed out angrily, brushing a few locks of her short hair from her brown eyes so she could glare at Nicole sharply. She heard some bad things about this chick's reputation from a few people and although she and Jake weren't even in a relationship, she still wasn't comfortable with someone flirting with him in front of her.

Jake finished what was left of his beer before crushing the can in one hand and tossing it over the counter into the waiting trash bin.

"You know me, I just can't stay away from the drug dealers and drunks in town. But what about you? Isn't Daddy's little rich girl supposed to be at home studying for the upcoming play?" Moira couldn't help but snicker when Nicole's smirk twisted into one of anger as she had been knowing for having quite the temper, hence the ' _hot head_ ' nickname she earned.

"Shut up, you asshole. I can do what I want, when I want and no one's going to stop me from getting what I want, you got it?" Nicole had leaned considerably closer for Jake to smell whatever amazing perfume she had doused herself in and although his mind was wandering into dangerous territory on what she meant by that, he suddenly remembered Moira and turned to see her frowning and looking like she was about to bite the other girl's head off.

"If you can do what you want, how about you get out of my face and go find some guy to fuck so you can keep getting free cigarettes off of him?" Jake smirked even wider when Moira tried to hold in her sudden laughter then, Nicole's face turning an angry shade of red as she gritted her teeth and balled her hands into tight fists. This also caused his friends Drako and Caleb to laugh in response because they knew a bit more about Nicole than the others did.

She turned her attention to Moira then, eyes narrowing in disgust as she noticed how close the two were sitting next to each other. "And what the hell are you laughing at, Burton?"

Moira shrugged her shoulders before crossing her arms, now looking a little more smug since Jake had managed to shut the other girl down. "I'm laughing at you, you just love digging a bigger hole for yourself, huh? I heard about your little tantrums at those piano rehearsals, seems like you need to take a chill pill and maybe stop dying your hair so fucking much."

Jake chuckled along with her as this only angered Nicole further and without much to say in defense of herself about the discriminating comments, she grabbed a half cup of some sort of alcoholic drink that was left behind and tossed it all on Moira in a fit of rage.

" _What the fuck!?_ " Moira gasped, standing up from the cheap stool immediately so she could brush down her now soaked jacket, the intense smell of whiskey now radiating off of her clothes. A few other teenagers turned to watch the interaction with wide eyes but none of them made a move to get in between the small group. Jake scowled and quickly grabbed a few tissues from the holder so he could help dry off some of the alcohol on her clothes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Nicki?" Drako spoke with anger in his voice, getting off the stool and helping Moira take off the now ruined jacket, it no doubt going to smell like whiskey. 

"Guys, I think we should get going..." Caleb tried to intervene and quickly placed a few bills on the counter to cover the few beers before standing up with every intention to leave before the cops were called.

"You guys are what's wrong with me!" Nicole exploded suddenly, clenching her hands tightly,"And what makes this bitch so special, huh? Why do you like her so much Jake? Is she prettier than me!? Are you fucking her like the rest of those other girls!?"

Nicole actually looked upset over this and comparing herself to Moira in any way was ridiculous. There were a few other girls he had messed around with recently but none of them were Moira, he had too much respect for her to consider her a quick fuck. She was one of Lily's best friends and Jake had no intentions to ruin that bond. Nicole honestly sounded jealous and although he usually liked it when girls got fussy over him, she wasn't even on his radar and the audacity she had to come over here and start this was not sitting well with him.

Jake laughed haughtily in her face at the accusation, which only caused the girl to bristle in return at the mockery.

"Slow down there, hot stuff! I'm _not_ fucking Moira..." Jake paused and glanced into Moira's livid brown eyes before turning back towards Nicole, "And even if I was, what business is it of yours? Are you jealous? Do you want me to fuck you instead? Because after taking one look at you, I can tell you've already been passed around the block one too many and I'd rather fly into a small valley then into the grand canyon, babe."

Nicole's mouth fell open in shock and her hands trembled, as if she couldn't believe what she was just told.

Moira took off her hoodie and tossed it into the stool, not about to go home smelling like alcohol because that would only spell more problems them. And she didn't even drink. If Barry found out about this, she wasn't going to be let out of the house for a few years and she honestly couldn't handle that thought. Being surrounded by her pestering father and her annoying little sister wasn't on her agenda.

Feeling the anger rolling through her body in waves, Moira stepped forward with the intent on leaving a big welt on the side of her head, "If you ever throw something on me again, I'll knock your fucking teeth out!"

Nicole visibly blanched at the threat and took a step back as Jake laughed again and pulled the brunette back by her smaller shoulders. A fight breaking out would only spell more trouble for them and Jake preferred to leave and get home safely without Wesker finding about this.

Nicole still tried to argue with them, even as Drako took off his leather jacket and draped it over Moira's shoulders due to how it cold was outside.

"You think you can talk to _me_ like that!? You can't talk to me like that! I'll get your precious boyfriend kicked out of the - " But her words were cut short when sharp dark red nails were suddenly reaching out to claw her face, causing her to move away before they made contact.

"Go ahead and see if I care, you fucking cunt! Jump on a fucking dildo and stay away from Jake!" Moira exclaimed, her mouth drawn into a snarl and as she tried to reach around Jake to grab at the other girl, Caleb sighing in irritation and Drako merely chuckling in amusement before they both grabbed her arms to keep her back as Nicole quickly skittered away from them in fear.

"And he's _not_ my boyfriend!" She called out for good measure, suddenly feeling all of the anger melt away once they were left alone again.

Watching Nicole sloppily run out of the wooden door that lead to the cold night outside, Jake chuckled casually while placing his hand on Moira's head and shaking her somewhat. The girl sighed tiredly before looking up into his cool light blue eyes with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry Jake, I'm a fucking idiot. Now I'm going to go home smelling like this shit and I'll never heard the end of it from Barry, ugh."

"Nah, don't worry about it. We should be heading home anyways, the snow's probably coming down like crazy and I don't want to get stuck walking home. We don't want you to freeze though." Moira smiled softly in return and felt a pink heat touch her cheeks when Jake gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

Drako was watching them with raised eyebrows before clearing his throat with a knowing smirk, "Alright lovebirds, I thought we were leaving?"

Jake scowled and stuffed his hands into his jeans. "Shut up and let's get out of here. If I'm not back soon, Wesker's going to haul my ass off to military school."

" _Sure_ he is, Jake." Moira rolled her eyes as they all left.

-

They all trugged through the snow for a few blocks until they were safely away from the underground bar's location, now getting back into the neighborhood part. Moira was shivering, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as the biting cold wind blew right through the them. They had passed Caleb's house on the way out and after he decided he wanted to head inside, that left Jake with Moira and Drako.

Jake puffed hot breath into his hands before pulling out his phone and checking the time, groaning when he realized it was now going on eleven.

"Shit, my dad's going to fucking kill me." Muttering under his breath, Jake sighed but smiled once he felt Moira's small hand on his lower back, patting it comfortably. "It'll be okay, Wesker seems much more chill than Barry. Anytime I get in trouble, he doesn't even let me call anyone or even let me leave the house. I'm treated like a prisoner." Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought and Jake found it slightly cute.

Drako chuckled knowingly as he noticed how the two tended to stare at each other sometimes, surprisingly not feeling that cold despite Moira wearing his jacket. "You two should just make out already, it's painful watching you guys beat around the damn bush all the time." Moira could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks but since they were already stained red from being out in the bitter cold, it masked her embarrassment pretty well.

Jake rolled his blue eyes, his breath coming out in visible spouts. "Shut the fuck up, man."

"Hey, I was just saying. Besides, you never look at anyone else like that anyways - " Whatever Drako was going to say was cut off when a bunch of hardened snow was scuffed towards them from behind. Jake was the first to turn around, his sharp eyes narrowing once he spotted about three men slowly walking towards them and he snorted through a chilled breath when the middle one quickly unsheathed a blade. It glistened in the night and Jake instinctively pushed Moira behind him.

"We've been watching you two since you left that shithole but don't worry, I'm sure we'll take good care of that cutie once things get messy." The one to the left chuckled darkly, pulling his hands out of his pockets as he slowly approached them.

Jake was not intimidated and stepped closer himself, boots scuffing against the mix of hard and soft snow on the ground. "I don't think so asshole. You've got one warning and one warning only to back the fuck up or I won't be held accountable for what I'll do to you."

Moira tensed behind her two friends, unsure what was happening but was starting to realize they were in a dangerous situation. Once she got a better look at the trio in the dark, she could tell they were all wearing matching black hoodies with some type of jeans but the one in the middle stuck out to her the most. His hair was dyed red and he had multiple piercings running across his dark face. Drako eyed the three guys carefully and noticed they were clearly older than them by a few years and were at least in their twenties.

" _Or what?_ Who says I don't get to cut a permanent smile on that face of yours?" He taunted Jake, who tightened his jaw in response and attempted to move closer but Moira quickly grabbed his hand to keep him still.

"You won't be doing shit, not unless you want me to call the cops. Your choice." Drako tried to reason but his dark eyes quickly stayed on the sight of the blade the older man was now swinging about, a ghastly sneer on his face as if he was weighing his options.

Raising the switch up and smirking, he stared directly at Drako and drawled, "Why don't I start with you first, huh? You've got nice features, I'd love to scar up that pretty face of yours, handsome."

Jake shook his hand free from Moira's grasp and got into a defensive position. "Touch him or touch her and I'll break your fucking arms. You really don't wanna fucking test me." The man laughed snarkily and shared a glance with his two associates, who seemed less cynical than him but were still an opposing threat. The other two didn't seem to have any weapons on them but the teenager wasn't going to take that chance and glanced down at Moira.

"Stay behind me, I don't want them touching you." Moira frowned and shook her head.

"No fucking way! What if one of them stabs you? I have to do something!"

Jake hissed through clenched teeth this time, taking her small hand in his and squeezing tightly in hopes of getting her to listen to him. Moira was always going to be stubborn but now wasn't the time to be pulling this. "I'm not fucking kidding Moira, stay back. You don't want to get in the middle of this if one of these fucks - "

" _Time's up!_ " The older man suddenly cackled but before Jake had enough time to shove Moira out of the way, he was being lunged at with the swipe of an oncoming blade. Drako grabbed the brunette girl by her shoulders and in his attempt to push her out of the way of the other two men, he accidentally shoved her back first into a pile of snow near them. This resulted in him locking up with one of the guys before the other one joined in.

Jake managed to quickly dodge the oncoming knife shots, the sound of the sharp blade cutting through the freezing air smoothly. When the man realized his blade wasn't connecting, he growled in annoyance before attempting to use his fists to his advantage but after catching one offending hand in his own and grasping the knuckles roughly, Jake spun around and cracked his elbow against the man's nose.

The sound of the bone breaking was sickening and he fell to the ground, howling in pain with blood running from his nostrils.

" _Mother fucker!_ That fucking prick broke my nose!"

Drako attempted to catch the two guys off guard but instead gasped when a knee was thrown into his abdomen, sending him to the ground as well. When he was down, one of the men tried raising his partner's fallen blade into his back but Jake managed to swiftly kick it out of his hands, which resulted in the two of them getting into a scuffle. Moira was too frightened to move from her spot but felt panic rising once Drako began getting kicked in the ribs from his position on the ground.

"Fuck!" She whimpered to herself pathetically and after getting back to her feet on shaking legs, she made a dash towards the offender and tried throwing herself on his back. This barely moved the guy but it was enough to get his attention off the injured Drako, who was now coughing from the harsh blows he received to his rib and stomach area. Trying to roll over on his knees, he looked up and watched the man shake Moira off before grabbing her forcibly by her wrists.

The man snarled down at her, lips curling into a grin once he got a look at her. "You sure are a cute little girl, I wouldn't mind having a go at you." Moira tried pulling herself free but his grip was too strong and her attempts resembled a small child thrashing in the arms of a grown adult. "Let me go!" But the man didn't listen and tried transferring both her wrists into one hand.

Drako tried getting back to his feet but before he could, Jake had the other guy on the ground and was now shoulder blocking the heavier one who was still holding onto Moira. The punk with the broken nose was still reeling from the blow, gasping and coughing into his hand as he wobbled to his feet. His blood dripping from his nose was creating a bright contrast to the white snow below them.

"What's taking you so long to kill this kid!?" He bellowed out in pain but was knocked back to the ground once Drako recovered enough and delivered a sloppy but accurate left hook to his nose and mouth. He once again screamed in pain and his hands went to cover his nose, his palms and fingers already stained in blood.

This left Jake and the remaining guy still fighting with each other. Jake was beyond pissed at this point and kept punching him in the mouth as hard as he could, not paying attention to another blade being pulled out.

"I hope the doctors rearrange your face asshole!" Jake seethed through clenched teeth, feeling the skin of his knuckles beginning to peel from how hard they connected with his teeth. The man sputtered and coughed out blood but his free hand was now gripping his knife and was about to put it to use.

Moira noticed it first as she got to her feet and gasped, "He's got a fucking knife! Watch out! _Jake!_ "

That distracted him for a second too long because when Jake turned his head to see what she was shouting about, he didn't notice the oncoming blade.

-

Chris was sleeping soundly, curled up underneath a heavy blanket and one arm thrown over his eyes while Wesker laid on his side next to him, his free arm resting across his lover's waist from the close proximity. Their comfortable slumber didn't stay like this forever because the loud ringing of Chris's red Samsung went off, blasting _Pink Floyd_ throughout the dark but silent bedroom. The sleeping pair managed to ignore it for a few more minutes and once Chris finally realized he wasn't dreaming about the song, he groaned in annoyance before rolling over to grab the phone from the night stand.

Still in his sleep-enduced state, he pressed the green call button and pressed the phone to his ear while suppressing a loud yawn, "Hello?"

"Chris!? Chris _please_ wake up!" Chris blinked a couple of times but quickly sat up once he realized it was Moira calling him and from the sound of her harsh sobs and cracked voice, something was not right. Wiping under his eyes and stealing a glance at the blonde next to him who was still sleeping, he adjusted the phone receiver to his ear.

"Moira? What's the matter? Why're you crying?"

Moira continued to sob on the other end and was having a hard time trying to speak between her gasping short breaths, "Oh god, it's - it's Jake! We're at the hospital right now and I'm so fucking sorry! We never meant for this to happen, I swear Chris! I'm so sorry!" Her frantic shouting and mention of the teen being at the hospital was enough to pull him out of his groggy state immediately.

"Slow down! What the hell happened?" Chris spoke as he moved over to wake up Wesker but stopped once he noticed that he was already awake and was staring at him with his eyes narrowed in suspicion and his brow raised. "What happened? Chris?" The blonde questioned after flicking on the lamp, the brightness making Chris squint his eyes.

He covered the receiver and hissed out, "It's Moira. She said something about Jake being at the hospital!" At that, Wesker instantly got out of bed and was already walking around the large bed to look for some decent clothes to put on. Heading to the hospital wearing pajama pants and the brunette being stark naked was not something they were keen on doing, no matter the emergency.

"I - I don't know! I mean I do know but - _fuck!_ I don't know what to do here!" Moira continued to shout on the other end and he still wasn't able to get anything from her pertaining to Jake's health. The faster they got to the emergency room, the better they were going to understand what actually happened. The girl sounded too jumbled and confused and while that was understandable because she was upset, knowing Jake's health was vital.

"Alright look, we're awake now and we're heading to the hospital right now, okay? You need to calm down - Moira, I'm not angry at you so please calm down. We'll see you soon, okay?"

Wesker was already pulling on a pair of black pants to match the dark grey turtle neck he found lying on the carpet from earlier in the night. "What happened? Why was Moira calling you, Christopher?" The brunette sighed tiredly as he tossed his phone onto the disheveled bed before digging out some clothes for him to wear as well, not caring what they were and began tugging them over his naked body quickly.

"She was crying too much but she said something about Jake being at the hospital. I thought he came home and already it's...." He paused for a moment to take a glance at his watch, "It's going on one in the morning, shit. I hope nothing bad happened."

Wesker clenched his hands once he finished dressing himself and in record time, had his shoes on and was throwing his black trench coat over his outfit. He had been concerned about his son's actions for quite some time and although they weren't usually severe and were often centered around his mouthy attitude and fooling around with girls, that hardly touched him possibly being injured. The black eye was startling but this made him nervous and pissed at the same time.

"Jacob was supposed to be home by eleven. Apparently he decided to stay out longer and as a result, is now at the hospital." Sighing in annoyance and still showing minimal emotion, Wesker slipped his car keys into his pocket and was walking out of the room with Chris hurrying behind him, now zipping up his own hoodie. "This is just another thing adding to Jake's many problems. Getting into fights at school, having sex with God know's who and now he broke curfew for the second time."

Chris wanted to roll his eyes but instead tucked his hands into his pockets once the two made it towards Wesker's parked Impala, snow beginning to build around the tires but it was soft enough for them to drive through it.

"Yeah yeah I know about all of that stuff but I'm more worried about him than why he stayed out late. From the way Moira sounded, I really don't want to think of him getting seriously hurt... that seems like it's more important than his punishment, Albert." He quipped without edge to his voice but Wesker still shared a glare with him as he unlocked the doors for them to get inside. The engine came to life and once the heat began melting the fog on the window, the blonde glanced into the rear view mirror to pull out safely.

Chris did a double take once he spotted someone with incredibly long blonde hair running towards them through the snow and quickly grabbed the steering wheel once he noticed it was Lily.

"Wait! It's Lily!" Wesker stopped the vehicle once he spotted the girl making her way over towards them still in her pajamas accept with some furry black boots and a large hoodie that looked like it belonged to Jake or Chris. He unlocked the back doors for the girl so she could slide into the backseat.

"You were gonna leave me here all alone while Jake's in the hospital? Seriously!?" She fumed, sounding much like her brother, as she buckled herself in and Wesker frowned once he saw how pale she looked in combination with the dark circles under her eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping, Lilith. With how bad your insomnia has been getting and with the sleeping pills prescribed, you should use this opportunity to rest and not run out in the the freezing cold." Wesker chided but still pulled out of the driveway so he could head down the darkened street. The street lights were the only thing lighting up the bleak highway but it was still pretty eery outside.

Lily scoffed and shakily pulled out her phone so she could scroll through her messages with trembling fingers. "I was _trying_ to sleep until Moira called me. She said Jake was hurt and now they're at the hospital? What happened? Dad? Chris?" The blonde girl leaned a bit closer and Chris tried not to flinch at how exhausted she looked... Wesker was right, she really needed her sleep and was not looking good from the lack of it.

Chris sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "We don't know Lils, I got the same call from Moira but I could barely make out what she was saying. Did you hear from your brother at all tonight? He was supposed to be home at eleven?" Lily seemed to calm down from the brunette's relaxed voice, sighing as she flopped back against the leather interior.

"No... I couldn't understand what she was crying about either. But I care about Jake too and you should've came and got me... you know I don't like being left home alone." There was a bit of silence after that confession but Wesker just kept his eyes on the road. He didn't notice he had forgotten his sunglasses at the house but no one else cared enough to point it out when Jake was was of more importance.

Chris turned around to give her a tired smile. "You're here with us a now Lils and you're gonna see your brother soon, okay?"

He hesitantly extended his hand out to her over the arm rest and couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach when Lily reached out to hold his hand tightly, trying her hardest to give him her own smile in return. That made him feel better that he still held a connection with her despite her emotional troubles so he continued to hold her hand tightly as they neared the hospital.

-

The local hospital was tall, pale and had large windows filling out most of it but they were lucky the lots were half empty as they found a parking spot near the front entrance. Chris draped his arm around Lily's small shoulders as he led her into the waiting room containing a front desk, the both of them squinting once the harsh bright lights hit their eyes.

Wesker was the first one to approach the desk, not realizing his eyes were probably burning red the moment he walked inside. "My name is Albert Wesker and I'm here to see my son Jacob. _Now_ , if you please."

The attractive young woman looked startled but didn't hesitate in grabbing her phone and pressing one of the buttons. She continued to glare at him nervously as the person on the other end confirmed Jake had been brought in. "We'll be right with your sir but your son is here. He was admitted around thirty minutes ago."

Chris kept his arm around Lily's shoulders as he walked over towards them. "Admitted for what? Can you tell us what happened to him? Is it serious?" The woman looked forlorn as she set the phone back down, offering them a sympathetic smile. "I don't know for certain myself but he was taken to the back immediately once Dr. Warner noticed he had a bloody shirt pressed to his face. He had two friends with him also but I'm afraid I don't know where they went off too."

That didn't sound good and Lily clutched her trembling hands together in worry. Wesker didn't look pleased and was obviously fighting not to threaten her or any other staff that happened to be around the three of them. Wesker had been protective of his children since their mother died, had kept telling himself that he would protect them but it seemed teenagers were always going to have issues. So much drama.

"I do not have time for this nonsense, young lady. I wish to see my son now! And I will not wait any longer if his health is at risk!" His deep voice got louder and echoed around the empty white room, Chris looking around nervously while Lily kept staring down at the carpet below them.

The woman flinched a bit but before she could say anything else to try and calm the blonde man down, two double doors down the hall behind them swung open loudly and Jake came walking out by himself.

Jake didn't look too worse for wear and was smirking despite having a large gauge pad taped to the left side of his face. "Stop threatening people, Dad. Do you want someone to call the cops and make a scene? Well, you already got that part covered though." Chris couldn't help but roll his eyes at how arrogant the teenager was being but he sounded well and most importantly, he looked well and that was all that mattered to him.

Wesker didn't looked amused and approached him quickly. "What happened to your face? Are you in any pain?"

Jake shrugged and adjusted his jacket that was thrown over one shoulder since he had quite a bit of dried blood on it and his shirt. There were a few minor tears in his black jeans that exposed his bruised knees, he had minor cuts across his knuckles and there was some dirt scuffed across his boots but aside from that, he looked okay. Accept for the bandage on his face.

"Nah they gave me some pain killers so I don't feel jack shit."

Wesker narrowed his eyes then, crossing his arms tightly. "That doesn't explain what happened to you, however. Did someone attack you? Or did you get into another one of your fights?" Jake seemed a little hesitant on that but after looking into Lily's watery blue eyes and seeing her small encouraging smile, he sighed and gently ran his hand over the gauge.

"Me, Moira and my friend Drako were on our way home when we were attacked by this group of assholes. We don't know who they were but they tried to pick a fight with us and when Drako tried calling the cops, they came at us and I had no choice to defend my friends. I know you're gonna tell me otherwise but they mean the world to me and just like you, Chris or Lily, I did what I could to make sure they wouldn't hurt." Wesker was silent as his son continued talking.

"It was a fist fight at first and naturally, I was kicking some serious ass before one of the fuckers took out a knife and cut me across the face. I couldn't feel anything for a few minutes but once Drako managed to pin him to the ground while Moira finally got a hold of the cops, I felt blood running down my face and knew it was bad. One of the cops said it looked like someone split a tomato right down the middle because of the gash."

Lily covered her mouth with her hands, suddenly feeling sick at the description.

Jake noticed her glazed over stare and quickly approached her. "What's the matter Lils? You look like you're gonna be sick." But before he could ask her anything else, the blonde girl stumbled away from them towards the nearest trash bin and began vomiting. Jake followed her and knelt down besides her so he could take her long hair in his hands and hold it back from her face as she continued to empty her stomach.

"I thought you were tougher than this." He chided her playfully to ease the mood and once she was done, Jake carefully helped her back to her feet.

Lily just sighed tiredly in response and gave Chris a thankful small smile for bringing her some napkins, "I'm not tough like you Jake... I just just didn't eat anything today and I guess my stomach exploded." That once again caused the brunette's curiosity to spike and he thought back to how she acted earlier in the evening, refusing to talk to anyone but Claire and spending most of her time decorating the Christmas tree. Her strange behavior was something he bad been taking notice of for some time now and he never would have thought the blonde girl would resort to starving herself. If that's the case.

"Lily, I don't mean to pry but when's the last time you ate something?" Chris questioned her carefully, feeling a bit of guilt in his gut when her light blue eyes flickered nervously between the three of them. After a few seconds of silence, she sighed quietly and sluggishly sat down on the bench that was near them.

"I... I don't want you guys to be upset with me but I haven't had anything in a few days."

Wesker frowned, his features filling out with more emotion than usual because he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. They always had this way of shielding him but now that his eyes were visible, it was easy to see his discomfort at hearing this. "Why not? Have you not been feeling good?" The girl shuddered softly before balling up the napkins in her hands when they began shaking a bit.

"I'm... I'm not happy with my body and I figured if I skipped a few meals and filled myself up with water and tea, I'd feel better about myself and not have to worry about looking fat." Her reluctant admittance made Wesker pinch his brow in annoyance before he knelt down in front of her.

Jake looked shocked, his eyes a bit wide and his demeanor full of worry. "You? _Fat?_ Oh come on Lils, you've got to be kidding me! You look fine the way you are! There's nothing fat about you!" That didn't make the girl feel better and she avoided her brother's intense blue eyes in favor of ringing her hands together. "You wouldn't understand how I feel Jake, you'll never understand what it's like for me... I'm either too fat or too skinny and after looking at some of the other girls at school, I'd rather be skinny. I don't want to be ugly."

Wesker carefully brushed some of her hair back from her face so he could get a better look at her drooping eyes. "You're beautiful, just like your mother and there is nothing wrong your body or preferring to be thin. But it's unhealthy to refuse food when you need it. I do not want to see you getting sick like this, it worries me when I have my job to do and I don't know how to help."

Lily began dabbing under her eyes when she felt tears threatening to fall. "I don't want to make you and Chris upset but I'll never look like Mom. She was so perfect and I'm... too tall and ugly."

It was Chris's turn to intervene when he felt like he was going to cry so he took a seat down next to the blonde girl and laid his massive arm across her thin shoulders, pulling her closer so she could rest against his chest.

"Hey hey, I think you're gorgeous! And so what if you're a bit taller than some of the other girls? There's nothing wrong with that and you should know it so be proud that you look so much like your Dad, huh?"

When Lily didn't respond and instead buried her face into her hands, the brunette took a different approach and patted the top of her hair fondly, "Come on Lily-pad, don't be like this... you don't need to compare yourself to the girls at your school because you're special on your own and I can't think of any other pretty, smart and awesome chick to hang out with."

Lily perked up at this and stared up at Chris with curious eyes that were clearly holding back her tears. "Really? You like hanging out with me?" The brunette chuckled and rubbed her hair gently before standing up so he could take her hand in his. "Of course I do! We all like being around you so don't think it's just me saying this on my own. You know Jake loves it when you watch him play the piano, even when he won't admit it."

That earned him a sharp glare from the teenager but he ignored it. "I like going for walks with you and talking about that neat thing you do with your black eye shadow. We all like doing things with you and when Claire or Jill asks about you, it's because they care and they want you to be involved in whatever we're doing. And that includes eating!" Chris spoke with a wide grin and this playful demeanor broke Lily out of her melancholy state in favor of laughing tiredly.

Jake pulled her into a hug then, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she buried her face into the front of his bloodied jacket. He pulled away and grinned toothily at Wesker and the brunette then. "I hate to ruin this family moment or whatever but I'm starving and I'm in the mood for some tacos. Can we please go home now?" Wesker flicked his wrist up to glance at the time on his watch and inwardly grimaced at how late it had become. It was now twelve past two in the morning and he and Chris had to get up early to get Sherry from the hotel she was staying at.

"We should because myself and Christopher are picking up Sherry tomorrow morning and I'd rather not spend thirty minutes trying to wake him up. It's like trying to move a sleeping bear at times." Wesker smirked lightly when Chris looked offended and scoffed playful once the three of them began heading towards the exit.

"I'm not a heavy sleeper, Albert! You're just saying that because I accidentally kneed you in the back that one time."

Jake laughed at the thought before taking off his ruined jacket and throwing it across his twin's shoulders once he noticed she was shivering. He wondered how low the temperature had dropped this evening because it seemed even colder than before and now that his adrenaline wasn't pumping, it was cutting through him easily.

He ignored the playful banter between his father and Chris as they filed into Wesker's Impala. Lily, most likely from mental and physical exhaustion, leaned over to rest her cheek against his shoulder in the backseat before drifting off.

Jake smiled through the darkness before feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out and squinting at the caller ID, he smirked before answering the call. "Hey punky brewster, I was wondering when I'd hear from you." A loud, unbelieving scoff on the other end caused him to hold back a snarky laugh when he noticed Wesker peering at him through the rear view mirror.

"Stop being an asshole Jake! I'm worried about you and I thought I'd call!" Moira gruffed out on her side, now back at home in her own bed.

Jake sighed as he adjusted himself in the backseat, allowing Lily to lay on him in an easier angle for the both of them. "I know I know... and I'm sorry babe. I'm just trying to lighten the mood, you know? If it makes you feel any better, they were able to stitch me up but I might have a scar."

Moira relaxed on the other end and couldn't help but frown sadly. "I'm sorry Jake... I'm sorry that you got hurt protecting me and now you'll have a reminder."

Jake held in that offended scoff and faced the window, watching numerous dead trees covered in snow pass them by. "You know it's not your fault, babe. No one knew what was going to happen so don't beat yourself up over it, alright? Can you promise me that you'll quit it with the blaming bullshit and that we're still gonna hang?" That got a small giggle out of the girl on the other end and it made him smile softly.

"I promise. I am sorry for dipping out at the hospital, though. Drako's dad ended up picking him up once they kissed his wounds better and I didn't know how long you were gonna be so I got a ride home with them. You're not angry are you?"

Jake sighed tiredly and snorted instead at Wesker reaching over to take Chris's hand in his own and bring it upwards so he could kiss his knuckles. Two old assholes in love is what he liked to call them...

"Don't worry about.... I'm headed home right now and I've got some shit to talk about with the family so why don't you text me tomorrow?" Moira grinned at the thought of talking to the redhead tomorrow, even though they practically everyday. In fact, they texted each other frequently and she was most likely going to get a call from him complaining about his face. Lily sleeping soundly against him was beginning to rub off on him as they finally pulled into the driveway, the house and the surrounding trees clouded in darkness.

After ending his hopefully inconspicuous phone call with Moira, Jake gently woke his twin from her slumber before they all filed out of the car and headed up towards their home. He was beginning to feel a dull ache forming where his stitches were and placed a hand over it lightly.

Chris was trying to keep his grin in tact and couldn't help but tease the teenager once they were inside, "So are you and Moira dating yet? You two would make such a cute couple!"

Jake groaned and playfully punched the brunette in the stomach, who laughed it off and watched him head upstairs towards his room followed by a loud, " _Shut up Chris!_ "

"Sure thing Jake! I can hear the wedding bells already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back. i'm so sorry for the two month delay but i've got serious issues going on at the moment. i was also tied up with the RE2 remake and i spent a lot of time playing that haha. now that i've got more free time, i'll be working on this story more! i'm sorry if some of this is bad, i spent so long working on it and i feel like my brain is fried. 
> 
> as always, let me know what you think. happy reading and see you in the next chapter! xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual content. If you aren't into that, please don't continue any further. If you do like this however, then please read and review.

The holidays were pleasantly spent, although Claire insisted on taking Sherry home herself because she didn't want her traveling home alone, they all had a good time and shared a few bottles of red wine for dinner. Except the twins, they weren't old enough but Wesker did let Jake have a sip of whine since he kept insisting. 

Chris had gotten everyone gifts that he had picked out months before, such as a beautiful necklace of an angel for Claire and also showed them the contract to their new home. They would be moving in a week tops and he couldn't wait. So heading back into work on a chilly but sunny morning felt like fresh air to the brunette.

Wesker's office was a sight for sore eyes as it felt like neither of them had been at work for the longest time. The one thing Chris liked most about the dimly lit office was how private it was compared to the others located in the same hallway. It wasn't too spacious but had enough room for his dark wooden desk, a few bookshelves, a loveseat for when the blonde liked to drink tea and a oval shaped table that sat in front of it. There was even a fireplace but Wesker never used it. 

Like Jill's office that was a few halls down and bound to pick up more traffic, this one had a large window set on one side and it gave them an excellent, scenic view of the tall green trees and nearby lake that often glistened in the bright morning sun. It looked even more stunning at night when the dock lights would come on and the glow from them would blend in perfectly with the night sky and shimmering dark water.

"You can get an office for yourself, Chris. You don't have to keep coming in mine most of the time when you get bored." Wesker's voice from behind made him smile softly who turned to stare at the man sitting behind his desk. He had a few sheets of paper in front of him but his fingers were typing endlessly on his keyboard, the tips working so smoothly over the keys with absolute precision.

Chris laughed lightly. "Who says I'm bored? Maybe I just like being around you?" That made the corner of Wesker's thin mouth twitch as he tried to fight his oncoming smile. "Yes well, some of us have to work to do and some people might find your presence distracting." The brunette smirked this time around, knowing exactly what he was talking about and after taking a sip of his coffee, he set it on the table before coming closer to the desk.

While he didn't think he was the best looking man in the world, Chris knew his body looked good from frequent exercise and often wore clothes that tended to show off his biceps and abdomen, the places he felt looked good compared to anything else. And he knew it caught Wesker's attention once the older man kept staring at the tight white sweater he had been wearing. The offices weren't extremely cold but he always got a little chilly wearing a t-shirt so sweaters or turtle necks were the next best thing... and maybe he liked feeling those blue eyes on him.

"How am _I_ distracting?" Chris questioned innocently, instead offering the blonde a small smile as he purposely stretched his arms above his head. Wesker's fingers stopped typing then and that was when he knew he had his full attention now. His sunglasses shielded his eyes perfectly but he put them to use and ran them over his figure in interest. Chris's body got more chiseled with each passing day and it was a sight to see.

"You know you are or else you wouldn't be tempting me like you are now, Chris." Wesker didn't sound annoyed, more entertained than anything as he sat back in his chair so he could survey the brunette.

Chris took this as an invitation to come closer and so he did, smiling before moving some paperwork over so he could take a seat on the sturdy desk. He was sure if anyone walked in at that moment, they would wonder why he was sitting on Wesker's desk but he was also too lost in teasing the blonde to care if someone did now. Not if it was Jill though, she could be sneaky at times and would record them if she could.

"Alright you got me... but don't deny that you don't want me in here. You may like hiding your eyes but I know you're looking at me." Chris was still smiling but he felt a small flush of arousal run through his body when Wesker leaned closer to him and slowly snaked one of his gloved hands around his jean clad leg. It was a minimal touch, the small fleeting of fingers traveling up to his knee but it still made him shudder and that didn't go unnoticed. Chris bit down on his bottom lip gently when that hand curled around his knee and he felt finger tips dipping into the sensitive skin.

Wesker smirked as his hand slowly moved upwards and settled on Chris's inner thigh, feeling the taut muscle there from years of countless training and endurance. He would always remember when the younger man was much more lithe but he wasn't put off in the slightest when his body started to develop more mass because it made him even more tempting. Right now, he was looking more desirable as ever.

Wesker stood up from his Luxura rolling chair and gently pushed Chris back further onto the desk but made sure he didn't knock over the framed photo of them standing with Jill, Barry and Whitney. The photo had been taken right after they founded the BSAA so it was vital it didn't get ruined as it was full of good memories.

Chris didn't care too much about his position before meeting Wesker's thin lips for a kiss, one of his hands coming up to take hold of his shoulder. The excitement he felt making out with the older man in the middle of the day with the door unlocked was a new feeling and as Wesker's hands found his body and settled on gripping his hips, he lifted one leg up to brush against the black button up he was wearing to get closer to him. Maybe this wasn't the right place but Chris honestly didn't give a damn now.

Wesker's teeth gently bit down on his bottom lip and Chris opened his mouth for entry, unable to stop the low moan from escaping when their tongues collided. He folded his arms loosely around the man's neck to deepen the kiss, it suddenly becoming more passionate when the appetite for more kicked into play and they were soon grabbing at each other's shirts so they wouldn't tumble over. Chris panted through his nostrils as Wesker wouldn't let up on the kiss but managed to let out a gasp when hands gripped his hips again and he was jutted into the blonde's crotch.

The close proximity allowed Chris to roll his ass in tight circles against Wesker, the fiction of his denim jeans meeting smooth polyester as they continued to press against one another. The bright rays of the sun were streaming through the parted curtains but all Chris could focus on was teeth biting down on his lip and thumbs pressing into his hips bones tightly. This caused him to yelp from the intense feeling and he felt Wesker chuckle against his lips before they both finally parted for air. Instead of saying anything, the blonde moved onto his vulnerable neck and began kissing and gently scraping his teeth against the tendon there.

Chris hissed through swollen lips, unable to help himself as his neck was assaulted by a few bites and teeth that turned him into a human puddle. He should have been used to the sensation by but every time they were in this position, he felt like the young man he was all those years on Valentine's Day: a shuddering, whimpering mess of a person who got hard from this alone. Maybe that was apart of  Wesker's allure and it was working as deft hands grabbed the bottom of his sweater.

Chris bit down on his sleeve as the white material was rolled up to his chest, revealing a dainty amount of his tanned skin to the crisp air of the office. Wesker finally moved back from his neck so he could coax the brunette's mouth open again for a kiss, one that made his toes curl in his shoes and making him crave more than what he was given. The feeling of the older man's tongue swirling around in the warm cavern of his mouth caused him to whine but that turned into a gasp when a palm began rubbing between his thighs.

"You are absolutely marvelous, Chris." Came Wesker's heavily accented response to the sight of his exposed chest with sunlight shining down onto him. The brunette whined lightly at the attention he was getting, arching his spine and gripping the edges of the oak desk from hands traveling up his bare sides to firmly grip the muscle of his chest. "Your body is stunning..." Wesker praised before meeting the younger man's hazel blue eyes then. Chris looked tempting, his cheeks flushed red, eyelashes fluttering and his bottom lip being tugged between his teeth. 

"Wesker.... I'm... _God_ , you're embarrassing me." Chris couldn't help but laugh while out of breath.

Wesker chuckled himself as he grabbed one of the brunette's thighs so he could wrap it around his waist for support as he changed their position, Chris was now laying back first on the desk and the blonde tucked tightly between his spread legs. "My apologizes but you've always had a way of pushing me to the point of no return," He started, capturing those full lips that were now glistening in a sensual kiss, "Do you know what you do to me, Christopher? Do you have any idea?" Oh he had a pretty good idea as those hands cupped his ass and gripped the muscle tightly while they started a slow grind.

"I think I do... and it's going to get a lot messy in here if we don't stop." Chris gasped from the slow but feverous rocking of their hips and crotch, a hand traveling up the muscles of his stomach before it settled on teasing his tender nipples, which hardened at the attention.

Wesker placed kisses from the corner of his mouth down to the sensitive crook of his neck, lathing his tongue against the marks he was creating. The pulse thrumming beneath the skin only fueled his desire to claim the younger man right then and there but Chris was right. Fooling around in the office was indecent and he did have a habit of leaving his door unlocked in the mornings and afternoons. They both adjusted themselves easily but Chris didn't move from his spot on the desk and hadn't bothered to pull his sweater back down.

Chris ran his hand across his neck and rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't give me a hickey. I can't walk around like this with the new recruits coming in today!" He complained and tilted his head slightly to show Wesker who merely chuckled and leaned a bit closer than normal to see if the red mark was that bad. In truth, it wasn't that harsh and already looked like it was beginning to fade somewhat, probably due to him licking over it to soothe where his teeth had bitten.

"It's not as bad as you think it is but I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself the longer you remain here." Was that a challenge? Chris wasn't sure if it was but the blonde's voice was low and filled with desire. He thought about this situation for a second but decided to toss all coherent thoughts out the window as he pulled Wesker's sunglasses off, breath catching at the sight of his eyes dimly glowing a golden red.

"What are you going to do to me? _Spank me?_ " Chris felt his heart thudding inside of his chest then, his pulse racing at the image of the blonde bending him over his desk and punishing him. As far as he knew, he was not into anything that was sexually heavy and although he had gotten used to oral sex, what they did would be considered sickly sweet vanilla. There was always room for something new... and Wesker looked like he agreed from the subtle but feral smirk that formed on his thin lips.

"You do not want me to do that here, Chris, not unless you want someone to come in and see you in a... very comprising position." Wesker made it sound even hotter than it already was and even though they should stop, the brunette was throbbing in his pants at the idea of being taken on this desk. They couldn't compromise the workplace for their own personal greed and even when Chris began rocking slowly at the feeling of that burning hot hand gripping him through his jeans, he managed to sit back up.

"No no, we can't do this here Albert," He kept in his audible moan upon seeing Wesker bite down on his bottom lip seductively, "I couldn't live with myself if Jill or someone walked in on us! I think I'd die of embarrassment." They finally detached from each other and when Chris was standing on his own trembling feet, he tugged his sweater back down to give him modesty while the older man ran a hand back through his hair to smooth it back into place.

They did this just in time too because there were a few enthusiastic knocks on the dark wooden door a few moments later. It opened quickly and Jill popped her head inside, smiling brightly when she noticed that the two of them were decent and not in the middle of a frenetic grind on each other in the middle of the day.

"Oh thank god! I thought you two might've been fooling around or something!"

Chris felt his cheeks grow hot and he quickly took a seat down on the loveseat, thankful that his arousal had diminished and there was no trace of what just happened between them. If only she had walked in about five minutes before and she would have been treated to a show. This damned woman and her perverted mind, the longer Chris knew her, the more he began suspecting she actually wanted to catch them in action.

"Jesus Christ, Jill! Is that all you think about? Don't you have a wedding to worry about instead of what we're doing?" The woman grinned cheekily before stepping fully inside and closing the door behind her swiftly, catching the sound of a few people shouting out in the hallway for a second. She had a stack of beige folders tucked under her arm and nonchalantly dropped them on the blonde's desk.

Wesker rose a brow while he slipped his sunglasses back on. "What is this? I thought Miss Bryers went over the new recruitment forms for this year?" He quickly flipped through one of the folders and a small, displeased noise came from him once the blonde realized what they were. Jill rubbed her hands down her light jeans, a few strands of her brown hair hanging in one of her eyes with a forlorn smile, "Samantha did go over them but a few of them that had been assigned to Delta team caused quite the fight last week and were discharged..."

Chris groaned and felt like banging his head against the wall, "Are you serious? So we have to go through all these again and find more replacements? Why can't Captain Bishop do this since it's his team?"

Jill snickered in amusement before picking one of the files back up so she could flip through the printed out sheets for a minute, "I heard he's not too keen on dealing with younger folk and spent a good hour bitching out Tomlinson for accidentally knocking over one of his trophies in his office. I wish I would've been there to witness that!"

Wesker ignored the banter to keep scanning through the files before sighing and pushed them away. "None of these men look suitable, they all have a history of substance abuse, assault charges and insubordination."

Jill scoffed before taking the files and scanning through them herself but when she found out the older man was right, she waved them about. "I don't know what else to tell you Wesker, this is all we've been getting lately. Bishop is a hard ass and he wants his team to be perfect but at the same time, having someone less than perfect can also be good. Now unless you want to take it up with him on who he picks for Delta team, then that's on you."

Wesker didn't looked pleased and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I have no intentions on getting into an argument with that brute. I fail to see how he became Captain when all he does is run his mouth and intimidate his team." Jill cracked a smile and Chris rolled his eyes with a snort, as if the blonde didn't act the same way back in S.T.A.R.S, the only difference being that he didn't shoot his mouth off. He was a preserved, straight forward and blunt Captain but there were times he could turn into an asshole with a switch of his emotions.

"Sound familiar?" Jill teased the older man lightly, who scoffed lowly in response and swiveled in his chair to finish typing what was left on his computer.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck tightly before deciding to look through the files himself. There had to be someone useful in there, the BSAA needed more people than ever since the threat of bio-terrorism was alive and kicking now. They were seriously lacking on operatives since Commander Monroe was still on sick leave and people were getting suspended a lot more lately.

"I don't know what we're going to do then... just let Bishop handle things his way and maybe things will turn out for the best. If he wants to go about work like this and mess up, that's going to fall back on him." Chris settled, handing the files back to the woman who took them with a slight grumble. Wesker seemed to agree, his attention drawn back to his reports. Jill crossed the room and was about to leave before she turned to face the two of them with hopeful blue eyes.

"You guys are coming to the wedding, right? I know it's still a few months away but it'd mean the world to Carlos if my friends showed up since he has this crazy fear of me being surrounded by his family only."

Chris looked offended while Wesker had peered up from his computer to give Jill one of the most confusing reactions she had ever seen on him before. Cheeks tinting pink under the scrutiny, the woman was about to turn and leave before Chris got up from the couch so he could rush to grab her hand. "Of course we're going to be there for you! Jill, you've been one of my best, if not THE best friend I've ever had! Do you really think I'm going to ditch the most important day of your life?"

Jill nervously tugged on her ponytail, her hair growing out much longer these days compared to her short bob from years ago.

"Of course not, I'm just a little nervous. I know you guys will be there! And I do mean you too Wesker, you're not getting out of this one." She glared non-threateningly at the still seated blonde male, who smirked very faintly. Crossing his arms over his chest, he tilted his head as he spoke, "I never said I wasn't but please tell me someone else is handling the food? Lest you want everyone to get sick if you attempt to make it?"

Jill's face scrunched and she balled up a piece of paper before playfully tossing it at Wesker, where it bounced off his forehead. The blonde remained unfazed from the childish action but Chris had to hold in his chuckles at Wesker's calm demeanor, the sight of the paper hitting him making him want to laugh out loud.

"There's no way in hell I'm cooking! Does it look like I want to be bothered by that when I have to get my hair and makeup done and also get fitted for a dress?!" Chris chuckled in a benevolent manner watching her storm out of the office, sharing a glance with Wesker who's thin lips were upturned in a small smile. Making Jill fluster was a hard achievement but it was worth it.

"Maybe you can cook this time around, Albert. You do make a pretty good steak marsala with cauliflower." Chris said as he shared a soft chuckle with Wesker.

-

After work later that evening, the two men decided to finish where they left off in the office and Chris barely had time to contain himself when the blonde pushed him up against the concrete wall in the underground parking garage and assaulted his mouth with a kiss so passionate, he thought his knees were going to give out. After breaking away, Chris was fixed with a feral smirk, the dim gleam of bright red showing through the dark sunglasses the older man always wore.

"I can't tell which side of you I like the most... the possessive one or the calm and collected one." Wesker snorted in response as he traveled his hands downwards to grab his ass tightly, tugging him away from the wall near the exit gate and starting a backwards walk towards Chris's pickup truck.

"Perhaps you can decide which one you prefer before I ravish you right here and now." Shuddering from the words alone, Chris wrapped his muscular arms around the man's neck before pulling him down some for a deep kiss, moaning lowly into it when that tongue flicked at his lower lip, asking for entrance and he obliged, both tongues curling around each other. It was pretty late into the evening and although there were still a few cars spread out in the garage, that didn't stop Wesker from making sure Chris's thighs were wrapped securely around his waist before picking him up easily.

Chris couldn't help the laugh that escaped, keeping his legs locked around the blonde's waist who somehow managed to open the driver's side door and place him in the seat with only one hand available. Wesker smirked but didn't say anything before leaning forward to kiss the brunette again, who didn't care that they were doing this sort of thing out in the open and that one of the CCTV security cameras could spot them. 

Chris groaned when his lips were released, taking in a few breaths of fresh air before deciding to place a few firm kisses along Wesker's neck. The collar of his coat obstructed him so after tugging it down to expose the smooth ivory skin, he started leaving his own set of marks caused by teeth and tongue. The small noise that came from Wesker at the feeling let him know he was enjoying it, so Chris gently bit down on the skin above his pulse, which earned him a possessive growl and hands cupping his stubbled cheeks firmly to bring him back for a drawn out kiss.

"I warned you before about teasing me, Christopher." Wesker sounded possessed and the deepness to his tone just made it all the more hotter.

Chris gasped out a chuckle, opening his hazel blue eyes for a minute to glance around at the still empty parking garage. They should stop before they got too carried away but he was lost in the moment of teasing the older man, "I would say I'm sorry but.... I'm really _not_. I love it when you let loose like this, it makes me so hard - "

Chris was muffled by an onslaught of teeth and tongue, Wesker cradling the back of his head once the two began to move against each other frenetically. As much as he wanted to be fucked right here and feel Wesker taking him for hours, this wasn't a good place and his bed was practically screaming for his return so after breaking the kiss, he managed to escape the blonde's grasp and slide over into the passenger's seat. Wesker hadn't removed his sunglasses but it was easy to tell how aroused he was by his small labored breaths. It made him want to get home even quicker.

Once he got into the driver's seat and took the keys handed to him, Wesker put them in the ignition and brought the engine to life. He wasn't opposed to driving Chris's truck by any means but they had arrived to work together that morning so that left his sleek black vehicle parked in the driveway all day. Wesker adjusted his sunglasses and glanced into the rear view mirror once he pulled out of the garage.

Chris was still panting slightly, his lips still stinging and his adrenaline flowing through his body. The passion between the two of them often became scorching hot and he was getting throbbing urges to reach over and do something drastic but at the same time, he didn't want to distract Wesker from driving. The roads were dark but clear since most of the snow had melted from a small humidity spike so they were able to drive through the mostly deserted streets and stop light turns quicker than normal.

Once they were parked and out of the car, Chris wasted no time grabbing the older man by his hand and pulled him with on the way to the open garage door. Wesker made a primal sound under his breath as he backed Chris into one of the shelves that lined the right side of the garage and covered his mouth in a deep kiss that left him scrabbling to stand up straight. After pressing the remote button on his keys to shut the garage door, Chris threw his arms around the blonde's neck, parting his lips to allow entrance for that snake like tongue.

Being pushed back against this shelf full of paint cans was slightly uncomfortable so Chris shoved the blonde back by his shoulders somewhat, their mouths finally parting. His lips were tingling from the blood rushing to them but that didn't stop him from speaking in a breathless but gaiety voice. "We have a bed for a reason."

Wesker chuckled, cupping Chris's stubbly chin in his hand as he lead them through the threshold that lead to their kitchen. The lights were off throughout the apartment and Chris bumped his elbow against one of the chairs, unable to keep in his small laughs from the loud sound that reverberated after. He wondered for a split second where Bear could be but figured he was sleeping in Lily's room from the lack of barking.

They tried not to make a lot of noise as they found their bedroom through the pitch black hallway, Chris removing his boots and the outer layers of his clothing once the two of them were in the safe confines of the drab room. There was a dim but opalescent glow from the moonlight flowing in through the windows and that small sliver gave Chris enough time to make out Wesker approaching him and again slithering one steely around around his waist, his free hand coming up to grab his jaw. This kiss was much softer but didn't lack enthusiasm when the teeth bit onto his upper lip, tugging. 

That drew a moan from Chris, who had enough of the teeth and crushed their mouths together so he could feel plenty of tongue. Wesker caught up expertly, as always, and had control of the kiss before he traveled his hands downwards. The brunette jilted somewhat in those strong arms as hands found his ass and squeezed tightly, the both of them beginning a backwards walk towards the bed.

Feeling his knees hit the back of the bed, Chris gasped out a laugh when he toppled backwards by himself and glanced up into amused light blue eyes, Wesker having removed his sunglasses at last. Those eyes were so beautiful between the flaming serpentine red and calming icy blue that it didn't matter what they looked like to him anymore.

Not focusing on his clothes at the moment, Chris ran his hands around the blonde's stomach and waist before pulling him down for a kiss but instead whined when those lips were only on his for a brief moment.

"All in due time, Christopher. We can't continue with our clothing still on, correct?" Wesker smirked at the brunette's flushing face before standing up straight to shrug off his trench coat, beginning to work on the buttons of his shirt once it was out of the way. Hazel blue eyes were watching him as if they were entranced, the soft material of the black shirt falling from his broad shoulders to reveal pale but incredibly toned skin that coupled with the ripples of muscles of his abdomen, chest and arms.

Chris sat up that time so he could grab his sweater by the neck, hurriedly pulling the white fabric over his head and tossing it across the room. He was about to pop the button on his jeans but laughed when the blonde grabbed them instead and tugged them off himself. Wesker smirked at the sight of ridiculous Banana printed boxer briefs. The fabric that was darkened in the center only showed how aroused he was but they weren't going to remain on much longer.

"We should really update your wardrobe but I find these rather cute." Chris bristled with embarrassment, feeling his face burn at the word he hated the most. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me cute? Do I look like a baby? You know I hate it!”

Wesker's amused chuckle only heightened his slight irritation but Chris couldn't keep the small keening noise from coming out when the blonde unzipped his pants, them pooling around his ankles and showing off his tight black briefs. They clung to him like second skin but also looked breathable. Wesker's body seemed to get better with age, more toned than ever and those sharp lines trailing down to dangerous territory were a blessing.

"I apologize, is there something I can do to make you feel better?" Coming out of his sour mood and smiling contently, Chris made a show of licking across his upper lip suggestively before wrapping his muscular thighs around Wesker's still clothed waist to pull him down on top of him.

Tongues met in the darkness but Chris knew where to reach and grab, his hands finding the blonde's broad shoulders so he could grab them for leverage when he felt Wesker grind into his crotch, making him moan at the attention his erection was getting. Teeth dug into his bottom lip and he made a louder, more desperate noise, trying to arch his hips upwards when hot fingers found the band of his underwear and began tugging on them teasingly.

Chris exhaled shakily through his nose once the older man moved from his swollen lips and down to his chest, finding one of his nipples to gently bite on, also pulling his boxer briefs with him. Once they were off, he tossed them and they landed on the floor. Wesker came back up for a slow but dominate kiss, smirking as the brunette jumped and moaned a bit loudly when a heated hand palmed his erection. The blonde rubbed his fingers over the head, pre-come leaking from the slit and used that to slick his palm so he could begin to stroke him without any pain or roughness.

"Oh god - I'm... please don't stop..." No coherent words came out of that labored rant, Chris's cheeks flushed a delicate shade of red as his cock was slowly stroked from tip to base, his hips twitching subconsciously from the sensation. Nothing else mattered to him, his mind completely blank and clouded with lust as he became a human puddle from that hand working him over, obviously going slow on purpose to tease him even more.

After a few seconds of Chris panting and trying to shift his hips, he made a small sound of frustration when the blonde pulled away from him and was now standing.

"Why'd you - " Chris barely got out before Wesker pressed two fingers to his lips, urging him to take the digits into his mouth, which he eagerly accepted. He glanced up at the older male with shining hazel blue eyes, his lashes long and dark as he snaked his tongue around those dexterous fingers, managing to stifle his gag reflex when they went in deeper. The smooth pads caressed against his tongue and the roof of his mouth, relaxing his throat a bit more.

Chris realized what he was prepping him for and moaned needily around the long fingers, the skin tasting a bit salty from stroking him but it wasn't bad. During this, the blonde managed to remove his briefs in the darkness with one hand, not seen well but that gleam of moonlight shining through showed off his own impressive erection.

Wesker removed his fingers, lightly grabbing the brunette's tousled hair. " _Suck_."

It wasn't a demand but it wasn't a question either so Chris licked the lingering saliva from his bottom lip before sitting up in a proper position. Bracing one hand on the man's strong thigh, he leaned forward to haltingly take the swollen head into his mouth. Wesker was a bit more well-endowed than he was, in length mostly, so he started by licking the moist slit, sighing once he tasted the pre-come forming there.

It made him feel good that he turned Wesker on this much and that he would be the only one to do so as long as they were together. Once he got used to the inflamed head grazing his lips, Chris took more into his mouth and used his tongue to give the blonde pleasure by swirling it around the hard shaft, feeling the vein that ran along his length.

Wesker didn't make a sound until Chris applied pressure under his corona with his suction and he let out a low groan from the feeling. That give him the courage to continue, trying to relax his throat enough so he could take more inches in, focusing his breathing through his nose once he felt the blonde starting to rock his hips, thrusting gently into his mouth. Although he had trepidation about this before, Chris was starting to like it because Wesker liked it and he would do anything to give him all the sexual satisfaction he could.

Wesker tightened his hand into the brunette's hair, growling under his breath when Chris made a small gagging noise from being pushed down a little too much, a bit of saliva beading down his chin.

He recovered a second later though, his beautiful eyes glinting up at the older male as the two stared at each other, Wesker's thin lips curling into a small smirk at the sight of his flushed red cheeks. The brunette felt saliva gathering under his tongue from the pressure, eyes closing and a small choking sound escaping when the tip came in contact with the back of his throat.

Wesker rocked into the warm mouth for another minute before pulling his erection out, the action creating a lewd wet pop. "You're getting better at this... are you sure you've never done this before?" Chris wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, coughing somewhat with his cheeks feeling like they were on fire.

"No I haven't, maybe I'm just naturally gifted like you always say." Wesker chuckled in response before climbing on top of the younger man once he laid back first on the mattress in the right angle this time. Chris instinctively spread his legs, his erection standing proudly with a few drops of fluid rolling from the slit.

Settling himself between his open legs, the blonde leaned down to link their lips again, his approach a lot more demanding this time. Chris groaned when he grazed his bottom lip with his teeth and pulled on it. He sucked in a startled breath when Wesker grabbed his ass and gave him a provocative squeeze, one of the hands leaving to lift his right leg and put it over his shoulder. The angle was different but not uncomfortable and Chris had a chance to calm his breathing for a moment when the older man reached over into the bedside drawer.

After grabbing the bottle of lubrication, Wesker sat back so he could pump a generous amount into his palm. Making sure his fingers were coated enough, he got back into position and lifted Chris's muscular leg a little high over his shoulder so he had more access. Although he expected this, the brunette still gasped when fingers cold from lubrication slipped between his cheeks and began prodding him, teasing the tight ring of muscle. He couldn't help but hiss when the finger penetrated him, causing him to grip the sheets with both hands.

Wesker noticed his discomfort and soothingly massaged the thigh over his shoulder to relax him enough for another finger. Chris panted harshly, eyes closed and his back curling into the fingers that were stretching him thoroughly. When they came in contact with his prostate and began rubbing the area with precise movements, the brunette couldn't stop the yelp from escaping, the jolt of electricity shooting up his spine. He arched his back sharply, letting out a cry when the area was assaulted again, already knowing Wesker was enjoying watching him squirm.

"So responsive..." The blonde chuckled darkly, removing his fingers so he could search through the drawer to produce a condom. Chris was breathing hard but his fuzzy gaze was focused enough to notice him holding the glinting foil package up for him to see and frowned.

"You're using a condom?" His question made the blonde actually laugh, although it was faint and barely noticeable. They had never attempted to use them before because neither had bothered to ask and since they were both clean, they didn't feel the need too. They didn't create a mess most of the time but since Wesker was a bit meticulous, this shouldn't have came as a surprise.

Wesker regarded him with calm blue eyes. "Would you rather we not use one? I found these on the bathroom counter a few nights ago and I thought you bought them." Chris's eyebrows furred, trying to read the other man's expression in the dim bedroom. Where had those come from? He certainly didn't buy them and the other people who stayed over recently was....

Chris's eyes narrowed as he huffed out in annoyance. " _Claire_."

Of course it was her, she was always snooping about and probably figured they hadn't been using any. Claire was so protective of him, even though she was the younger one. Leaning his head back against the pillow, the brunette opened his muscular legs again, giving Wesker a wonderful view of his delicate lower regions. "I don't care if you use it, just hurry up because I'm not trying to finish myself off."

Wesker placed the condom back into the open drawer, before lifting Chris’s right thigh over his shoulder once more so he could get back in between his thighs. "Perhaps another time, I like to feel you whenever we have sex."

Chris would've responded but was silenced by a sensual kiss, lips moving fluidly against one another. Tongues swirled around each other but when he felt two palms sliding under his ass to lift his hips up, Chris broke away to gnaw down on his bottom lip once he felt the head of Wesker's lubricated erection nudging against his entrance. When the swollen tip slid inside with a bit of resistance, he involuntarily clenched and held in the oncoming gasp.

He kept telling himself he should have been used to this by now but every time he had to deal with the searing ache of penetration, Chris could barely contain himself and began making pathetic sounding moans and hisses, keeping his hips pitched as much as he could. Wesker grabbed the leg over his shoulder tightly for traction, growling under his breath as tight, hot walls encased his throbbing erection with need.

Chris panted roughly once he was fully sheathed inside and bit down on his wrist to keep from crying out, not wanting to wake up the neighbors because he couldn't keep quiet. This position left him feeling widen open and he was suddenly thankful for his daily workouts that allowed his leg to stretched like this. The blonde was barely breaking a sweat, only a small hint of pink dusting his cheeks and even then, he looked as perfect as always. A few tendrils of blonde hair hung in his forehead though and Chris found himself arching upwards again when he began thrusting rather quickly into him, not wasting time by starting off slow.

"Shit, I'm, _ahhh_...." Chris babbled through tight gasps of air, this position giving him a deeper, more explored sensation. Fisting his hands into the pillow under his head, he couldn't control his whiny moans when hands snaked onto his hips and gripped them.

He jumped when thumbs found the skin above his hip bones, rubbing dense circles and making him writhe and cry out for more. Wesker's breathing was labored as he slid in and out of the hot body underneath him, the heated channel gripping his cock making his pace much more frenetic than usual.

Chris didn't care how sloppy the man was, as along as he kept pounding into him until he couldn't walk the next morning, then that's all he cared about. He was sure his bottom lip was bleeding from how hard he had been biting it, sweat pearling on his brow and his abdominal muscles flexing with each deep stroke. Wesker made a low possessive sound again, grabbing the brunette's stubbly chin with so he could crush their lips together in a passionate kiss. Lips tingling from the force, Chris jerked when the thrusting became quicker and torrid, the sound of their sweaty skin colliding and his frantic gasps echo in the room. 

Chris felt like the room was turning into a furnace, sweat rolling down his temple and collecting under his chin and his thigh muscles beginning to strain from being anchored upwards. One of Wesker's strong hands slid down his abdomen to below his waist, where long fingers combed through curls of dark pubic hair.

"Ahhh!  _Oh fuck!_ " Chris shuddered, almost tearing the pillow in half when a hot palm gripped his leaking erection, beads of pre-come trailing down the shaft and onto the blonde's fingers. Wesker began peppering his jaw and neck with fleeting kisses, stopping to lick across the beating tendon as he began stroking him at a fast pace.

The brunette felt his lower stomach tightening up, whimpering and arching wantonly into the hand as he felt his orgasm approaching. His prostate was jabbed relentlessly, almost willing him to come quickly. Wesker bit down on the tender crook of his neck, chuckling hoarsely when the actions were rewarded with a moan and after rubbing his thumb over the weeping head without mercy, Chris came with a cry of ecstasy, shouting “Albert!”

The fleeting thoughts of someone hearing him faded as he came all over those extravagant fingers, a few streams of semen trickling down his length and landing on his stomach.

This chain of events sent Wesker over the deep end as well as he gasped uncharacteristically when tight walls clenched like a vice around his cock and was able to reach his orgasm, burying his face into Chris's neck as he released inside of him. Hearing the blonde lose control and moaning like him could’ve been enough fuel to get him off alone. Chris was out of breath, small whimpers escaping as he felt the warmth of the other man's fluids coating his inner walls.

After a few moments of catching his breath, Wesker lifted the brunette's chin to kiss him lovingly on the lips before withdrawing himself with caution. Chris winced slightly when the blonde grabbed his leg and carefully straightened it out, the fingers beginning to work on soothing the flared muscles. "Did I hurt you at all?"

That made him grin dreamily and he stared up at Wesker's pale but stoned features with soft eyes. "Nothing too bad, just the usual. I'm gonna have to shower after this though. I hate being sweaty and sticky."

Wesker smiled through the darkness, leaning a bit closer to kiss his lover again. "Very well, I will join you for one."

Chris laughed softly and pulled himself into a sitting position. He took the older man's offered hand and they both headed into the bathroom.

-

 _January 13, 2007_  
_Red Falls High School_  
_Saturday, 6:03 p.m_

The large auditorium for _Red Falls High_ was incredibly warm as they entered through the double doors, heat coming in through the heaters that lined the high ceiling. It was just as busy as Jake warned them about the influx of people and he was right, a few groups of them were coming in at once and were already taking their seats. Wesker didn't mind and walked right through a few women who were chatting loudly, holding onto Lily's hand tightly as she had been walking behind them. Chris wasn't nervous but did glance around the mass of people a few times, wondering just how many families were here. The school was pretty large but it was really crowded just for an evening play.

Chris smiled at a few people before the three found their seats. They were a bit closer to the stage than usual but it gave then an excellent view of the heightened curtains and the piano that was sitting in the middle of the shined wooden stage.

From Jake had told them, the play was based on the novel _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker and he was going to be playing the final musical piece at the end. Chris had never seen the movie but Wesker owned the book, along with a few other similar ones in his collection, and explained the premise of it a few nights before the play. It seemed interesting enough but the only reason they came was to hear Jake's talent come to life in front of a lot of people.

"Wow, this place sure is crowded." Chris spoke a bit louder than usual due to the other variety of voices carrying through the room. Wesker smiled faintly in response, placing his gloved hands onto Lily's shoulders as he guided her into the red theater chair that was between his and the brunette's so she wouldn't be seated next to someone she wasn't familiar with.

"I'm surprised this many people actually came... there's only a group of people taking part in the play but the rest are just for sound effects and timing." Lily added in, sitting down comfortable and adjusting the soft black skirt she had worn for tonight. She wore a baggy black turtleneck tucked into the skirt with knee high socks. Wesker had matched with his daughter, choosing a remarkable black dress coat with matching pants, buttoned half way with the top part of his knitted turtle neck visible. His regular pair of sunglasses only added to his allure as a few women had looked his way upon his entry.

Chris was always going to be more casual but he decided on wearing an appealing white collared button down with crisp denim jeans, a dark blue blazer made out of serge thrown over the whole thing that seemed to bring out his eyes. All three of them looked elegant while some of the other adults settled on jeans and a jacket, some of the younger teenagers wearing what they wore on every other day.

Chris got settled into his seat and checked the time on his phone, "Claire said she arrived into town this morning but I don't know why she's not here yet."

"She might be busy with a few things. I thought you said she a meeting downtown with one of her superiors?" That jogged the brunette's memory and he nodded while scrubbing his fingers over the stubble growing on his chin. "Yeah that's right. Well, I hope she gets here soon, I don't want her missing out on Jake's magical fingers." He laughed under his breath, Lily giggling along with him. Wesker shook his head at the childish laughing between the two, smoothing one hand down over a sleeve to remove any dust that might've collected.

Lily perked up then, tucking her hands between her thighs. "I hope Aunt Claire gets here soon! I don't want her to miss out on Jake getting to play! He's been getting better since he started practicing everyday." Chris smiled fondly before gently rubbing a hand over her pale blonde hair, the silky strands pinned back from her face with the rest falling down her back. He was glad the girl was in better sprites for the past few weeks, she really deserved to smile and laugh after going through what she did. Hopefully the therapy sessions were helping her with maintaining a steady diet.

Wesker flicked his wrist so he could glance at his watch. "The pamphlet said the play will be starting around six thirty. Hopefully we will not have to wait much longer."

Chris tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, seeing a plethora of lights that would be turned off soon to give attention to the podium, "I hope so, I don't wanna fall asleep here..." He started but chuckled lightly when the blonde flashed him a small frown, "I was kidding!"

"Hey, there you guys are!" Claire suddenly announced, smiling brightly as she made their way over to them easily since the majority of people had taken their seats. Claire apparently caught the memo and dressed up as well, wearing a satin red blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and nice pair of fading blue jeans with boots. There was a hint of red gloss across her lips but other than that, she looked as naturally pretty as always.

"Sorry I'm late! The traffic was out of this world and don't even get me started on trying to get a rental in the UK!"

Chris rolled his eyes playfully, taking his legs off the chair in front of him so Claire could squeeze in and take her seat next to him. "We would've stayed in the states if we could but it's been a lot easier on me and Albert since our B.S.A.A branch operates in this area. It never takes you long to fly out here anyways so why're you complaining?"

Claire grinned, folding one leg over the other. "I have no problem coming to visit you guys but it might take me a few more hours than normal. It really is beautiful out here though but who cares about what I think? When's the show gonna start? I'm so excited to see Jake play!" More people were beginning to take their seats so that probably meant it was about to start in a few minutes, sans a few preparations for the people in the back. Jake was not in the actual play but his part was just as important as the actors. Music was the key element.

The lights dimmed then, encasing the entire auditorium in darkness but when the head lights above the stage and lining the bottom came to life, it gave everyone in the room a wonderful view of the large, velvet red curtains. The theater play started out slow, as evident of the topic it's based on, but it gradually picked up once more characters were brought out.

A taller student with pale skin was playing the role of Dracula and the student taking on Van Helsing was shorter when standing next to him. It was actually properly developed for being a high school production, the theme was average in comparison to the book's darker roots though.

Chris had his chin rested in his palm, grinning like a fool when it was time for the final music performance and Jake came walking out. The redhead was wearing all black but it was nicer than usual, pressed dark blue jeans and a black button up.

There was trepidation written on the teenager's face but he managed to look confident once he took a seat in front of the piano. Lily's blue eyes were wide but entranced, hands still pressed between her thighs once he began playing a piano variation of Tchaikovsky's infamous _Swan Lake_ from the movie adaptation. It was much more intense than the ones Jake usually liked to play, such as _Fur Elise_ , but Wesker still found himself drawn into the music, resting his chin in a balled up fist as his son performed this piece magnificently.

Wesker was reminded of the twins' mother, the beautiful redhead so magically gifted at the piano that it was almost like going back in time and seeing her play. He had witnessed her talent on numerous occasions and to see it come back to fruition through one of his children was one of the most emotional yet endearing things he had ever seen.

Jake was in complete concentration, his shoulders straight and his brow furred together as his hands moved over the pristine keys in perfection, the other participants in the play watching from the sidelines with interest. Lily's friend Maddie was standing next to Mr. Rogalski, a big smile on her flushed face that resembled Chris's giddy expression from his seat in the fourth row.

"He's so amazing... I didn't know he was this good!" Claire whispered, reaching into her purse to find some tissues when she felt her eyes watering slightly while watching the teenager she knew as a small child display his talent for all. Chris chuckled as quietly as he could manage, extending his arm over her shoulders, although he felt the same as she did.

"He's just like our mom. It sounds even better now that everyone getting to hear him. I love it, I just knew Jake was going to blow this out of the water." Lily admonished with a tender smile, her cheeks tinted a little pink from the emotions that were surging.

Wesker didn't say anything in response to their comments but pressed his thin lips together in a tight frown once he heard a woman that was sitting right behind him say quite loudly, "I can't believe they actually got someone like _him_ to play such a beautiful song! He looks like he belongs in prison." He managed to ignore the woman as much as he could, keeping his eyes trained on his son finishing the piece and not the obnoxious hand signals she was making to her friend. Her comments about his unfortunate scar had gotten under his skin.

"There's nothing wrong with that kid... why do you feel the need to judge people?" Someone in the same row questioned the woman, who barked one of the most ear grating laughs he had ever heard, her voice carrying when everyone else was remained silent.

Wesker was glad she had stopped clucking and turned his attention back the podium, the velvet red curtains being pulled back now to reveal the cast and a few teachers. Among them was someone Wesker recognized, the loud redhead girl named Nicole that made a scene last year when he came to the school. She didn't look happy but her sour face was overthrown by him standing up first and clapping, not caring that a few eyes had settled on him.

He was joined by everyone else in the auditorium as well, the clapping growing more intense as Jake got a little shy from the attention and attempted to walk to the back without anyone noticing him. Maddie stopped him by grabbing onto his arm, grinning like the Cheshire cat and waving her black nails in a manner that resembled scolding a child. They had a few words and when Jake tried to escape again, the girl grinned and pulled him out in the stage along with the rest of the cast and crew. Wesker thought he saw a hint of red on the teenager's face when Mr. Rogalski clapped his shoulder proudly.

"You rock Jake!" Claire shouted across the room, not caring that a couple of people in the audience had looked her way with an annoyed expression.

Chris clapped proudly, still grinning like a fool and feeling his own onslaught of tears stinging his eyes because he was that was proud of Jake. He had been in the twins' life for so long now and seeing them accomplish something as good as this pulled at his heart strings. He didn't cry though but Claire and number of females were wiping under their eyes.

"Thank you everyone but to our students, thank you as well!" Mr. Rogalski announced with a wide smile, the worry lines on his face fading. Maddie had a gleam of gaiety in her eyes, tugging on Jake's sleeve tightly so he would't try to leave again but there seemed to be less trepidation on his face now. "But we couldn't have done this without the students who helped behind these scenes! Not to mention having our final piece played by the talented Jake Wesker! We hope you had an enjoyable evening."

"I can't believe he's a student! He looks much older but he's also so talented! I've never seen someone his age play like that!" Praise from an elder gentleman had Chris smiling again, reaching over to lace his fingers with Wesker's gloved ones, who faced him with a faint smile and was about to lean over but stopped.

"There's no way that brat is self taught! Did you see how nervous he looked? I bet his parents paid for lessons or something," That same ignorant woman mouthed off from behind him, "My daughter would've played it better than him... and with that scar on his face, he looks like a _thug_." That was all he could take and he swiftly turned around from where he was standing, a charming smile masking his usually cold features. He took off his sunglasses, folding them.

"Pardon my interruption but _my son_ taught himself ever since learning that his mother had been a pianist as well. But you felt it necessary to make rude and uncouth remarks towards a teenager who did nothing wrong but try his best tonight. I wish your daughter the best but it's clear based on my son's performance why he was picked instead of _her_."

Wesker was unaware that the glamour of his pale blue eyes had faded into the glorious serpentine mix of red and gold, the sight of them making the blonde woman recoil in shock and fear, her mouth snapping closed instantly. "Also, I heard you make a snide comment about his facial scar but my son couldn't help being attacked by grown men but if you wish to believe he looks like a thug, then by all means. It shows how shallow you are on the outside, miss." Chris had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing at that burn.

Lily had turned around upon hearing the rude comments as well, her lightly glossed lips drawn in a frown as she spoke out in Jake's defense, "My brother worked hard to get where he is now and I don't appreciate you talking about his looks when that has nothing to do with his talent. Maybe if you focused on being positive instead of negative, you'd learn how to appreciate this form of art instead of spreading hate."

Chris and Wesker looked down at the teenager girl with matching startled expressions, not expecting her to sound off like that. And in the most professional and posh way for a girl her age.

The woman looked between the girl and her father, opening her mouth in an attempt to defend herself but didn't get a chance to when Wesker grabbed Lily's small shoulders with both hands and led her way. Claire had a smirk on her face, wiggling her manicured nails mockingly in the woman's direction while Chris glared sharply at her, not believing the audacity of people these days.

He was always taught to never judge a book by it's cover but it was amazing watching Lily defend Jake that way. She was starting to develop that Wesker lip for sure.

Claire spotted Jake and beamed, "There you are! You did such an amazing job!" The teenager didn't have time to react before he was engulfed in a hug by the woman, her supple arms squeezing him tightly despite the noticeable height difference.

"Thanks Claire but could you let me go? People are staring and I don't need anyone thinking you're my girlfriend or something!" He hissed out pathetically, feeling the heat creep upon his cheeks when a few of the girls from the play spotted him and giggled. Chris threw one muscular arm over the redhead's shoulder, grinning widely. "Not bad, kiddo! You really impressed everyone tonight!" Jake sighed in annoyance, still managing a small quirk of the lips with the tip of nose stained red.

"Thanks guys... I appreciate it but can we go now? Please? I don't think my stomach can handle being surrounded by all these people." Wesker noticed the teenager's discomfort and it didn't settle well with him. He must have noticed what some of the people were saying about him or just had a gut feeling, as he claimed a couple of times in the past that people didn't like him because of the looks they gave off towards him. That woman with the ignorant mouth was the only person he heard tonight but he wasn't about to subject Jake to more rude comments.

Lily hugged onto Jake's arm once they made it outside, resting her cheek against his shoulder as she smiled kindly, "I think you did a good job Jake... who cares what those idiots have to say about you? You know you're good, we know you're good and that's all that matters. Cheer up and smile, you look so much like Mom when you do." That was incredibly endearing and Jake had to stop his lips from trembling, wrapping one arm around his sister's thin shoulders to pull her tightly against him.

"That means the world to me Lils, damn are you trying to make me cry?" Lily just giggled and buried her face into his chest to lengthen the embrace.

Claire still couldn't contain her excitement, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as they all began walking through the darkened parking lot, most of the snow melting due to the salt that was thrown down so people could get in and out without trouble. "The whole play was fantastic! We have to celebrate! Let's go out to dinner, huh? I heard there's this wonderful Japanese restaurant a few blocks from here called Suzumi and they serve excellent Katsudon!"

Wesker slipped his sunglasses back on, pulling out his keys so he could unlock the doors to his sleek black Cadillac. "I thought you had another meeting to attend to?"

"Oh please, like I'd miss a chance to hang out with the family! And maybe I've been craving Japanese ever since I landed." Chris let out a snorted chuckle, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans when they began to get a bit too cold from the low winds.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea, Albert. We did miss out on dinner today and I'm sure the Wonder Twins would love some delicious food, huh?" Lily nodded eagerly, she and Jake holding hands as they caught up the the trio.

"Sure, why not? They were serving some sort of crap at the school but if my awesome parents are offering to take us out for some fancy ass food, who am I to say no?" Jake chided with that familiar grin of his, the elongated scar marring his pale skin making his features look a bit older than he was but none of them minded it. It had healed surprisingly well despite how deep the wound was but he still seemed a bit demure whenever someone stared at it for too long.

Chris clutched his chest dramatically, his cheeks burning slightly. "Wesker, Claire, I think I'm having a heart attack. Jake just called me an awesome parent!"

"Oh stop it! You're acting like a kid!" Claire admonished with a bright smile of her own, playfully grabbing the brunette's thick bicep to shake him somewhat.

Wesker cut in that time, walking in between the two siblings who were blocking his path to his car. "You're both acting like children. If you wish to go to dinner, then I suggest you all get in before we get held up in traffic."

Claire pouted blithely at the blonde's stoic words, sneaking a grin to Chris and laughing when he gasped from her jab to his ribs. Once everyone was buckled in safely and Claire started up the engine of her rental, they pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the restaurant.

Jake sat forward so the two could see him in the review mirror. "Not to sound corny or anything but thanks for being there tonight... I didn't think I was going to get through it but once I saw you two there, it made me feel a lot better and less nervous." Chris felt warm then, turning a bit so he could stare into the teen's icy blue eyes. "We're always going to be there for you Jake, you know that. Me, your father and Lily. We're family."

Wesker hummed quietly in response, keeping his eyes trained on the road as he followed Claire's white Sedan towards the restaurant. Before anything else could be said, Lily actually squealed like a little girl once her ears picked up the sounds of _Dancing Queen_ playing lowly on the car radio.

"Oh my gosh, this is my favourite song! Turn it up please! _I love ABBA!_ " Wesker looked startled again at the girl's loud outburst and Chris couldn't contain his bellowing laughter then before leaning a bit to switch the dial up, the beautiful chime of the song's piano melody suddenly blasting throughout the vehicle. 

"Children." Wesker muttered under his breath but his fond smile appeared anyways when Chris reached over to squeeze his hand tightly.


	20. Chapter 20

_August 2010_

-

August was always a special month for them, it had been the start of a new school year and was the month of the twins' birthday. And they were growing much more mature and even more attractive as time progressed, now looking like the beautiful young adults Chris had predicted they were going to be all those years ago in Raccoon City. Their graduation last year was exciting too, the twins looking so grown up as they walked on stage and accepted their certificates.

Jake was already the same height as Chris, maybe an inch shorter but it wouldn't be long before he caught up completely. He gained a healthy amount of muscle also, his shoulders broadening out like his father's and his face and intense gaze hardening. Lily stopped growing at five foot seven but her hair was now waist length, her body still thin but she developed a noticeable flare to her hips and thighs. She gotten that from her mother no doubt.

Claire made a comment a few weeks ago about making sure the boys stayed away due to her physical attractiveness but with how protective Wesker was over the both of them, they would end up with two broken thumbs for even trying. Lily also seemed more concerned with writing than having a relationship anyways and they couldn't see her dating anyone at all. Jake getting involved with someone though... that was to be expected.

"I can't believe Jake and Lily are eighteen! I feel like an old lady because of how much they've grown!" Jill announced with a happy smile on her face, carrying a few wrapped presents that she bought for the double teenagers a few weeks prior to get it out of the way.

Today was Jake and Lily's eighteenth birthday and it really did feel like the days, months and years had just passed by everyone without any warning. One blink and they were already adults. No more of the cute, small children with pink cheeks or the smart lipped, sarcastic teenagers. They were officially adults and Chris was trying his hardest not to ball like a baby at the thought of it. He watched them grow up and the thought of them moving out eventually left him feeling a little sad.

They had no trouble setting up a small party down at the B.S.A.A headquarters for them, emptying out one of the isolated conference rooms so there would be enough for all the attendants. There wasn't a lot of people, just the usual family and friends. And maybe a few other soldiers from Chris's team. It made it easier for Lily due to her anxiety problems but also for Wesker as the blonde man didn't like being surrounded too many faces he was unfamiliar with.

Jill had tidied up the place like usual, not going crazy with decorations but did have coloured paper cloths over a few circular tables that she and a now healthy Monroe set up early in the morning to avoid consuming time. They colour scheme was black and white, a bit bland, but the twins only wore dark colours so Jill figured something simple wouldn't over exaggerate everything.

Everyone had been getting things ready all morning so it had to be just right before the twins got here, he wanted it to be special for them. There were a few balloons with the same aesthetic littering the room but not too many. She was always the first one to buy the decorations without asking, even going as far as setting up Christmas lights in Wesker's drab office.

Chris walked into the room, smiling with a few boxes that were filled with disposable plastic white cups under one arm. "They've grown up so fast, Jill. What'd you get the twins?" The woman gestured down to her the gifts she had placed on a smaller, wooden table with a proud grin stretched across her face. No one had to dress up but Jill did look beautiful in her dark blue Chiffon blouse and faded blue jeans that flared out at the bottom. Chris was simple, throwing on some denim jeans and a deep red sweater with the sleeves up to his elbows.

"I was going to get them clothes but I thought that was boring so I ended up picking out some healthy type of makeup for Lily and some new leather gloves for Jake!" Chris was impressed with her choice, now opening the box of plastic cups and placing them onto the table that would be covered in cake and a punch bowl later that afternoon.

"Healthy makeup? Is there a difference?" Monroe questioned as he strolled into the room, wiping his hands off on a white hand towel.

Jill nodded gasped in disbelief, "A big difference, Ted. I don't want her putting anything with harsh ingredients on her face so I found a bunch of organic and cruelty free stuff she might like! I know you said she doesn't cake on the eye shadow anymore but don't worry Chris, it's just concealer, a few brushes, some mascara and all that stuff I've seen her wear. It'll be good for her skin in the long run."

Chris felt like he might've been outdone but what he got personally made for Lily was something he knew the girl would love and cherish. "And new leather gloves for the loud mouth? Did you get him a muzzle so we don't have to hear him rant anymore?

Monroe chuckled lightly while Jill simply rolled her blue eyes playfully. "Yeah, I didn't really know what Jake would like but I saw him training downstairs the other day and he had these old tattered gloves sitting by his bags. I thought he might like a new pair since he started driving.... that reminds me, don't tell me you and Wesker got him his own car?"

Chris stifled his laugh at the incredulous look on her face but just shrugged lightly in response.

"He's been bugging Albert for one ever since he got his license last year but we didn't exactly go down that route yet. Since I'm using the truck all the time and Albert's been doing a lot of work at the home office and here at the labs, he hasn't had any use for his Impala. We figured Jake could benefit from having his own car so we're giving him it to him and it wouldn't be too much of a hassle because Albert will probably get a new one anyways."

Jill's wide eyes and open mouth betrayed her shock, as if she couldn't believe that someone as strict as Albert Wesker would just willingly give away his car. His 2008 Impala LS at that, the car worth more than her own. "Are you kidding? Wesker's giving Jake his car? The really nice black one he's been driving for years?" When the brunette nodded with a grin, the woman just let out soft laughter. "Wow... I guess that's a nice present then! I wish I could see the look on his face when you guys hand him the keys!"

"Yeah I know but will you keep it down? I don't want everyone knowing about it since Albert decided to give them their most expensive gifts back at the house. You know how can be when it comes to those sort of things," Chris paused as he looked at the few wrapped presents on the table, "Do you want them to open the presents back at the house too or here when the party starts?"

Jill finished setting up everything and smiled triumphantly at how every looked. "I wanted to see them open them here because I'm not going to make the after party. I wanted to come over but me and Carlos are having dinner tonight, it's been too long since the wedding." The two finally tied the knot a few months ago and it was a lovely little ceremony. Chris may have had too much to drink at the wedding because Jill kept reminding him that he had to be helped out to the car by Wesker and Jake. At least it was a fun memory for everyone besides him.

"Don't worry about it, Jill. There's plenty of other days for you to come over. I'm sure the twins will be happy to see you, Lily's always asking about you whenever I come home from work." That made the woman smile softly, a twinge of pink decorating her cheeks at the kind words.

Jill had been in their lives as long as the brunette man had been and they always treated her like a parental figure, accept she didn't tell them what to do and didn't care if they used foul language. She and Claire were the most important female figures in their lives and Chris was sure the twins loved the woman just the same. "That makes me feel so good Chris, you have no idea! I'd never want to do anything to take them hate me!" The smile turned into an expression of sorrow.

Chris had to keep himself from groaning out loud. "Yeah okay, like that'll ever happen. You spoil them more than Claire does with gifts, take out and money! How much have you spent on them so far? Do you even know?" Jill chuckled nervously at her best friend's inquiry but before she could try and defend herself, the door opened and they were greeted to the sight of Barry and Wesker, who looked sharp in contrast to everyone with his all black attire and ever present sunglasses.

"Hey Barry! I didn't think you'd be here until later, old man." The older man chuckled warmly as he shook hands firmly with Chris and Monroe before giving Jill a tight but quick embrace.

"I figured I'd stop by and see if you guys needed my help but I can see everything's already set up. You guys got all of this done today?" Jill beamed and nodded, resting her hands onto her jeans as Barry scoped the area with an impressive grin. "With Monroe and Chris's help, yeah! Everything turned out better than I thought..."

Chris didn't pay attention to the conversation when he was approached by Wesker, the man owning a small smirk as he wrapped one arm around his lower back and pulled him close, their noses almost touching. "You missed me?" He teased lightly, a red glow shadowing his cheeks when Wesker's smirk melted into a smile and he leaned in closer for a kiss, the brunette sinking into the arm holding onto him.

Jill noticed them and shouted, "Get a room you two!" before grabbing a plastic cup and tossing it at them, giggling when Chris jilted when it hit him in the forehead and he scowled lightly at the woman who was now laughing at the display of affection. "You guys seriously act like horny teenagers! I thought you'd be tired of this stuff by now, jeez."

Wesker snorted lightly, removing himself from the younger man so he could take his hand in his firmly. "Good afternoon to you too, Jill. Thank you for your opinion on our relationship."

She pursed her glossed lips in response, casually waving the man's words off. Jill was one of the many people to irritate Wesker easily, even back in S.T.A.R.S, but it never bothered her because it was all superficial and playful. With Wesker's constantly stoic attitude and never smiling, no one really knew when or if he was joking.

"You guys can do all that mushy stuff at home... right now we've got to finish up here! Aren't you excited that your kids are finally adults?" Jill beamed with sparkling eyes. Wesker didn't offer the woman a response and instead pulled Chris closer to him, his hand lowering until it rested comfortably on his lower back which made the younger man chuckle lightly at the affection he was getting.

Barry snorted and rubbed his graying beard. "I think he's more interested in Redfield at the moment, Jill. Why don't you and Ted come with me and help unload some stuff from my truck?" Chris snickered teasingly as the woman protested but was still dragged out of the room and once the double doors closed with an audible click, the two were given some privacy.

They didn't have any time today just to be alone together so Chris wanted to hug and kiss the blonde man while they had that advantage. Wesker read his mind apparently and had him pinned against the nearby wall in seconds and was kissing him deeply. Middle of the day or not, the brunette moaned needily into the kiss and fisted his hands into the fabric of Wesker's black blazer to pull him closer. Jill was right, they were never going to get enough of each other but when a gloved hand found his ass and squeezed it tightly, Chris gasped and let those thoughts vanish.

"One of these days, someone's going to walk in on us." Wesker smirked against those tempting lips, pulling back an inch so he could stare into beautiful hazel blue eyes. Chris's eyes got more pristine every day it seemed, the colour so unique but stunning and they looked even better framed with his dark lashes. If he ever had a child one day, he did know the brunette still wanted one in the future, they would adopt his eyes for sure.

"They will be treated to quite the show then. Finding you in a very compromising position at the workplace, hmm?" Wesker's words and the deep, seductive purr that followed sent chills of excitement through the brunette's body, his heart thumping at the idea of that ever happening. While he was never into public affection really, aside from kisses and hugs, the way Wesker talked about it in that advantageous voice always got him excited and feening for his touch.

They met for another kiss, Chris slinking his arms comfortably around the older man's neck as he was pulled away from the wall. He parted from Wesker after a few seconds, smiling softly and reaching a hand upwards so he could touch the older man's thin lips affectionately with his thumb.

"I'm really excited about today... I know the twins technically aren't my kids but I'm proud of how far they come. They've still got to work out the kinks of being a teenager but I've loved watching them grow up and all that. What a rollercoaster ride."

One of those rare smiles graced Wesker's usually stoic face, such a rarity as it was when the brunette first saw it all those years ago. "I don't know how they feel on the matter but I think you've been in their lives long enough to consider them your children or at least another father figure. Who else is going to spoil them and give them things they do not need?"

A bit of red shadowed Chris's cheeks and he frowned playfully. "I don't spoil them! You're getting me confused with Jill... where have you been the times she's constantly bought them food, clothes and given them money?" He was beginning to wonder if Jill was worse than him when it came to giving the twins whatever they wanted but he couldn't help doing it himself, he loved those two dearly and was always going to love them.

Wesker didn't look convinced and the taunting smirk resting on the older man's lips made the younger man scoff before pushing him back slightly by his shoulders, no force behind it because he was just being playful. The two men shared one more kiss after the jokes faded, a much softer and chaste one, before they were interrupted by the double doors being thrown open followed by the sound of a small child laughing.

Chris turned towards the door, grinning when he spotted Whitney's five year old son Cameron running into the room and stopping before he lost balance and fell.

The little boy's ocean blue eyes widened in excitement when he spotted Chris and dashed over towards him, the brunette getting down on one knee to catch the oncoming child. "Hey Chris! I haven't seen you in forever!" He laughed as he was picked up in strong arms, a gleeful smile across his dimpled cheeks.

"Hey bud, I missed you! Is your mom finally letting you run loose around here?" Chris questioned the boy blithely, the sight of Cameron's handsome blue eyes and soft curls of dirty blonde hair reminding him of Jake when he was younger. Well, Cameron didn't get as rambunctious as Jake did at that age, mostly due to his mother's gentle nature by default but just talking to and hanging around another child was jumbling all those fond memories.

"Uh uh, Mommy's talking with people outside and she said I could come say hello." A cute pout formed on Cameron's face then, his button nose wrinkling slightly, "I'm still mad at you for not coming to my birthday party!" Chris chuckled nervously, turning to stare at Wesker for help but the older man simply smirked in response and said nothing.

In truth, Chris and had gotten so busy a few weeks ago and the team was sent overseas by Director Talbot, who had taken over O'Brian's spot since he stepped down. That followed with them getting swamped with a few missions involving black market deals with TRICELL. To their utter luck, there wasn't anything drastic going on since the company was still dealing with setbacks due to the death of a high ranking employee. With Wesker's added advantage due to his superhuman abilities, they were able to destroy the labs containing the dangerous virus TRICELL was manufacturing.

Both men had barely any time to relax and spend much needed alone time together because of that and Chris honestly felt bad he missed the little boy's birthday. But at the same time, his job was extremely important to him and he could not afford to miss out on that huge opportunity to stop another dangerous person from releasing a virus onto the world. He made an oath to protect people from these things because it bothered him deeply that innocent lives were getting taken and there was no one else to try and fight it.

That night at the mansion, Raccoon City, Europe, the twin ships, Las Plagas... all of those horrible incidents only pushed Chris, Wesker, Jill and the others to work harder than before to stop the threat of bio-terrorism. Sacrificing personal time was something they all had to deal with. Even if it meant losing precious time spent with his partner that he had been longing to have for some time now.

"I'm so sorry about that kid, I promise I'll make it up to you one of these days... Hey, maybe your mom can bring you over sometime and you can see my dog, Bear? I'm sure he'd like you, he likes everyone." Bear had gotten huge since they adopted him, the pooch now growing into more of a heavy white fluff ball and he knew the boy would love him. He still had the same energy as a puppy though and was always going to be a big lap dog.

Cameron smiled, eyes wide and bright with excitement. "Really!? That sounds like so much fun! You're the best Chris!" The brunette blushed lightly in return, eyes widening when the boy threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He relaxed a moment later, a tender smile on his lips and hugged the boy back comfortably, ruffing his unruly curls with his free hand affectionately.

Wesker watched the endearing interaction behind his blacked out sunglasses, feeling a strange mix of emotions forming then. They weren't bad ones but they were enough to make him wonder if Chris was still wanting to have his own child. While the two of them had talked about it and settled it, that didn't mean his lover was still wanting one on the inside and was hiding it from him. Did he miss having a small child running around? Was he upset that the twins were adults now?

Cameron giggled and pulled back, giving them both a thumbs up. Chris adjusted the boy so he was holding him in one arm and glanced at the older blonde with a bright smile. He looked genuinely happy so maybe nothing was bothering him, maybe he just liked being surrounded by children and although he was Whitney's son, Cameron enjoyed being around the brunette and maybe that alone was enough to make Chris feel better about the situation. The only way to know for sure was to ask Chris himself... in private, of course.

"Why don't you go back outside to your mom, Cam. I have some things to take of here and I'm sure she needs your help!" Chris grinned heartily, Cameron nodding enthusiastically as he was set back down on his feet. He quickly dashed out of the room in a hurry, which finally gave the two men more of the privacy they wanted.

"You seem smitten with Burke's son." Wesker spoke leniently, casually putting his arms behind his back as he began walking across the room, inspecting the decorations. Chris was a little put off by the change of tempo but just sighed calmly, feeling nothing but amenity from how well things had been going all morning and afternoon. "Yeah... he's a cute kid. Really intelligent for his age and always smiling. He reminds me of Jake when he was younger."

Wesker turned to face him, arms crossing. "Does that bother you, Chris? That the twins are getting older and not children anymore?" The brunette had a confused expression on his face, as if he didn't know what the blonde man was talking about. He continued on before the younger man could speak, like he needed to get his point across quickly. "I know you wanted to have a child in the past and if you still wanted to go through with that, then perhaps I could - "

Chris heard enough and stood up hastily, throwing both hands up in recession. "Whoa whoa! Slow down! Where is all of this coming from, Albert?" When the older man stayed silent and Chris finding it hard to read his face due to his sunglasses, he let out a soft breath before walking closer to the quiet man, hopefully to settle things before the party started. It hurt him profoundly when the older man would start self loathing... something that made him human but also showed weakness.

"If this is about Cameron... Look, it's not as deep as you think it is. He's an adorable kid and I love him because it's just how I am when it comes to children but that doesn't mean I'm going to hound you about having another baby. I do think about it every now and then but since I've been in a better place mentally from the medication and therapy sessions, it's not a thing I've been focusing on. I've got a good job, great friends, I've got a wonderful partner who supports me and two eighteen year old brats who treat me like a dad... what else do I need?"

When Chris was done, he noticed some tension dissipate from Wesker's broad shoulders and was finally greeted to his own reflection in the man's dark sunglasses.

"You don't have to think about that stuff if you don't want too... I know it probably looked that way when I was hugging Cam but that's just me showing him affection. If I still wanted a baby, I would've brought it up to you and talked about it with you. It's about communication with us and I'm going to try my hardest to always be open and honest with you because I love you that much." That made the usually stoic Wesker smile, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards. They approached each other, Chris smiling lovingly when a gloved hand tenderly cupped and lifted his stubbly chin.

"Thank you, Christopher. This has eased my mind for the moment and I do appreciate your way of making me feel... better." Wesker spoke in a low voice, leaning down a bit so he could press their lips together for another kiss.

-

"Happy Birthday to you!" Jill, along with the chorus of a group of people in the room, sang happily as they watched the twins blow out their candles at the same time.

Jake grinned afterwards when the people stopped singing in favor of clapping, leaning back in his chair as he eyed the rectangle shaped chocolate cake on the table. As long as Jake didn't smash this one in Chris's face again, because he had a habit of doing that every year. Lily smiled shyly in response, keeping her hands tucked in her lap as Barry started cutting slices of cake for everyone, accept for Monroe due to his stomach problems and Wesker because the man wasn't fond of desserts with high amounts of sugar.

"Can't believe you guys did all this for us, I was expecting a half baked cake and a party down in the sewers." Jake laughed, folding his arms nonchalantly behind his head in response to the frown Wesker gave him. Barry snorted lightly as he handed the twins a slice of cake, making sure they got the first ones since it was their birthday. They still had a few more presents to open later but they got the majority of them out of the way, like the smaller ones that were easy to take home.

"I was kidding, Dad! God damn, you think you'd know when I'm joking by now." Jake chided, smirking as he set his boots up on the table, "It's been eighteen years and you still take me seriously? Are you sure you're not going a little cuckoo? Maybe from all that bleaching hair dye?" Lily rolled her eyes at her brother's mocking tone, not really eating her cake but instead started poking at the whipped frosting with a plastic fork.

Wesker shook his head, standing next to the table as the other people came up to get their own slice of cake and a plastic cup full of fruit punch. "Your 'joking' needs improvement as I fail to see the humor each time. A job as a comedian is something that is not in your future, Jacob."

Jake muttered under his breath at the insult, glaring at Chris who tried not to laugh too loud at Wesker getting the last word in on him again. While the teenager had a mouth on him, he could never come back with a proper clapback when it came to his father and Chris found it hilarious each time.

Jill was sipping some punch as she elbowed Chris in the side, grinning. "When are you going to give the twins your gifts?"

He gave her a half smile, filling his own plastic cup full of punch before the two took a seat at an empty round table. "Probably when we head home or tomorrow, I don't want a lot of our employees to be around when they see what me and Wesker got them, only because what I bought for Lily is a personal thing and having a bunch of soldiers around would ruin the mood... does that make sense?" The woman gave him a soft smile, leaning forward to place her hand on his strong shoulder.

"It does, Chris. I think it's sweet you'd want to give them their special presents at home without all of these idiots breathing down your neck." Jill giggled before a playful glare crossed her ocean blue eyes then, "As long as you don't consider me one of those idiots!" The two shared a few laughs before they just relaxed in their seats, smiling and chatting with a few people who came up to talk to them.

Almost an hour later, mostly everyone had filed out of the room and now it was just Chris, Wesker, the twins and Jill hanging about in the empty room. Monroe had to leave early due to a doctor's appointment he had in the morning, followed with Barry and Moira announcing their departure to go pick up her sister. Chris tried not to pry too much into the teenager's life but found himself watching from the table as Jake and Moira began talking quietly to themselves, looking like they didn't want anyone to hear.

Something strange had been going on between them lately... he couldn't place it because Jake was so private with his romantic life. But the way the two acted recently, it didn't seem like the normal mushy teenager love. Maybe Chris was thinking too much into it but Moira was always scowling at Jake and vice versa, like the two were constantly on the verge of arguing or had just gone fighting. Whatever it was, he didn't like it because he thought the two were getting along quiet well due to how similar they were.

But that could be the problem, two people that were so similar trying to be in a relationship just spelled bad news. Chris frowned the more he thought about it. He glanced at the two teenagers one more time, not missing Moira's eye roll that time. Jake looked like he was trying to calm the girl down but must've said something wrong because a second later, her voice pitched in volume and it was enough to grab Barry's attention.

"Fine, go! Don't expect me to call you later!" Moira spoke with an angry snarl on her usually pretty face, huffing out before walking straight past her father without waiting for him. Jake snorted as the brunette girl left, Barry throwing him an apologetic stare and waving to the others as he left the room to catch up with her. Lily glanced at her brother with concerned eyes as he plopped down next to her, crossing his arms and frowning bitterly.

"Looks like trouble in paradise." Jill quipped while sipping her drink, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Chris sighed before resting his chin in his palm, staring off into the distance. "I don't know what to make of that so don't bug me about it later... kids are strange."

Jill offered him a light snicker in response. "I'm sure we were all like that at their age but it looks like the two aren't clicking. I know they were dating for a bit but maybe Jake's looking in another direction and Moira's not in that direction, you know?"

Chris shrugged leisurely, chancing a glance at Jake but he already returned to the table and was now whispering something into Lily's ear. Those two could be so secretive. Kids, he thought.

"Yeah, that does make sense. Jake's always seemed like a skirt chaser to me anyways, I don't want to imagine how many girls he's hooked up with." Jill snickered with him before the two were interrupted by Wesker, who made his presence known by standing behind Chris and setting his gloved hands on his shoulders. The brunette smiled at this, turning slightly in his seat so he look up the older man with loving hazel blue eyes.

"Are you ready to head home?" Wesker questioned, staring at the two through his shades.

"Yeah, I think so. Everyone's gone home anyways and I've gotta get some sleep before work tomorrow. Director Talbot wants me to train a group of the new recruits for a few hours and you know I'm gonna need extra hours for that alone." Jill let out an amused giggle at the exasperated look on Chris's stubbly face, looking a little tired these days but he still had that boyish charm radiating off of him in waves. He had a few hard lines to his face nowadays but that came with age and stress unfortunately.

Chris stood up to lift his arms over his head with a yawn, the fabric of the sweater he was wearing stretching pleasingly over his strong chest and tightening around his biceps. Wesker stared at him appreciatively, the corner of his lips tipping upwards when the brunette noticed him and turned to face with a little sneaky smile.

"See something you like?" He teased lightly, now crossing his arms over his chest when the older man looked over his body once more and although his eyes were covered, it wasn't hard to tell what he was looking at.

"Indeed." Was all Wesker said, the devilish smirk on those thin lips enough to make Chris's cheeks heat up, a little pink glow spreading across them. Forgetting that Jill was still standing there or that she was watching them with her meddlesome eyes, Chris allowed the man to grab his chin and pull him in for a small kiss. "Oh brother." The woman muttered under her breath at how sappy the two men had been with each other all day, wishing she had her camera to snap a photo of the two.

Jake walked up to them, hands tucked into the acid washed jeans he was wearing and sporting that familiar scowl. "Alright lovebirds, knock it off. This isn't the place for you guys to get busy, you can do that shit at home." Chris was sure he looked like a tomato and buried his face into his hands, groaning because that was the last thing he needed to hear.

"Watch your mouth, brat." Wesker responded sternly, that cold expression etched on his face but Jake simply snorted in response and shook his head. "There will be no after party for you if you keep this attitude up, Jake." The redhead just sighed annoyingly at that, knowing he was always going to be treated like a kid by the older man. He couldn't wait to get a job and possibly move out so he could be on his own.

Lily slipped her black cardigan on when she approached them, making sure to pull her long hair over her shoulder so it didn't get caught. "Leave them alone, Jake... you're the one that needs to learn to knock it off sometimes. I can hear you whenever you have a girl over, you know. You're really loud." Jill almost choked on the donut she had been eating while Chris face palmed and shook his head. Good lord, was there anything else he didn't need to hear tonight?

"Oh shut up, Lils. Why do you care what I do anyways? Not everyone is as boring or frigid as you, virgin."

Lily crossed her arms, and threw him her own sharp glare when Jake began chuckling at her with an evil grin. "Bite me, Jake! I don't even want to know how many STD's you've gotten already. You're filthy."

"Better than being a virgin... virgin." Jake laughed mockingly in her face but before the two could bicker on and on about this, Wesker finally interjected and stepped in between them to put an end to this ridiculous argument. He would never be able to understand why the twins acted like this as he never did at this age but they were also polar opposites from each other so this was bound to happen some time or another. They needed to get home though and the long they stared here, the longer this night was going to drag on.

"That's enough, children." Wesker pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation, not missing Jake snorting under his breath or Lily rolling her eyes somewhat. "You can both throw your tantrums at home and be put to bed early. Sound reasonable enough?" The man threatened with authority, pleased when they both snapped their mouths shut. They were adults now but as long as they lived with him, they were going to abide by his rules.

Chris pulled his jacket on when they began heading out of the room, not much of a mess being made since there weren't that many children to begin with. Aside from a few large garbage bags that he and Jill easily carried out to the back, the room was left in decent condition so there was no reason for anyone to bitch about it in the morning.

Fighting back his yawn as they walked across the dark parking lot, Chris turned to Jill and smiled. "Thanks for being here today, Jill. It really means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it. I love those two and I'll always be there for them and you, of course. You're my best friend and no matter what, we're in this together." Jill had a gaiety expression on her face and it made Chris flush slightly at how sweet she was being. After giving the woman a hug and waving her off so she could get into her own car, Chris yawned again before getting into the passenger's side of his truck.

Wesker put the keys into the ignition and after the engine came to life, he pulled out of the drab parking lot and quickly made his way back home. To his utter relief, Jake and Lily had refrained from barking at each other and were sitting quietly in the backseat and the silence in the vehicle was welcomed with Chris, who found himself falling asleep with his cheek resting in his hand.

After they got home, Wesker smirked when he noticed the younger man was sleeping soundly and leaned over to wake him up with a gentle kiss. That certainly woke Chris up, his lashes fluttering for a moment before he opened his eyes tiredly and when he noticed it was Wesker who had kissed him, he grinned dreamily. "I still think that's the best way to wake someone up."

The blonde leaned closer for another quick kiss, Chris's full lips always feeling fantastic against his own. "Perhaps but I think you should get some sleep, you have a lot of things to do in the morning." That much was so true so after sighing sleepily and getting out of the car, Chris stretched again and was rewarded to his joints popping. That reminded him he needed to hit the gym after work tomorrow as well.

Once they were all inside the warm confines of the house, Jake grabbing his things and heading into the bathroom for a shower and Lily disappearing into her bedroom like she preferred to do, Chris plopped down onto the leather couch to relax his protesting feet.

Things were quiet, just like he wanted, and it helped him go slack against the couch. Being so tired like this made him think about taking a small break from work, maybe a vacation or just a weekend off so he could get some much needed rest and recuperation.

Wesker walked back into the dim living room, sans his jacket and had taken off his sunglasses and had untucked his shirt from his pants. Chris folded his arms behind his head, a yawn once again telling him he needed to get some sleep as he stared at the man with droopy eyes. "I was thinking of taking a break from a work for a bit, ya know? Maybe a vacation? I could really use some time off, I'm so exhausted and burnt out."

The blonde rose a thin brow before walking around the coffee table so he could sit down in the black backwing chair across from the couch. "What did you have in mind? I admit I have not gone to a lot of places this time of year. It tends to get rather warm."

Chris shrugged lazily, trying to think of a few places the two could visit. "It doesn't have to be in the states, Albert. There's so many vacation spots around the world that are thriving, like Jamaica, Australia or New York, I haven't been there since I was a kid... what about you? Do you even like going on vacations?" He chuckled lightly when Wesker snorted at his teasing before also getting comfortable in his seat.

"You can pick where you'd like to go, Christopher. I have no issue with whatever you choose but I'd like to point out that I am not fond of high temperatures. The sun still tends to bother my eyes so I'd like to avoid that as much as possible."

Chris sucked his bottom lip as he thought about where they could this time of year. Since it was the end of summer, the weather was beginning to get less hot so maybe there was somewhere they could go that had a pool, a nice hotel and plenty of lounges to relax in.

Claire told him she went overseas a lot when she first started working for TerraSave and he remembered her being so excited that they were visiting this island called Bali for a week and it was comfortably warm and relaxing. It was located in Indonesia and from what he looked up about it once, the island was like heaven hence why so many families and couples went there frequently in the warmer months. It seemed like a good choice for them and honestly, Chris was willing to take anything at this point.

He was so sleep deprived and run down from work lately that the idea of just sleeping under the sun on a beach was like borderline heaven for him at this point. And with the twin's birthday out of the way, Chris was looking forward to spending some time alone with just Wesker.

"... What about Bali?" Wesker glanced up at him from resting his chin on his fist and since he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, it was easy to spot the curious gleam in his eyes.

"Bali? In Indonesia?" Wesker questioned and the younger man was momentarily surprised the blonde actually knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah... I know it sounds out there but trust me, it looks amazing from the pictures I've seen. And Claire told me she was had a lot of fun when she visited there a few years ago and I know we both need the break, from the kids, from work, from everyone..." Chris explained softly, already starting to feel the lull of sleep creep on him. Wesker got up that time and held out his hand for the brunette to take, which he did and was easily pulled up from the couch.

"We can talk more about this tomorrow, you look exhausted. Come, let's go to bed." Wesker spoke in a lenient tone of voice and Chris allowed himself to be pulled into their dark bedroom, this one being much larger than the one at their old complex.

Since they moved into a bigger home, an actual house that had a spacious backyard filled with overlapping green trees, a balcony for people to sit and a garage that fit both their vehicles, the two men were given the privacy they needed. Their new bedroom was upstairs this time and located at the end of a long hallway but the best part about the room was that they were able to fit their own television in there so the twins could watch the one in the living room without hassle.

After stripping off his clothes, Chris threw himself onto the mattress and sighed at the comforters cushioning him. In a matter of seconds, he knew he was slipping away into the depths of dreamworld but did feel Wesker lean over him so he could press his lips to his neck. "Goodnight, Christopher. Sleep well." He planned to and and like that, darkness overtook him.

Wesker watched him for a few seconds before pulling the blankets out from underneath so he could drape them over the brunette's body.

He did agree with Chris though, they really needed to spend some alone time together. A vacation sounded like a wonderful idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, long no time to update. hope you enjoy this story. just letting you know, i'm beginning to hate this story... it's just isn't what i pictured but i'm still trying and i will finish it. i do have something dramatic planned for the next few chapters so be on the look out for some angst.
> 
> read and review. love, becca. xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

  
"You guys are going to Indonesia? Seriously?" Samantha questioned as she plopped down onto the black leather couch that was in Wesker's office, always surprised at how much spacious his was compared to the others.

Chris nodded in response, reaching over to grab his bottle of water from the oval shaped coffee table.

"Yeah we are. We really need a break from work and everything else so we thought taking a small break would help us relax. I know I need the R&R though, I've been working so much and with how much training I've had to put into the new recruits, I'm surprised I haven't passed out already." His back and shoulders were still aching from spending a few hours in the gym yesterday and taking a serious bump from Tomlinson, who thought shoulder checking him onto his back without any padding would impress the rookies.

Chris was going to kick his ass later for that one.

"Besides, you guys will be fine without me and Wesker for a week or so." He chuckled before taking a sip of his water, sighing softly at the feeling of the cool liquid soothing his throat. Samantha smirked, leaning back on the couch somewhat so she could rest one brown suede high heel onto the table, not caring what Wesker would say about it once he saw this. They never really got along in S.T.A.R.S but she always brushed him off, much to the chagrin of the man.

"That's what you think! A lot of the younger rookies really look up to you and the Captain, they're going to be miserable and broody without you guys here." Samantha said teasingly, snickering when the brunette rolled his eyes in return. "More like intimidated, Sam. They all sit up straight and try to not to piss their pants whenever Wesker walks through the training room or the cafeteria. He can get pretty scary."

Samantha made a scoffing noise, brushing some of her cornsilk hair over her shoulder once it got caught in the diamond necklace she was wearing. "Oh no he doesn't. Why's everyone so scared of him? Is it the sunglasses? Because that's never worked on me, Chris."

"That's because you had Captain Marini! He was always so nice and never yelled at anyone... and we had to deal with Wesker, who never smiled and didn't talk to use for almost a year. Do you know how many times Jill had to ask him to go out for drinks after work before the stubborn ass finally said yes?" That made the blonde woman snicker again, tucking her hands into her sleeves before covering her mouth to stifle her laughter.

That was true, Wesker always refuted going out with the team for drinks. Marini always went and got sloshed so quickly that every time he talked, it was like he was shouting.

"Okay okay, I get it then. But still, he's never scared me... I actually thought he was mysterious when I was first assigned... the _sexy_ kind of mysterious. The sunglasses, that Thin White Duke hairstyle... what a man." Chris groaned as the woman began drooling at the memory, looking like her eyes were going to transform into actual beating hearts.

Chris leaned over to lightly tap her jaw, as if to get her to close her mouth. "Come back to planet earth before you fall off the couch. You can go home and drool about all the hot men when work ends." Samantha smirked like the little devil she was before shrugging, not even refuting that because it was true. There was a few attractive men she knew that would make her night better but for now, she was more interested in catching up with Chris. They never really had the chance to sit and talk like this so she was glad they were given the time.

"About the vacation though, where are you guys staying at? Anywhere nice?"

A genial smile crossed Chris's features then, his chin covered in thick stubble since he forgot to shave this morning from almost over sleeping. "There's this island called Bali we're going to, it's basically a resort with a bunch of things to do but I'm going just to sleep under the sun and let the waves roll over me. Maybe work on my tan, sleep for hours during the day and drink fresh beer from the tap."

Samantha's green eyes sparkled gleefully at the idea. "Chris, that sounds absolutely wonderful and I know you're going to have so much fun! There's nothing better than sitting on the beach, drinking a strawberry daiquiri and watching lots of hot men walking by."

Chris laughed heartily but before he could offer a response, the dark wooden door opened and in came Wesker who stopped by his desk and frowned once he spotted Samantha.

"Good afternoon Miss Bryers. How nice it is to see you here in my office when you have a perfectly fine one of your own." Wesker spoke with no emotion but Chris could always tell when the man was annoyed at something and right now, that something was Samantha. She grinned in return, now placing her other boot on the coffee table deliberately slow and not missing the way Wesker grimaced when she did so.

"It's nice to see you, Captain Wesker. Are you ever going to call me by my first name? I'd really appreciate it, sir." Samantha quipped with a sneaky smile, her eyes glistening with mischievousness but the man just ignored her flirtatious comments and took a seat behind his desk.

"I find Miss Bryers to be suitable for when addressing you seeing as you are a commander working under myself, Chris and Miss Valentine." Chris face palmed, feeling his ears burn in embarrassment from how unnecessarily rude the older man was being. But to Samantha's credit, she kept smiling and actually looked like she was enjoying this small verbal trade. It was like she sought enjoyment in agitating Wesker like this.

Instead of responding with her own sardonic reply, the woman stood up and dusted down the white turtleneck and jeans she had been wearing. She had always been a very pretty woman and Chris still wondered to this day if she was ever going to settle with a man and get married. Not that it was his business anyways so he stopped thinking about it.

"I'll see you later, Chris. Call me when you're in Bali, I'd love to know how things are going! Ciao!" Samantha waved to the brunette as she headed towards the door before stopping and sending Wesker an air kiss.

Wesker's thin brow twitched in response before turning his attention to Chris as she left, who was still seated on the couch with a sheepish smile on his face. "I see you're getting comfortable with Miss Bryers, do you intend to inform everyone of our upcoming trip to Bali?" Chris just sighed the accusatory tone of voice before getting up so he could instead take a seat in the leather armchair to the left on the desk.

"It's not like that... we've been friends for awhile and we were just catching up since she came back from duty in America." Wesker didn't respond and began writing something down in ink, his handwriting as elegant and perfect as ever.

"What's the matter? Are you upset with me or something? Did I do something wrong?" Chris questioned solemnly, feeling a sorrow sensation creep on him at the thought of the blonde being upset with him.

They were leaving for the airport in a few days so he tried not to do anything to make the older man upset, in fear of ruining whatever vacation time they had. Spending a week on an island with a grumpy Wesker was not his idea of relaxation.

Wesker set his pen down before pushing his sunglasses up to his forehead so he could rub his temples. "No, I am not upset with you, Christopher. I have been trying to get these forms filled out before Jake starts his training tomorrow, it's been very tiring so far. Lily has also been questioning me about getting into college and... I am very exhausted."

Chris frowned somewhat at the man's confession. It wasn't just him that needed a break then, the enervation as clear as day on his chiseled face. Wesker didn't tire like this often and if he did, he would spend a few extra hours sleeping in on the weekend or taking his mind off this by doing endless amounts of work in his home office. Chris would never understand why the man sought alleviation in paperwork of all things.

"Well... that's more ammo for us to get through these last few days and then we're off to relax and enjoy ourselves. That's why we're taking a week off from work, right?"

The constriction in Wesker's shoulders lifted then before he pushed away from his desk altogether. "You are right, I apologize for my previous comments. Although I am still not fond of that young woman and I'd rather keep her out of my office in the future." His thin lips quirked into a smirk then and Chris had to keep from rolling his eyes at that. Sometimes the older man could act just as childish as him or Jill. It was easy to see where Jake obtained some of his attitude from.

"Anything you want, Albert." Chris smiled with a happy gleam in his eyes before he stood and walked around the desk. Wesker turned in Luxura chair somewhat, smiling when the brunette leaned down and gave him a mellow kiss. The blonde stopped Chris from moving away though and after resting his hands on his hips, he hooked his thumbs into the loops of his khaki pants to pull him closer.

Chris sighed pleasingly when Wesker began trailing stagnant kisses across his cheek and neck, then stopping short of his ear so he could nip lightly at the sensitive part. The brunette couldn't stop the yelp from escaping, feeling heat spread across his cheeks as he realized he might have to cover up his neck - _again_.

"Hey - Albert! Don't bite me or else I'm going to have to use some of Jill's makeup to cover it up again!"

Wesker chuckled against his throat before pulling back, now sliding his hands over the younger man's ass so he could firmly grasp the smooth muscle. "Then you would be in quite the predicament, hmm? Do you have a better reason for me to stop?" He chided with a smirk, his eyes being visible letting Chris see how amorous they were, the bits of serpentine red and gold starting to stir. That simple stare made his cheeks burn slightly, feeling like he was on fire.

"How about the trainees seeing this and laughing? Or how unprofessional it would be to walk into work with hickies on my neck like I'm a teenager? Or Jill's reaction! She'd hound me for hours about it and I _really_ don't want to deal with that." Chris all but pleaded, a gullible pout forming on his face as all of those things played out in his mind. What a nightmare he'd live through if that actually transpired...

Wesker relented before tugging the brunette down until he was seated on his lap, both of his powerful thighs draping his own. "Very well, if it bothers you that much... but will you make it up to me soon?" His voiced purred deeply, now being able to take the brunette's bottom lip into his mouth and lull him into a kiss. Chris shuddered slightly, feeling cold chills run down his spine at the rooted tone, now thinking of all the things they would be doing later.

Moaning lowly when teeth dug into his bottom lip, Chris gave into the sensual onslaught and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. The man's door was unlocked but neither seemed to care as they were more interested in each other, as they had been for several years now and the attraction seemed to expand everyday. Chris pulled away with pink flushed cheeks and glazed eyes, making the blonde smirk before he gently thumbed his bottom lip.

"I cannot wait to spend a week alone with you and you only." That made Chris smile tenderly and he knew his cheeks weren't flushing just from the kiss now.

The pure love that radiated off of Wesker when they were together was just monumental and it made the brunette feel so incredibly lucky just to be with the man. Over twelve years together and nothing had changed between them, the chemistry, the ability to be in each other's company without getting bored and all the affection they loved to give. No one was ever going to know this but Wesker could be tender and passionate and it made Chris's heart soar.

"Me too, Albert. I love you so much." Chris joined him for another the kiss, just knowing that their vacation was going to be amazing. He couldn't wait for Saturday.

-

Friday rolled around quicker than expected and with such quickness, the two men were up at the break of dawn and had already started packing by the time Jake was getting up early today to begin his official training down at headquarters and Lily was waiting for her enrollment letter to see if she had been accepted into college.

Although they wanted to stay focused with the twins as much as possible, this vacation was what they had on their minds now. Jill would be stopping by a few times during the week to check on and feed Bear, who was currently watching them with curious eyes from his spot on the bed.

Chris folded a pair of dark blue gym shorts, making a mental note the night prior to pack nothing but light clothes suitable for the heat. Apparently the weather was really good in Bali around this time so he thanked the stars that they decided to take this trip at the right time.

"Is it a bad thing I'm getting the jitters and we haven't even left yet?" Chris said with a wide smile on his face, having finally shaved as soon as he woke up and now he didn't look as haggard as he did the previous few days. Wesker loaded a few light cotton blend t-shirts into his own suitcase as he regarded the brunette with a small smile, "Not at all, it simply means you're excited to relax and spend some time away from work. Although I do hope you feel the same about me joining you?"

Chris rolled his eyes playfully, his dark lashes fluttering somewhat. "I wouldn't go anywhere without you by my side, that's just not gonna happen. We're always going to do things together and that's never going to change, okay? You're never going to rid of me, I don't care how many times you tell me I distract you when you're trying to work." Wesker smirked and when the brunette bent down to pull his sandals out from under their bed, he took advantage and gave him a quick pinch on the ass. Bear barked at the physical display, panting happily.

Chris yelped, dropping the sandals he grabbed and shot the blonde a glare. "Don't do that to me! Do you want me to hit my head on something?" When Wesker just chuckled in response, nothing but amusement lacing that tone, the brunette shook his head before grabbing a pair of khaki shorts and placing them into his suitcase.

"My apologizes, would you like me to kiss it better?"

Chris sputtered for a moment, as the blonde continued to packing clothes and items away like he hadn't spoke at all.

"Will you cut it out!? You're impossible!" He was rewarded with another one of those smooth chuckles and Chris gave up arguing with the older man in favor of finishing packing. He didn't have a lot left to sort through and since the island was warm all year around, he didn't need a lot. A few shorts, some tank tops, maybe a t-shirt or two and swim trunks, he'd be all set.

He made sure to bring a jacket in case it got chilly on the plane, a light grey hoodie he bought a few months ago and it was so comfortable with fleece lining. Since most of his older ones didn't fit anymore due to the incredible mass of muscle he put on, the brunette splurged a bit and paid over twenty dollars for the hoodie. Oh well. It fit him nicely, it felt really good and he thought the grey shade looked flattering on him.

Wesker closed and locked his suitcase before taking it off the bed so he could set it on the wheels underneath. "That should be everything."

"Yeah I think so too.... but I feel like I'm forgetting something." Chris said with curiosity, glancing around the few items laid on the bed to find what he was thinking of. The older man sighed leisurely before handing the bottle of Calamine sunscreen to the younger man, who smiled sheepishly in return and took it.

"Right... definitely going to need this, unless you want me to turn into a lobster and sleep in a tub full of aloe vera."

Once it was packed away, Chris stared at the man sweeping his hair back into place with a bit of gel. "Anything else we need to do before we head to the airport? The twins already know what time we're leaving and that Jill's going to be over later to check the house?" Wesker finished what he was doing and after slipping on his sunglasses, he found his Rolex and tightened it on his wrist without difficulty.

"I left Jill an email and a voicemail earlier, just as an extra precaution but with her tediousness, I'm sure she's checking her emails as we speak." With that reaffirmation, Chris double checked over everything and after slipping on the beautiful lion chain the blonde had gotten him all those years ago, Chris making sure to let Bear out, the two left the dark bedroom. Wesker locked the door to the room and his office, for privacy reasons, and the two men headed towards the front door.

"I'll see you later, Polar Bear!" Chris spoke happily, getting down on one knee as Bear barked gleefully and tried climbing onto the brunette's chest. He laughed as the dog licked his face happily before he playfully scrubbed him under his ears. "Be a good boy and watch the house, Bear. You're the man of the house now alright? I love you." Wesker fought a smile watching his lover interact with the dog and after Chris was done, they left the now empty home.

Wesker pulled out his keys to lock the front door as Chris pulled out his cellphone, the Samsung looking much more futuristic than his previous ones with it's sleek shape and onyx colour, before calling up a cab. They hadn't planned on taking their own car due to having limited persons to go pick it up so taking a cabbie was what they had to deal with. Jake was driving now and had managed it quite well but the blonde man still didn't quite trust him with the responsibility of Chris's chipped red Silverado.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, their cab pulled up near the bottom of their driveway and they were soon on their way to the local airport. Chris grinned cheekily when he felt one of Wesker's hands take his own and pull it closer to kiss the worn knuckles, scooting over until he pressed comfortably against the man's side.

After they reached the busy airport, got their tickets ready and prepared to board their designated flight, Chris felt his cellphone vibrate in the pocket of his camouflage shorts to check the caller ID on the front of the screen. Lily had sent him a text message and he chuckled at the amount of x's and o's the girl left him.

"Lily's so cute, she sent me a message filled with those hugs and kisses and told us to enjoy ourselves." Chris said to the older man as they were led into the first class area of the plane, just like Wesker had preferred over the years, and took their seats.

Wesker glanced at the message from his daughter and smiled slightly, she was always going to have a big heart and got it from her mother no doubt. "That's considerate of her, though I fail to see the point of using numerous letters and numbers through texting to express emotion."

Chris bit back his laughter so the other passengers wouldn't hear him, in fear of being too loud in case a baby was on board. "It's just something the kids do nowadays, Albert. I actually think it's pretty cute! Wouldn't you like to receive a text message from me with a bunch of kisses and hugs?" The brunette chided with flirtatious intent, pouting his full lips that the older man found a little too enticing at the moment. A gloved hand cupped his chin and tilted it upwards, the thumb gently pressing against his bottom lip in what Wesker liked to use as light affection.

"Perhaps but why would I want that when I could have the real thing every morning and every night from you?" Chris felt his cheeks sting a little at the endearing question before he smiled and closed the distance between them for a gentle kiss, not caring in the small moment of tenderness if people could see them. They parted and relaxed in their comfortable seats when the flight attendant announced the basic requirements before take off.

Chris got a glimpse of the attendant before resting his head back and closing his eyes, still a bit sleepy from waking up so early to pack. Wesker sat back slightly as well and folded his hands across his lap as he stared at the screen in front of him, displaying a tourist information video about the island they were heading too.

Not even a minute into the video, the blonde turned it off and instead settled for pulling out his laptop so he could get some work done while he had the time. Being away from his paperwork was bothersome but at least he had digital copies of the files to look over.

When Chris was sure he was going to give into the strong pull of sleep, his ears picked up on the attendant's final speech before he finally dozed off.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the Fasten Seat Belt sign, and you may now move around the cabin. However we always recommend to keep your seat belt fastened while you’re seated. In a few moments, the flight attendants will be passing around the cabin to offer you hot or cold drinks, as well as breakfast. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight. Thank you.”

-

Chris grinned as he stepped outside into the welcoming sun of Bali, breathing in as much of the crisp summer air as he could. The bright rays coming from the sun were incredibly strong though so he slipped on his own pair of aviator sunglasses, still smiling like a fool as he surveyed his surroundings.

The Ngurah Rai international airport was quite the sight with it's tall white ceilings and the courtyard area was just incredible, green trees that were littered in multicoloured flowers and bright ceiling lights.

But that was nothing compared to the fresh air Chris was currently taking in, smiling contently before slinging his carrying bag over his shoulder with ease. He couldn't wait until they checked into the hotel so he could call the twins and let them know they arrived and how beautiful Bali was already. "This place is so amazing! I can't believe we didn't do this sooner!"

Wesker walked up behind the brunette, carrying his jacket over his arm as he inspected the area they were walking through, various people filing around to head for the airport and the ones that had gotten off the plane with them.

"Indeed. A bit too bright for my liking but nothing that can't be handled accordingly." Smirking when Chris shook his head with a roll of his eyes, Wesker adjusted his sunglasses that were protecting his eyes. It was pretty bright out but it had taken them over fifteen hours to arrive so it was understandable that the time zone was slightly off. Which was fine as both men had been looking forward to this.

"We should get a rental while we're here, unless you want to keep paying for cabs." Chris suggested, already grabbing his wallet from his shorts. The blonde male just nodded in silent agreement before covering the brunette's hands with own so he could lower it.

"I will pay for it. And don't bother about searching for a place to stay, I already booked a room for us at the Singgah Villas in northern Seminyak. You'll find it quite pleasing, I'm sure." Chris felt his cheeks redden slightly before folding up the travel guide he snagged on the plane and instead waited patiently while the blonde paid for the rental. He had no idea what they were going to do now that they were here but all he cared about was soaking in the sun and eating food he never tried before. Relaxation was what he was looking forward too.

Obtaining a rental vehicle wasn't that hard, Chris honestly thought Wesker's intimidating presence had something to do with that, and they were both on their way. The hotel had personal, free parking for the people who were booked, that making it much easier for the two men to get inside and grab a room.

Chris looked around the hotel in awe, his hazel blue eyes sparking in amazement at how beautifully established this place was.

It was much more private than any hotel he'd stayed at before, complete with a lush garden and an outdoor pool. The room they booked was definitely something Wesker picked out, wide and spacious enough for both men and fit with a large bed that looked like absolutely heavenly and a balcony, which gave them a scenic view of the tall vibrant, green trees that surrounded the villa. There was even a large flat screen television on the wall facing their bed, something that wasn't going to be used.

In the back of the villa was a rectangular shaped pool filled with pristine water and lounge chairs lined along the sides of it. There was even a hot spring and the resort had massage therapists on sight, both were making his muscles sing in anticipation.

Chris was itching to check out the rest of the villa, knowing it was surrounded by various restaurants and other festivities. But for now, all the brunette wanted to do was be lazy so when they had their suitcases set down, he flopped onto the bed with a carefree sigh.

Wesker chuckled from where he was unpacking their clothes, figuring they might as well make use of the dressers since they would be here for a week. Chris yawned loudly and rolled over onto his back so he could stretch his arms, now taking up most of the bed due to his position.

"I had so many things I wanted to do but now I'm just exhausted from the plane ride. I want to sleep for days." He pulled one of the white pillow over his face, acting a bit dramatic but in a playful way that wasn't serious.

Wesker walked over towards the bed so he could take the pillow and set it near the foot of the bed. "You can take a nap if you wish. I have to gather some things and then we can go find something to eat after you've woken up. How does that sound?"

His voice was low, tender and it was enough to pull a tender smile from Chris, who closed the distance between them for a kiss. A hand cupped his chin to deepen it slightly but just as it started, it ended with Wesker moving across his stubbly cheek to leave fluttering kisses across his neck.

Chris draped his arms around the man's shoulders so he could pull him down on top of him, meeting those thin lips for another kiss. Wesker didn't seem to care and grabbed one of the younger man's thighs to pull it around his waist, growling lowly in his throat as they both fought over who controlled the kiss. Wesker used his teeth to bite into his lower lip gently but Chris had other plans and reached downwards so he could grab the blonde's ass tightly, moaning softly when the older man grinded against him.

They both pulled apart when Wesker's phone went off, the sound of the standard ringtone going off in the man's messenger bag. Sighing while the brunette rolled his eyes due to being interrupted, Wesker adjusted his position so he could reach over from the bed and grab the sleek cellphone from the front pocket.

"Albert Wesker speaking." Chris adjusted the pillows under his head and watched him answer with that bit of professionalism.

Wesker was silent for a few moment before nodding. "Thank you for sending them. I'll have one of the operatives on duty look over the transfers as soon as possible." After ending the phone call, he set the phone on the nightstand near the bed.

"I apologize, that was Director Talbot informing me about the - " Chris cut him off by placing his hand over his mouth, grinning when the blonde rose a thin brow at his actions.

"Whatever it was, we can talk about it another time. I know you're all about business but I want you to forget about that for now and focus on us. We've got a whole week ahead of us to be lazy, eat tons of food we've never tried and go for walks on the beach, I think that's more important than work. At least right now, anyways."

Wesker gave him a half smile. "Of course it is, forgive me. Are you still going to rest before we go out tonight?"

Chris smiled contently when the blonde began massaging his inner thigh in a display of affection, before he sat up so he could sit face to face with the man. He took Wesker's much paler hand in his own before kissing the back of it firmly, a gesture he didn't do often because it was something the other man had done countless times over the years.

"I'm not that tired anymore. Let's go for a swim in the pool and then we can go get some food to eat?" Chris suggested, closing his eyes when nimble fingers ran through his brown hair, messing it up more than it already was.

"That sounds wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got this done rather quickly and i'm proud. basically a filler chapter before i get to the good stuff. love you guys like always. 
> 
> happy reading, becca. xoxo


End file.
